From Darkness
by Sylvi7
Summary: From the darkest places, the brightest stars may shine. From the warring state era came Hashirama. From the first war rose Hiruzen. From the third Minato. Surely, from The Darkness of Shinobi a bright light can be found. Enter Team 7, under Jounin instructor Shimura Danzo. Minor AU 'cause I'm sure I'll remember some things wrong, or change them. There will be major LGBT characters
1. Chapter 0 - Prologue

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, I own none of it.

Summary: A more rational Danzo takes on team 7. The world changes accordingly

Chapter 0 - Prologue

* * *

The rhythmic tapping of an old man's cane echoes through the dark halls of the Hokage tower. It's owner halts before the desk of Konoha's absolute ruler.

"Lord Hokage. The spy has been successfully flushed from our ranks."

"This was your plan Councillor Shimura? Jeopardize our Jinchuriki, risk the scroll of seals, and injure one of our academy instructors?"

"Framed another way, awaken our Jinchuriki to their potential, arm them a jutsu that would allow them to undo the sabotage done to them, and the whole academy saved from continued sabotage. And as for the scroll of seals, it was never at risk."

After Danzo removes the scroll, impossibly hidden within his robe he continues. "I believe what you lost was a well detailed scroll in the kage bunshin no jutsu and its variants. Hardly something we needed to be concerned with getting back to your student."

A few taps of the old Kage's pipe punctuate a wizened sigh. "And I suppose this wouldn't be the end of your plan would it?"

"Kakashi's... distanced approach would only drive away the Uchiha. His hands off approach would never make up for Naruto's lack of education. And Sakura? You think he would be able to turn a civilian into an effective shinobi? He could hardly work with Obito."

"Team 7 will not be slaves to Root. Those boys have had enough of their lives sacrificed to the village already."

"Of course. Root is disbanded by your decree."

"What would you have me do then, old friend?"

After a tense moment of silence, Danzo speaks with the full authority and confidence of a venerable S-Class Shinobi.

"I, Councillor Shimura, Jonin of Konohagakure no Sato, retired ANBU commander, student of Lord Tobirama. Officially petition to be the Jonin Sensei to Genin Squadron 7. Not as Root soldiers, but as the heirs to my own Will of Fire."

A charged silence weighs on the room as Hiruzen appears pensive, as if weighing the future of the entire village on this choice. After a particularly long drag of his pipe he breaks the silence.

"Granted. Do not make me question my decision."

A shallow bow, and a muttered agreement later. The Darkness of Shinobi steps back into the shadows.

His cane makes not so much as a whisper as he departs.

* * *

Author's Note.

Alright, it's been a long time since I tried to write anything. So hopefully this goes okay.

Few notes for potential readers! I myself am a part of the lgbt+ community and there will be plenty of characters in this that will be under the rainbow.

I don't plan on adding any major OCs. I don't have a release schedule and never will. Also I am currently in need of a beta reader!

So if all that doesn't scare you away I hope you all enjoy my attempt at my own take on one of my favourite fictional worlds.

PS. I've edited and restructured the story for better readability.


	2. Chapter 1 - Team Formation

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, I own none of it.

Summary: A more rational Danzo takes on team 7. The world changes accordingly

Chapter 1 - Team Formation

* * *

For most of Konoha it was a day like any other. But for some it was a milestone, the first day of their Shinobi careers. And for an observant few, it was the first time they ever saw Uzumaki Naruto in class early, and he would be hard to miss. With his bright blond hair and atrocious orange jumpsuit it was amazing he'd ever managed the level of stealth required for some of the pranks he was known for.

In fact, no one can really say when he got there. Or even how he'd gotten there, hadn't Naruto failed the graduation exam?

"Hey Naruto! Don't ya know you need to pass to be here? You can't just steal a headband. Iruka will know it's not yours!" Truly, Kiba was and never will be known for tact. Or anything that involved human social constructs. The wild Inuzuka clan's ninken often being the more civilized of their pairings.

"Get a clue dog breath! Iruka-Sensei gave me this headband himself! I've already done my first mission so how's that!?" Well… No one ever said Naruto had learned anything about tact either.

"Pft, like the village would ever let a clown like you on a missio-"

"Quiet down all of you! Find your seats and try to act like adults, which as of today you legally are!" Iruka on the other hand, had both tact and timing. And… Fresh bandages? More than a few questioning brows were raised.

"Now, I'll start reading out the teams. Then after lunch you'll meet with your new Sensei and begin your careers as Shinobi."

Of course most of the teams were long since determined, and the smarter members of the class (Shikamaru at the very least) weren't terribly surprised. Well, except for one thing no one saw coming, even Iruka.

" And team 7 will be Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto. Your Sensei will be…" a series of emotions fly across his face, not even concealed to the fresh batch of Genin.

"Shimura Danzo, your Sensei will find you on his own after lunch."

* * *

"Sakura-chan! Since we're on a team together now do you want to get ramen with me?!"

"Pft, as if Naruto! I'm not going on a date with you, I should be on a date with Sasuke!"

"But… I just wanted to get lunch… I didn't mean it like a date…" Unfortunately, she'd already stormed off. Kami Naruto wished he'd never asked her out that first time. He just didn't know any better, he thought that was the only way boys and girls spent time together. Really he wanted to be friends, because when they first met she seemed just as lonely as he was. Before she started hanging out with Ino and got kinda mean.

"Ugh… Guess I'll go for ramen alone…"

* * *

"Sasuke-kun! Now that we're on a team together shouldn't we spend more time together!?" Kami let him say yes, just once let her win something.

"Go away. You're annoying." He didn't want to spend time with her. He didn't want to spend time with anybody. Never again would he let someone in. Never again would he have to lose everything.

* * *

Though it seemed that maybe it wasn't a day like any other. A certain ramen stand didn't see its favourite customer. A small produce stand outside what remained of the Uchiha district noted the sole resident didn't return home that day.

And the Haruno residence received a note, informing them their daughter would be entered into an accelerated training program and would be off with her team until its completion.

A reward for her top kunoichi ranking, courtesy of one Councillor Shimura Danzo.

* * *

When Naruto woke up he was alone. Strange, he thought his Jounin Sensei was supposed to get him after lunch, sorta figured someone would have woken him up from his post-lunch nap. Oh well, guess he'll go find Iruka-Sensei and see what's going on.

Only… That's strange, he can't seem to find him. Okay, um, the Hokage would know what's going on for sure. Off to see Jiji!

Oh, probably shouldn't have barged in that old guy looks like, really mad.

"This is the respect I receive here Hiruzen? The first time a Tsuchikage enters the Leaf to establish better relations and a GENIN can just barge in. Who are you BOY to interrupt Kage!?"

"Hey I didn't know you old geezers were having a meeting! No one told me that. And I'm Uzumaki Naruto! And I'm going to be Hokage, believe it!"

The visiting kage looks like he's been struck.

"Uzumaki you say. Oh yes I do see it. I see Kushina in your face. And that can only make you _**his**_" He all but hisses at the boy. Steadily growing more and more terrified as the killing intent blankets the room.

"Onoki that's enough, this was obviously an accident-"

"_Accident? _An _accident_ that you FLAUNT the legacy of a clan I all but destroyed and Iwa's nightmare? No Sarutobi, this is an insult. This will be war Mark my words."

And with that the old man took flight, blasting his way out of the office and to the north west. Towards Iwagakure no Sato in the land of Earth. And… Kage? Onoki? Oh Kami that was the Tsuchikage he'd even **said** that. Why hadn't Naruto listened?

A tense silence seizes the room for a single moment before a white cloaked ANBU appears before the Hokage.

"Commander, prepare our forces. War with Iwa begins again."

"Naruto, your Jonin Sensei was held up. Can I trust you cause no more trouble until he collects you?"

Naruto nods numbly, before being escorted out of the room by a faceless ANBU.

* * *

Naruto goes through life almost shell-shocked. He can barely understand when he hears that his classmates are grieving lost parents.

By the time he's informed Iruka-Sensei didn't make it back from a mission, he can't even cry anymore.

Nobody but him and his Kage knew that this was all his fault.

He can't pay attention to his training. He can't even picture his Sensei's face.

When Sakura dies on a mission it starts to set in that he did this. That she was dead because of him. That they were all dead because of him. He sees red.

Sasuke's sharingan brings him back. It's different than it used to be. Sasuke is different then he used to be.

Naruto's Sensei is dead too, what was his name again? No one says anything, but Naruto knows what the claw marks were from.

He's only allowed missions with Sasuke now. They all go the same way. They go to a battlefield, Sasuke makes eye contact, the world goes red, and comes back into focus with Sasuke's sharingan. More often than not with just the two of them.

One day they go out and Sasuke is more tense, more tired than usual. When they get to the battlefield Han and Roshii dominate the field.

Naruto sees red. But when he comes back he's alone. Sasuke didn't make it this time.

Naruto just closes his eyes and lies on the battlefield, waiting for someone to come and either take him back to the leaf, or end his suffering.

* * *

When he opens his eyes again he's in a dark room. He feels younger again, his chakra pathways don't feel like fire anymore. A door opens, bright light blinding him. He can only make out the silhouette of a man standing stick straight, one arm tucked into his robe while the other holds a cane.

"Today is the day of your team formation. Everything you have seen was an illusion. What I have shown you is a future that could be, as you are.

This is not a future I desire. If you have the strength left I would help you ensure such a fate never happens."

Naruto squints at the figure, details slowly coming into focus. He doesn't recognize this man.

"Who… Who are you?" Why does it feel like he hasn't spoken in so long?

"I am Shimura Danzo. Your Jonin Sensei."

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura sit quietly around a dining room table. Yesterday they were made a part of team 7 under Shimura Danzo. After Danzo's… Introduction. None of them spoke much. But they were directed to a tasteful apartment in a quiet part of town. When Naruto arrived he was the last of them. All of their things were already moved in.

It was a single bedroom with three beds, almost more of a barracks than a home. Of no surprise to any of them Sakura had a great many books, of some surprise was Sasuke's traditional tea set.

Probably the biggest surprise was Naruto's collection of houseplants.

There were instructions to be prepped and ready for their first mission at 6am. It was currently 5:30, and Naruto and Sakura were surprised to find that Sasuke had made breakfast and tea for everyone.

Even more surprised to find that it was VERY good.

Naruto spoke first "So… Did you guys go through a weird genjutsu yesterday too?" Cautious, barely loud enough for everyone to hear.

Sasuke looks down into his food "Hn"

Well, that's about the best someone can expect of Sasuke all told.

Sakura on the other hand starts to shake and cry quietly. Naruto starts to reach out but hesitates when she flinches back slightly.

"Hey… Sakura-chan it's alright. It wasn't real, the scary old guy said so. It's gonna be okay, we're gonna make it better. We're gonna do better together Sakura-chan."

That was surprisingly sensitive, coming from Naruto especially. It's really too bad he has no clue what to do when she breaks down sobbing and all but jumps into his arms.

"I didn't know! I didn't know being a ninja would be like that. I didn't think people still did things like that!"

Naruto looks like a deer in the headlights at this point, he'd never had to comfort someone like this! Hell he'd never been comforted like this! Oh God he needs to be a good friend like now what should-

Oh Sasuke's being helpful. Even as dense as Naruto can be he can still make out Sasuke mouthing "hold her".

And he does, and after a few minutes of sobbing she starts to get herself back together. When she starts to sit back up Sasuke is there and presses a warm mug of tea into her hands.

"I don't know what you saw. But we saw what we saw to make us better. I can't see any other reason for it. And I can't find any flaws in the illusion. All we can do is make sure the real world doesn't go that way."

"Yeah Sakura-chan! We can do this together! And… And we'll do better this time!"

"_sniffles _I… I guess. I guess I'll try."

"Good. Team 7 must be strong." At the sound of the new voice team 7 jump ready... More or less...(is Naruto holding chopsticks in a kunai grip?)

"Hn. I see we'll need to work on that. You were all to be ready 1 minute ago for your first mission." Finally seeing their Sensei in the morning light of their apartment was unexpected. He seemed a frail old man, with shaggy black hair and a bandaged right eye. Most of his body is covered by long robes, though they don't seem to hinder his movement any if his soundless entrance was anything to go by.

"um, yes Sensei." an awkwardly unprepared team 7 stutters out.

"Yes we'll need to work on that too. Follow me, for your first assignment you will undergo a full combat assessment and receive appropriate gear and training supplies. Come."

Danzo turns to leave, team 7 scrambling behind him. There is… A lot of work to be done.

For the good of the leaf. He would make team 7 into a legend.

* * *

All three of the members of Genin squad 7 looked as though they'd been through a meat grinder.

Danzo on the other hand looked as close to being genuinely angry as he could.

"This is what the academy can produce? Pathetic.

Under my tutelage such foolishness will be unacceptable. Rushing in without thinking. Shouting the names of your jutsu, no unit cohesion, no plan.

You expect to be a kage? You expect to kill a shinobi that can rival kage? You expect to be an asset to your team? Did you all learn nothing yesterday?"

After calming down, his gaze softens somewhat on his three cowering pupils. A swift double tap of his walking stick summoned a trio of masked shinobi. Each of them presented a bundle to a member of team 7.

"Each of you have received your new shinobi kit. Anbu training gear, lightly armoured, highest quality. In addition two of you will find weapons I believe will fit your fighting styles in addition. Sasuke, a training sword. Sakura, knuckle dusters will prime you for hard hand to hand combat. Many will try to force you into close quarters on account of your stature and gender. You will be prepared.

Naruto. You will find no extra gear."

"But Sensei-!"

"Do not interrupt. Now Naruto I noticed something interesting while we fought. You use henge as if it actually transforms you. Why?"

"Um… Because it does? It's the 'transformation' jutsu duh."

"Um, Naruto… The henge is a genjutsu not a ninjutsu." Oh good, Sakura can still speak!

"What? No way I'm useless at genjutsu. And I'm great at henge!"

"An astute observation. I suspect it's for the same reason you excel at the kage bunshin. You have so much chakra it's used to being kept high density. In other words it holds shape well. I believe you'll have a much easier time with shape manipulation than most shinobi.

In effect your henge is a true transformation. And as you seem to have an aptitude for kage bunshin I fail to see why you should need weapons. I expect you to keep yourself and your team outfitted with all standard Shinobi weapons. Is that understood?"

"Hai Sensei!" All three chorus back, as Danzo is about to move on Sasuke nervously clears his throat to catch Danzo's attention.

"Yes?"

"Sensei, these uniforms don't have the Uchiha fan emblem. Am I not representing my clan?"

"You can all make modifications to your uniforms as you see fit either when you become chunin or complete an A-Rank mission."

"But Sensei!-"

"SILENCE! I will not be interrupted by Genin again, and certainly not over fashion." That got them all back in line. Even as fast as Naruto heals they were all still sore from their _assessment_.

"Now, you three are not a normal squad. You will not be taking D-Rank missions. They are beneath me. I am training the three of you to be a first to the field recon and response team team, the only one currently in Konoha's roster. Can anyone tell me who the last such team was?"

"The Dennetsu Sannin sir?"

"Correct Haruno. And before them?"

"Umm, I don't know sir."

"Lord Third and myself." He gave that a moment to sink in before carrying on. "This is not a task normally given to one team. Under normal circumstances we attempt to keep such high intensity tasks divided. Make a new team every time. However, myself and Lord Hokage believe two things. Firstly, the time we can afford to assemble such teams can not be tolerated for much longer. Secondly, we believe that this team can rise to the occasion.

This is why I am your Sensei. I am no normal Jonin. I have fought in every Shinobi War, I have run two divisions of ANBU, I possess jutsu, skills, and information that no other Shinobi in the village can hope to offer. For example, Sasuke what was Uchiha Madara's fiercest fire jutsu?"

"Fire Style: Majestic Destroyer Flame. But the Jutsu is lost, only Madara and his brother knew it."

"How convenient for me then to be in possession of the journals of one Uchiha Izuna, pilfered off his corpse by Lord Tobirama? No?" Sasuke just stared wide-eyed at this.

"It will not be easy, you will not be nurtured and allowed to grow as you see fit. You will be torn apart, have your roots spread in optimal patterns, you will be fed the best nutrients, allowed in the sun when it is best for your growth and kept in the shade when required.

I have until July to make sure you dominate the Chunin Exams. I have been promised at least one month of dedicated training time however. Which will begin at 5am tomorrow morning." Some eyes go wide at that "You will begin each day with a breakfast you prepare yourself, I will have a meal plan provided for what you will eat and groceries delivered to you. You will get ready, you will come to this underground Anbu facility. You will begin each day with vigorous calisthenics, followed by yoga. All the while you will be drilled on a variety of subjects, from jutsu theory to politics. Once you've learned to stand on walls this will be performed either on the walls or ceiling. Then you will break for lunch which will be provided to you. After lunch you will be drilled in either tai or kenjutsu at my discretion. You will run a mock combat scenario of my devising before dinner. You will have a break to cook yourselves dinner. In the evenings you partake in various games of skill and tactics, practice hand signs, go over formations and any other non-physical training I see fit." Now everyone's gone pale.

"Naruto. You have been given an unusual boon in the form of your Kage Bunshin. How many can you make?"

"Um… Maybe 2000? It's kinda hard to say. I was really tired after too."

"Understandable. For reference the Kage Bunshin is a Jonin level forbidden technique, to make 10 and continue fighting at full strength would be a feat to admire." Naruto beams "Do not let this go to your head. 2000 times zero is still zero. First we will need to make you into a more formidable shinobi. To this end when you begin each day I expect 10 clones studying. I expect you to be a well read and fully educated Shinobi by the Chunin exams, which your team are currently years ahead of you in." Danzo gestures to silence Naruto's oncoming outburst "This is no fault of yours. I have reason to believe you were sabotaged in this field. There will at all times be a clone of myself in my office that you can ask any questions you need. I suggest starting with improving your knowledge of kanji to expedite the process. Sasuke, Sakura, I expect you to help him in your evenings."

Danzo readjusts slightly. "Now, there are just a few things I will clear up now. Firstly, people will react when they find out I am your Sensei. You will likely be shunned. I am known to many as Shinobi no Yami, or the Darkness of Shinobi. I have earned this moniker and regret none of it. What I do I do for the good of the leaf. You will understand over time.

Next, Naruto even I can not reveal your secret to your team. But you will be trained to utilize it. I do not suggest waiting

Furthermore Sasuke. Your brother was one of the most formidable Shinobi to ever come from the leaf. I would have you know I had a part in his training. If you seek Itachi's death, Team 7 is how you will accomplish it."

All of Team 7 look to be in shock at this point.

"You are dismissed. Return at 5am."

* * *

The day started, and would end at the small dining table it would seem. Thoroughly exhausted by… Well everything. Team 7 mostly ate in silence.

"So Sasuke… You like to cook?" Solid ice breaker Sakura, well done!

"Hn." Well that was more or less to be expected

"Oh well that's cool! Maybe with all of Naruto's plants you'll get some good fresh ingredients too!" Which strangely makes Naruto look a little bashful?

"Oh um… I don't really know which ones are good to eat. I just got them to keep me company." Oh there we go, a classic Naruto head scratch. Good the world was almost back to normal.

"You… You were so lonely you bought plants?" Well it was gonna get sad eventually anyways.

"Uh, yeah I guess. I mean I didn't really buy them but… Yeah. No family and no one ever really wanted to be around me so… Yeah."

"Naruto, I thought people didn't like to be around you 'cause you cause trouble?"

"No, even before the pranks. Even Father didn't want the clan around him." Shockingly Sasuke cut in.

"Wait really? The great Uchiha clan wasn't allowed around Naruto? Why?"

A shrug is the only response they get though. Unfortunately things go awkwardly quiet again as Naruto starts to look extra nervous and fidgety.

Well now or never. "Hey guys… I actually know why. I… I just found out the other night myself." At his sudden shyness his team settled back into their seats to wait patiently.

"So you guys know how the Kyuubi attacked right? 13 Years ago?" A pair of nods.

"Well… It turns out you can't kill Bijuu. They'll just **poof** and reform. But… But you can seal them apparently." To punctuate he pulled up his shirt a bit and channelled some chakra to display his seal.

Oh. Oh that is big.

"Is… Is it safe?" Practical question from Sakura.

"Jiji said Lord Fourth was the best seal master who ever lived so… Yeah I guess."

"And your parents?"

"Jiji says they died in the attack, it was the day I was born so…" The saddest of shrugs. Sasuke's eyes and stance soften ever so slightly.

"Oh…" Well, I mean how would Sakura know how to continue from there? I mean, luckily she didn't have to and trauma lord Sasuke knew how to carry it from here.

"Your parents were heroes then Naruto. Be proud of your family."

"Thanks Sasuke."

"Is it difficult?"

"What?"

"The Fox."

"Oh, no. Or I mean. I don't know? I've never talked to him or anything, maybe he's why I have so much energy I feel like I'm going to burst, or maybe that's jsut me. I don't really know I've never lived any other way ya know?"

"Hn" Sasuke nods, almost sagely. Or maybe they're just all getting tired.

"Guys I think we should go to bed… We have to get up really early"

"Yeah sounds good-" Sasuke cuts Naruto off

"No. I have something to say as well." The two shinobi settle back into their seats and wait for Sasuke to finish psyching himself up.

"Itachi was my brother. He slaughtered my clan. He made me relive it for what feels like ever. I… I've spent years thinking I just needed to hate more strongly and isolate myself so I would have less weaknesses. I… I guess just what I'm saying is… What I saw yesterday showed me that that won't work. To beat Itachi I have to be better than Itachi. And I can't be better than him if I just do everything the same way he did."

"Oh Sasu-"

"Shut up, Don't get sappy. I just… You're my team now. I thought you should know. Just leave it." And leave it they did, they got up and went to bed. Maybe Sasuke and Naruto shared a brief look of empathy with each other, who's to say really?


	3. Chapter 2 - First Mission

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, I own none of it.

Summary: A more rational Danzo takes on team 7. The world changes accordingly

Chapter 2 - First Mission

* * *

Despite being promised only a month of training, Team 7 received almost two. Two months of brutal, relentless training under Shimura Danzo. They were clearly recognizable, but so very different. Gone was most of the baby fat previously present in the three, replaced by dense lean muscle. Gone was any uneasiness in their stance. Team 7 stood tall and proud, fully used to where they were and Danzo's methods. But to be clear, these were not root shinobi, Sasuke's slight smirk ever present, Naruto's goofy grin and brilliant eyes still shine, Sakura though? Sakura was different.

Gone was the fangirl. Gone was the little girl that became a Shinobi for a crush. Present here? A young woman with fire in her eyes. More heavily muscled than either of the boys, a slight forward lean to her stance suggesting an eagerness to be on. An excitement for the shinobi arts previously unseen.

Of course there were smaller differences present in the boys. Sasuke is slightly more relaxed, slightly less pain in his eyes. His smirk is less rooted in arrogance, and more in a genuine confidence in himself and his team. The differences in Naruto were less pronounced, less jittery and anxious, quieter. All in all you could say he'd calmed down a fair amount.

"Team 7, at attention."

"Hai Sensei!" Perfect unison. One of the first things they had drilled into them was how to move and act as a team.

"We have received our first mission. Officially it is a C-Rank escort mission. You will be escorting a bridge builder to Wave country, there you will guard him until the bridge is complete. Unofficially, I have acquired intel the Wave is currently occupied by a trade company run by Gato. His company has seized control of all trade, and by doing so he unofficially rules Wave Country. I believe he will hire mercenaries to kill our bridge builder.

Unless I determine the threat to great for you to handle you will run the mission yourselves.  
We leave from the south gate at 8am. You will have the rest of today off."

"Hai Sensei!" As soon as they were dismissed, a quick shunshin took them back to their apartment.

"Hey wait! It's our first night off in like.. Forever guys!" Sakura sounded particularly chipper at the thought.

"And?" King excitable Sasuke, ever seeing all the grand possibilities in life.

"Well, I thought maybe it was time for a cheat day! Go out for dinner, maybe hit the hot springs!"

"That's a great idea Sakura-chan! But… Um… Well lots of restaurants don't really like me ya know? Why don't we get takeout and have a picnic!" Kami Naruto wears his heart on his sleeve, it doesn't take any perceptiveness to see how he feels about anything.

"Oh! Um… Of course Naruto. Why don't we all get some of our favourite take-out and meet up-"

"The Uchiha head family home. Through the foyer, left into the dinning room."

"Oh, sure Sasuke!" Of course he would miss home. I mean sure she missed her parents but she knew they were still there waiting for her. Sasuke… Well it must be hard not having much to remember his family by.

"Yata! Let's go guys, last one there does the dishes!" And off goes Naruto. Jeez he really just vanishes when he's not actively with you huh?

"Hn" And there goes Sasuke, his shunshin almost second nature.

Realistically Sakura knew she'd be doing the dishes. She usually did. Sasuke cooked, Naruto looked after their apartment, and she did all the odd jobs. Dishes, shopping, mending. It was a good system.

After picking up sushi and tempura (cheat day!), Sakura took off for the Uchiha district. It only took her a few moments to figure out which house. As she let herself in she noticed Naruto and Sasuke's shoes were already in the entrance way. When she came into the dining room, Naruto was reclined across a couple of the traditional seating cushions, and Sasuke was pouring tea.

"You really meant it when you said cheat day Sakura-chan! You haven't taken that long to run an errand since the first time Sensei cracked down on our 'time management'." Calmer and quieter he may be, but leave it to Naruto to chuckle over one of their most grueling training days. Oh to see the world so brightly.

"Yeah, well not all of us are supernaturally fast or have a perfect mental map of Konoha Naruto. I had to find the house too."

"Oh you knew I was teasing Sakura-chan. But hey what'd you get! Sasuke just bought a bunch of fruit and sweets, but I got three kinds of ramen and miso soup for everyone! Only from the best ramen stand in the world!" Oh she should have known Naruto would still be hooked on the stuff.

"In that case the sushi and tempura I grabbed should round it out nicely!"

Sasuke led them in a quick "Itadakimasu" before they all tucked into the feast laid before them. Apparently one of Naruto's clones was hiding in a corner and snapped a picture just as they all separated their chopsticks. Naruto just chuckled but if you looked closely you could see the slightest touch of pink on Sasuke's face. It felt like having a family dinner.

"You know Sakura-chan, I think I know why you were so late!" Sakura turns a little pink, leave it for Naruto to notice.

"Pft, as if Naruto. I got the food and came straight over!" It's more fun to play, even if she knows he's got her figured out.

"Oh sure, and I suppose you just naturally smell like your favourite cherry blossom lotion you ran out of last week then eh?" Cheeky jerk, he's way too attentive to the strangest things.

"What kind of boy is paying attention to what kind of lotion people are using! You're just jealous I'm going to be soft again while you deal with you can enjoy cracked hands and dry skin." Perfectly punctuated by her sticking her tongue out at him.

"Ha! You wish, your soft skin is store bought, mine is all natural and I make it myself!" He sticks his tongue out at her now.

"Wait, you make it yourself? When you said all natural I figured you meant no product. What's this made it yourself about now?" Even Sasuke is paying attention now as Naruto goes bright red realizing he gave himself away.

"Um, I… Ugh… Fine... " Reaching into his bag he pulls out a… container of miso paste? He opens it up and suddenly the room is filled with the smell of honey and… green tea? Come to think of it that is more or less what Naruto usually smells like.

"Most stores won't sell me nice things, so… I learned how to make myself smell good. I have a _really_ sensitive nose and when I started shinobi training I couldn't stand the way I smelled and my hands got so rough. So… I spied on you and Ino. And I either couldn't afford the stuff you were talking about or they wouldn't sell it to me so I made my own. It's all just stuff I can get easily. Honey, tea leaves, some oil I normally use for cooking and a bit of salt. Quick scrub down before a shower and I come out smelling great! I have another one without the salt for my hair after I wash it." Still blushing and trying not to make eye contact he couldn't see Sakura's eyes go wide. Sasuke's just smiling a little as he watches his team banter, picking at some tempura while he waits for them to realize they could be eating.

"Naruto that's….. That's AMAZING! Oh wow that would work too… Hey don't look so embarrassed! It's good you're looking after yourself!" A pointed glare at Sasuke leaves the Uchiha looking quite offended while Naruto starts perking back up.

"Don't look at me. Uchiha have naturally flawless skin."

"Doesn't mean you couldn't ever try and smell like anything other than tea and weapon oil!"

"Not my fault you can smell everything in a room. Eat up you two before I finish it all." And with that Team 7 fell into comfortable banter while they finished eating.

As they were just picking at sweets and finishing their tea, Sasuke provided another surprise in procuring a bottle of sake, and a set of cups from the clan stores. Warming it with a quick and very controlled fire jutsu he served it out and raised his glass for a toast.

"To Team Seven." A sure sign of how much Sasuke was softening, in the clear affection and pride evident in his tone.

As the night wore on and they all cleaned up and started heading back to their apartment, Naruto eventually asked.

"So...Sake?"

"Yeah. The Uchiha clan toasts when a member first leaves the village." It went unsaid that Sasuke basically just named them all members of his clan. It had only been two months, but with how grueling they had been, team seven bonded deeply. Team Seven was his family now.

"Oh… Well I'm glad we did then."

"Hn." Well some things will never change, I suppose.

* * *

At 8am on the dot Team Seven arrived at the south gate. Unsurprisingly Danzo was there already. Though… No one else was yet. Weren't they supposed to be guarding a bridge builder? Oh well, a quick sign from Danzo indicated they should wait.

Danzo seemed unphased for the first ten minutes. Unimpressed when Sakura started braiding Naruto's not quite long enough to braid her for the next 10. And at the 20 minute mark he began to look downright displeased. Well, for those that know him. To the average passer-by he appeared the same as always.

"Naruto, our client appears to be having trouble finding his way here. He's an older man, strong frame, heavily tanned. Gray hair. assist him."

"Hai Sensei!" And to the shock of the gate guards, the Naruto he addressed poofed into smoke. A shadow clone?

Not 10 minutes later Naruto returned, this time with a grumbling old man with him. He was clearly hungover and recently awoken. Laying eyes on the rest of team seven he locks eyes with Danzo.

"Oh, and I suppose you're the one who told this brat to wake me up and drag me here are you? Is this what Konoha provides when you hire their shinobi? Three brats and their crippled grandfather?" Oh, it took so much self control for the young genin not to snap back at this guy. Come on sensei get 'em good!

"Of course not, but as our mission began some time ago and you hadn't arrived I feared for your safety. As per the mission I ensured you arrived safely via your gennin escort, Naruto.

Team Seven may I introduce Tazuna. Tazuna, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. They will be in charge of your protection with myself as a failsafe." They all gave a small salute at their names.

"You're serious. Well fine then let's get moving. I've got a super bridge to build ya know." Did… Did he already forget he was the one that was late?

Whether he did or not he was walking, Danzo keeping in step with him as team 7 took formation around them. They traveled in a reverse triangle formation. With Naruto at the rear and Sasuke and Sakura taking the front left and front right spots respectively.

Naruto couldn't hide his eyes full of wonder and excitement to be out of the village. And so team seven left Konoha, setting off on the first of many missions they would be on that would go disastrously not according to plan.

* * *

Leaving the village was nowhere near as exciting as Naruto had hoped it would be. The wildlife were pretty much the same, just more of them. There weren't many other people taking the road this way (I guess there's not much of a reason to, can't normally GET to wave this way), mild weather. All in all SUPER boring.

Oh! A clone popped! Naruto starts signing and coding to his team.

"Meanancing puddle ahead." Was clearly not what his team mates were expecting, if their faces were anything to go off.

"What?" Was the unanimous response.

"You heard me!" Oh, whoops. Naruto said that part out loud in plain english. Oh boy that's a disappointed look from sensei.

"Plan your engagement." Danzo signs at them, the glance at Naruto particularly pointed. And just like that team 7 gets serious before Naruto starts signing.

"M-Play." Twin nods, followed by Sasuke and Sakura dashing into the woods in opposite directions. A moment after they do, Naruto blitzes towards the puddle, which bursts into two wild eyed rogue Kiri shinobi. All you can really make out of them are their black hair, masked faces, notable horned headbands and of course the bladed chain linking their clawed gauntlets flying towards Naruto uncomfortably fast. Luckily for Naruto team 7's strength was team maneuvers, and Sasuke and Sakura appeared from behind the Kiri nins.

Sasuke's mark goes down easy, too dedicated to the attack on Naruto to react quickly.

Sakura's doesn't. Gōzu reacts rapidly to the pink haired wrecking ball suddenly occupying his space, and yanks the chain attack meant for Naruto in between himself and Sakura. It didn't stop her attack any, and the man was sent reeling back towards Naruto who promptly put a kunai through the back of his skull. No, what it did was dig deep twin gouges from the base of her jaw to her forehead, barely missing her left eye.

Team 7 may have panicked somewhat upon seeing Sakura's bloodied face. Naruto and Sasuke may have even been straight up terrified by the time Danzo pushed them both away from her and injected her with anti-venom. The wounds he closes not too delicately with a rough but functional healing jutsu. They'll leave quite the scar.

"Perhaps this will be a lesson on tactics for you. It's unwise to split up a team when facing enemies of unknown skill and ability. Better to stay on the defensive until you have a more thorough understanding of the situation." Naruto received yet another disappointed look. Not that he needed to. No one was more disappointed in themselves then Naruto himself. When he was quiet for the rest of the day everyone assumed it was because he killed a man. But all Naruto could do was stare at the bright red scars Sakura now bore. Scars that, in his mind, he caused.

And oh, they did continue. Danzo informed Tazuna that the mission was now B or A Rank, and the village would outline their compensation upon completion. Sakura was a bit sluggish but mostly fine, and Sasuke was… Well Sasuke can be hard to read.

* * *

The next morning it's obvious that Naruto hasn't slept. Nothing to be done about it really, besides Naruto could live off his chakra alone if he needed to, probably one of the only humans with enough chakra to do so.

Sakura is obviously concerned and tries to say something, but Naruto flinches away and avoids her, Sasuke just lays a quiet hand on her shoulder and shakes his head.

"He'll come around. He just cares too much."

"Then why is he avoiding me if he cares so much?" Sakura's exasperated more than anything. How could caring for someone make you want to avoid them?

"He cares so much it makes him afraid." Oh. Oh right. Naruto has never really had people has he? God he probably feels like she's going to be mad because she got hurt.

"I'll wait till tonight, but team 7 doesn't work if we're not in sync."

"Hn."

* * *

You would hope that would be the end of team 7's troubles. Surely two missing nin are enough for a first C-Rank mission? Right?

Well, the massive sword that just flew over their heads says otherwise. Danzo's not playing now and the moment heads are up he's signed to them for a combination jutsu and has started casting a genjutsu to make it seem like they were shocked. It would only buy a second or two, but that would be enough. Zabuza broke it just in time to see Naruto and Sasuke shout out in tandem "Team 7 Style! Flashfire Blitz'' before the world went white. The flames lasted just an instant, the fire jutsu so overwhelmed by wind chakra that it burned itself to nothing in a single moment, white hot and blinding. While the flames signed him sure, it was probably Danzo following directly behind the flames with a wind enhanced kunai that was the bigger issue.

In fact the whole situation was so surprising that were it not for what happened next Danzo may very well have cut Zabuza square in half. Luckily for Zabuza the kunai only mostly severed his arm before a flight of ice javelins suddenly forced Danzo to back off. Immediately followed by seemingly thousands of ice needles, blocked courtesy of an earth wall Sakura raised.

Unluckily for Team 7 when the wall went down a moment later the two ninjas were gone. A quick look at Danzo to determine if they were out of the woods later team 7 starts looking over each other for wounds. In the heat of things Naruto hadn't realized he was checking Sakura for injuries only to come to her face once more. His eyes go wide and he starts to pull away only for Sakura to catch him by the hand.

"It's not your fault. We could have disagreed with the plan." The panicked look in Naruto's eyes is so genuine it hurts.

"I should have known better. If sensei wasn't here the poison could have killed you. I shouldn't have rushed in like that." Sakura's grip changes from confrontational to firm and comforting. Sasuke picks now to chime in.

"But Sensei was here. This is why we have a Sensei idiot." Who knew you could call someone an idiot so fondly.

Naruto calms down, but the light in his eyes just isn't as bright as it was before they left the village.

While team seven sees to itself, Danzo checks on their client. He's fine of course, but to an observant eye, it's clear that he's begun to understand just what it meant to lie about the mission. Just what he was putting children though for the sake of his people.

* * *

You would be forgiven for thinking the remainder of the trip to Tazuna's was uneventful. In truth it's very lack of eventfulness is, in the eyes of the observant, the eventful part. For you see, something was profoundly _different_ amongst team 7.

Naruto, a famously hyperactive and jittery youth (no matter how tempered by training under Danzo), _wasn't._ Not to say they were acting _wrong_, well, for anybody else. He held his formation, kept scouting with clones, and answered questions if asked but…

It's like there was something missing. The light in someone's eyes that makes them feel present is shut away somewhere. The childlike wonder of the world around him gone, seemingly replaced by disinterest.

Distracted might be the word. But… Well this isn't really the place to try and work on a pre-teens mental state. Danzo has a sense of urgency, it's implied that he doesn't think they've bought much time.

When they arrive at Tazuna's, the man gives a sigh of relief. And if you were looking closely you might notice Sakura trying to hide a similar one.

"Team, break for the night. Naruto's clones can keep watch. They won't be able to mount another offensive tonight." Well, Danzo's usually right so… If the boss says it's okay.

Tazuna beacons for them to enter, calling in past the door he holds open for the three young genin.

"Tsunami! Inari! I'm home! These super ninjas made sure I made it safe from Konoha!"

"Well at least you admit it's because of them!" A young woman with blue black hair and a tired visage comes into view as Team 7 enters the house, obviously the source of the voice. At the sight of them her eyes went wide.

"Father! What are you doing bringing children here, you know it isn't safe!" Team 7 share a look, but before any of them have a chance to speak, Tazuna's talking again.

"These kids ARE the super ninja I was talking about! I tell ya they're made fire and death itself! Even the little one's pretty good." Okay Naruto's not that little, but he's a little sensitive about that so no one's surprised when…

Oh actually everyone's surprised. No reaction at all. That's weird. Oh jeez even Sasuke's starting to worry now.

"Well then, I'm sure these super ninjas have worked up a super appetite! I hope you all like fish 'cause it's all we have lots of." She seems to be a mix of legitimately enthusiastic and exacerbated by her father.

"Anything you can provide will be more than adequate for my team and I. Worry not for your food stores after tonight we'll supply our own food." Mr. Practical Danzo, just diplomatic enough to not be rude.

As Tsunami gets everything set up for dinner, Sakura makes smalltalk. It seemed like forever since she'd been able to just chat with another girl. Well… Probably because it has. Certainly some of Danzo's aides were women and yet… Well they're not exactly big on talking.

Now that she was thinking about it… She missed Ino. She missed her Mom. Naruto could be surprisingly good at small talk for some girly things, despite his fashion sense. With his sensitive nose and a green thumb so he knows more about stuff like plants and perfumes and stuff then you'd think. Not that she'd tell anybody she'd been having girl talk with Naruto. No not even Naruto needs to know that. He hasn't seemed to clue in.

Speaking of Naruto! He's…. Staring at a plate with a blank expression on his face. You could think he was deep in thought, but even if a Yamanaka were listening in they'd get nothing but static.

Danzo's had enough.

"Naruto. Tell me three things you can smell right now." A moment to react, slow beyond measure to the eyes of a ninja, but eventually his eyes focus slightly.

"Um… Seawater… and fish… and cooking oil?"

"Good. 5 things you can hear." At that Naruto closes his eyes.

"I… ah… Tsunami talking, the fish cooking, the ocean on the shore, Tazuna doing… I don't know what, in another room. Changing maybe?"

"I said 5."

"Ugh… Sasuke breathing." That got Sasuke's attention off the little bit of mending he was doing. Not something he normally did but a torn sock is a torn sock.

"Hn." He didn't even think he was breathing all that loud. Stupid weirdo.

"Then don't sit so close to me if you don't want me to hear you breathe!" Naruto sticks his tongue out at him, a little of his fire seemingly restored.

Sasuke shuffles in his seat slightly, but doesn't actually move. Naruto is warm. Like, furnace warm, even sitting near him would warm you up. Probably something to do with the skyscraper sized chakra demon in his gut.

By the time dinner is served it almost seems as though things are back to normal.

Almost.

* * *

Bright and early the next morning Team 7 is having a quick meeting behind the house.

"I expect we have a matter of days before a new attempt on Tazuna's life. Any further failures will likely result in the bridge itself being targeted. Naruto. I want to know what Gato's working with. I want the number and location of his forces on the island, and if possible a list of places Zabuza and his accomplice may be hiding. Use your clones. You'll also be in charge of watching the house. Sasuke, Sakura, you'll both be with Tazuna and myself. I expect all of you to gather food throughout the day for our dinner."

"Hai Sensei!" Rings back team 7. Naruto handed a kunai to each of his teammates before hopping up to the roof of the house. A quick plume of smoke and suddenly eight more Naruto shot off in various directions, slipping into shadows or transformations of their own as they went.

Sasuke and Sakura (mostly Sakura) give him a wave as they head off. A quick shopping trip before they start the day at the bridge.

* * *

Certainly no stranger to tragedy, you would think our group's young Uchiha would be unshaken by what he saw that day in Wave. You would think wrong.

He was _seething_ just below the surface. He's heard the stories of course. Gato's slow strangle grip on the town squeezing the life out of it while he emptied their pockets with the other hand. Why? Why are people dying at the whim of one man-

"_To test the limits of my abi-" _NO! Orange, Sakura petals, the way their room smells. Think of all the things that aren't him.

Maybe it made sense that Sasuke wouldn't take kindly to this kind of tyranny.

At some point a kid not much older than them tried to rob Sakura. She thought he was being a pervert. Before she crushed his skull Sasuke intervened and sent the man on his way. He's pretty sure only Danzo saw him slip some money into the man's clothes. He hopes it will be enough to feed whoever was worth risking stealing from ninja for.

That is of course if he can find the food to buy. This place is in rougher shape than they could have imagined.

* * *

Scouting an island like Wave isn't really all that hard. It's not so big, there's more than one of him, at least one of which is flying.

Trying to figure out which of the drunks, vegabonds, street toughs and 'business' owners worked for Gato, slightly harder.

Figuring out why there's a young woman picking flowers in a less inhabited portion of the island is perplexing. Almost as perplexing as the individual themselves. She… No he, no… Hasn't part of Naruto's training been identifying where a disguise stopped and started? This person's all over the place, mannerisms going back and forth, dressed as a young woman, bone structure not so different from Sasuke's everywhere but the face. Why does it even matter to him?

Oh right, the concealed weapons. This is definitely a ninja. That's why he's obsessing over this. But like, who conceals a _single _brace of senbon, that's not going to do much. Maybe they're just to scare off thugs and this person has nothing to do with them? Plenty of people have basic ninja training.

But no, the wave they move doesn't match with that. Too graceful. Too sure of themselves. They're too young to move like that.

Ah fuck it, they're not prepped for combat why not do a little more reconaisence? He puts on his best dumb blond look and follows a game trail into the clearing the suspect Shinobi is working in. He intentionally steps on a branch just before stepping into sight, the individual jumping into a more defensive crouch then their previous kneeling position.

A quick application of the signature head rub and awkward wave seemingly begin to put them more at ease. He even goes as far as to bat his eyes and look shy. One of the clones he's placed around the clearing would intervene if they tried to take advantage of his lack of attention.

"A-heh. Hi there, miss!" No reaction, did he get the right pronoun? God she's hard to read.

"Ah, yeah. Anyways. I got a little lost so I'm happy I ran into you! Could you point me back towards town? My team will be expecting me." Did she buy it? Who knows! Either way if she thinks his team is expecting him she's not likely to attack.

"Oh! Shinobi-San. Of course. If you just follow that trail there to the river, then follow it downriver to the coast you'll find town." She's certainly acting the part of the civilian girl.

"Thanks so much! I'm not from around here and with all the fog, it's so easy to get turned around. Call me Naruto though! Shinobi-San sounds like something you would call Sensei. What's your name!?" It's not acting. Not really. There's nothing to see through when this is what he's normally trying to cover up to be a better ninja.

Clearly somewhat surprised by his candor the unknown ninja starts to relax.

"I'm Haku, it's nice to meet you Naruto. I'm not from here either, but the fog and mist feels like home to me. Where are you from?"

"Oh that's easy! I'm from Konoha! Only the best Ninja Village in the whole world!" He points a thumb at his headband as if to illustrate.

"A long way to travel, even for a ninja. What brings you here?" Oh, she's _definitely _a ninja.

"Well, ya know I'm not really supposed to talk about missions. So I'll just say that me and my team are going on missions so we can keep getting stronger!" Genuine passion and enthusiasm are way better tools of deception than most people give them credit for. He's giving away basically nothing, but putting this foriegn ninja at ease. A lone blond knucklehead is nothing to be afraid of after all. She might even underestimate him the next time they fought.

"Why do you need to get stronger? Surely a ninja like you has nothing to be afraid of." More digging. Can't blame the girl though.

"Well ya know, the world's not always such a nice place. My team… My village. I don't ever want anything bad to happen to them ya know? And I've been screwing that up a bit lately. So I need to get WAY stronger to make sure I can keep them all safe, dattebayo!" oh, too much genuine feeling. This is hard. Oh well, no going back now.

And… Oh her face softens significantly. Rad he made the right play.

"That's a good reason Naruto. I believe that it's when we protect those precious to us that we're our strongest."

"You know, that's how I feel too Haku. Anyways! I gotta get back to my team before they worry. But ya know it was really nice getting to meet such a pretty girl out here! You get wherever you're going safe ya hear?" Oh that got a giggle! Oh it's a cute giggle too.

"Thank you Naruto, it was lovely to meet you as well. I know the woods well and I'll be safe. There's just one more thing though." Haku's already walking away as she talks.

"Oh? And what's that?" Naruto calls back to her

"I'm a boy." Is tossed back, accompanied by more giggles as Haku fades into the mist.

Of course Naruto has a clone following her… him?. That was the whole point of this after all. But boy oh boy is he confused now.

* * *

Back at Tazuna's that night they all meet up and fill each other in on their days. Sasuke neglects to mention his act of charity. Naruto neglects to mention Haku's gender one way or the other. Or his confusion about it.

With a clone of Naruto disguised outside of the enemy hold up, and a mostly accurate map of the enemy forces. Team 7 won't be getting caught off guard. They'll be ready.

Now just time to pray it would be enough.


	4. Chapter 3 - Battle for the Bridge

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, I own none of it.

Summary: A more rational Danzo takes on team 7. The world changes accordingly

Chapter 3 - Battle for the Bridge

* * *

They'd been outplayed. Obviously they'd somehow known about Naruto's clone and somehow or another fooled it. It probably had a hard time keeping constant vigil on the hideout for days on end. It would be a lesson learned if they survived.

A very big if seeing as they had just arrived at the bridge, and already Zabuza had engaged their sensei and they were down a teammate. Naruto was still back at the house, or, well he won't be for long. The fake hunter nin rushes to engage them, and Sasuke rushes back. A quick kunai flick goes right next to the hunters ear, they didn't even try to dodge.

"You didn't even aim at me. You and your team will die if this is how you fight." The hunter taunts as they go round and round in a taijutsu battle.. Danzo was not a fan of combat banter, but Sasuke couldn't totally resist.

"Didn't need to aim at you." And just as the Hunter's eyes widen they're grabbed around the ankle by a Naruto clone, where a kunai had previously laid. The clone is quickly dispelled, but now Naruto knows for sure what's going on. Hopefully he'll back them up soon.

He lashes out, sending the foreign hunter flying towards Sakura in the moment of surprise with a well placed kick.

The overhead kick they fly into courtesy of Sakura can't have felt good, the hunter _bounces_ off the concrete bridge, the sharp crack of their mask nearly drowned out by Sakura's resounding "CHA!"

The moment they take to breath is their mistake. One hand concealed beneath them the hunter must have somehow formed a seal "_One handed seals aren't possible!" _Sasuke's mind oh so helpfully provides even as he barely manages to Shunshin-tackle Sakura out of the way of the forming ice needles.

When they've regained their footing the hunter looks haggard, her left shoulder seemingly broken by Sakura's kick. Regardless they've regained their feet, and the initiative.

"The Sharingan. No wonder you kept up with my attacks. Though if it's a battle of bloodlines you want, I'm afraid you'll lose."

"_Sharingan?_" No he didn't even have time to think about it. Didn't even have time to process the pure terror that he felt the moment his eyes showed him what would have become of Sakura if he hadn't moved. The air was cooling alarmingly fast and all the water was forming into another jutsu already. Kunai do nothing to whatever is forming. He puts his back to Sakura's and can only watch as the jutsu forms into a dome of mirrors surrounding them. Mirrors which suddenly all bear the image of the Hunter.

"My Demonic Ice Mirrors are my ultimate jutsu. None have survived."

And just like that, Senbon from every direction. Him and Sakura dance, deflecting every needle they can. But Sakura doesn't have Sasuke's eyes, and she's taking hits. He can only cover for her so much and if this keeps up-

"_NO!"_ He screams in his own head. Never again. Never again would he lose his family. Heat builds in his chest, and he only bothers with a single seal as he brings his clan's chakra to bear in defense of his new family. The Uchiha Great Fireball jutsu blossoms forth and it seems as though the intensity of his flames might even burn him and Sakura. As much chakra as his young system can handle he can't hold the jutsu long, and when he lets it go, as the last wisps of flame die out he thinks he might have done it.

Only to see Haku once more in the mirrors, one leg burned certainly, but his timing hadn't been perfect. Even worse the mirrors didn't even seem phased.

"Is this what the legendary Uchiha clan amount to? A flame like that could never hope to melt my ice." More taunting, she wants them angry. They're less dangerous when they're predictable.

Unluckily for the hunter, unpredictable was their third teammate's middle name. And at that exact moment an explosion went off above the dome. As everyone looked up, Sasuke felt his chakra enveloped by Naruto's massive chakra presence as one of his clones used the replacement technique on him. Sakura received the same treatment of course.

And just like that, outside of the dome team 7 was back in formation. Naruto seemed okay, but Sasuke and Sakura were pretty worn out and in Sakura's case somewhat injured. Just like that it seemed like everything was gonna be alright.

Until it wasn't alright. In a way no one else could see Sasuke had to watch the dome explode, watch the fragments of ice turn to weapons and fly towards them. Watch Naruto's wind jutsu rise to stop it. And watch as they all realized it was just a distraction and Haku was about to put a spear of ice through Naruto's heart. The Shunshin took him before he even thought to pull on his chakra. He met the spear with his shoulder and the hunter with his head.

And then he was on the ground, and the world was fading away.

The last thing he heard was Naruto scream. Only it didn't sound much like Naruto.

* * *

The Kyuubi no Kitsune is a creature not many understand. But at its core were a few simple facts. The Kyuubi is a sentient, living creature with thoughts and feelings. The Kyuubi can sense the darkness in any and all humans. And the Kyuubi is the single most concentrated point of chakra that currently exists.

Naruto never thought much about the Kyuubi. If it was affecting him he didn't really know how. He'd had it since the day he was born so… It was just sort of natural for his chakra system to twine around the beast, restraining it and keeping it separate from the host. Not something Naruto was ever really aware he was doing. But suddenly he realized EXACTLY what the Kyuubi was within him. Because for the first time in his life Naruto let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. For just a moment his CONSTANTLY pressurized chakra slipped from his grasp.

He screamed. A wail of agony and sorrow he'd never known from watching Sasuke fall. This was supposed to be his family. This was supposed to be his future. They were supposed to stay together. He had finally found something that drove away the loneliness and it was being taken from him.

And Kyuubi felt all of this. And it's howl heralded doom to all that would stand before it.

* * *

Little was Naruto aware his scream was literally forcing everything away from him. A shockwave of chakra swept what ice remained to sea, cleared most of the mist around them, but more importantly it sent Sakura skidding away.

From her new vantage point near Tazuna, she saw Naruto on his knees. The hunter somewhere behind him picks herself out of the dust.

For just a moment everything is still, the air heavy with anticipation. Laden with ancient chakra and the grief of a young man. Suddenly the hunter was lunging and the moment shattered.

Naruto's eyes focused, and you could watch the red drown the blue in his eyes as they formed into slits. Narrowing in on the object of his wrath. And then the damn broke.

Naruto let out a breath, and let go of his chakra.

Sakura passed out from the sheer enormousness of it laying across her.

* * *

It's not a fight. The Hunter lunges forward thinking to end this before whatever is happening finishes. But they can't cover half the distance before three tails of malevolent red chakra burst forth from Naruto and his eyes focus on her. The rage and grief she sees are the last thing she'll ever know, before the tails grab her mid-lunge and whip her into the concrete. She bounces off just in time to look up to see the monster she'd awoken swipe to remove her head. Her last thought is that Zabuza needs to run from whatever this is.

* * *

The moment the Kyuubi's chakra roared across the land, Danzo seemed surprised. Evidently he'd miscalculated this situation and should have allocated more resources to tie this up.

"I'm afraid Zabuza, I'll need to be retrieving Konoha's asset so I'd appreciate it if we could cut this short." Danzo stills, letting out a small burst of wind chakra to make himself extra visible to the opposing Jounin.

Zabuza thinks the man's gone mad but he can't not take this shot. He's SURE that's the real Danzo, and he KNOWS he's not in a genjutsu this time.

"Gladly!' The demon of the mist exclaims as he cuts Danzo down. And Zabuza can't believe it, that's real blood. The man's corpse is right there! He turns towards the raging bijuu chakra to try and figure out his next move. The moment his eyes are turned though he feels the slightest pinprick, before everything goes black.

Danzo's corpse fades to nothing, and the impossibly sharp blade of wind neatly slices through Zabuza's brain. The quietest whisper of "Izanagi" fades away with the mist, heard by none.

* * *

Tazuna isn't really sure what's going on. He's not chakra sensitive so to him Sakura just passed out. Whatever was going on with Naruto was pretty scary.

But then it all got real quiet and when the mist cleared Naruto was being held in place by… Wood? And that weird old sensei was holding him by the chin and staring into his eyes. Whatever he was doing seemed to be working though cause Naruto was starting to look normal again!

* * *

Within the seal, the infinite darkness that surrounded the Kyuubi was suddenly filled with Sharingan eyes, and the ground beneath its feet rose up in vines to entangle the great beast.

Suddenly before the bars he could see an old man, swathed in powers that naturally bent him to his will. Powers that were not rightfully his.

"Sleep. He's not ready for you yet."

And then the world faded to nothingness yet again.

* * *

A few minutes later found team 7 huddled around each other. Sasuke had lost a lot of blood but was stable and conscious again. The jutsu Danzo used to put him back together, the same as he used for Sakura, would leave a scar. But he'd live. Naruto and Sakura were both awake, but severely chakra depleted. Sakura had some minor injuries as well but… Well they had won right?

The colour drained from all of their faces when, as the mist cleared, a figure was revealed. Gato's mocking applause echoing across the bridge.

"Well done konoha-nin! You've just saved me quite a bit of money! Unfortunately for you I'll be needing that bridge builder dead, and it doesn't look like you'll be in much of a position to stop me."

With his piece said, the man cackled ominously and raised his hands as the mist continued to recede, revealing his mercenary forces.

They knew this would happen. They knew he'd attack the bridge directly if Zabuza failed.

What they failed to realize is that Gato would betray Zabuza, and come at the same time to kill them all while they were weak.

A single ninja, well rested and with chakra to spare could slaughter a contingent such as this with relative ease.

But between the four of them they had basically nothing left. Zabuza was the most challenging fight Danzo had experienced in years, and Haku left his Genin all but shattered.

They ready their weapons, and prepared for the sluggish and brutal brawl that was to come.

* * *

Dealing with the mercenaries was a gruesome affair. The enemy host didn't understand what it was they were fighting. Couldn't understand that three children and an old man were systematically slaughtering them.

No flashy jutsu, no mist to hide behind, none of a ninja's preferred hit and run tactics. Just one simple truth.

Kill the enemy, or die.

Gato's forces charged forward, certain of victory. As the front lines were felled with well placed kunai and shuriken, the men behind them took this as expected.

When those men fell, the men that took their place were certain that would be the last of the ninja's momentum.

Gato could see only the backs of his own men charging forward, and their battle cries. As smugly assured of his victory as the moment he stepped onto the bridge.

When the charge slowed the men in the back assumed they had already won.

They could never have imagined the 12 year old girl mangeling the bodies of their comrades with well placed punches and grapples, aided by both chakra and the heavy knuckledusters she fought with. The blur that was a young Uchiha, never staying in one spot long enough for someone to properly respond to his threat. And every time it seemed like they were finally going to land a decisive hit on one of the young ninjas? Suddenly they were replaced by the blond one, who just went up in smoke when struck. The blond one that was haunting the outer edges of the melee, sneaking into opening his teammates provided, and covering theirs.

The longer the battle went on the more it favoured the Konoha forces, the bridge slick with blood and littered with corpses less of a hindrance to ninja that could use chakra to aid their footing. Their teamwork covering them as they maneuvered over and around corpses in a way the barely trained mob of thugs couldn't hope to achieve.

When their lines broke, the living that remained fled. Gato was left speechless, and in shock. He would have tried to flee, but he couldn't break his gaze free from the old jonin.

When it was all over, he tried to beg for his life.

Danzo just looked at him, and let Gato walk away. Strangely, Gato was never heard from again, and "Gato's Shipping Corporation" became the "Wave Shipping Alliance", owned half by the Wave country council, and half by the Land of Fire.

Team 7 returned to Tazuna's on the backs of Naruto's clones. Sasuke lost consciousness the moment the battle was over. Sakura was awake, covered in small injuries, and bearing more than a few torn muscles.

Naruto? Naruto was seemingly fine. Tired sure, and his chakra pathways burned like he'd poured acid through them. But he couldn't make eye contact with anyone. Couldn't speak. Could barely even think.

With his sensei's help he got his teammates cleaned, bandaged, and into bed. But when he went himself, despite the exhaustion wearing him to the bone… Well he spent the night staring at the ceiling.

* * *

You would hope that after such an ordeal the young ninjas could rest peacefully. But for one Uchiha Sasuke this wasn't possible. An old dream, a nightmare bestowed upon him by his brother. Only this time it was different. This time when the streets ran red with blood, it was his blade that spilled it. Only this time it was his spinning red eyes he saw reflected in the windows.

His scream woke the house. Naruto, who apparently couldn't sleep either sat down with him. The look he gave Sasuke told him everything he needed. He's not doing any better than Sasuke. Sakura joined them next, sleepily giving each of the boys a snack before falling back asleep propped up in between them.

Naruto couldn't meet his gaze, but reached a hand across Sakura to hold onto Sasuke's.

Sasuke eventually fell back asleep, his team's presence helping him stay grounded.

Naruto stares across the ocean as the sun rises. Entangled in his team, but unable to process any of what's going on he cries silently as light crawls across a world he's not sure he understands anymore.

* * *

Author's Note:

Team 7 check in: Naruto's dissociating because he does NOT know how to deal with any of this. Sasuke struggles with his Itachi self image, and Sakura's actually pretty okay for the time being. My version of Sakura does well in a bubble, we'll see how she holds up when she re-integrates with family and friends in future chapters I guess.

I could use some feedback at this point I think. There will be a few character dev chapters between this and the chunin exam and ugh they're hard to write.

Thanks for reading! Hope you all enjoyed the wave arc.


	5. Chapter 4 - The Winds of Change

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, I own none of it.

Summary: A more rational Danzo takes on team 7. The world changes accordingly

Chapter 4 - The Winds of Change

* * *

_Time Skip - 3 Weeks_

Deep within the bowls of Konoha, in a nondescript concrete room. Shame, anger, confusion and grief, a maelstrom of emotions raged within the mind of one Uzumaki Naruto, and if the state of the hidden training ground they currently occupied with his sensei was any indication, there had been one without recently as well.

Tears poured down his face as he buffeted the ground over and over with his fists, voice hoarse from the ordeal his body had just been through he screams anyways. His whole body is clearly battle worn, blood is flowing freely from his hands as his claws dig into them again and again, not yet dissipated from his disastrous attempt at harnessing the power of the beast within. Just another failure to add to his long list.

"You think a tantrum will help you tame the mightiest being to walk the earth in living memory? Naruto you will achieve nothing if you can not control yourself." Flanked by two of his personal shinobi, as calm as he tried to be, even the unflakable Shimura Danzo seemed to have seen better days. His shinobi aides all but collapsed and panting, shattered bits of wood lying scattered around the inside of the sealed chamber lined on every side by massive fuinjutsu matrices.

"WHAT ELSE CAN I DO! I CAN'T DO THIS! I CAN'T DO THIS!" A broken sob breaks from the child's body. After a moment he continues quietly.

"I can't do any of this. I can't "Clear my thoughts" or "Harness my emotions" or any of that crap. I just fail. Again and again. And people get hurt because of me. People die because of me. My team would be better off without me." Head in the dirt, sobbing and broken, the light gone from his eyes, Naruto is beyond recognition.

At this moment, Danzo waves away his root shinobi. Once they're gone and the room resealed, he slowly approaches Naruto. Crouching down to be closer to the boy, he reaches out to turn Naruto's face towards his gaze.

"The Kyuubi amplifies everything about you, it's power courses through you and makes everything **more**. Your strength, but also your weaknesses." A short pause, waiting for the boy to digest what he's said.

"You are confused, filed with doubt, fear, shame. You don't believe you can do this and so you never will. To harness one's true power, even without the influence of a tailed beast, you must know yourself. It is said "If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles. If you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory gained you will also suffer a defeat. If you know neither the enemy nor yourself, you will succumb in every battle." You Naruto, do not know yourself. How do you plan to do battle with a tailed beast?" A shocking amount of care and concern was laced through the words of the war hardened veteran, the type likely only seen from him by one or two left living.

Finally lifting his gaze to meet his sensei's fully, the broken and battered shell of Uzumaki Naruto tries to make sense of what he's being told.

"I… I'm not sure I understand Sensei."

Deciding to take a seat, Danzo settles into seiza.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Tell me everything you know about yourself."

Seemingly even more confused, Naruto starts slowly.

"Um, I'm Uzumaki Naruto?" At his confused start Danzo nods for him to continue.

"I um… I'm 12 years old. I never knew my parents, Jiji says they died in the Kyuubi attack but won't say anything else. I'm a Shinobi of team 7-" Danzo cuts him off here.

"Why are you a Shinobi?"

"Well um… I attended the academy when I was 5… Jiji entered me."

"Why?"

"Umm… Because… Because I wanted people to treat me like they treated him."

"And how is that?"

"Umm… Jiji is trusted, and loved, and respected." Naruto blushes a bit at that admission.

"And why is it that you wanted those things?" At this Naruto starts to get a little frustrated.

"Um, duh? Because I didn't have them. Because every day I had to see kids playing and be chased away if I tried to join. Because I had to watch them go home with their parents, because… Because I was alone." The bubble of frustration and anger seems to deflate within him, and he's left just… empty again.

"And how did that make you feel?"

"Sad… and… Angry?" Now he's confused again.

"Understandably so. And how do you feel now?" Oh, maybe that's a flicker of understanding.

"Sad. And angry…"

"Tell me Naruto. Tell me something you do, not for others. Tell me something you do that makes you feel good, for you." He looks confused again, poor kid.

"I… I like going for ramen?"

"Why?"

"Um, because it's really good! I don't really know how to cook, and the Ichiraku family are really nice to me!"

"So you don't really go for the ramen do you? You go there because of the way people treat you there. And you eat ramen elsewhere to remind you of somewhere you feel at home. Tell me something else that you like." Maybe a sliver of understanding begins to glimmer behind Naruto's eyes.

"I like to play pranks on people…" You can see he's starting to think about it.

"The people that you feel ignore you and don't treat you with respect I assume. Or the village as a whole. You feel unwelcome so you've found a way to be included. You feel like if you didn't make yourself known no one would even know you. And I'm sure a part of you feels good, making the lives of so many people that have failed you more difficult. Keep going."

"Um… I guess that's true… I also like my plants. I take really good care of them, and it makes me feel better sometimes?"

"You found something that needs you. Sure as not without your presence a house plant will die. In a world you feel like you don't belong, where no one cares, where no one even notices you. You found something that it's need for you is intrinsic to its very survival, and you found joy when they flourished under your care. The routine of caring for another that depends on you sustaining you when you couldn't see reason to sustain yourself.

Here Naruto I believe we've found the core of your character."

"I… I'm not sure I understand sensei…"

"Naruto, you were never properly loved. Never properly cared for. You know nothing but hardship. Being a ninja suits you because you stagnate when not challenged. You perform your best under pressure because you don't care enough about yourself to better yourself, no even to care for yourself when the stakes aren't high. You don't train the way you do to "Become Hokage" as you boldly claim. You train the way you do because you fear what will happen if you don't. At first because you were afraid of never being loved, then because you were afraid of the future I showed you, and now because you are afraid of yourself. In fear you will never better yourself." Another short pause as Naruto begins to shake silently.

"You were progressing. I had hoped to avoid this kind of talk. But ever since Wave you have regressed. Your team formation timings are off. You don't contribute to mission planning. Your reflexes are dull, your training stagnant. While I understand the mission didn't go the way anyone hoped we did prevail, and valuable experience was gained. What is it you can't move past?" The lightest hint of frustration lines Danzo's voice, clearly unused to not being able to navigate the human psyche.

He's answered by a period of silence.

"There's… There's this thing I can't really explain. Like when I prank people I only pranked people I got a certain feeling around. It's like… Some people are wolves, and some people are rabbits, and all sorts of in between. And even if I can't really explain it I get this nagging feeling about them. About almost everyone. Like I know who's really… Who's really _good_. Like deep down you know? Because those people don't make me feel… They don't make my whole body tingle like it's ready to run, they don't make me feel like I need to be ready to watch them or be ready to fight. It's… It's not the same as your recon training. It's always been there, and the one time I really forced it down was with Mizuki and well… We all know how that turned out. I knew somehow, I knew that there was something… Dark about him. Not the way there's something dark about you… You're dark like… Like a hawk killing another bird close to its nest. Mizuki was dark like… Like if the bird the hawk killed, it it's mate came back to smash all the hawk eggs… Or… I don't know" Naruto was rambling at this point, but Danzo's visible eye widened ever so slightly.

"_He can sense malicious intent? Is it like Mito-sama I wonder? Or another byproduct of being so entwined with the fox even since his conception I wonder?" _The gears were turning in Danzo's head, but that was more thought for later, for now he needed to get back on track.

"The point, Naruto. The Wave incident." Seemingly brought back from his rambling of vague feelings he'd never expressed before, Naruto focuses back in.

"Oh, right. Well um… Haku. The fake hunter ninja.. When I met them in the woods they didn't…. They didn't feel like any of those things. They were… I guess I felt like they were like me… They just wanted to protect their person. They didn't want to hurt anyone, and even the way they fought was almost designed to inflict minimal pain with maximum debilitation, and super low lethality… And…. And I lost control. And I killed them." Naruto starts to tear up again.

"They didn't want to hurt anyone, they just wanted to do what was best for their person and _I Killed Them._ I got so caught up in the battle that I wasn't thinking and I just acted and they're **DEAD **because of me. I wanted to be like them, I wanted to live my life like they did, to protect my precious people, and as many people as I can along the way and I **KILLED THEM** and they felt **JUST LIKE ME** and even though I was out of controlI I remember the whole thing, I remember the shock in their eyes, I remember the horror at seeing what I could become, and I remember the moment they died and they felt just like me. A failure, who couldn't do what they had dedicated their whole life to, that didn't fit with people and had failed the person that gave them meaning and I had just failed Sasuke and-" Naruto was hyperventilating and hysteric at this point, making less and less sense as he spiraled.

"Naruto." Danzo tries softly to interrupt but the boy is hysterical at this point, and doesn't hear his attempt.

"**Naruto!**" Danzo's venerable chakra flexes, the presence of a man that had above all _endured_ three shinobi world wars, and had lost nearly everything he held dear other than the village asserts itself in the dark room. Not an aggressive flex like the chakra of a younger man, but the firm grip of a force that can weather any storm. Naruto falls silent, tears still streaming down his face before he answers the true question his sensei has been asking him.

"I feel like I killed myself on that bridge… I feel like I killed the me that I wanted to be. Haku was everything I like in people… Soft, and kind, and she knew who I was before I knew who he was and he didn't try and attack me he played dumb so we wouldn't have to hurt eachother and so did I and… I want to be that me. The me that uses my strength to help people, not to hurt them or punish them… And I don't think the me that killed Haku belongs on Team 7…" And there it was, stipped bare and to its core. Naruto seemed to be all cried out now and brought himself into seiza to match his sensei.

"I think, Naruto, that once again it is your own fear driving you. Haku is already dead. There is nothing you can do to bring them back within any morality that they would agree to. But if you continue to be afraid of what your could be, your team could very well die because of your restraint. You must have the courage to act, and the wisdom to know when and how to act. You understand yourself better now then you ever have, and with understanding becomes power. Be aware of your thoughts, be aware of what drives them, correct them when they take turns you don't like. You and only you are in control of your actions. When you feel rage bubble to the surface, breath, ask yourself why you are angry, do not simply react to your feelings, understand where they come from and act to resolve them, not satiate them. You are angry at yourself for losing control? Good, do not be afraid of that anger, use it as motivation to never let it happen again. When you feel the Kyuubi's chakra rise to the surface, do not flinch even for a moment, grasp it firmly and with your true intent. Only then can you hope to tame the beast."

"But sensei… When I killed Haku my intent was to kill him. I thought he killed Sasuke and it hurt so bad that I…" Naruto trailed off at that.

"That you what, Naruto?"

"That I never wanted to feel that way again." Naruto said quietly.

"Yes. And you still had a teammate alive on that bridge, and a sensei. Your anger wasn't that Haku had killed Sasuke as part of the mission, it was that they could do it again to Sakura, or myself. And that fear led you to be angry that he could do that to you, and your anger led to the Kyuubi, who took that same grief filled rage and fed it back with it's own, overwhelming you. You must be mindful, all shinobi can fall into this trap but you especially should strive to avoid it. A renowned shinobi of the leaf is known for his belief in looking "underneath the underneath", and this belief would serve you well. Always consider not just how to resolve a situation, but also _why_ you would resolve it that way, and if that solution truly resolves it. And when you do settle on a course of action you must do so without doubt, trust in yourself and your resolve will see it done. My greatest failing in life was to doubt myself when people needed me, and a man I respected more than any other died as a result. I would see you not make the same mistake I did." Danzo's presence in the room softened, revealing just slightly some of the pain he's survived.

"I… I think I understand sensei. It… It won't be easy will it?" Just there, a spark, mayeb. I glimmer of Naruto's fire back in his eyes. Less wild and untamed, but more focused than ever.

"No Naruto, I don't believe it ever has been. But I would never have taken you as a student if I didn't believe you capable of it. Rise now, your team has missed you these past weeks." Standing back to his full height, his chakra coiling back within him team 7's stoic sensei's face returned to its normal form, his gaze betraying nothing of the ordeal they had just undergone. Naruto stood too, the anxiety that had plagued him as long as he could remember abating ever so slightly, and the fear he had carried since that fateful mission finally beginning to rest.

* * *

When Naruto returned home to the apartment Team 7 shared, he was exhausted both physically and emotionally, but he still had one thing left he had to do before he went to sleep. Taking a deep steadying breath, he let himself in the door and stood by the entrance to their admittedly small apartment. Being used to him basically slipping in and straight to bed after a quick shower, Sasuke and Sakura looked up in confusion when he was just standing there.

"Um… He guys… Um… I um…." A little bit tearing up again, he tries to continue as his teams eyes widen at the unexpected display of emotion. He'd be so closed off they had decided to give him his space and let him come to them, but they weren't totally expecting it to be today. Sakura's already on her feet taking one of Naruto's hands. By the time he registers it, and takes another deep breath to try and keep going, Sasuke's standing there next to her. With his team with him, and his breathing steadied back out, Naruto begins again.

"I know… I know I haven't really been myself lately… Since… You know. And I don't know that I'll ever be who I used to be…. Or that I even want to be. But, what I do know now is that I want to be with you guys. And I can't do that if I'm not really here… Ya know? I don't know if that makes sense but… Well… A lot of this is just so new to me and I'm still learning how to do this whole… Having people thing. But I'm gonna start trying, and I'm gonna try to just… be me. Not to impress the village or earn anyone's respect but… Just… To be Team 7. I mean, if you guys will still have me…" The emotion in Naruto's voice permeated every word he spoke, and his team was struck by his sincerity. For just a moment they were perfectly still while they processed Naruto all but laying himself bare before them. Naruto's anxiety was at a brief all time high as he all but held his breath waiting for a reaction from his tea-No. From his family.

He didn't wait long as Sakura all but tackled him into a hug, a few tears in her eyes herself. She didn't even get a chance to speak before Sasuke laid a hand on both of their shoulders.

"Idiot, of course we'll have you. We've been waiting for you to come back from Wave for weeks, we've missed you." And now they're all hugging.

Somehow they got Naruto into a bed, and as he fell peacefully asleep, haunted by nightmares no more for the first time in weeks… The apartment felt like home again, Naruto's chakra finally uncoiling and mingling with that of his team, and of course his plants once again.

Team 7 was whole again, and even if Naruto hadn't managed to tame the Kyuubi, certainly some demons were vanquished that day.

* * *

Author's Note:

Trying to take some feedback and improve my writing a bit here. Complex feelings abound. There will be two more chapters before the beginning of the Chunnin Exam, one focused on Sasuke and one on Sakura. I haven't decided which to do first yet but I'm leaning towards Sakura. As always feedback is welcome and encouraged! Thanks for reading folks.

Ps. I've edited and restructured the whole story before this for readability.


	6. Chapter 5 - A Day off

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, I own none of it.

Summary: A more rational Danzo takes on team 7. The world changes accordingly

Chapter 5 - A Day Off

* * *

3 months ago if you had told Sakura she would be spending one of her few and far between days off shopping, she would have been ecstatic. What she could have never predicted was her partner for the day. From a distance the pink and blond hair was a familiar pairing, but upon closer inspection it was not, in fact, Yamanaka Ino accompanying her today. It was an unusually nervous Uzumaki Naruto.

Why was her shopping partner so nervous one might ask? Well with their recent completion of an A-Rank mission they were allowed to make modifications to their shinobi outfits, and while they were at it they decided to update their casual wear and grab some extra household stuff. However, much to her shock, even when she was the one to try and pay for things they were being grossly marked up. Seeing as the only thing different from any of her other shopping expeditions was her partner, it wasn't hard to figure out why.

"It's… It's okay Sakura-chan. I can just stick with what I've got. I'm sure they'll deal with you still if you go back without me." He was trying, so very hard to throw up that gigawatt smile of his, that awkward little head scratch he does. You'd almost think he was okay, that is if you hadn't spent almost every waking moment around him for months. If you couldn't see the lingering pain lurking in the back of his normally vibrant blue eyes.

"No! No it is NOT okay Naruto. You're a shinobi of this village, no scratch that. You're a PERSON that lives here. You deserve better than this. I won't be dealing with those stores anymore and you shouldn't try to either. They don't deserve our money." Almost vibrating with repressed rage, the mixture of chakra and killing intent she was radiating was beginning to draw some eyes.

"Sakura-chan… We can't do this here. People are watching…" Wait, why would NAruto of all people sound so nervous about that? Prankster king of Konoha getting shy about attention? SAkura was putting her foot down. Literally, dust and dirt billowed up from the cracked road, the fury in her green eyes forcing all but the bravest (or most foolish) to turn down their heads and continue their day.

"So let them watch! Let them see that UZUMAKI NARUTO has friends, that he has a TEAM, that he has a FAMILY, and that they're done with their shit. YOU HEAR ME YOU COWARDS! WE'RE DONE WITH YOU!" From the corner of her eye she was becoming aware of ANBU presence, she needed to get away from this, cool off some.

"Come on Naruto. I know someone we can trust to help." ANd with that she grabbed an almost shell shocked Naruto by the hand and began racing towards the clan homes.

* * *

It was a peaceful day in the Yamanaka flower shop, or as Ino tended to think about it? A boring day. Why bother wasting her time watching the store on when- Oh hey the bell! A customer!

"Welcome to the Yamanaka flower shop! Is there anything I can help you with today- SAKURA!?" In a heartbeat the purple clad heiress was across the room, flying to hug her best friend that had seemingly vanished. The surprise that she didn't fall over on contact hadn't quite set in yet and she clung tightly to her lost friend. Ino was talking again before Sakura even had the chance.

"We've all been so worried! No one's seen any of you in months, and your parents said Danzo had you and when I asked Daddy he looked so shocked and he couldn't find you and…" It was hard to make out the rest because she was happy crying into Sakura's shoulder. Now it was Sakura's turn to be shocked silent.

"Ino… I" She tried to talk but Ino cut in again.

"And you got Naruto out too! Oh no, is Sasuke-kun okay? EIther way, I'll go get Daddy. He can keep you safe from that man, with the two of you as witnesses we can probably get Sasuke back too and-" Ino almost got away from Sakura before she was caught by the hand.

"Ino, what are you talking about? Got out? Safe? That man? I've been training and doing missions with my team? This is the first full day we've had off."

"Wait so… You weren't kidnapped by your Sensei and brainwashed into emotionless soldiers?"

"I mean, I guess technically he did kidnap us. And… well there was some… motivational genjutsu use… And Sasuke's fine, he's just spending some time at the Uchiha shrine right now I think. Why has everyone been so worried? Didn't our Sensei tell people where we were?"

"Sakura, your Sensei is Shimura Danzo. The Shinobi no Yami, he's basically the boogeyman. When he takes students for "Accelerated Training" they're usually never seen again!" At this point Ino takes an actual good look at Sakura.

"Holy shit, Sakura. You're ripped, what have you been doing for the last few months? And what are you wearing? And don't tell me he turned Naruto into a mindless soldier. He hasn't said a word!"

"Ino, you haven't given us a chance to! And I told you we've been training. And Naruto's just having a bad day. Actually, that and the clothes were parts of why I came to see you! I had planned to come after dinner but the way our day has been, I kinda figured you were who we needed!"

"Well of course I'm who you need! I'm your best friend Forehead, you should have come to me sooner though I've been worried sick! What's going on with Naruto though? He kinda looks like he's in shock." Switching to address Naruto now "Sweetie do you need to sit down? Are you having a stroke?" The genuine concern in Ino's voice takes Naruto further by surprise. Leave it to a Yamanaka to see right through him.

"I uhh… Sorry I'm fine? I think?" Which convinces Ino not at all as she looks back to Sakura.

"Well between you letting us know everyone thought we'd been kidnapped and everything we just went through trying to get our shopping done I think he's probably a little confused. I doubt anyone's ever shown him as much care as he's had today." Ino's eyes go a little wide as Naruto tries to cut in.

"Well Iruka trie-"

"Tried his best, we know. But he also had a full class of students, a traitorous best friend, and his own training to keep up on. I doubt he ever tried to go shopping with you and saw how you got treated."

"What do you mean how he got treated, Forehead?. What's going on here?"

"Right, guess we haven't gotten there yet. So today's our first day off from training while Sensei gets some stuff ready for the Chunin exams or something. And we completed an A-Rank mission so sensei says we're allowed to customize our uniforms, and none of our casual clothes really fit anymore so we thought we'd go shopping. But all the stores we went to kept trying to overcharge us because of some stupid predjuidous againts Naruto. So I got pissy and almost pounded a bunch of civilians into the dirt, which made Naruto have some kind of anxiety attack and some ANBU start showing up so I brought us here! Figured who better to deal with anxiety and shopping woes then you!"

First Ino blinked.

Then Naruto blinked.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

"I'm sorry, did you say A-Rank mission? And you came here for Naruto's benefit? And you have a day off and you aren't with Sasuke, and you didn't come straight here, or go to see your parents? And? What? Who are you? Are you sure you haven't been brainwashed?" Ino got in first, completely flabbergasted.

"...Anxiety?" Naruto manages to sneak in, just loud enough to be heard. Which is about all Ino can take.

"Oh, okay no. Sakura you can wait. You two come up to the house with me so we can get this one sitting down. MOM! COME WATCH THE STORE MY FRIENDS NEED ME."

And before either of them can react Ino's got them both by the hand and is dragging them upstairs. Naruto is really unsure of what it is he's apparently gotten himself into but isn't going to complain about being away from the public eye. His time spent basically hidden away only made him more adverse to the village proper.

Before long the three of them are all seated on Ino's oversized plush bed drinking tea Ino had somehow conjured up.

"Alright Forehead, what exactly is going on? Why are stores trying to gouge the two of you? Because Naruto pranked them or something?"

Unsure of what exactly to say to that, Sakura looks to Naruto to see if he'll say anything. And he does, in a voice so quiet you would be forgiven for not hearing.

"...Kyuubi." Which leaves Ino even more confused, but brings a small smile to Sakura's face as her teammate opens up to more people.

"Um, I'm sorry but, did you just say Kyuubi? What does the Kyuubi have to do with this?" Ino looks between them for explanation only to see Sakura look pointedly between herself and Naruto, who's looking down nervously.

"You don't mean… You can't… Why? How? The Fourth killed it." Sakura just shakes her head.

"You can't kill a Bijuu anymore then you can destroy Chakra. Change it, move it around, even seal it sure. But kill it? Not possible. The Fourth sealed it in our knuckleheaded friend here the day he was born. Most of the adults hate him for it, only some of the better mannered clans and level headed ninja even treat him like a person." Naruto won't even look at them while they talk, waiting for Ino to freak out. And she does, but not in the way he expected.

Because for Ino the gears are turning. Hindsight is 20/20, and with context she sees it all. She sees clearly the neglected and abused child sitting in her bed trying not to have a breakdown. She's been learning psychology her whole life and she never once thought to look at the annoying prankster she thought she knew in the academy through that lens.

"Sweet Kami and he's been exclusively around people that see him for himself for months and then dropped back into what must be a hell hole for him just to try and get some clothes. And for Sakura to draw so much attention to it when he's probably been trying to ignore it his whole life…." Ino thinks to herself.

"Well! None of that matters. The Yamanaka clan will always back you and your team up Sakura-chan! That means you too Naruto! And of course I speak for the Akimichi and Nara clans as well!" She says that part with a little giggle.

"But, it sounds to me like you two are in need of a makeover and wardrobe update! I'll be right back. I'm gonna go raid the clan storage stuff, I'm sure we'll have some stuff tucked away that'll fit the two of you. Casuals and battle garb you said right?" She's basically glowing with excitement as she races out of the room leaving a bewildered Naruto and a giggling Sakura behind.

"Makeover?"

"Oh just go with it Naruto, this is how Ino is. You'll feel better when she's done with you."

* * *

In fact, by the time Ino was done with them they both felt better. Laden with gifts from Yamanaka heiress. Once they got started and she realized Naruto was actually following all the stuff they were talking about she started involving him more and more. He even got a bottle of Ino's favourite shampoo… That she had used to wash his hair in the sink before brushing it out and pulling it back into a loose braid. Somewhere Ino had managed to find him a faded orange hoodie that was only a little too big of him, and comfier than anything he's ever owned. Ino had protested at first when he picked it out of the pile of clothes she had returned with saying it was a girls hoodie, but he couldn't find anything girly about it? It wasn't like it was pink or anything. Something about it being a "pastel" not "faded orange", like there's a difference.

He had however protested when she started getting out her makeup equipment. Pretty sure that was a joke anyways but he was certain that would irritate his whiskers. Not that he'd tell anyone that.

"Earth to Naruto? Hello? Are you in there?" Apparently Sakura had been trying to get his attention, must have been in his own head a little too much still.

"Oh! Sorry Sakura-chan! What's up?" Sakura narrowed her eyes just a little at Naruto of all people being lost in thought.

"We're almost at the Uchiha Shrine, I doubt Sasuke would appreciate you not paying attention to his family's most sacred monument."

"Oh yeah, thanks Sakura-chan!" She was right of course, Sasuke didn't let anyone into the shrine, not even the genin teams that kept the rest of the district clean and in good repair. He was a little religious that way. Family only

Walking through the Uchiha district was a little surreal. You couldn't help but be struck by how little had been changed from when it was a living, thriving part of Konoha. You almost wouldn't believe it had been empty for 5 years… Sasuke must be spending a fortune to keep it so pristine. They'd…. They'd need to do something about this one day.

But in the meantime, they needed to collect Sasuke and make a trip to the Haruno house… It had been too long, and Sakura wanted her team with her. If Ino had been any indication her parents would likely be a little freaked out.

When they got to the shrine Sasuke was deep in prayer, wearing what looked to be borrowed robes… Robes that had almost certainly been from one of his fallen clan members. They didn't talk about it much, but it was fairly common knowledge that the Uchiha clan held Shinto faith. And with the life Sasuke had lived… Well it was no surprise he would seek solace in faith. And with his own "rebirth" as part of team 7 he had only rededicated himself to his faith.

He knew they were there, and finished his prayers before too long. Slipping out of the robe to reveal that he'd gotten more casual clothes as well. He waited until they were out of the shrine to talk.

"Uchiha Shisui. He was my brother's closest friend and died shortly before the massacre. His clothes fit." It went unsaid that Itachi had likely killed him, or that Sasuke knew he'd almost needed to have let him. Shunshin no Shisui was one of the few that could go toe to toe with Itachi and win as often as not. Part of the reason Sasuke was trying to learn to fight like him, if it worked against Itachi once it might again.

"Hey Sasuke… You know you don't have to come, Naruto and I can just go."

"No, you'll have your team with you." At this point he actually takes a look at the two of them.

"You both look nice, even if Naruto does look like a girl. Good shopping trip?" Which of course makes Naruto go bright red, and Sakura burst out laughing.

"Oh no, it was terrible actually but I'll fill you in later. We ended up going to Ino's and she sorted us out. Oh, and a heads up. Apparently everyone thinks we were kidnapped and brainwashed so my parents are probably gonna FREAK. So I donnu, try and act normal I guess?" A quick look at her team sorta dashes any hope of that. "Or, you know. Just act like yourselves maybe?" Oh who was she kidding, they were doomed.

"Hn. We can debrief afterwards." Ever unphased, who doesn't react to finding out they've been kidnapped?

The Haruno residence was a nice place. A nice civilian neighbourhood, friendly neighbours. At least, it was when every pair of eyes on the street wasn't staring at them like they'd seen a ghost. Sakura's awkward smile and wave didn't seem to help any. At least they were so surprised to see her that they didn't seem to register "The Last Uchiha" or "The Demon Brat". Perks of staying out of the public eye is that people that don't know you don't recognize you as easily it seems.

Oh, they were at the door now. Just… standing there. Luckily for Sasuke he wouldn't need to say anything, Naruto could never tolerate standing in the open like this. Standing still in public is how people notice you.

"Sakura… Everything okay?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. Just nervous I guess." The spell seemingly broken, and a deep breath to steady herself later she was knocking. It didn't take long to hear some scuffling around from inside before the door was opened by a kind-faced man with blue eyes, and dull-pink hair that could only be Sakura's father. He had the look of a man who had just walked away from an argument laughing. Only now he was staring owlishly at the three of them. Sakura waving awkwardly, with Naruto almost tucked behind her, Sasuke standing tall and proud on the other side.

"Uh, hey Dad… I uh… I got a day off from training so I thought I'd bring my team by to meet you and say hi?" And while there were a lot of reactions that could have been expected from this, the way he lunged forwards and pulled all three of them into a giant bearhug was not one of them.

"Dear Kami, my prayers have been answered. My Sakura-chan is home! MEBUKI! MEBUKI GET OUT HERE IT'S SAKURA AND HER TEAM!" Sakura's father shouts over his shoulder as he somehow manages to pick the three of them up and twirl them around like children. Naruto and Sasuke, who had of course frozen up at the unfamiliar touch, started to relax, Naruto was even giggling at the whole situation. Sakuta on the other hand was trying to wiggle out of his seemingly iron grip.

"Dad! Put us down! All the neighbours are watching. We're Shinobi not kids! Put us down!" She manages to get out around her own laughter.

"Oh not a chance little miss, you vanish after school one day and don't come back for three months? I'm never letting go again." At this point he looks behind her head to have a look at her teammates.

"And you'll need to introduce me to your team, if I'm never letting go I should probably know who I'm entrapping!" Luckily he decided to stop twirling to give her a chance to introduce them.

Only they don't get a chance before a fair-skinned woman with shoulder-length, blonde hair and green eyes to match her husband and daughter comes out of the door.

"Kizashi! Put them down this instant and get inside! All of you! In the house you're disturbing the neighbours."

Kizashi almost comically deflates at his wife's scolding, the little smile he bears letting them all know he doesn't actually mind. Seemingly the joker of the household however, rather than let them down gently he drops team 7 into a heap on the ground.

"You heard the lady! In the house youngsters, what are you all doing on the ground? You know when I was a young Gennin I could land on my feet!" He starts to gesture them inside, all the while laughing at their predicament.

The moment they're inside with the door closed, Sakura's Mom has her wrapped in a tight hug.

"Oh my precious Sakura-chan, we were so scared for you. That Sense of yours has the nastiest reputation and we weren't sure we'd ever see you again and-" As she started to cry, Kizashi directed the boys further inside to give the reunited mother some time with her daughter.

"You'll have to forgive Mebuki, she's a bit of a worrier. Though I have to say given the circumstances… Well we all had some reason to worry. I thought that friend of hers, Ino was going to tear Lord Hokage apart when he refused to get her back from your Sensei. Me though? I know old Sarutobi too well to really believe he'd let my daughter get wrapped up in any of that "root" business. Anyways, where are my manners? I'm Kizashi, you must be Naruto and Sasuke, yes?"

The two young ninja share a glance before nodding, then bowing deeply to the man and replying in stereo.

"Hai, it is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Haruno, sir!"

"Oh enough of all that formality, you'll call me Kizashi and I'll be calling you Naruto and Sasuke." Looking eyes with the boys individually he settles on Sasuke.

"Now tell me. Man to man. Have you two been looking after my daughter? Is she cared? Protected? She was always so good in class but you know… I was a genin once. And I'm not so sure what they teach in school these days is enough for the world." The care and concern in his voice evident, Sasuke almost wasn't sure how to answer. Luckily for him a chuckle from Naruto broke the man's stare.

"Oh jeez, that's funny. We all look out for eachother but if anything it's Sakura looking after us. Did you LOOK at her? She's strong as an ox! No one kicks ass like Sakura-chan!"

Kizashi went quiet and narrowed his eyes a little, before clapping and bursting out laughing again.

"Ah that's my girl! Got her mother's fire does she? Aww it warms an old man's heart. And what about that Sensei of yours? Is he treating you lot right? Nasty reputation that fellow has."

Now it was Naruto's turn to look to Sasuke for help, not being sure how to say it. Sasuke was better at being blunt

"Danzo's training is brutal, but fair. Team 7 has much to accomplish and I doubt there are many with the resources and willingness to push us as far as Sensei has."

"Ah well, that's as good as can be hoped for I suppose. Well I'll tell you boys what, why don't I get started on dinner? A nice family meal will be just what Sakura needs after Mebuki's done tearing into her for vanishing like that. I know I know not that she had much of a choice but that won't stop a worried mother. Make yourselves at home!" Without really giving either of them a chance to talk, Kizashi sets off for the kitchen.

* * *

Back with Sakura and Mebuki

As Mebuki started to cry and Kizashi led the boys away Sakura began to panic a little. What was she supposed to do? She'd never seen her Mom cry before, and crying over her, when she'd barely even thought about them? Sure maybe in the beginning but as time went on she adjusted to her environment, and her father was a retired Genin surely he would have understood that the Hokage wouldn't let anything bad happen to the three of them-

That was when it occurred to her, "people will react when they find out I am your Sensei. You will likely be shunned. I am known to many as Shinobi no Yami, or the Darkness of Shinobi.". Her parent's didn't know she was okay. She hadn't thought much of it when their Sensei told them that at formation, thinking to herself that any Shinobi as old as him would have some history. Hell you could occasionally hear some dark stories about their Hokage even.

No, whatever it was her Sensei had done had earned him such a feared reputation that her parents had thought her lost to them. She knew what she had to do. The same thing Naruto did when she broke down that first day.

"H-hey Mom, it's okay. It's okay Mom I'm here now. I'm safe." And she wrapped her arms around the older woman, who could now realize that Sakura was just as tall as her now. And had more muscle then her and Kizashi put together.

As Mebuki got herself back under control she couldn't help but giggle a little at her little girl being so big and strong. "Kami sweetie… What kind of training have you been doing? I thought you wanted to be a med-nin or Genjutsu Specialist?"

Sakura broke out in an almost wolfish grin, "That's every Kunochi's plan isn't it? That or Intel. They're always so surprised when they get in close and find that the pretty little Kunochi can bend steel with her bare hands." Mebuki's eyes widened just a little before Sakura continued, seeing a side of her daughter she never had before. "But honestly I just…. My team…. They've had horrible lives. And being strong like this? A way they're not? Maybe they can finally have someone to protect them. And… And I want to protect them."

Going into this conversation, that was the last thing that Mebuki expected to hear from her daughter. She expected to hear about the horrors of Root training and instead she was hearing… What got her through that training was wanting to protect her team? All the while Mebuki had been hoping the boys would protect Sakura…

"While, it sure seems like they're in capable hands. Why don't you go join them in the other room while I help your Father with dinner, I can already smell him burning something." Her tears whipped away, Mebuki laughed a little as she pushed her daughter towards her friends. "Go on, I'll be fine."

And Sakura did go, she smiled and went along with it. But behind those bright green eyes Sakura's resolve hardened in a way it never had. She would be strong of body, because no one would ever cry in fear for her safety again. She would be strong of Mind, because never again would she leave a loved one behind, even by accident. And she would be strong of Heart, so that Team 7 would never break under the weight of its past.

This is The Way of Sakura. Her Nindo.

* * *

The rest of the night was… Nice. Naruto had never been to a family dinner, and while he was nervous, and certainly the atmosphere was somewhat awkward, this was Sakura's family and she was determined to make all of Team 7 a part of it. And so they talked. They talked about Naruto's plants, some of the food Sasuke had made for them (Which of course led to Kizashi chiming in that maybe he should cook next time), they talked about some of their training. And at one point Naruto even talked about this lovely girl Haku he'd met on a mission, none of the dark stuff but he almost started crying anyways. He likely would have if not for Sakura putting a hand on his shoulder and telling him how happy she's sure Haku would be to see Naruto happy and surrounded by friends. And maybe the smile was sad, and maybe there was one tear, but he was smiling again.

Sasuke's heart ached a little, it had been so long since he had a proper family dinner, and he couldn't help but remember his parents. But Sakura was right in what she said to Naruto. At the very least his Mother would be smiling down on him tonight.

They had of course been made to swear on their honour not to be away so long in the future. But they would talk to Sensei about that tomorrow.

For now, it was time to focus on the Chunin exams. 

* * *

Note: Changed


	7. Chapter 6 - The Plot Thickens

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, I own none of it.

Summary: A more rational Danzo takes on team 7. The world changes accordingly

Chapter 6 - The Plot Thickens

* * *

"_You know, it's strange more people don't come up here." _ Sasuke pondered as he looked over the village from the head of the Fourth Hokage. "_Though… From up here the Uchiha district looks even lonelier."_ His thoughts turned slightly sad. It really did though, looking down on a city bustling with activity. With the Chuunin exams about to be underway, civilians and shinobi alike were flocking to the hidden village. That was what brought them up here though, a good place for Naruto to meditate and process all the information his legion of clones were gathering in the village below.

In their usual formation, Sakura was in charge of watching over Naruto while Sasuke would act as rapid response to whatever info he gathered. Of course within the village, not during a mission or battle scenario, him and Sakura were only here as a formality. But his team was more than a team, and whenever possible they did everything together.

So they made a day of it. They brought everything they'd need to spend a peaceful day staking out the entire leaf village. Even though he was meditating, Naruto was being quizzed by Sakura on various topics, from history, to current intel on enemy Shinobi. Every so often he'd get more intel from one of his clones dispersing and he'd narrate the relevant bits, which Sakura would scribe into her coded notes. She made the encryption formula herself, only her, Danzo, and himself knew it. Naruto was getting there, but still couldn't read it smoothly without the key.

Suddenly though Naruto's eyes were shooting open, the popcorn Sakura had thrown at him bounced off his face rather than going in his mouth as planned.

"Sasuke! Jiji's Grandson is being attacked by suna nin! Two blocks east of Ichiraku's by a park fence!"

While that wasn't what he was expecting, Sasuke's shunshin was unbelievably fast. And going somewhere he was familiar? He was there almost the moment Naruto was done speaking.

Arriving at the scene he found a Naruto clone trying to talk down a man in… a puppeteer's costume with cat ears? Holding up the Hokage's grandson, and accompanied by a young woman with teal eyes and sandy blonde hair pulled back into four consecutive pigtails that was seemingly also trying to talk him down. Activating his Sharingan was enough of a chakra flex to alert the clone to his familiar presence (He was hiding in a tree), and also showed him another sand nin in a different tree. Not an ideal situation, but he'd only need to stall for a few seconds before his team arrived. Lucky for him intimidation is an Uchiha specialty.

He blitzed forward, using shunshin a way only someone with a Sharingan could to move at incredible speed even at close quarters. He couldn't leave afterimages of himself yet like Shisui could but this would do. Closing on the man holding Konohamaru before anyone can even see him, he plucks the kid out of his grasp and tosses him to Naruto's clone. In the moment he came into view he locked his Sharingan eyes onto the girl as he put a kunai to the man's neck.

"Tell your other teammate to reveal himself, and the three of you will stand down or you will be placed under arrest for attempting to harm a civilian of this village. Worse yet, Lord Hokage's only grandson."

For the first tenth of a second it looked as though the man he was holding at knife-point was going to try fighting back, even as the colour drained from the girls face. Just as Sasuke was about to move to incapacitate the young ninja, the third suna-nin revealed himself in a swirl of sand.

"Kankuro! Stand down, you're an embarrassment." The newly revealed redhead snapped out, causing the original two suna-nin to flinch back. The fearful behaviour is obvious to the Uchiha heirs' sharp eyes.

"_Did he say Kankuro? Shit that makes them the Kazekage's kids doesn't it?"_ Danzo made sure they were thoroughly drilled in potential political entrants to the exam. Thank Kami it seemed like the youngest of the three didn't want a fight either 'cause he certainly felt thee most dangerous.

"Ga-Gaara the kid started it!"

"SHUT UP! Go back to the hotel, you're a disgrace."

Sasuke readjusted his stance, his kunai slipping back into a hidden holster. Himself and the now identified Gaara lock eyes for a moment before the redhead speaks.

"I apologize for my siblings actions. I'm afraid with the pressure of the exams he's become quite… Hot headed." He drawled out in a perfect monotone, the black circles under his eyes barely moving as he spoke.

"Hn. Keep your brother on a tighter leash, Sabaku-san. Aggression outside of the exams will not be tolerated, and I doubt you'd find the ANBU as tolerant as my team and I." At the mention of his team, the Naruto clone that was comforting Konohamaru and his friends popped into smoke, and the real Naruto and Sakura stepped out of the shadows, revealing Gaara was surrounded.

"Understood, Uchiha-san. It won't happen again."

Sasuke just nods and starts walking past Gaara to leave with his teammates. As he passes the young suna-nin he adds on.

"I'll be watching you in the exams as well Sabaku-san, don't think my team and I can't sense that foul killing intent of yours." It was a bit of a grandstand, in truth he might not have been anything more than unnerved if not for his Sharingan unraveling Naruto's body language and facial cues so well. Either way, the reveal that they'd be in the exams brought a sick grin to Gaara's face.

"I'll look forward to seeing you there, Uchiha-san. Mother will be thrilled to meet you."

* * *

_Back on the Hokage Monument_

It didn't take long for team 7 to return to their perch overlooking the village. Their recent encounter with the Sand trio was… unnerving to say the least. While Sasuke was mostly unphased by someone so young being so…. Dark. Naruto was shaken by the encounter.

"Guys…. I think we should stay away from that team if we can."

"WHAT! They're one of the strongest teams we've come across so far. We should take them out first." Sakura mimed boxing while she spoke, clearly eager for battle. Sasuke knew better though, he knew Naruto wouldn't avoid a fight for no reason.

"Hear him out, Sakura." His oddly serious tone stilled her boxing, drawing an exasperated sigh before she plopped onto the ground.

"Fine, what's got you so spooked Naru-chan? Little girl time with Ino and I made you soft or what?" She sticks her tongue out at him to punctuate her teasing tone.

"Oh ha-ha. I don't think you'll be laughing while you're being torn apart by a tailed beast."

Oh. Oh that's a bombshell. Fuck it makes everything Sasuke saw make sense.

"You're not serious Naruto? They wouldn't… He's not stable. They wouldn't send an unstable Jinchuuriki to a foreign exam would they? Suna are our allies!" The implications are piling up, but the picture's becoming more and more clear to Sasuke.

After all, like it or not. Jinchuuriki are weapons of war. Able to tie up whole battalions of Shinobi if they're trained properly, just look at how much havoc Naruto could cause with his clones and he's barely even started his training to tame his tailed beast. A young Jinchuuriki could be a ringer to send to a Chuunin exam, much like team 7 was. But an unstable one? A child? It seems too risky unless…. Unless.

"They would if they were planning to invade."

Silence. Broken when Sakura lets out a breath and the word they were all thinking.

"Shit."

* * *

In a dark room deep in the bowels of Konoha, a nameless root shinobi leads an unassuming messenger nin to his master.

"Sir! A messenger from Oto for you."

Seated behind his desk, the hidden leader of Konoha's darkside doesn't so much as look up from the scroll he's currently writing in.

"I see, leave us then."

With a quick bow, the loyal soldier departs, sealing the room closed behind him. When he's clear Danzo stands to address the messenger.

"Don't think I don't already know why your master sent you. It is already determined of course." The messenger picks up slightly, happy that his mission seems so simple. He gleefully extends his hand to shake on the deal when Danzo extends his arm.

"However, tell your Master the Uchiha is mine. Any interference with my team will end our… Arrangement."

* * *

Gathered in the Hokage's office stood the Jounin of Konoha, deep in conversation about their various students, and their prospects in the upcoming exams. Kurenia's laughing at some joke Asuma had told, Iruka and Lord Sarutobi discussing some administrative details. All of which came to an abrupt halt as the door opened to reveal Danzo in the entrance way, eyeing them all with distaste. Well, except Sarutobi who got more of a begrudging respect I suppose.

"Ah, Councilor Shimura, so good of you to join us."

"Apologies for the delay, Lord Hokage. There was a matter I needed to tend to."

"Of course, now that you're here we can begin." Sarutobi lets out a cough and gathers up his papers to give the assembled sensei time to come to attention. "As many of you likely know, the Chuunin Exams are about to be underway. Competitors from foreign villages have already begun to arrive. At this time I would like to ask you all for your recommendations for the exams." His gaze roved over the assembled Jounin. "I trust you will all treat this with the seriousness it deserves. I shouldn't need to remind you that the Chuunin Exams are a harrowing, and sometimes fatal ordeal."

The assembled Jounin began sounding off in order of how long they'd had their teams. Almost all of the older teams were entered on account of this year's exam being in Konoha. Team Gai seemed to be a room favourite for a ringer based on background murmurs. When it came to the rookie sensei some expected Danzo would enter his team, but the venerable shinobi would almost certainly speak last. Not that any of the other rookies would be entering anyways-

"I, Yuhi Kurenai, nominate team 8 for the Chuunin Selection Exam." The raven haired beauty proclaimed boldly, perhaps naively so to some of the more veteren shinobi. Many doubted this freshly minted Jounin could take a team like hers and have it be ready for the Chuunin exam in just half a year.

"I, Sarutobi Asuma, nominate team 10 for the Chuunin Selection Exam." More surprise, but this time comments like "Lord Hokage's Son", "Guardian Ninja", and "Ino/Shika/Cho" could be heard. Much to Kurenai's disdain.

No one is surprised now, as Danzo announces "I, Shimura Danzo, nominate team seven for the Chuunin selection." And even though no one was really surprised by this, the room broke out in uproarious chatter. Total disbelief at the idea of 3 rookie teams being in the exams this year. The worst was Iruka, who was supposed to be keeping minutes.

"Now listen here you three! Those nine Genin were my students not half a year ago and there's no way they're ready for this."

But the room was cut silent by the click of a cane against the floor, almost certainly augmented by a subtle application of wind chakra.

"I suppose then, Umino-san. That you claim to have better judgement than myself, a member of the village's elder council, a veteran of three wars, and one of the only two S-Rank shinobi currently residing within the walls of Konoha." A pregnant pause settles in the room before he finishes "I had no idea we had such talent amongst our Chuunin. Surely Sarutobi and myself can retire no?" The Shinobi no Yami stares directly into one of Iruka's eyes as the much younger shinobi begins to stammer.

"A-ah-O-of course not, Lord Danzo, I would never suggest-"

But Danzo cut him off "And yet you did. Consider your place the next time you speak. We will still after all expect all of this to be in the minutes, Umino-san."

Tense laughter filled the room, all but from Sarutobi, whose laughter seemed genuine.

"Ah, Councilor Shimura, if you're quite done embarrassing our Chuunin this meeting is dismissed." A beat red Iruka is the first to all but sprint for the door, followed shortly by the crowd of gossiping Jounin. In short order all that's left are our two S-Rank Shinobi, until a masked ANBU agent politely closes the door. A quick activation of a seal below Sarutobi's stack of papers allows them to speak freely.

"You're past mistakes are catching up with you Hiruzen. I will not have my efforts wasted by a snake in the grass."

"So he's making his move is he? I'm surprised Jiraiya didn't inform me of this."

Danzo's visible eye only narrows at the comment "All of your students have lost their way. Return your pieces to the board, unless you wish to find yourself in check." Leaving no room for discussion, Danzo turns to leave.

But for all his haste, Hiruzen manages one parting question.

"Are they ready?"

Danzo stops only for a moment.

"No child is ready for war. Nor, I doubt, the interest of your failure." And with that Danzo sees himself through the door, closed perhaps a touch firmly to a normal person. Coming from Danzo he might as well have shattered it.

* * *

"Dog."

"Hai, Lord Hokage."

"The Snake is poised to strike. Bring them back."

The white cloaked ANBU paused for only a moment. A credit to his composure, for his mission was easily S-Rank, and it's targets would almost certainly not come willingly, or by force.

"I have the full authority of the Leaf my Lord?"

"By any means necessary, do not let their legend cloud your vision. These months we've spent together, you are their equal on the field. Bring them back, Kakashi."

"Hai, Lord Hokage." And with the slightest rustling of Hiruzen's papers he was gone.

A Dog on the Hunt.

* * *

Author's Note: So sorry for the wait! Had a little mental health crisis being stuck in quarantine and couldn't get this going. I'll try and be better! Hope you enjoy, it was hard to write.


	8. Chapter 7 - And So It Begins

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, I own none of it.

Summary: A more rational Danzo takes on team 7. The world changes accordingly

Chapter 7 - And So It Begins

* * *

It was the morning of the Chuunin Selection Exam and Konohagakure no Sato. Though not the part of the morning you're likely thinking of. No, for now we start at around 5AM in Team 7's apartment. A myriad of sights, sounds and smells show an apartment filled with activity, from Naruto clones packing scroll after scroll of supplies, Sasuke making enough food to feed them for a week, while Sakura packs everything he finishes into yet more scrolls. Meanwhile the real Naruto was watering all his plants (did you know they all have names? Sasuke knows them all supposedly) while one of his clones was behind him pulling his hair into the braid that Ino showed him, his hair really was getting long. (I picture kinda like Edward Elric, but messier, especially messier bangs).

Suddenly all the commotion changed to one motion as the three of them fell to a knee in front of a newly arrived Danzo.

"Nearly 7 months ago I took upon myself the task of taking on this team. Another Sensei had already laid claim to you, but I assured Lord Hokage that under my tutelage you would grow to be Legends. You proved you have the making of greatness by not just surviving, but returning victorious from the mission to Wave. Every one of you had the spark of true greatness in you, and over these past months I have torn down your walls to let in air, built a strong foundation for your fire, and given you all the fuel I can. It is time for you to Ignite your Will of Fire, rise as Chuunin, and protect this village as my Legacy."

The room went still with a heavy pause. Struck by everything their Sensei had just said, surprisingly it was Sakura that managed to begin to stand and babble out the most obvious question. "But um… Sensei, we're getting ready for the exams now. How are we supposed to rise as Chuunin?"

Only to have a thick black folder shoved into her hands, the Kanji for "Classified" Boldly present on both sides. Her boys just stared at her while she read every page, knowing she'd be the fastest to digest the information and be able to surmise to them. Danzo's face was unreadable as Sakura's eyes grew ever wider.

When she finally closed the folder, the moment it was shut she used the only fire jutsu she knew and burned it to ash. The jutsu in question being designed for just this purpose. The room sat in charged silence all the while.

Sasuke broke first.

"Well?" Unsaid but understood was "_It's unlike you to take so long"_ But still Sakura hadn't finished digesting just what it was she had read. Naruto glanced hesitantly between Sakura and Danzo, before taking a small step towards Sakura and placing a hand on her back.

This seemingly jolted her out of her thoughts, she looked between her two concerned team mates and flashed a reassuring smile at them before looking back at Danzo and beginning her synopsis.

"We…. We're being promoted to Chuunin regardless of the results of the exam." Naruto's excited cheers a comforting display that he was healing from his wounds.

Unfortunately, this was no time to celebrate, and the gears in Sasuke's head were already turning. With what they knew- no, suspected about the Chuunin exams… This wasn't good news. "There's a catch. Isn't there?"

Naruto stilled at the question. He wasn't stupid, truly he wasn't. He was just excitable. And now the gears were turning in his mind too. If their position was assured then….

"The Chuunin Exams will almost certainly be used as a staging area for an invasion by at least one foreign village. Oto for certain, Grass, and Sand we're still not sure of. So Danzo and the Hokage filed our paperwork and post-dated it to ensure that if the exams are interrupted we wouldn't be denied our chance at promotion." Sakura took a breath before continuing "And furthermore, because we expect an invasion during the third phase the Hokage wants to keep foreign participation minimal to ensure the fewest possible foreign Shinobi are in the village…" She recollects herself slightly, realizing she was starting to ramble.

"Our mission is two ensure the highest possible amount of leaf shinobi advance to the third phase of the exam, as well as to take any opportunity to gather foreign intel as it presents itself." She turns to face her team directly, steel in her eyes "This is our first Black Book A-Rank Mission. We won't be paid. It won't be acknowledged. But if we are successful we could alter the playing field for the upcoming battle significantly in our favour." Sasuke's nod comes quicker than Naruto's.

"You have concerns, Naruto." Danzo's statement almost seemed to surprise the three soon to be Chuunin. It took Naruto only a moment to meet Danzo's gaze and voice his concern. It was after all, just one name.

"Sabaku no Gaara, I- We believe he's an unstable Jinchuriki.."

Danzo nods at this. "Your reconnaissance serves you well. I had suspected as much." The venerable Shinobi seems to ponder the situation. "I suspect you would react unfavourably to the prospect of assassinating him, and by all accounts this is a…. Difficult feat anyways. I believe letting that one sand team through would be acceptable. I will have means to contain the Jinchuriki prepared at the Stage for the final exam in the event he is part of the enemy plans." He receives a set of nods from his Team and turns to leave, as his hand rests on the knob however he throws one more comment over his shoulders. "Officially, you are no longer my students after this exam. But as long as your Will of Fire Burns, the Foundation I have built will be available to you." But before any further questions could be asked he was gone. Leaving a very concerned Team 7 to consider their Sensei's cryptic words.

* * *

Later that morning, more the time of morning you would have expected the first time, Team 7 prepared to enter the academy for the Chuunin Selection exams. Fitted in new battle garbs, Sasuke wearing an Uchiha Kimono top (like when we see him at the beginning of Part II) over his ANBU gear, a sword strapped at his side he would almost pass for a young Samurai.

Sakura had somehow found a black leather sleeveless bomber style jacket to wear over her ANBU gear, lined with ultra-fine chain mail and adorned with the Haruno circle on the back; it had to have cost a small fortune. Ino almost certainly bought it for her. She had also switched from the ANBU style pants to shorts, and her shinobi sandals for heavy combat boots. Her knuckle dusters hung visibly from her hips. There was no mistaking who Team 7's taijutsu specialist was.

Naruto's look had also changed, he'd fallen in love with this dusty old battle Kimono that had been one of Ino's great aunts or something. Seemingly displaying a scene as autumn leaves fell from a tree with the shade of the tree in pale orange, with a soft blue sky, snowflakes gently falling but never touching the leaves… It had taken _everything_ Sakura had to keep Ino from telling Naruto that it was for girls, knowing if she did he would never take it. In truth it was probably the most valuable gift Ino had given them, vintage kunoichi battle armour and all. Naruto still wore his ANBU gear underneath of course, though he too had opted for shorts and the sleeveless outfit. It was just more practical under the Kimono.

For months, Team 7 had existed almost entirely in the shadow of Danzo. They'd never had the time to go back out into the village, and from the looks they were getting most people were either surprised to see them, or didn't recognize them at all. The Uchiha fan on Sasuke's back started to clue more and more people in though, and as they began ascending the steps of the academy they were beginning to hear the gossip behind them.

"_Didn't…. Didn't Danzo take them?" "I heard they died on their first mission." "No no, I heard the Haruno girls parents say she came home fine!" "I don't know if I'd say fine! It looks like she could arm wrestle Choza-Sama!" "Who's the new girl?" "Maybe the Demon died and she replaced him." _At this point Sasuke almost turned to impale whoever had said that, Sakura's hand catching him lightly, as he looked back at her he caught a glimpse of Naruto's face, but instead of seeing the pain he expected he saw… Confusion? And maybe a light blush?

Whatever, this wasn't the place, he could talk to Naruto about… ugh…. Feelings later. For now they had just reached the second floor and found…. A group of Genin falling for an obvious ruse? Well that's just pathetic. A quick bit of signing to Naruto, almost too quick to be seen by most ensured the right people would make it through. Team 7 proceeded to the real testing area on the third floor. Arriving with plenty of time to spare they set themselves up in a corner, Naruto seemingly meditating while he expanded his newly realized if long possessed sensory abilities to begin to profile the more malicious members of the crowd. Naruto's small size helped as he was almost completely obscured from view by the figures of Sasuke and Sakura, who were doing a damn good job of being intimidating to the crowd. Sasuke's ever active Sharingan eyes alone keep most people from looking in their direction. Him and Sakura seemingly make small talk while occasionally looking out as new people would arrive or commotions were caused. All the while Naruto was tapping instructions onto Sasuke's ankle for which competitors needed watching. They mostly ignored Gaara at this point. Really can't think about him too much.

Eventually though, to at least Sasuke's surprise Naruto's eyes shot open and an authentic foxy-Naruto grin broke across his face. Sasuke's raised eyebrow asked the question all on its own.

"Team Ten is about to come through the door!" Why would Naruto be excited to see Team Ten? I suppose he was sorta buddies with Shikamaru and Choji during the academy, if slacker buddies. But that wouldn't be enough to- Ino. They'd spent the day with Ino recently. She must have made more of an impression on Naruto than Sasuke expected.

And suddenly there they were, Ino jumping into Sakura's arms "Forehead! I knew we'd see you guys here. I know you guys got pretty strong but don't you let your guard down around us ya hear!" Ino's general loudness was attracting some attention, but those that dared to glance over were quickly met with Sasuke's unflinching gaze.

"I wouldn't dream of it Ino-pig! I hope your boys can keep up with you though, I could sleep through this whole thing and I know mine would pull me through." Sakura can't help but smirk at that last bit.

"Pft, I'll pull them along kicking and screaming all the way to Chunin if I have to. Eh boys?" Ino looks back at her squad to see Shikamaru staring at something behind her, Choji is as per usual- oh not as per usual it seems him and Sasuke are trading recipes quietly? And what in hell is Shikamaru staring at like it's the best game of Shogi he's played in years. A quick turn to look shows Naruto all but hiding behind Sakura, eyes down trying to avoid Shikamaru's intense gaze. She's about to say something when-

Suddenly Shikamaru was being hefted a foot off the ground by the collar of his shirt. "And just what the fuck do you think you're staring at you lazy prick?" No one but Sasuke even saw Sakura cross the space between them, Ino was left sprawled on the floor after being suddenly dropped. Ino managed a "Hey, What's the big idea-" before she clued into the situation and went silent.

Sasuke considered attempting to disarm the situation, but in truth he had been considering doing something himself, and unless Sakura took it too far this shouldn't compromise their mission too much. A taijutsu specialist being fast wasn't news.

Naruto looked to be nearly in shock, and was about to tell Sakura to put Shikamaru down when Shikamaru did something no one really expected. He gave a simple and honest answer.

"Naruto's pretty and I was surprised. Sorry for staring, got lost in thought."

Then there was a pause.

Then Naruto started blushing madly and tried to hide his face. Seemingly breaking the spell that had held them all enraptured, Sakura burst out laughing and put Shikimaru down, almost leaning into his shoulder as she guffawed loudly. Choji dropped his bag of chips and was now staring at _Shikamaru_ for being so upfront. Ino pulled an embarrassed Naruto into a hug giggling about how he'd picked _the cutest_ battle kimono and she couldn't believe he was keeping up with the hair care regimen she had given him.

But Sasuke's Sharingan eyes saw more than most. Blushing and embarrassed or not, Naruto had hidden his face to cover his _smile_, not his blush. And his eyes also caught the hidden message Sakura had whispered in Shikamaru's ear in between laughs.

"_He's just coming out of his shell, walk softly Nara."_

Sasuke had no doubt the threat was legitimate, fellow leaf Shinobi or not, no one messed with Team 7.

Seemingly just as the situation had defused itself (Other than Naruto not being able to make eye contact with Shikamaru), Team 8 entered the exam room, and immediately headed over for the rest of the rookies. Kiba led the charge and called over to them as soon as they were in ear shot. "Hey you guys! Looks like all the rookies made it huh!?"

But just as he shouted out to them Hinata and Shino both grabbed him, one covering his mouth to keep him from shouting and the other holding him in place to stop the jumping and waving. You could just faintly hear Shino's voice "Kiba-san, it is inadvisable to draw extra attention to ourselves." Hinata nodded along with what Shino was saying as Kiba calmed back down.

"Eh-eh, sorry about that guys, you know I'm just so pumped to be here! And all the rookies back together? This has to be like some kind of record or something." He babbled excitedly, but at a much lower volume.

Barely audible Hinata chimed in "All of Konoha's major clans are here too…" The nine Genin looked between each other, but it was Sasuke that spoke.

"It's a show of force. Within 10 years almost all of us will be politically important if we aren't already. Being held in Konoha makes it a good time to show us off." He leaves out that it would probably be better without the other rookies. It would be impolite to say they would look bad next to Team 7, but it would be very rational to keep the clan heirs away from what could be a battleground… But… But wouldn't it look strange to not have them there? That's why they're supposed to help them, Sasuke supposes. To make things look as normal as possible for as long as possible.

Kiba takes the easy bait though "Oh yeah? Well if it's a show of force they want me and Akamaru got that covered! Right bud?" *Arf* The little dog yips out from Kiba's jacket before getting a pat and hoping out. A quick sniff at the ground the dog walks in a small circle before making the rounds of saying hi and getting pets from the assembled Genin. Eventually he settled himself next to where Ino and Naruto were sitting and chatting, figuring he'd get the most pets there.

Things almost seem to be settling in, but alas this was the Chunin exam and their earlier antics had already earned them more attention than Sasuke could scare away. But luckily it seemed it was a white haired bespectacled leaf-nin that was the only one to approach them.

"You know, you really should be quieter. Some people take this exam very seriously and already don't take kindly to having rookies here. See that team from Mist over there? Particularly bloodthirsty bunch them, I know I certainly wouldn't want their attention."

Ino was always quick with a quip and it showed here. "I wouldn't worry about that too much Leaf-San, I doubt they'd pay attention to someone as interesting as you." The round of laughter by the rookies left Kabuto slightly offended before he settled on a meek facade.

"Ah, well…. I can't argue with that. After all this is my seventh time in the exam. I'm Kabuto, by the way. And one leaf Genin to another, trying to get through this exam I could offer you some intel if you like?" At this Sasuke looked up, always a fan of having more potential intel.

But the moment Sasuke's eyes met Kabuto's, suddenly Naruto was between them with a megawatt smile and such a falsely sweet voice it was almost rude. "Oh no Kabuto-san we couldn't possibly intrude, and you know I think you're right that Oto-team seems so fixated on you we've obviously drawn too much attention. You should go back to your team, where it's _safe _for you." Reeling from the implications about Oto, and downright SHOOK by the potency and precision of the killing intent Naruto had _lanced_ him with.

Well, a good spy knew when to stop pushing and he did just that. As he walked back to his team Ibiki poofed in with his small army of proctors.

* * *

The first exam was simple. 10 questions, the last one gets revealed at the end, and you lose two points every time you get caught cheating. If one member of a team fails the whole team fails. The Konoha teams were pretty well set for this exam honestly so it wasn't much of a challenge. Surely someone must have cheated when the incredibly generic Genin next to Sakura just looked at her answers and poofed into smoke.

But none of the proctors had seen the clone get made, and genuinely couldn't prove who had made it. So no points were taken.

In the end when it came to the 10th question, the only one of the rookies that wavered was Hinata. Luckily for her, when her quivering hand was about to rise to forfeit, Naruto's landed softly on top of it. No words were said, but when she looked over at him he just smiled softly, and gave her hand a little squeeze.

Even if Naruto was different now, Hinata had always admired his tenacity and determination. And this new, quieter resolve would lend her strength all the same. She would trust in Naruto, and he was believing in her.

"That's it then? No one else wants to drop out?" The room was silent.

"Fine then. The tenth question is… You all pass!"

The room burst into a cacophony of confused yelling Genin. Until Ibiki began taking off his bandana. The assembled room went silent as his gruesome scars were revealed.

"The point of this test is twofold, to teach you the importance of information and how it's gathered, and to test your conviction. As Chunin you will all be expected to not just obtain information, but be capable of defending it. When it's all on the line you have to be able to risk it all to come out on top. Whether that means not breaking under torture, or taking a mission you might not be able to complete. And with that-" Ibiki is interrupted by shattering glass and a room full of jumpy Genin taking defensive stances as the offending explosive bursts to reveal a banner reading "Here comes the Sexy Second Stage Examiner! Mitarashi Anko!"

And sure enough in a poof of smoke the foretold Mitarashi Anko arrived, heralding the beginning of the second stage of the Chunin Exams.


	9. Chapter 8 - Supremacy of Shadows

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, I own none of it.

Summary: A more rational Danzo takes on team 7. The world changes accordingly

Chapter 8 - Supremacy of Shadows

* * *

"You let 29 teams pass, Ibiki?" The recently arrived proctor seemed dumbfounded at the idea that so many Genin would be able to get past the scared Jounin. "You must be going soft.", but just as she said that it seemed something dawned on her, as her grin turned predatory and she rounded on the group of assembled Genin.

"No matter, my test will be sure to cut the number at least in half. Follow me if you don't want to live!" She shouts the last bit as she dashes out of the room with a shit eating grin on her face. A quick collective look at Ibiki to see if this could possibly be serious was all the delay it took most of the teams before the younger ninja's all burst into action to follow the…. Potentially unhinged woman on whatever merry chase it was she was sure to lead them on.

Truthly the chase wasn't all that hard, the purple haired proctor wasn't actually trying to lose the group of Chunin hopefuls, just keep them on their toes. If only she only thought to monitor the group of aspirants on their journey, she might have realized that some of the faster members of the group she was charged with were taking advantage of the (to them) rather leisurely pace.

Of course, how was she to know that she had both a ringer team, and a Sannin in her group.

* * *

_Cut to everyone gathered in front Training Ground 44_

It took a few minutes for some of the teams to catch up, but once all 29 had arrived, they assembled outside of a huge gated Forest with a few tents set up in front of it. For the most part the collective of assembled Genin kept their distance from each other, except for the three teams of rookie Genin that gathered together making small talk while they waited for the next stage of the exam to start.

Though they didn't need to wait long before the voice of the proctor could be heard silencing the crowd. "Listen up maggots! Y'all might think your hot shit wherever you're from, clan prodigies or whatever. You know who doesn't care about that shit? Me. you know who else?" She pauses for effect before gesturing at the forest behind her. "My home away from home, Training Ground 44. Better known locally as the "Forest of Death". From any given gate it's ten kilometres to the tower in the center. There's a freshwater river that runs the length of the forest if you need a drink, and a whole legion of monstrous chakra enhanced animals that are probably edible if they don't eat you first. Honestly I've never tried so I hope you brought supplies." She pauses again to flash a predatory grin at the assembled Genin before withdrawing two scrolls from her trench coat, one marked "Heaven" and one "Earth".

"Now the objective of this test is simple, reach the center tower within five days with one of each of these scrolls with all three members of your team. We'll give each team one randomly in exchange for a set of signed waivers that we're handing out now. You have to sign to be in the exam, and if you do Konoha is in no way responsible for any death, mutilation or crippling that may occur henceforth. As for how you get the other scroll? I don't much care, kill, barter, steal. I really don't give a fuck. Any questions?"

Most of the crowd was somewhat stunned by the onslaught of information, but it was Ino who ended up raising her hand and asking. "Yeah, um, what's in the scrolls?"

"Good question Blondie. You don't get to know. And if you look you're disqualified. Anyone else?"

It would have been so much better if it had been left at that. But unfortunately Kiba was an idiot and raised his hand. "How would you know if we looked? What if we took the scroll from someone else that had looked at it how could you tell the difference?" He smirked smugly, certain he had found a loophole. At least until Anko's kunai cut across his cheek and he suddenly found himself with the proctor holding another kunai to his throat while licking the blood off his cheek.

"Oh I love loudmouths like you, you always die first, and the loudest-" Anko cut herself off, as suddenly a shadow was being cast and Akamaru started to whimper. Whirling to face the new threat she saw a grass shinobi holding out the first kunai Anko had thrown, with her tongue. "Ah Grass-san, you should know it's unwise to try and sneak up on a more experienced shinobi." Anko accepted the kunai back with narrowed eyes.

"Sorry Proctor-san, I just got a little excited at the sight of blood." God what a creepy fucking grin, at the interaction between the two Team 7 and several other teams seemed to go still.

But then the tension was broken as Anko broke out in maniacal laughter and started to make her way back to the proctors area. "Oh we've got some bloodthirsty ones this year, between you and the idiots this is gonna be a good one." Her laugher trails off before she shouts over her shoulders "Get those forms into the tents and they'll assign you a scroll and a gate! Move it maggots! It's your time you're wasting!"

* * *

_With Team 7_

Team 7 was unusually quiet as they lined up at their gate. The proctors chalked it up to nerves. The other rookies figured this must just be Team 7 in mission mode.

When the proctors opened the gates and announced the start of the exam they raced in without a word. They knew the plan, talking about it would only let other people find out.

Of course there weren't many Genin present that could keep up with them, they noticed a single Ame Shinobi try to set up an ambush point but they basically just blew by him.

For their mission they needed to be closer to the center.

Only it seemed they weren't going to get there smoothly as Naruto called them to a halt with a gesture. Sasuke and Sakura exchanged a glance before they were hit by a wind jutsu of some kind, being familiar with such techniques from training with their sensei they were able to keep their footing.

Which you would think was a good thing until a giant snake leapt from the forest floor and ate Naruto, plunging off into the forest below.

The remaining two Genin were frozen in place as the Grass Kunochi from earlier appeared and squared off with them. Just as a smirk broke across her face though, it was mirrored by a much more playful grin by the remaining team 7.

Followed by them both flashing the peace sign and poofing into smoke.

* * *

_Elsewhere, slightly earlier _

In a room full of monitors observing the events of the second exam, Anko was having a great time. Eating dango, watching genin have a bad time. Only for it to be ruined when someone opened the door just when some unfortunate team was about to be eaten by the flesh eating slugs.

"Anko, there's been an emergency. You need to come see this."

Well shit.

* * *

When Anko arrived at the scene she knew immediately who they were dealing with. Her blood ran cold when she realized how close she'd been standing to _that man_. The corpses of the faceless grass Shinobi staring at her hauntingly.

"We're there any others?"

"Three other teams were found, just knocked out and tied up though."

"Fuck, that's not him then. We have two parties interfering with the exams then. Alert the Hokage that the snake has returned and an unknown interloper. I'm going in." And with that they both dashed off towards their respective tasks.

* * *

_In a cave in the Forest of Death_

Naruto's eyes shot open as he processed the new information. His eyes met that of his teammates, the three of them disguised as a trio of mist Genin they had replaced in the space between exams.

"The team of clones disguised as us popped… It was that same Grass Kunoichi that freaked everyone out before. Only… Only she had a summoned snake, and killing intent like you wouldn't believe…" Naruto trailed off, the implications of what he'd said settling into the room.

Sasuke was the first to say it out loud.

"So in summary. We're exam we're supposed to be rigging, being hunted by one of the leaf's three greatest criminals of all time, and are completely off the book with no hope of backup."

Naruto just nodded, with a "Yup." thrown in for good measure.

The cave shook as Sakura drove a fist into the wall. "Fuck. Fuck us. This was complicated enough as it was. Naruto how much progress have the clones made?"

Naruto's face twisted up for a second as he made sense of the memories he had. "Um… Decent, we've mostly herded or baited stronger teams to get in the Sand Teams way. And a few weaker ones towards other Konoha teams. The Team disguised as us was supposed to give us their scroll though so we'll need to go get one ourselves now."

Sakura gave a frustrated sigh "It'll have to be good enough, anything else?"

Naruto looks a little sheepish for a second at that "Um… I'm pretty sure Shikamaru knew something was up. He was the wrong kind of surprised at having a weak team dropped in his lap, ya know?" Sasuke groans at that.

"Great, now he's got a crush on you and he's onto us. Troublesome Nara…" The irony wasn't lost on him, but he said what was on his mind.

Naruto turns bright red though "He doesn't have a crush on me…."

Sakura interrupts the two before they can start bickering "Not important right now. Lose the disguises, I'm sure Orochimaru will have us made by now anyways. Who's the closest team we can target we're gonna need to hurry."

"Um, Oto. They're not too far from us."

"Perfect, lead the way, Sasuke go high I'll go low Naruto you're on support. Full speed we can't fuck around with a sannin on our tail." Two nods are her reply before they dash out of the cave. No more shadow games, Team 7 was on the hunt now.

* * *

Dosu, Zaku, and Kin had never exactly been best of friends. But for now they were having a pretty good time. Their orders were to just not get eliminated in the second round and await further instructions. Compared to life in Oto the "Forest of Death" really wasn't all that tough.

Suddenly though, as they were passing through a clearing however, Dosu brought them to a halt, and not a moment too soon as the ground in front of them was suddenly shattered. Dosu used his Melody arm to keep them safe from the bigger pieces, but just as Zaku cried out his "Decapitating Airwaves" to clear the dust out of the air, they were met face to face with a musclebound, pink haired Kunoichi. They didn't have long to think about it before Kin was quickly pummeled into the dirt with a vicious flying haymaker. Only Kin really got a chance to realize Sakura was wearing knuckle dusters as she was laid out for a dirt nap.

Zaku was the first to react, still primed to fire from using his jutsu to clear the air he turned to fire on the pink haired assailant. Only they had seen his trick already, and as Zaku began to call his Jutsu again Sakura closed her eyes and smiled, still in the finishing stance of her strike. Almost as smooth as blinking, as her eyes shut she felt the massive presence of Naruto's chakra wash over her as one of his clones took her place before being dispelled. As she opened her eyes she was back in the surrounding bush with Naruto, she was just in time to see Sasuke go into action. Falling from the treeline with blade in hand he landed on Zaku's shoulders, bringing the Genin to ground with a cry cut short by Sasuke's sword diving into his clavicle and finding his heart.

Enraged by his teammates rapid defeat Dosu lashed out with his melody arm. But the moment he saw the smirk of his red eyed opponent he knew he'd been had. Once again a member of Team 7 was fished out of harm's way by a Naruto clone. And just as the clone was dispelled he heard the jutsu called from behind, just loud enough to be heard. "Team 7 Style: Flashfire Blitz!" and as he whipped around to put up a defence against whatever technique was coming his way he was immediately blinded by a wall of white fire. He felt the heat for only an instant, before he too learned what Sakura's fist tastes like.

The whole assault took less than a minute. But unfortunately Team 7 was done just yet, and just as they were sealing up the Oto teams weapons and had secured their scroll the clearing filled with chilling laughter.

"Kukukuku." The 'Grass Kunoichi' began to applaud. "When I heard Danzo had taken you three instead of Kakashi I thought for sure my dear old Sensei was losing his grip on the village. But this? Never could I have imagined this." He began laughing even harder as Team 7 tightened their formation. They knew if they tried to break for it they'd never make it. They couldn't even beat their Sensei and the Snake Sannin was said to be a match for any Kage. All they could really hope for was the Snake playing with them too much and being able to slip away. Or maybe to make enough noise to attract the proctors…

As the disguised former leaf shinobi recollected himself and observed the way the Genin below reacted his smile got only wider. "Oh you've even figured out who I am haven't you? Kukuku I see why that Sensei of yours warned me away from you… You're all just too… Perfect." That big smile split his borrowed face again. But before he could continue Sasuke interjected.

"What do you want with us, Orochimaru? If our Sensei said to stay away you should know he isn't to be trifled with." Not… A great card to play but they really didn't have a good hand right now so… Good enough I guess.

"Oh but that's just it, how could I _not_ see what it is the fabled _Darkness of Shinobi_ was trying to protect, even above his beloved village."

"You don't know a thing about him if you think our Sensei would put us above the village." Sakura contested.

"And yet, he was talking to me. Don't you find it strange that your oh so patriotic Sensei would be telling me to stay away from you? Why should he be telling me anything? Kukuku, Aren't I one of the greatest criminals of the Leaf?"

"Whatever." Sasuke's emo streak had never really gone away. "We're just genin either way. Why do you care about us?" But that just made Orochimaru laugh harder and Team 7 shared a worried glance.

"Just genin? Is that what you think the three of you are? You, Uchiha Sasuke? The last loyal Uchiha, Rookie of the Year. Or you? Haruno Sakura, the _only_ clanless student to make it onto a team. Kukukuku but then I suppose you all think young Naruto is clanless too don't you?" The snake's gaze focuses on Naruto "Tsk, tsk, tsk. How they failed you my boy. Unsung Hero, Forgotten Prince, Namikaze's Legacy? You know if they had made me Hokage you could have been a Jounin by now. All of you likely." He pauses to lift his arms invitingly "This village has failed you, but worry not. Under my teachings you will flourish!"

Team Seven shared a look before Naruto answered for them. "And what makes you think we'd defect just like that Oro-teme?"

His smile couldn't get any wider. "Well that's easy little Naruto-chan, you and your pink haired friend would follow Sasuke anywhere I imagine, and while I'll give him the first taste for free he'll have to come back to me for more!" And just like that Orochimaru made his move. His neck stretched out inhumanly as he lunged towards Sasuke at blistering speeds. Sasuke's Sharingan showed him clearly that he wouldn't be able to move in time. But more surprisingly it showed him that it wouldn't matter.

Sakura reacted first somehow. Some piece of her subconscious registered Sasuke was about to be attacked before anyone else and threw herself in front of him. As Orochimaru's fangs sunk into Sakura's arm and her blood curdling scream ripped through the Forest of Death, a sequence of events transpired that would change the face of the shinobi nation.

The one you might expect was Orochimaru's eyes narrowing in displeasure as he dropped Sakura.

Quickly related to that was Sasuke catching her and locking eyes with Orochimaru. And while most of the people present didn't understand what happened when his eyes started to bleed and Orochimaru was locked in place. Immediately followed by Sasuke passing out with Saskura in his arms, his chakra completely drained by whatever he'd done.

But as all of this happened before Naruto's eyes he had just one thought in mind. This can not happen. This will not happen. Whatever Sasuke had done it would buy him a moment. But only a moment he knew.

And so Naruto turned inwards. Not in fear, or rage. But with purpose. He had waited his whole life for his family and he would not let them go here. And when he grasped firm the bars of his prisoner, it's power flowed into him freely. Three tails worth, he could be himself for a few moments with three tails worth.

It was this scene that Anko arrived on, just in time to watch a fucking genin cut Orochimaru in half, shoulder to hip. Before quickly bundling his teammates up in his arms and dashing away from the scene, not even noticing Anko's presence.

Stunned by what she'd seen, and ever cautious of Orochimaru it took her a moment to react. Jumping down to inspect what her eyes couldn't quite believe, she checked and found it was a real body, not a clone… And yeah that was real blood. But just as she flipped the top half of the body over to inspect the face she jumped back in shock as it smiled at her before seemingly regurgitating another whole, healthy Orochimaru. Like a snake shedding it's skin.

And he was laughing as he stood back up. "Kukukuku! Did you see that Anko-chan? Did you see them? To force me to use that jutsu at their age? Kukuku, oh it's better than I ever hoped. They're not there yet but I've never seen so much talent in one place!" He might have continued but Anko cut him off.

"Can it Orochimaru. Our Jinchuriki did his job and cut you down a peg, now I'm here to finish you off!" She called as she shot towards him. But she was quickly disarmed, and Orochimaru held up a half sign with his free hand. As soon as he did her dormant curse seal boomed to life, filling her chakra pathway with virulent poison all but crippling her until he let her go.

"Oh dear Anko, you showed such promise but you were never able to take the steps to become truly great. Tsk. Tsk. You should know better than to try and attack me like this. Oh well, I suppose I can let you live if you do just one thing for me." He forced her to lock eyes with him. "Don't cancel the exam Anko-chan. I'll only make it worse for your precious village if you do."

And just like that he was gone. And Anko left panting in the dirt.

* * *

The Tower in the center of the forest of death was at high alert. The exam was only in the first day and yet already a proctor was missing, the monitors had to watch the redhead boy from Suna tear through team after team, and now they could feel the overwhelming presence of the Kyuubi bearing down on them.

All in all, Umino Iruka was a little worried. He hadn't seen Naruto in months, no one really had. And he certainly had never seen him using his charge's chakra. So when he could feel it enter the tower just before being summoned down he was understandably nervous.

But the scene he was summoned into was not what he expected. Naruto shrouded in the Kyuubi's with a scroll in both hands, three tails of chakra swaying protectively over his teammates. His predatory gaze landed on Iruka for only a moment, and in that moment Iruka felt his blood run cold.

For he knew with absolute certainty that if he had so much as entered in a combat stance he would already be dead.

But then the moment is over, and as Naruto's gaze and posture soften his tails flick and wisp away along with the cloak. "Oh thank Kami it's you Iruka-Sensei. I couldn't keep that up much longer." Naruto falls to his knees panting. "Sakura needs a medic, Sasuke probably does too but I think he just pushed his eyes too hard. And" Naruto shudders and a bit of red bleeds into his eyes before he pushes it back down. "Sorry, hard to keep him down when I think about what happened. I need to see my Sensei. And the Hokage. Immediately."

Iruka was stunned "Uh, Naruto I'm not sure we can-"

"Listen to the kid." They both turned to see Anko looking like a bag of shit leaning on the doorway. "Get them here now, and get Anbu on the door with those two behind it." She says while gesturing at the two fallen genin and walking up to Naruto and taking a knee next to him. "You did good kid, but we're gonna need you for a few more hours." She holds a soldier pill in between their faces. "Think you can tough it out?"

Naruto's face hardens and his gaze turns to steel as he reaches out to take the pill before crunching down on it and looking to Iruka. "Please stay with them yourself Sensei, they're gonna be freaked out when they wake up and I don't trust anyone else with them."

Clearly not expecting the heartfelt request from his former student Iruka couldn't help but smile fondly at the boy. "Of course Naruto… We should catch up when this is all over."

And for the first time since Iruka laid eyes on him Naruto managed a smile. Weighed heavily by the severity of the situation, but a genuine smile all the same. "I'd love that Sensei… There's a lot I'd like to talk about."

Iruka nodded at him as he was led away by Anko, and Iruka gathered up the unconscious genin.

* * *

Danzo was the first to enter the sealed room Naruto and Anko were waiting in. And much to Anko's shock he immediately stormed across the room to Naruto, turning his head to either side inspecting his genin.

"Did he bite you? Did he leave his seal on you anywhere. I need to know _now_ Naruto." The concern in Danzo's face was evident.

"No sensei... Not me. He… He was aiming for Sasuke but somehow Sakura got in the way." Naruto stuttered out, near tears now that the adrenalin had worn off.

Both Naruto and Anko flinched as Danzo's cane shattered in his grasp as he strode towards the door, the moment he had it open all but screaming at one of his Root Shinobi "Get one of our medics to Haruno's room. Bring my sealing supplies, the moment she's stable I need to be alerted. Use any means available to us to ensure she survives this."

"Hai Lord Danzo" And the man was gone before Danzo could close the door. Once he did he returned to Naruto, taking a seat next to him.

"Calm your mind as I taught you Naruto. Exist in the present. Lord Hokage will be here soon and he will need to hear your account." And seemingly something Naruto's done before he closes his eyes and starts to breathe deeply, when he's recollected himself he asks only one question.

"WIll they be okay?" The amount riding on this question was obvious to everyone.

"There is no path I will not take to ensure their recovery. You have my word." Naruto's anxiety noticeably lowers at his Sensei's assurance. But just as he begins to calm down the door opens again revealing Sarutobi Hiruzen, the door closes behind him.

As soon as the click of the door closing is heard, Sarutobi's voice commands the room.

"Report."

* * *

It takes a while for them to get through Naruto's account of the exams up until this moment. Anko almost has to pick her jaw up off the floor when she finds out that Team 7 had been playing so aggressively, taking out 3 teams before the second exam even started, and then using clones to control what teams met in the forest… Thinking that genin could do something like that, even a Jinchuriki…. Well it was a hard pill to swallow. Especially hearing that it was all Sakura's plan… (Their mission was of course, black booked. And as such could never be talked about)

Things got a little tense for a minute when Naruto began describing his encounter with Orochimaru, while Danzo managed to stay stone faced even while Anko was seemingly trying to burn holes in his head with the implications of "Danzo told me to stay away from you three", but Sarutobi didn't react much either so Naruto pressed on.

The aged Hokage however, did flinch when Naruto brought up some of the things Orochimaru had said about Naruto himself. "Forgotten Prince" and "Namikaze's legacy" were sore points apparently. Danzo didn't appear pleased at that either.

Hearing how Sakura got the curse mark though… everyone's eyes narrowed at that. Anko asked the question on everyone's mind though.

"How'd she both out anticipate a Sharingan and out maneuver a fucking Sannin? Isn't she a clanless genin?" Naruto shot her a dirty look but it was Danzo that spoke.

"If I recall so were you before Orochimaru took you in." The jab obvious, she took the message and shut up. "I've long suspected Sakura has a unique trait. I don't know if it will develop into a bloodline or not but… That isn't the point. Sakura possesses a second…" He pauses to find the right word "Intelligence, I'll say. It allows her to intake and assess information at approximately double the usual rate. In addition, it can briefly take control of Sakura in times of duress, usually just for a single action. In this case, saving her teammate before the main Sakura even knew he needed saving."

"I see. A useful ability to be sure, even more useful the fewer know about it." Naruto and Anko both nodded at the implied hush order.

Naruto still had a concern however. "What about Sasuke's eyes? They were bleeding but he stopped Orochimaru in his tracks"

It was Danzo that answered that one. "Young Sasuke likely forced his eyes to use an ability they had not yet manifested and exhausted his chakra. I would not be concerned but I will ensure they receive a proper inspection. There exist doctors old enough to have dealt with Uchiha and he will see one." Naruto's main concerns now, mostly at ease he quitted back down.

And so they continued the debrief, Naruto was only mildly surprised to find out that he hadn't really killed Orochimaru. Even with Kyuubi he knew he was no match.

Arranging his paperwork the tired Hokage shared a glance with Danzo before speaking "Anko, Naruto. You have both had a hard day, why don't you retire for the night?"

Anko bowed quickly and exited, not really wanting to be in the room with someone that had obviously conspired with an enemy. Not that she could say anything, it was up to Lord Hokage to deal with treasonous old men.

But as Naruto was standing to leave Danzo interjected "Stay seated Naruto. You are my student and I would have you hear this." Naruto shot a glance at the Hokage, but the man's face was unreadable and so he sat back down.

When they were both seated, the Hokage started in a firm monotone.

"Now Danzo, how is it that you would have told my wayward student to as Naruto put it "Stay away from my students?"."

Danzo's face remained impassive though. "The same way I was able to inform you that he would be attacking the leaf. I talked to him, and made a deal. I of course will be double crossing him on that deal and by so doing giving Konoha yet another advantage in the coming war."

"I see. And you telling me this is in no way caused by him attacking your students?"

"Of course it is, the longer you remained in the dark the more likely my plan would succeed." Hiruzen was clearly unimpressed but Danzo continued. "Though it will be difficult to convince him our arrangement is intact with recent developments, I believe we can still successfully draw him out."

"Even with your own students as potential casualties you would still continue this mission Danzo?" Hiruzen's narrowed eyes rapidly widened in shock at the cold rage and killing intent punctuating every word of Danzo's reply.

"Don't you dare shift the blame for your wayward students' actions onto me. You failed to kill him when he defected, you have failed in every attempt to contain his vile and as a result he has terrorized every nation on the continent like some kind of Shinobi Boogeyman. My Team will never be safe until he is dead and I will see it through even if you can't. Is. That. Clear?"

The room went silent and cold, Naruto all but shrinking into his battle kimono at the tension that filled the air. Broken only by a soft knock at the door before an aide cracked it open to announce "Lord Danzo, word has arrived that Haruno is stabilizing, I can show you to her room if you like?" Prompting a final look at Hiruzen before he waved the two of them off.

Naruto was through the door first, but as Danzo moved to shut it behind him he heard a final remark from the aged Hokage. "You are responsible for everything that happens from here Danzo. Tread carefully."

* * *

Naruto had to jog to keep up with Danzo's longer strides as he stormed through the tower, proctors and aides flattening themselves to the wall to keep out of the enraged councilors path, Naruto hot on his heels.

As soon as they arrived at a room with two Root guards in front the door was opened and they were ushered in, the moment they entered Danzo sent everyone but Naruto and his two unconscious students out of the room and Naruto had a chance to take in the scene.

Sasuke looked mostly like he was just sleeping. But the kind of sleep you sleep when you pass out drunk or exhausted, still other than the slow rise and fall of his chest.

Sakura though, Sakura was a mess. She had been stripped down to her undergarments and was in a tub of ice water, with an IV line in each arm. One appeared to be blood while the other Naruto couldn't identify. Only her face was above the water and well she appeared peaceful now you could tell from the paleness of her skin and the way it clung to her that she'd been fighting for her life.

Naruto stood, in shock as Danzo began to explain what happened.

"Orochimaru brands those he favors with a mark he claims grants them strength. What it actually does is bond to the hosts chakra network, a process that has a 90% fatality rate. Once it's woven its way through the hostess entire system it gathers nature chakra using cells we can't identify, and is then… Stabilized isn't quite the right word by a portion of Orochimaru's own soul bound to the mark. Because of this, using it can make the user overly aggressive, and many seek out Orochimaru in either an attempt to control it or a lust for more power." He pauses to look back and make sure Naruto is following while Danzo prepares his sealing supplies.

"Of course, we don't want that. And while she is a fighter I have my doubts she would have survived the process on her own, simply lacking the volume of chakra to achieve balance with the curse seal. So to help her body cope we've got her on ice, and with a heavy dose of painkillers coursing through one IV, as well as several system boosters. This would be all they could do if not for me. Because that bag." He points at the blood bag. "Is O- blood that I've had infused with Senju Hashirama's cells. The first Hokage had incredible restorative powers and was the most gifted user of nature chakra we know of. " He glances at Naruto again "I trust you understand that no one can know about this." A nod is all he gets back.

"Now that she's stable I can begin my own sealing to undo some of the harm Orochimaru has done. The seal can't be removed, but I believe with the introduction of Hashirama's cells, and the presence of Sakura's… Inner persona I should be able to safely remove Orochimaru's influence. And while it may take time for her to learn to use it… I believe this could turn to be a benefit. We are very, very lucky it was her that was branded and not either of you two…" He moves to remove Sakura from the bath before glancing down at his injured arm with distaste. "Help me move her, be gentle." Naruto jumps to action, eager to help his injured teammate despite his own mounting exhaustion.

Once they have her on a bed with her IVs all settled around her Danzo begins doing intricate seal work all over Sakura. Starting from the seal on her arm just below the shoulder and moving outwards. As he worked, every now and then he would pause to step back and examine his work. At one such time, he addressed Naruto without looking at him.

"I imagine you have questions about some of the things you've heard today."

But it took Naruto a moment to answer, such a long moment in fact that Danzo went back to work and it wasn't until the next pause he took that Naruto spoke up.

"I get the unsung hero bit… I know Iruka's called me a hero for containing Kyuubi. And Namikaze's Legacy could be the same thing but I don't know why he'd bring it up twice. But he said I wasn't clanless, that I'm a forgotten prince?" His voice was tough to read, there was a lot bundled into the issue for him.

"Yes, you are in fact a forgotten prince. Much like Sasuke you are one of the last few members of the Uzumaki Clan from the Land of Whirlpools. The Uzumaki were a proud and fierce clan, renowned for their potent chakra, long lives, and seal work. We were closely allied but when our enemies banded together to destroy their village we were too slow to respond and only a few survivors scattered throughout the shinobi nations." He pauses to touch up a line "However that isn't all he meant. I can't tell you the rest." He turns his eyes away from his work to give naruto a suggestive glance.

"Ah… Understood Sensei." Naruto nodded, deep in thought at the newfound information.

The room remained almost silent for quite some time before Danzo stepped back to take a final look at his work. He glances over to see Naruto starting to doze off. He had considered asking Naruto to activate the seal with his massive chakra reserves, but seeing him dozing off decided to let him rest.

The sealing process was over quickly, and with the drugs in her system she didn't feel a thing. Once he was sure she was stable he had an aide come in and help unhook the medical equipment, and put her and Naruto to bed.

Content his team was safe, he left them to recover from their ordeal. A scroll in hand containing a piece of Orochimaru's very soul, Shinobi no Yami mobilized for war.


	10. Chapter 9 - Revelations I

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, I own none of it.

Summary: A more rational Danzo takes on team 7. The world changes accordingly

Chapter 9 - Revelations I

* * *

At first when Sasuke opened his eyes he panicked. He couldn't see, the last thing he remembered was catching Sakura and feeling Kyuubi's chakra wash over him. But his Shinobi training under Danzo kicked in and a few deep breaths later he was able to properly assess his situation. He wasn't tied down, he seemed to be under a blanket, and he could hear two other people breathing in the room. Based on the smell, maybe a hospital room? That would fit with everything. Did that mean they were out of the exams?

Either way he needed more information, and the first step would be taking off his blindfold. It took his sleepy hands a moment to find their way to untying it. Once he did the first thing he was greeted with was the words "Mission Accomplished" on the inside of his freshly removed eye bandages. Nice, but not what he was looking for. When he looked around the room however he saw Naruto sleeping deeply and Sakura… Sakura was doing push ups next to her bed? And had a new tattoo covering her upper left bicep? Hadn't she been bitten by Orochimaru and passed out screaming?

Apparently Sakura noticed Sasuke moving around and looked over at him and gestured for him to stay quiet pointing at Naruto. As soon as she finished her set, she silently rose to her feet and sauntered over to Sasuke's bed, plopping down silently next to him and passing him the note Danzo had left. It explained everything that had happened, including what Danzo had done to her seal. It was finished with a note to let Naruto rest as he'd been awake for almost two days, taken a soldier pill and used Kyuubi chakra. The black dot on the page was all he needed to know to burn the note now that he was done reading it.

Now that Sakura was next to him he decided he could risk whispers, even with Naruto's incredible hearing he figured he would be tired enough to sleep through it.

"Couldn't have been simple."

"No, not with us it seems. How are your eyes?"

"Fine, I feel like I used every ounce of chakra I've ever had all at once though. How's your arm?"

"Arm's fine. I feel the opposite though, like I've got more chakra then I know what to do with. So much it almost hurts to stay still. I guess I know a little bit of how Naruto feels now…" She trailed off "Speaking of Naruto… Any idea what that stuff about Naruto being a 'Forgotten Prince' meant?"

Sasuke only shrugged, but just as he did they heard Naruto's voice barely making it past his pillow. Turns out even passed out his team's voices would still reach him.

"Clan's dead." Jeez, have they ever seen Naruto this tired? Almost certainly not.

It was a bit of a shocking statement but it served to ruffle Sasuke's feathers. "I'm sorry, did you say your _clan _is _dead_, and you only found out about it…" Sasuke realizes he has no idea how long it's been. Chakra exhaustion so… "What two days ago? You lived your whole life a clan orphan and never once did anyone even bother to tell you about your _family_" By this time he was up and pacing. Naruto just groaned and rolled so he could start to sit up.

"Well, I mean yeah apparently. Not that I've ever even heard about them until… However long ago that was. Supposedly we were allies but they were destroyed in the war. That's not all either, he said there was more to what Orochimaru said about me then he could say. So I guess we'll need to do some digging into the whole forgotten prince and Namikaze's legacy thing."

But just then their conversation (and Sasuke's pacing) were interrupted by a knock at the door. Sasuke opened it seeing as he was already standing, just enough to see who was behind it before groaning out "Ugh, what do you want Shikamaru?" and opening the door a little further so his team can give him a little wave.

"Well don't roll out the welcome mat on my account Uchiha. Just came to tell you that all the teams have either been eliminated or arrived so we all need to meet downstairs." Before he goes he nods at Naruto "Thanks for the assist Naruto, Ino's a decent sensor so we know what you did for us."

Naruto managed a sleepy smile "Don't thank me 'Maru. Was Sakura's plan." He gives out one more yawn before rolling out of bed and onto the floor before trying to stand.

"Well, thanks either way guys, we won't mention it to anyone else." He takes one last look at them before shaking his head and closing the door.

* * *

There exists a room in the tower of training ground 44 with a large statue of the ram sign with a space to speak below it. It's a large room made larger by the second level that seemed to be set up for viewing.

But the thing all the Genin tended to fixate on as they entered and lined up with their teams, was probably the Third Hokage waiting to address them. Naruto blushed a little at them being the last team to arrive, embarrassed at having held up the proceedings because he was sleepy. The Third shot the boy a kind grandfatherly smile before he began his speech.

"Congratulations, to all you Genin hopefuls that have made it this far through the Chunin Selection Exams. As many of you know the exams were set up as a way to foster friendship and stronger ties between villages. There is however, a hidden reason for the exams. As the Five Great Shinobi Nations strive for peace, the Chunin exams offer a more controlled way for the villages to display their strength then direct conflict with rival villages. As such, it would not be inaccurate to say we use the exams as a replacement for war.

However, in this theatre of War we try to keep the publicly viewable aspect of exams to a single day, and so before the one on one tournament can take place we will be having a preliminary." At this point a sickly looking man with short brown hair, dark-coloured eyes and dark markings under his eyes stepped up.

"If it's all the same Hokage-Sama, as I'll be proctoring the next stage of the exam I'd like to take over from here." The venerable Kage waved him on as he took a step back.

"Ah, by all means Gekko-san"

"Thank you, Lord Third." He bowed his head in respect to his leader before continuing. "I'm Hayate Gekko and I've been selected as the proctor for the third phase of the chunin selection exam, as Lord Third mentioned we will be hosting a team based preliminary to streamline the one on one tournament. If you take a look at the screen the Teams about to do battle will be randomly chosen and displayed. The rules for the battle are simple, teams engage in an open 3 on 3 battle until one team is either unable to continue, or forfeits. While lethal force is allowed we would prefer it if you pulled your blows and allowed us to call the match recognizing your victory. If at any time I feel the match should be called I will and you will stop or you will be disqualified. Is that understood?"

The proctor is met with a chorus of "Hai"s, and finishes "In that case the first two teams will be selected and the rest of you can head up to the balconies where your Senseis will be waiting." Everyone's attention was focused on the screen as the various team names flashed on either side.

It settled on Leaf Team 7 vs Leaf Team 10.

Shikamaru's groan could be heard throughout the room.

* * *

As the room cleared as the few remaining teams headed up to the balcony, Shikamaru found himself briefly next to Naruto, and could have sworn he heard a soft "I'm really sorry for this." before the two teams settled across the arena from each other. Everyone on the field looked to be fairly uncomfortable with the situation, but as the proctor called a start to the match, while Team 10 was just shifting into their combat stances.

Sasuke was already in Shikamaru's face, a kunai held to his throat and Sasuke's sharingan eyes gently spinning before him. Shikamaru had been in the rear of their formation and Sasuke had just blown right past. He hadn't understood just how out of their league team 7 wass, but he was sure it would only take seconds for Ino and Choji to be subdued if this was Sasuke's level.

Sure enough Sakura had forced Choji into a chokehold, and while Ino had managed to get a pair of kunai out to defend against Naruto flying towards her, but there was little she could do as Naruto's kunai cut through hers like butter, and she was pinned.

But in those few seconds it took for Team 7 to dismantle what he thought was a proficient genin team, he had his world view further shook by hearing _Uchiha Sasuke _say "Don't you dare hurt my teammate to sate your curiosity Nara. It would be a shame for an Uchiha to commit _another _clan genocide."

"Match! Team 7" And as quick as it started it was over, weapons stashed away and any hostility that was present with them stashed just as quickly as the members of Team 7 offered their hands in a show of sportsmanship. Even as they shook the hands of their "peers", even minds less sharp than Shikamaru's began to see Team 7 for what they were.

The gossiping Jounin were agasp at first. Asuma's cigarette lying on the cement below as Gai began shouting about youth. Kurenia was silent but internally was concerned. After all…. Sasuke had moved faster than she could.

The genin were even worse. Kiba in particular was having a hard time accepting that people he had gone to the academy with could be so strong. Team Gai was also deeply unnerved by the sheer efficiency of the rookie team.

But they didn't have long to think about if before the second team match was displayed.

Team Kabuto vs Team Sand

Only it was only up for a second before Kabuto raised his hand "We forfeit."

While Gaara may have growled lightly at not getting able to kill anyone, he'd had a busy week and mother was mostly being chill. And most of the people in the area didn't really hold it against them… Naruto's eyes narrowed at the bespectacled genin. While he didn't say anything now his suspicions were mounting.

Hayate resumed "In that case, the final pairing could only possibly be." And the board flashed to show "Leaf Team 8 vs Leaf Team 9"

And up on the balcony as Team 9 jumped into the arena, Hinata shuddered. Naruto being the sort to notice these sort of things looked to Sakura as if asking what the issue could be, but it was actually Sasuke that flashed him a response in hand signs that basically read "Family BS, Not her fault" which Naruto didn't really understand but took Sasuke's word on it. And while Shino and Kiba passed a glance between them they nodded confidently and the team jumped down to the arena.

Before the proctor could start the match though, Neji decided to make a statement.

"Quit now. Hinata-sama. You stand no chance against us."

But Hinata would have none of it, even if she was shaking. "No Neji-nii-san. We… We will fight against you. Because Team 8 will not give up!"

And even though she stuttered through it she managed. And if anything that only made Neji more angry. As the proctor called the start of the match Neji shot towards Hinata like a bullet. He probably should have activated his Byakugan first though because Kiba cut him off with a Passing Fang technique. Tenten tried to intercept with a volley of kunai, but that too was cut off. This time by a swarm of Shino's insects.

Only in doing so Shino left himself open to Lee's charge, or so it seemed before he burst into a swarm of insects that surrounded Lee. And while for most this would be a devastating mistake Lee was simply too fast for the Auburame's beetles to catch.

And while Tenten closed the gap to fight with Kiba, Neji re-engaged with Hinata. Surprisingly to many Kiba was actually able to overwhelm Tenten with Akamaru's help, even together him and Shino were only just barely able to stall Lee. But unbeknownst to Lee he was steadily losing the battle as his chakra was being steadily drained.

It lasted just long enough for Lee to knock the two of them out before promptly fainting from chakra exhaustion. Right about the same time as Hinata was knocked back by a vicious palm strike from Neji.

"Face it Hinata-Sama, your team has fallen and you can not win. Forfeit!" But even as Neji grew ever angrier, from the balcony above it was shockingly Sakura that shouted out in support.

"Come on Hinata! Don't listen to this jerk! You were top 3 Kunoichi in a class of clan heirs, fuck him up! Do it for the girls!" Ino cheered along with that last point.

But Hinata getting back to her feet only angered him further, but as he rushed forward to land the finishing blow, even as the proctor called the match a few things happened all at once.

First of all was the Hinata was no longer standing in the ring. She was on the balcony with Naruto standing in her place. Even if she had thought to fight the replacement technique it was doubtful she would have been able to.

The second was Gai holding Neji by the wrist. A firm grimace of disapproval on his face.

And surprising to many was Sasuke's sword at Neji's throat. His sharingan spinning furiously. Go figure the "Last Uchiha" would be a little sensitive about family violence.

Somehow Neji got the first word out. "You see this Hinata! You see the favoritism the main house receives? Even in a no hold barred match you're bailed out!"

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke roared at him "I don't give a fuck what you're family's like you get to have one. ONLY ONE! And Hinata's a sweet girl that's never done anything to you."

"Oh so the Uchiha Prince thinks he can talk about family life just because his big brother snapped, you can't begin to know what it's like to live as a second class citizen." But before anyone else can chime in the voice of the Third booms over the room.

"ENOUGH! You embarrass your village genin!" The room falls eerily silent before Gekko coughs and resumes his duties.

"Yes well, Leaf Team 9 wins. If you'd all fall in we'll explain the next round of the chunin exams." As the situation diffused and the still awake genin from all the winning teams assembled. "It's been decided that the next round of the exam will in fact not be a one on one tournament. Instead each round every remaining team will select one member to enter the arena for a three man free-for-all. The examinees will have one month to prepare for the third exam. Good luck to you all."

* * *

When Team 7 arrived home to their apartment I don't think they were terribly surprised to find Danzo waiting for them. Even if they had hoped to get some sleep.

"Congratulations to you three. You've met, and even exceed _all_ expectations placed on you." Yeah that's as good as it was gonna get for a black book mission. "Of course this isn't the end of things. You all have already been briefed on the Third Exam and so I trust you will understand when I say I won't have time to train all three of you." He passed out bundles to each of them. "Worry not as I have…. Pulled some strings to ensure you would have the best of teachers available."

As they started to go through their bundles Danzo elaborated "Sakura, it likely took every ounce of pull with Lord Third I have left but you will receive tutelage from Lord Jariya so that you can learn to harness the power of your new seal. As he is the only known Sage currently alive you could hope for no better teacher in the ways of nature chakra." He looks at Naruto "His one condition was that he be allowed to share a meal with you in private. He'll explain why I'm sure, and he'll likely collect you at his leisure I imagine." The team shared a confused look, even as stars began to shine in Sakura's eyes at the idea of being trained by a sannin.

"Now Sasuke, your teacher was only too happy to… take you off my hands as he put it. Hatake Kakashi is the sole surviving student of the late Lord Fourth, and is renowned for both his Lightning Jutsu, and his mastery of a gifted Sharingan Eye. I believe you could learn much from him."

"Hn" A curt nod. Sasuke already knew who Sharingan no Kakashi was, and had been wanting to meet the man for some time. Hopefully he would live up to the expectations.

"Now Naruto, your training will be slightly different. On the evenings I am available we'll work on my personal style of Wind Jutsu, Vacuum Style. At all other times you can train as you like with either an Anbu codenamed Tenzo with any of the contents of the included materials, or you'll find included a letter of introduction to Nara Shikaku with a request for a Shogi partner. While your tactics continue to improve the less micromanaging of your clones is required the better, and your knowledge is their knowledge." Naruto nodded excitedly at the prospect of learning his Sensei's personal jutsu style.

"Beyond that I recommend you all pace yourselves over the next month. Remember what the exams could truly mean, and keep in mind all that could change after this. I have left you with more free time than usual and I trust you not to abuse it. Any questions?"

Team 7 shared a look before Sasuke addressed their sensei. "Why had none of us heard of the Uzumaki before all this? Why didn't anyone tell Naruto about his family?" The heat in his voice was seemingly ignored as Danzo replied.

"Several reasons. You never heard of the Uzumaki both because we failed as their allies and some sought to change history, but also because information about them was erased because only an Uzumaki can hold Kyuubi." He gave them a moment to take that bit in. "Lord Third decided that if anyone could learn of the Uzumaki, and learn of their legacy of Jinchuriki, that it would point to large a target on Naruto." Sasuke started scowling again as Naruto just looked down at his shoes.

"However, I have had a discussion with Lord Third and have managed to get the three of you clearance to view one of our villages greatest secrets. Your display in the exams is likely the only reason I was able to get it." He handed a folder to Naruto who opened it quickly before going wide eyed and dropping it. Danzo frowned slightly at the extremely confidential information being mishandled but didn't say anything on account of the contents.

Sasuke and Sakura share a look, and while Sakura moves to put her hands on the now shaking Naruto's shoulders. Sasuke retrieved the fallen folder to see what it was that could have upset Naruto so greatly? Had he been kidnapped? Were his parents traitors?

No. No it was worse. And even as Naruto turned to put his head on Sakura's shoulders, he started crying silently as he shook in her arms. She looked to Sasuke to see what had upset Naruto so badly only to see the documents crumpled in his hand with evident rage on his face. As Sasuke met her gaze he mouthed the words so that Naruto wouldn't have to hear them again. "His Dad was Lord Fourth and his Mom was the previous Jinchuriki."

Sakura squeezed Naruto lightly as the implications set in. Both of Naruto's parents died the night he was born, sealing the Kyuubi into him and leaving him alone. And Sasuke hadn't eleven mentioned Naruto's supposed "Godfather". The whole room could feel Naruto struggling to hold in his massive chakra presence in his current distress. You could almost feel the Fox boiling beneath his skin.

Sasuke took it upon himself to be angry for him. "What the fuck is this Sensei?" Sasuke took a half step towards Danzo in his anger, family was always important to him. "How _dare_ the village keep this from him. Naruto is the rightful heir of a noble clan and a fucking _Kage_! And he was left to fend for himself on a fucking orphan stipend?"

Sasuke was cut off by a precise but indomitable flex of chakra from his sensei. "Sasuke!" He snaps before continuing in his normal monotone "Your anger is misplaced. This was a unilateral decision made by the Lord Third. I had actually petitioned to raise Naruto myself but was denied." Okay, maybe that was framing the truth slightly askew.

Sasuke's eyes span almost out of control as he made his next declaration. "The moment I receive my Chunin paperwork I'm bringing this to the clans. A clan child was _robbed _of his birthright. And don't you dare say it was for his protection I was every bit as much of a potential target as him. Hell, Hinata was kidnapped from _inside her own fucking compound_ while surround it by a clan that claim to have "All seein eyes" so any clan child could be a target. FUCK!" Sasuke punched the wall exactly hard enough to not break it, and as he did he noticed the faintest distortion in the air. Then Danzo's hand landed on his shoulder and whispered to him sternly.

"Calm yourself Sasuke. This isn't what he needs now. Save your anger for when it will serve, not disrupt."

Danzo pulled away quickly as Sasuke took a few breaths to steady himself, pushing his sharingan down in the process. He gave Danzo a nod, and went to put his arms around Naruto and Sakura and as a group they started to fall to the floor. The faint click of a door being closed as Danzo left could be heard just as Naruto started talking softly, a strange mixture of sobbing and laughter cutting through his voice even as his body shook in rage.

"My Father. My own father made me a Jinchuriki… How could he do that when his own _wife_ was the last one? He must have known how we're treated. And. And, I didn't even get to know? I didn't even get to have pictures? Why? Whywhywhywhywhy" And even as he started to sob more violently, while the maelstrom of emotions could still be felt. Luckily, however, the maelstrom of chakra ebated steadily until eventually both Naruto, and the room stilled. After Sasuke and Sakura carried him into bed they took a seat together at the kitchen table to talk quietly.

Sasuke passed her the documents he'd picked up. "It gets worse. Jiriya was supposed to be his Godfather." Sakura dragged a hand across her face in frustration.

"Fuck. Really? My interim sensei? I suppose that's why he wants to have lunch with Naruto… We should go with him. He'll just pretend to be okay with everything in front of a stranger."

Sasuke nodded "I was serious too, the moment I'm a Chunin I'll be calling for a vote of no confidence by the clans. He was on shaky footing already between the Uchiha and Hyuuga incidents, this is way too far. " Sakura hm's in agreement.

"Who will the clans push for you think?"

Sasuke thinks about it for a second. "Probably Jiraiya honestly. Kakashi could probably do it from what I hear but I doubt he would."

"So still someone that failed Naruto."

"He might not have had the choice. Lord Third has forced a lot of hands to make Naruto grow up the way he did Jiraiya could have been one of them."

"Fuck fine, we'll find out more. I'll talk to Ino too, she already said she's already promised her clan's support to Naruto and she's not the type to back down on that." Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"We should get some sleep." Sasuke burns the papers before standing to head off to bed.


	11. Chapter 10 - Dawn of the First Day

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, I own none of it.

Summary: A more rational Danzo takes on team 7. The world changes accordingly

Chapter 10 - Dawn of the First Day

* * *

As per usual, life in Team 7's apartment started at 5am. Naruto was watering his plants while Sakura was in the shower and Sasuke made breakfast. The… normality of it was comforting to all involved.

Once they were done with breakfast and everyone showered and got in their training gear they sat around the table and started to actually go through the bundles Danzo had given each of them. Unsurprisingly it was Sakura that finished first and started to summarize what Danzo had left her with.

"Alright so I'm supposed to basically manage my own physical training in the mornings with some guidelines Sensei included, increased weight training too. Training starts with Jiariya every day at 1300 hours and… Apparently I'm supposed to start carrying around a 200ibs piece of steel rebar at all times?" Sakura groans as her head hits the table. Naruto gives her a little pat on the back as Sasuke starts.

"Same thing, self guided physical training, Kakashi at 1 starting tomorrow. Today Danzo made me an appointment with a Doctor just outside of the city that apparently used to deal with my clan. Lots of notes for lightning manipulation and exercises to increase my reserves." He nods towards Naruto signalling he's finished.

"Same with you guys for morning training. In the afternoons I can either go train with some Anbu codenamed Tenzo or go play Shogi with the Nara clan. Twice a week Danzo has a few hours set aside for me. Most of the notes I have are on the highest forms of wind manipulation and… detailed notes on the creation of the shadow clone jutsu? Ugh it's too early for me to figure out what I'm supposed to be doing with these."

"Wait what?" Sakura grabs at the stack of notes he's got in front of him almost in awe. "Holy shit this is a direct copy of Lord Tobirama's journal! Do you guys have any idea what these are worth? How the fuck was Danzo able to get these?"

Sasuke "Hn'd" before chiming in. "He did say when we started training he had access to all sorts of stuff no one should." He holds up a journal labeled "Uchiha Izuna, Copy" as if to punctuate his point.

Naruto shuffles through his stuff a little more thoroughly. "Yeah honestly guys a lot of this stuff is a little technical for me. And I'm pretty sure it's illegal for me to have some of this." He shows them a couple notebooks entitled "Dead Demon Consuming Seal" and "Eight Trigrams Sealing Style".

Even as stars started to shine in Sakura's eyes at the motherlode of technical and extremely classified information being dropped into their lap. Sasuke's eyes narrowed a little.

"I can't imagine many people would be happy with you having that information. But I doubt it's illegal." To illustrate his point he opens one of them to the first page and points at the first line "Developed by the Uzumaki clan" clearly visible. "I doubt he expects you to learn sealing at this level, but it could help you better understand your relationship with Kyuubi. Even if we do need Sakura to translate it."

But suddenly Sakura stops rifling through papers as an idea occurred to her. "Wait. No we could do sealing." She grabs the Eight Trigrams notes and flips through them quickly. "Yeah not like this, this isn't the place to start but I can follow the interactions. If I learned the components and maybe brush up on chakra theory a little more…" She pauses to look at her team before deciding to fill them in a little.

"Look, sealing only really needs three thing. Comprehension, Precision, and Power. The seal provides all the guidance so it doesn't even need to be controlled. But no one ever said it had to be _one person_ providing all three. If I can learn how it works I can design seals, and I'm supposed to be training with Jiraiya who's supposed to be a seal master. I'm sure he can give me some stuff to get me started. And Sasuke, your eyes can memorize and replicate anything they see perfectly, and your calligraphy is already beautiful so even if my prototypes are sloppy when you make it it should come out perfect. And Naruto, you have even more chakra then the Lord Third does _without _Kyuubi." Naruto and Sasuke share an unsure look.

"No you guys don't _get it_. We don't have the normal limits most people who do sealing have! We have _every _advantage!"

More silence.

"Oh just trust me on this, it'll work. Come on let's go start our morning workout." She unseals a 6 foot long steel beam and starts trying to figure out how to hold it on her back with chakra without getting in her way too much. "Fuck that's heavy" she groans out as they all head towards a training ground.

* * *

The scene as Team 7 finishes up a morning workout that would make even Gai proud was an unsurprising one. Naruto, with his freakish endurance, was happily munching on some snacks that Sasuke brought. One thing that would never change about him was his monstrous appetite, it couldn't be easy filling those massive reserves of his after all. And while Sasuke was certainly whipped out from the morning ordeal he was certainly doing better than Sakura.

Sakura, who had just finished throwing up in the stream, was laying face down in the grass groaning, her steel beam still attached to her back via chakra. If you listened closely you could hear her muttering. "Stupid Sensei. Stupid Steel. Stupid Chakra."

It wasn't really a problem of weight, her limb weights and weighted vest were heavier.

It was the chakra cost of holding it to her back. Her control might be perfect but her reserves had never been fantastic. And even while receiving her curse seal had forced her chakra paths a little wider her body just wasn't adjusted to using chakra like this.

But one person had heard her muttering the three of them hadn't expected. Someone that managed to sneak up on them. Someone who, while they knew they would have to deal with at some point they were still wholly unprepared for.

"Ah don't worry about it too much. That thing on your arm will speed up your natural healing a bit if the notes I got were right." Three sets of eyes flew towards the white haired giant that was suddenly standing next to them. And while the three of them were frozen in shock for a moment he continued. "But you'll all have to forgive me, I have you at a disadvantage. Allow me to introduce myself!" And he struck a goofy pose, but before he was able to continue his introduction a loud _**CLANG**_ boomed through the field and everyone's view was filled with dust. As it settled the new scene was one few would believe.

Jiraiya of the Sannin, wide eyed and bent forward slightly holding the end of a steel beam with both hands. A now L-shaped steel beam with the other end held by a 13 year old girl with pink hair.

"Hey hey hey, woah now. You didn't even let me introduce myself there Pinky!" He waved his hands as he backed away from the beam, trying to keep the mood light.

That wasn't likely to happen, because for reasons he wasn't aware of Team 7 knew exactly who he was. And Sasuke had no inclination to let either Naruto or Jiriaya diffuse the situation as he stepped in front of Naruto, sharingan blazing. "We know who you are Jiriaya."

"Oh you do? And just who do you think I am 'cause this is _not _how I am usually greeted."

"Oh is that so? Oh forgive me _Lord Jiraiya_" Sasuke spat at him. "You were expecting us to be excited to meet you then? The teacher our sensei arranged for Sakura because there was no other option. Which, by the way is because _your _teammate decided to fuck with us personally." And while the sage flinched at that Sasuke wasn't done. "And how strange, that as a condition of giving that training said Sannin wanted a private lunch with another one of my teammates. A blond haired blue eyed genin that grew up with no family, and no one to show him love or kindness for the first 12 _years_ of his life." Naruto tried to put a hand on his shoulder but Sasuke shrugs it off. "Gee, doesn't that sound familiar though? Say, didn't your last student have blond hair and blue eyes? He was kind of a big deal too and from what I hear basically the son you never had." Jiraiya had no idea where Sasuke got all this information but his gaze was starting to harden as he interrupted.

"Now listen here _genin-" _Oh, there was that steel beam flying over his head into the stream as the sannin ducked. An ineffective attack but it gave Sasuke the opportunity to go for the finish.

"NAMIKAZE MINATO TRUSTED YOU!" The clearing went perfectly still as he continued more quietly. "And your Godson grew up not even knowing if his parents loved him. His clan legacy hidden from him. Neglected and discriminated against he was so malnourished the only reason he survived is the same thing that turned almost the whole village against him." Everyone looked on in shock as Sasuke's voice began to crack "His father trusted you, and instead of providing a life of love and care you were what? Galavanting? Writing smut novels?" Sasuke was actually crying at the end of it. But Jiraiya? Jiraiya's eyes were soft but his face could have been chiseled from stone.

"That would be called coping son. Distracting yourself from a reality you can't change. You want to know why I wasn't there? You really want to learn why?" But before Sasuke could try and answer Naruto pulled him around and into a hug whispering into his ear as he did.

"Thanks for fighting for me Sasuke, I'll take it from here okay?" Sasuke nodded into his chest as Naruto patted him on the back before stepping forward and locking eyes with the Sannin.

"Yeah, actually I do. Even if you could have just visited. Even now I don't know if my parents loved me, I don't have any memories or pictures. My Dad's face is on that mountain but I don't know anything about him other than he put the fox in me." By the end Naruto's voice is cracking too and his eyes are glistening with unshed tears.

For all Sasuke's rage and Sakura's… Well rage had been a surprise, but he wasn't totally unable to deal with it. After all this is a man that's flown the entire length of the village courtesy of his blond teammates fist.

But the genuine hurt and longing Naruto made no effort to hide? There was no defense for that.

"Oh, come on now… Hey look it's… It's not all that simple okay." Jiraiya rubbed his hand in his face as he sat down, gesturing for the team to sit down. "Look, I wasn't even in the village for the Kyuubi incident. It hadn't been long since Orochimaru defected and by the time I got here it was already over…" He took a deep breath before he continued. "You have to understand… or maybe you don't. But when I got here and found out that your parents had died and that I had been too late… That maybe if I hadn't spent so long chasing after my bastard teammate and wallowing in my own sorrow I could have been here?" He wiped some tears out of his eyes. "When sensei said you'd be looked after and that he needed me in the field… I should have pushed back but I didn't. I didn't want to be here, without my teammates, without Minato and Kushina… It felt like everything I'd fought for my whole life had been torn away from me. That the future I believed in?" The pained look on his face as he exhaled and un-clenched his hands symbolically. "Poof. Gone."

It took Jiraiya a while to continue, crying silently as he stared at nothing.

"So you're right. You're all right. I was weak, and I betrayed my best friend." He nodded as he said it. "And I asked Sarutobi how he was doing every so often and he always said he was fine. But I never came back to check myself. I was always either working, drinking, or whoring. And I can't fix that now, and I can't expect you to forgive me. But right now we all know there's bigger stuff at play then just us, and I really am the only person who can help your teammate. So… Tell ya what, scratch the lunch, and Sakura can take today off. If you ever want to talk just let her know and I'll swing by." The Sannin dusts himself off as he stands and turns to walk away.

Team 7 shared a look, Naruto's pleading look at Sasuke bringing out a groan before nodding.

Jiraiya was genuinely surprised when he heard Sakura's voice call after him. "Hey! You think you can get out of having lunch with Naruto that easy? Get your ass back here we always pack too much anyways." His smile hadn't been wider in years, but he schooled it back into a smug grin so he could play his favourite character.

The man he wanted to be.

"Weeeeellllll I don't know, I suppose I could fit you lot into my busy schedule right now. You know it's not just anybody that gets to spend personal time with Jiraiya the Gallant you know!" He says with a booming belly laugh, before turning to sit back with them. "So what are we having?"

"Oh like it matters you're getting a free meal. And you owe me a new steel beam."

Seeing Naruto laugh and smile at that was all the proof Jiraiya needed that just maybe, the future he believed in wasn't gone.

* * *

"Lunch" ended up being a much longer affair than anticipated, and while Sasuke stayed aloof Naruto and Sakura weren't as immune to the charms of the charismatic sage. Say what you will about Jiraiya; he was a wonderful storyteller, captivating his audience with theatrical gestures and colourful commentary.

As much as he might play it off like he was doing the genin some big favour, it was easy for anyone to see that he was enjoying himself as he told tale after tale. Snippets from his adventures, stories he'd heard, but most importantly stories of Naruto's parents. It seemed to be going perfectly, that is until they hit a sore point.

He had just finished his tale of how Minato had rescued Kushina from Kumo shinobi by following strands of her hair when they were only genin, when Naruto asked some of the questions he'd been afraid of.

"He… He sounds great. But I just don't get it… If he was that strong even as a genin, and he did all these other amazing things… How did Kyuubi get out of my Mom? How come he had to make me it's Jinchuriki? Why did they both die? None of it makes sense…" Naruto was clearly distressed, being unsure of how to deal with this new kind of grief.

Jiraiya's sigh was heavy, because he knew no one would be happy with his answers. "I wish I knew Naruto… Truly I do. A Jinchuriki's seal is vulnerable at all the same times you're vulnerable. When you're sick, or injured, or… Or giving birth. And it shouldn't have been a problem, Minato and Kushina were both seal masters, and Sarutobi Sensei's wife and a full team of Anbu were present at a secure site outside of the village. But… Something did happen… I don't know why Minato did what he did. But trust me when I say he was the greatest shinobi to ever live, and I have to believe he had a reason for what he did."

"That's a lot of trust to place in someone." Sasuke had somehow found something negative to say, refusing to warm up to the normally jovial man.

"Yeah. It is… You couldn't understand kid. I truly believed he was going to bring peace to the great shinobi nations… And maybe this is all still part of his plan-"

"Oh so you believe it was his plan for Naruto to be neglected and abused then?"

"Okay, look. You're intentionally taking things the wrong way-" but Sasuke interrupted again.

"And you spent 12 years without once checking on a child you were supposed to raise-"

But now Jiraiya was losing patience. "Now you listen here _kid_-"

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" Naruto was on his feet, unshed tears in his eyes again. "We still don't know everything Sasuke. There's still so much we don't understand, and I'm not saying what anyone did was right but we're here now." Naruto took a shuddering breath before continuing. "We're here now, and I have my family. And I'm not saying Jiraiya is a part of that family yet, but Sasuke you know I know when someone's worth trusting. Jiraiya isn't a bad guy, he's just made mistakes. And if he's willing to put the work in, and the time, and to be here not just for me but for all of us… Then yeah I'm gonna give him a chance." He locked eyes with Sasuke now, pleading.

Even if it was against his better judgement, saying no to Naruto was hard. Boys shouldn't be able to use puppy dog eyes like that.

"Hn. Fine." At some point during it all they had all returned to their feet, and Sasuke chose to get up in Jiraiya's face. Well, as well as he could with the height difference. "One chance. One. You hurt him and I do everything in my power to make your life miserable."

But Jiraiya can work with that, his big goofy grin making its return. "Yes sir! Shall I have her home by 11 then?" Naruto turned bright red at the insinuation of Sasuke playing "Dad" of the group, even as Sakura guffawed.

"Hn." Sasuke turns his back to the older man. "We should go wash up, I have an appointment soon. Naruto's coming with me." Naruto seemed as surprised by this as anyone as Sakura finished packing up and joined the rest of them on their feet.

"Cool, where should we meet up after Jiriaya-sensei?"

The older man was shocked she wanted to train with him after all that, but he had agreed to it so."Umm, where's your favourite place to meditate that we could go?"

Sakura's smile widens, finding a chance to visit a friend at the same time. "Definitely the Yamanaka Clan Gardens, I'm besties with the clan heiress so they'll let us in."

"If you say so. Meet you there at like 1400, didn't expect to be here so long and I have another meeting I need to attend."

"Yeah cool, no problem. See you then sensei!" And with that Team 7 was off, the first morning, of the first day, of what would prove to be a very busy month finished.

* * *

"So why are we meeting this doctor person outside of the village anyways?" A curious Naruto asked as they walked.

"No clue." Well that wasn't super helpful. Luckily habits keep Naruto pretty aware of what's going on around him and he'd just gained some intel. "There's some people in front of what looks like an old temple. I think one's Lady Tsunade?"

"Hn. That would make sense, she's the best medic to ever live and supposedly refuses to enter the village itself." Sasuke replied, while internally sighing with relief that his eyes would be getting the best care possible.

As the genin approached the two kunoichi (Was one of them holding a pig?) It became obvious that they were bickering.

"Look Shizune, all I'm saying is it doesn't matter how easy it is to fix it matters that it was allowed to get like this! My grandparents built this temple and the village owes her more than letting it rot." As she finished the now identified Shizune was attempting to bring her attention to the two boys arriving.

When Tsunade finally looked she seemed unimpressed. "Uchiha, you're not only late you've brought your girlfriend."

Naruto turned bright red and hid behind Sasuke a little. Which of course caused Sasuke to groan and rub his face.

"Ugh, Naruto's not my girlfriend he's my teammate. And I'm sorry we're late we were held up by" Sasuke grit his teeth as he fought to stay respectful "Lord Jiriaya. You're of course familiar with his antics though Lady Tsunade."

Tsunade's eyes widened a little, surprised both by the Uchiha's attempt at being diplomatic despite his clear distaste for her teammate, and his companion being _Uzumaki Naruto_. "Yeah there's no cure for that Toad I'm afraid. If he was going to grow up it would have happened by now I think." She chuckles a little before she turns towards the temple. "Give me a minute to set up my field office here."

At this point Naruto finally noticed the Uzumaki swirl hidden in shadows on the semi-collapsed temple. But as Tsunade rested her hand on the front pillar a flash of green chakra could be seen on contact, and something amazing began to happen. They could all feel Tsunade's verdant chakra rush into the building, and seemingly be answered by something else. And before their eyes they watched the Temple come back to life, the pillars lifting themselves straight, the old planks filling with life and vigor once again.

As the two genin, and even the more experienced Shizune looked on in wonder, Tsunade began to speak again.

"My Grandfather may have gone without ever passing on his Wood Release. But as long as there is a Senju in Konoha his legacy can never die." She closed her eyes for a moment, seemingly in prayer.

When she opened them again she turned to the members of Team 7 present. "My grandmother wanted this shrine built to preserve the secrets of her clan in the event of catastrophe." As the Uzumaki Symbol finished rising to its rightful place above the temple she finished. "Her name was Uzumaki Mito, and she would have been your great aunt, Naruto. Your Mother was my cousin."

* * *

As it turned out, Naruto was not a shinobi without limits. And between the on coming war, a confrontation with Orochimaru, finding out about his father, then his godfather, and now his great aunt?

Sasuke was actually pretty disappointed in himself for not realizing Naruto's limits and had done nothing but pout since he fainted. Sasuke insisted on being the one to carry Naruto inside, and when Tsunade laughed about him fainting, Sasuke snapped at her rather sharply. "Look, in less than a week everything he knew about his life has been flipped on its head, and at the same time we've all got more than a little pressure on us."

Tsunade was more of a tough love sort though. "Yeah well, better to get it all out of the way at once right? Besides when I saw your team's security clearance level I kinda figured that meant you guys were ready for this kind of pressure."

But that just left Sasuke perplexed. "Security clearance?"

"Oh like you don't know. Your team somehow has Jounin level clearance with a few S-Class exceptions made. Or did you think every genin had as much intel as you?"

No, he thought they had chunin clearance. The journals and jutsu notes were starting to make more sense though. He wouldn't tell her that though, luckily Uchiha always had a response for everything.

"Hn."

Which of course made Tsunade burst out laughing. "Whatever Uchiha, leave Naruto with Shizune and I'll take a look at those eyes of yours." Following her directions Sasuke took the chance to examine the room they were in. Seemingly the main room of the temple, at the back wall there was a display of some truly creepy demon masks. Being familiar with creepy temples Sasuke mostly shrugged it off though.

"So tell me, what happened that got Danzo all twisted up. I've never known him to actually show concern for someone." Frank and to the point, Sasuke could appreciate that.

"We had an encounter with Orochimaru. He tried to mark me, but Sakura got in the way. When we made eye contact I did… Something and Orochimaru froze, but I passed out. It gave Naruto an opening to get us out but he says my eyes were bleeding when I passed out, and it used _all_ my chakra."

Tsunade "Hmm'd" as she started a diagnostic jutsu. "Yeah that's not uncommon when unlocking new sharingan powers. The Uchiha kept a pretty tight wrap on what abilities were unique mutations and what they all could do. But when new mutations occur it's usually during times of trauma, and usually the first time they just sort of take everything 'cause there's no time to figure out what the right amount is." Sasuke nodded at the explanation as she finished up her diagnostics.

"Alright, looks like you didn't do any damage. Keep in mind using eye based abilities you can wind up putting a lot of chakra in a small and sensitive area. Do that too often or with not enough control and you can start to burn tenketsu or even your retina themselves so train with care." Sasuke nods again at this, while curious about what his new ability could be more than aware of Uchiha who had burned their eyes out by forcing them too hard.

"See, if more Uchiha were as easy to deal with as you are during the last war I wouldn't have had to fix so many of their eyes!" She jabs good naturedly.

Sasuke doesn't really know how to take that though. No one really talks about his clan anymore… It wasn't bad, but… Maybe this is what bittersweet feels like. Tsunade realizes her potential misstep and stears into safer waters. "Anyways, let's say we get that teammate of yours up and at 'em. I'll need to show…" She pauses for a minute looking between the two genin. "Him?" Her gaze lands back on Sasuke.

He couldn't blame her really, Naruto was wearing a girls hoodie, had his hair done like a girl, and smells like a girl. Well, no one had told him anything so he just kinda shrugged. "Far as I know."

"Sure. Anyways, I'll need to show him how to work the security seals. I had them deactivated so you could meet me here, I didn't even know he was coming but since he's here he might as well have access to the place. It's as much his as mine." Her hand glows green for a second before tapping Naruto on the head, forcing him back awake.

He shot to his feet as he regained consciousness, spinning with a pulse of wind chakra pushing them all back slightly. From a low stance with kunai in hand Naruto began to figure out where he was and who he was with. As he did he sort of slowly lowered his guard and tried to laugh it off, scratching the back of his head as he did so.

"Oh, hey, ugh. Sorry about that guys?" Naruto stashes his kunai as he looks around a little more. "And say, where are we exactly? Last thing I remember is…. Oh. Oh I fainted didn't I?"

Tsunade chortled as he figured it out. "Took you long enough brat. Come on, I know you're a little out of it but I've got to keep on the move so you need to learn how to work these security seals." Naruto kind of numbly followed as she showed him where they were and how to manipulate his chakra through them. "Now, you're not a Senju so the building's chakra might not respond to yours like it does mine, but it's still well constructed and with a little work looking after it it should last basically forever. There's a scroll vault in the basement that will have another layer of security seals that will need your blood to access. Good place to stash anything if you ever need. Other than that, don't put the masks on and lock up when you're done!" Tsunade starts heading for the exit as Shizune scrambles to follow after her.

"It was nice to meet you both! Good luck in the exams!" The pink in her arms oinks at them as she waves and rushes passed.

They had both been gone for almost a full minute with the two genin just staring after them.

Shockingly it was Sasuke that spoke first.

"The world is just fucking with us now. I'm sure."

* * *

_Back with Sakura_

You would forgive Sakura for going in a little early to see Ino. Her team were off getting Sasuke's eyes looked at and she had some time before meeting up with Jiriaya, you know around the corner from here.

The bell chimed as she entered the shop. "Ino-chan! Guess who brought your favourite iced matcha drink and a whole box of assorted dango!"

Ino, who had previously been "tending the shop" which today equated to her sitting with her head on a desk twirling a pencil in boredom, shot to attention. "Forehead!? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be training for the exams?"

Sakura recoiled theatrically, covering her face with the food in mock shame. "Oh Ino-chan, you wound me!" She fell to a knee as dramatically as possible. "I come bearing gifts, sneaking in time for you in my busy training schedule, and how do you repay me? Betrayal?" Still hiding her face she mock cries as Ino approaches and takes one of the drinks from Sakura.

"Gee, talk about will wilt without sun. What's wrong hun, your blonde was busy and you needed a sub?" Ino digs with a playful smirk.

Sakura commits to the bit and falls face first on the floor, muttering ghostly "I don't even get a name and this is the treatment I get?"

Ino just tosses her hair back and giggles. "Oh get up Sakura, I'll close up for a bit and we can catch up."

Sakura shoots up from the floor, a beaming smile on her face as Ino flipped the open sign and locked the door. "That's the spirit Ino-chan!"

"Ya-ya-ya, can it and spill girlie. Team 7 comes out the gate and basically runs the whole exam right under the proctors nose? You think we didn't figure it out, we're an information specialist team!"

"Oh come on Ino-chan, you know I couldn't tell you anything beforehand. I really still can't tell you most of it. It's just the way Danzo trained us-"

"How!" Ino threw up her hands. "How did he train you that you're all like-" She gestures at all of Sakura "This! Fucking hell 6 months ago you could barely do a push-up and now you're carrying a _steel fucking beam _on your back. For training I assume? Do you ever stop training?"

Sakura shrugged kind of weakly. "Uhhh, I mean… I get more free time now? I mean I'm here-" But she didn't get to finish again.

"Uh huh, because you managed to squeeze me in to your "Busy Training Schedule"" She used big air quotes

Sakura shakes her head, completely baffled by what she was hearing. "I'm sorry? Are you mad that I got stronger?"

Ino stomps at that "I'm mad that you let us make fools of ourselves like that!" She yells before cooling off, seeing Sakura go wide eyed. "You knew. You knew from hanging out with me that our training was _nothing_ like yours. And you knew we were planning to enter the exams. You could have just told us you were going to sweep this one and let us go next time." She falls back a little to lean on the desk with a sigh. "I know the team we got our second scroll off was basically gift wrapped from Naruto and I know that was your idea. And while it made sure you got all your friends through the forest it's embarrassing for us. We got handed a win and then got crushed in the preliminaries which just made it even more embarrassing. And it's even worse for Team 8! Poor Hinata, the clan heiress being beaten by one of her branch cousins? Her home life is going to be even worse now."

Sakura was shell shocked. "Ino… I… Fuck I didn't even…"

Ino just groaned though "Ugh, I know you didn't even. It's no surprise you've been living in a bubble after all. You have to think about the politics of things too, and it would have been better for Team 8 and Team 10 not to compete against you."

Sakura nodded and made eye contact despite her shame. "You're right Ino. I tried to do something good but I should have talked to everyone involved beforehand and in not doing so I made it all worse."

Ino lets the room sit in tense silence before breaking eye contact with the pinkette. "Oh fine, I know you only make a mistake once. Besides you'll make it up to me." She finishes with a wink before dragging Sakura off to eat their Dango.

"About that… Do you know Jiraiya of the Sannin?"

"Oh shut _up_, you do not know Jiraiya of the Sannin."

* * *

The girls spent almost an hour sitting around the Yamanaka gardens before Jiraiya arrived, his huge frame casting a shadow over them by the time they noticed the shockingly stealthy shinobi.

"You know, I always told your Dad he looked like a girl when he was your age. Now I have all the proof I need you're his spitting image!" The Sannin's booming belly laugh carrying through the gardens.

Ino's reaction was to punch Sakura in the shoulder "You weren't fucking with me? A fucking Sannin is training you now? Where do I sign up for this kind of training?"

But Sakura just laughed "Take your vitamins and say your prayers then!" Sakura lunges and gets Ino into a headlock. "Cause I have evenings free so we can train together then! Right after I'm done training with Jiraiya." She lets Ino out of the headlock. "Which we were hoping we could do here? I'd owe you a favour? ﾝﾅﾥ? ﾝﾅﾘ? ﾝﾅﾯ" She finishes in a sing song tone.

"Ugh, fine." She huffs playfully. " You two weirdos have fun. I'll tell Daddy you're out here." She calls over her shoulder as she jaunts back towards the shop at the bottom floor of her house.

* * *

"So Sakura, tell me what you know about nature chakra?" The sage opens with once they've gotten some privacy.

"Well, I know there's chakra in all living things. I also know that supposedly this seal I've got can syphon and store it but I was told not to try doing anything with it without you."

Jiraiya nods along. "That's not a bad place to start. So yeah, there's chakra all around us, people have been trying to access it basically forever. Those that succeeded are known as Sages, like myself. Those that learned to access it but failed to balance it within themselves are known as statues now but most people don't even get that far." He takes a quick drink of water before continuing. "So for most people before doing anything else they have to learn to feel the nature chakra around them and draw it into themselves. So for someone like me what I normally do is meditate so I can feel the chakra around me, and stay perfectly still so I can harmonize with and draw in as much natural chakra as I can balance with my own. In doing so I enter what I refer to as "Sage Mode"." He pauses for a moment. "Still with me so far?"

Sakura nods so Jiraiya continues. "Alright, so with a normal curse seal it just uses Nature chakra to fuel all the stuff Orochimaru makes it do to people with his own soul holding the balance. So Danzo couldn't get rid of the part of the seal that basically hardlines nature chakra into your system, that part is too entwined in your chakra network now. But he scrapped the rest and built his own control matrix that he tied to what he referred to as your "Inner". So from what I can gather from the design of the matrix is that it's effectively faucet, he's left it to always let a little bit through which would explain the extra energy you've been feeling. So what we need to do is teach you and your inner self how to balance nature chakra with your own, but unlike me you won't be limited by needing to stay still. You'll be limited by the size of your own reserves. Because right now if we opened that seal up all the way you'd be a statue-" Jiraiya snaps his fingers "Like that, and I don't have the way to fix it here."

Sakura nodded again "Alright, go slow and careful, work with my inner to control the balance. I haven't really heard much about sages though. What are the benefits?"

"Yeah that's fair, not many sages around. You know, there's me. And well, Senju Hashirama… And oh the Sage of the Six Paths. You know, some pretty tough cookies." Jiraiya teases, but Sakura's exasperated look gets him to continue. "Oh fine. Huge gains in strength, durability, and regeneration. More potent jutsu, and sensory abilities. And because unlike me you won't need to stop and meditate to gather nature chakra you'll be able to basically constantly be in sage mode. But being a sage is a multiplier not a fixed gain, so your sage mode won't be as potent as my own until you have reserves like mine." He admired the steel beam he had replaced for Sakura. "Probably why Danzo has you lugging that thing around, building more physical energy and expanding your reserves all at once."

"Gotcha, so you said Danzo left it open a little for some reason?"

"Good catch. That way it doesn't build up in the seal and start poisoning your system or anything. And the little it's letting through is so miniscule your inner has already been mixing it into your reserves. Right now your seal is operating at about 1% of its potential. So over the next month I want to get your baseline to about 5% and your peak to 15-20%. For now we only change the level when meditating and together. Ready to get started?"

Sakura's smile is one of genuine excitement. "Hai Sensei!"

* * *

It was late by the time Sakura got back to Team 7's apartment. After she was done training with Jiraiya (which was mostly a lot of meditating for now) she ended up getting dragged into dinner with Ino and her parents, before her promised training session with Ino.

Okay maybe she'd bit off a little more than she could chew, but Ino wasn't wrong. They'd been given a lot of advantages that even if they had felt like torture at the time had put them _significanty_ above the level of their peers. And clearly they were out of touch with the social aspects of being a shinobi that they would need once they were chunin so spending time with Ino was good on a lot of fronts.

So she was tired. And not at all happy with the looks on her teammates faces.

"Oh for the love of-" She palms her face "What? What more could have possibly happened when I let the two of you go without me?" She storms over to the table to take a seat before gesturing for someone to fill her in.

"We met Naruto's Great Aunt at an Uzumaki temple just outside the city."

Sakura's head hit the table as she groaned. "I was gone for like 8 hours. I was really hoping you could have a normal afternoon."

"I mean at least I know what fainting feels like now!" Naruto tried to brighten the mood.

But Sakura just let herself fall under the table as she groaned at the never ending madness of their lives.


	12. Chapter 12 - The Maelstrom

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, I own none of it.

Summary: A more rational Danzo takes on team 7. The world changes accordingly

Chapter 12 - The Maelstrom

Note: The chapter numbering is messed up, I'm not fixing it. Is what it is. Also sorry for not updating here, got a couple reviews that made me not really want to post to this site anymore, but I still see new followers coming in so I'll start keeping it up to date here as well. Enjoy!

* * *

The next morning Naruto didn't go with his team for physical training. It looked like he barely slept, nearly entombed in scrolls and books he had brought home from the temple. Two clones (about as many as could be in the apartment with everyone home) worked to sort everything even as Naruto read.

Sakura almost raised a hand to ask why he wasn't coming but Sasuke caught it before she could, his eyes telling her to leave it alone for now.

And so they left, and Naruto kept reading. Not jutsu scrolls, or fighting techniques. But the entire history of the Uzumaki clan as written by Uzumaki Mito. Realizing his team was gone and he didn't have to worry about letting them sleep, more clones filled the room.

If there had been anyone there to see it, they might have noticed his hands beginning to shake.

* * *

When Team 7 returned, Sasuke had to admit it was possible he'd made a mistake that morning. Because what they found when they got home that night was an empty apartment. Naruto and all his scrolls nowhere to be found.

He rubbed his shoulder sheepishly after Sakura hit him.

"Damnit Sasuke, I knew leaving him here was a bad idea." She wasn't mad at him, not really. Everything about her tone and posture said she was nothing but concerned.

"Hn. I know where he'll be. Come on." He slams the door a little harder than needed as he turned to leave.

Sakura might not actually be mad at him but he still should have known better.

* * *

It didn't take them long to get to the Uzumaki Temple, Naruto having left the security seals disabled behind him evidently. Sasuke hadn't bothered mentioning those to Sakura and was sure she wouldn't have been happy if she knew Sasuke had no plan on how to get through them if.

So everything was going okay so far.

But the moment they entered the Temple it was obvious that things were in fact, not okay. The muffled sound of crying mixed with the ocean of chakra from the floor below would probably set anyone off. But it wasn't Kyuubi's chakra so… It could be worse.

But when they entered the room they still weren't truly prepared to find Naruto on his hands and knees sobbing. To see the air pulse and shudder as he hit the ground again and again.

Sasuke's eyes were good enough to pick up the title of the book he had just been reading, and make out the details of the picture that had presumably fallen out. "Pregnancy Journal - Uzumaki Kushina." With a picture of a very pregnant Kushina with Minato. It was one of the happiest pictures you can imagine.

Sakura tried to run to his side but was blown back by the ocean of chakra Naruto was exuding.

Silver lining was that her cry of shock got Naruto to notice they were here. When he looked up at them Sasuke was able to see something else stashed under Naruto's body, a copy folder by the look of it. But realizing he wasn't alone Naruto threw the folder towards them and pulled himself into a corner to try and breath and get his chakra back under wraps.

As he pulls Sakura back to her feet (that steel beam really is heavy he also realizes), the two share a nervous glance, unsure of what they'd find that had upset him so. In a folder marked "Legal Papers - Copies" at that.

Only the question was answered almost as soon as it was opened. The two most recent documents being "The Joint Last Will and Testament of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato" and "Marriage Certificate - Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina."

As they started reading the first one Naruto choked out a paraphrased version.

"If, in the event of our death Kushina's burden is passed to our yet unborn child. They are to be raised by their godfather, and hailed as a hero of the village. Both as my child, and the only one that can keep the village safe." The cracking sobbing voice turned angry as Naruto stood, throwing a random scroll across the room. "THEY KEPT IT ALL FROM ME!" A crack as his fist found the wall behind them. The chakra he was exuding began to turn malevolent as his eyes turned to red. "I WAS LOVED! I HAD A CLAN! I HAD A FAMILY! I HAD A LEGACY!" Sasuke's eyes began to widen in the beginnings of fear as Kyuubi began to stir, and yet Naruto's rage was turning cold. "A clan left to die, after we kept them safe since before the village was founded!" He rounds, making eye contact with them "Did you know that it was Mito that taught Hashirama how to make Jinchuriki? Uzumaki seals that gave every village their greatest "weapons"." The big air quotes were added dramatically. "Or how 'bout that _only _an Uzumaki can carry Kyuubi? That the _only_ reason Kushina was even in Konoha was so it could be passed to her from Mito? So the Uzumaki are now providing both the jutsu used _and _the vessel? Do you know what Jinchuriki means? It means _the power of human sacrifice!_"

The room was silent aside from Naruto's panting. There really wasn't anything to say that hadn't been already… Eventually the silence breaks as Naruto turns to look away from them, letting out a frustrated shout, as he stomped and threw off the still forming Kyuubi cloak. His energy drained as he forced the beast back down, he slumped back onto the floor, crying silently. A moment later Sasuke and Sakura are on either side of him, a hand on each of his shoulders.

They didn't say anything because they didn't need to, Naruto pulled them both into a group hug as he started to cry again. "I don't understand why Sarutobi would do this to me… I called him Jiji for most of my life." He sniffled loudly. "Would they even have told me any of it if not for Danzo?"

Sakura rubbed little circles in his back as she spoke softly. "There's no way to know hun… We just gotta do our best from here."

Once Sakura had said her piece Sasuke finished. "And we will make it right Naruto. Anything we can."

Naruto just clung to his teammates as he sobbed, nodding into their embrace. But he couldn't help but harbor the thought that it could never be made right.

But.. with his Team here. And maybe Jiraiya someday… Maybe they could make it better.

* * *

The next day Naruto went with them for morning training. Quiet but he was there putting in the work. In fact he didn't say a word until they broke for lunch. After a quick trip home to shower the silence was broken.

"I was thinking I might go have lunch with Iruka-sensei before I finally met up with this Tanzo guy."

Sakura actually brightened up at this. "That sounds like a great idea! You'll tell Sensei we say hi right?"

Naruto nodded shyly and silently exited the apartment.

* * *

For Iruka it had been a pretty normal day so far. Konohamaru and his crew causing a fuss, Hanabi getting snappy with them, Iruka calming them all down. It was kind of sweet really, but even still he was grateful for the lunch break. Without Naruto around he didn't need to worry about his food being pranked or anything and he could just enjoy his-

"Hey Sensei, was that offer for lunch still available?" And while Naruto spoke softly, the fact that it came from right behind the seated teacher who had no idea anyone was there caused the diligent chunin to jump right onto his desk. And while Naruto's ensuing giggles certainly brought a smile to his face he couldn't help but get in a little good natured ribbing.

"Well, seeing as the lunch I brought is all over my shoes now you're not leaving me many options." He got off the desk before he pulled Naruto into a hug, ruffling his hair as he did so.

"Hey-Hey stop that!" Naruto protested weakly through his giggles.

"Oh fine," Iruka pulled back enough to move his hands to Naruto's shoulders as he looked him over. "You changed your look! Kept the orange of course, but where'd you learn how to braid your hair?" He runs a hand across the braided length of Naruto's hair. "And it's so soft! Someone's learning how to take care of themselves."

Naruto is bright red as he brushes Iruka's hands off him and steps back. "Come on Sensei, I'm not some little kid anymore!"

But Naruto's somewhat faux outrage just had Iruka bent over laughing. "Oh I've missed you Naruto. Come on, let's get that lunch." His arm finds its way around Naruto's shoulders again as they head out together.

"Sure, can we maybe get takeout and eat at your place though? There's some stuff I can't really talk about in public…" He got kinda quiet as he finished, not really looking at Iruka directly.

For his part Iruka, while a little taken aback by Naruto's unexpected shyness had nothing against the idea. It is Naruto after all and he's just been traumatized by a sannin. He had no idea how far off the mark he was.

"Yeah that's fine, I'll get someone to cover my next class so we can take our time. Why don't you tell me where you learned to do your hair like this on the way?" He figured that would be a nice light topic to get started with.

Naruto smiled a little as he recalled the day. "Well it's actually a longer story then you might think. So Sakura and I were running some errands on a very rare day off while Sasuke spent some time at the Uchiha compound, and things just sort of kept going wrong-"

* * *

_Skip forward to entering Iruka's apartment, arms laden with ramen._

"- and so by the time we get out of there Ino's done both of our hair, given us basically new wardrobes, and tons of hair and skin care stuff." Iruka can't help but laugh as Naruto finishes his story, almost not able to believe his ears that Ino was apparently having a _girls night_ with her apparently former rival and Uzumaki Naruto of all people.

"Well it's good to hear you're making friends. I'll be honest I was pretty worried when you got Danzo-sama for a sensei and just sort of vanished. It's wonderful to see you and the rest of your team doing so well." He finished setting out all the food and took a seat before continuing. "How are they doing anyways? I know you all made it through the prelims but you were all pretty beat up coming out of the forest." That was sort of putting it lightly, but Naruto appreciated him not bringing up Kyuubi, or the fear Naruto had been able to sense from his former sensei in the tower.

Even still it took him a moment to answer, as they started steering into trickier waters. "Uh, well they recovered from the exam stuff pretty quickly. Danzo-sensei was able to modify Orochimaru's curse seal to make it less… Well less awful." Naruto twirled his noodles around in the broth as he continued. "But… Lately, there's just more and more getting piled on…" He trailed off as he started to feel his voice catch in his throat, staring into his soup as he struggled to hold back tears.

It didn't take a genius to figure out something was very wrong, and Iruka reached out to take one of Naruto's hands from across the table to try and comfort his old student. "Hey, hey now I know the exams are stressful, but you held off _a sannin_, do you know how many shinobi can say that? You guys will have the tournament in the bag!"

Naruto smiled a little at the attempt to cheer him up. His choked laughter came out almost as a sob though as he pressed on. "It's not that… I… I found out who my parents are."

Iruka hesitated for a moment, unsure of why Naruto would be so shaken up by this. "But that's great news! What's wrong?" Naruto started to cry into his soup as a lot of the emotions he was still struggling to process came to the surface.

"The Hokage lied to me." That dam was starting to crumble as Naruto's voice was choked in between sobs. "He lied about Kyuubi, and he lied about my family, and he went against my parents last wishes in a bunch of ways-" Naruto's voice was breaking as he started to hyperventilate. "And he made me believe he cared about me the whole time! I called him Jiji my whole life and he smiled and hugged me as if he hadn't stolen my whole life from me!"

Naruto's on his feet now, beginning to pace as one hand gestured with his points and the other tugged on his braid. Iruka was so stunned by the outburst that he wasn't even able to form anything to say before Naruto continued. "And I can't even tell you who they are! We got "special clearance" as a fucking _reward_ for doing well in the exams." Iruka started to raise a hand as if to try talking but Naruto wasn't done. "And I know he means well but Sasuke's so mad about it all that I didn't even really get a chance to decide how I want to handle it! And he's not wrong but it's not _his _Jiji that he's planning to-" Naruto cuts himself off. "No it's better you don't know actually." He falls back to sit with Iruka again, burrowing his face into his arms on the table with a groan.

"My whole life is a lie." Could just barely be heard, muffled by the sleeve of the distressed shinobi's sleeve.

"Naruto… Come on not everything's a lie." Leave it to Iruka to be an optimist. "You're like my little brother, I'm here for you." Iruka made his way around the table to put his arms around his emotional friend. "And it sounds like your team will have your back no matter what, it sounds like you've got something really special. And if Ino told you and Sakura that you have the backing of her clan that's a serious show of support from a major clan power. All the relationships you're building, the reputation you're developing, those are all real. Learning about where you came from doesn't change who you are."

Iruka's calming presence and words of reassurance managed to get Naruto's head back up off the table, but now it seemed as if Naruto had been drained of energy as he responded flatly. "Iruka-sensei… I don't think _I_ know who I am anymore…" He sat back up properly with a sniffle and gestured for Iruka to sit back down as he collected himself. "It all started in Wave Country."

And Naruto told Iruka the story of a kind hearted young person that fought to protect their master. A beautiful soul that made Naruto question a lot of his preconceptions about the world.

The first person Naruto killed.

"After that I had a lot of trouble. Danzo helps. He's surprisingly good with emotions. He taught me to start thinking through why I do things and what things really make me happy. But… The more I do that the more confused I get. The things that have really been making me happy lately are all things that boys aren't supposed to like. I like gossiping with Sakura, and Ino's makeover was great and I _really _like the battle kimono and I know it's a girls one and I know my sweater is a girls sweater but _I actually like them_. And I never realized before that I never actually got to pick what I liked, I just got what I could get and made myself happy to have those things. I didn't want that jumpsuit or to live off ramen. I was just poor and had to be happy because no one was gonna do anything about it even if I wasn't. I wanted plants and nicer soap!" Naruto threw his arms in the air as he let himself fall back onto the carpet so he wouldn't be looking at Iruka for the next part as his face started to flush.

"I don't even think I like girls."

"What!?" Iruka sputtered in surprise, but quickly recollected himself. "Are- Are you sure? I thought you liked Sakura?"

Naruto nodded. "I do like Sakura, I think she's great. I just thought there was only one way a boy could like a girl. I didn't even understand what it meant the first time I "asked her out", I just wanted her to be my friend." Naruto gave a little giggle at this. "I'm not always the brightest."

"Well, what about your sexy jutsu then? There had to have been research to make that."

"Yeah you know I thought about that for a bit too. But you have to promise not to reveal my jutsu secrets here for a second."

Iruka crosses his heart "Of course, we're fellow leaf shinobi."

"Alright cool. My transformation jutsu is a real transformation, I really become whatever I turn into and while _I _always knew that I didn't understand that that's not how it works for most people. So I thought "Why not try being a girl?". But then… You know… Maybe I liked it. And I just sort of decided it had to be funny, that I liked it because it was funny."

"But that's not it, is it?" Iruka asked gently, hoping his tone would carry the support he was trying to convey.

Naruto sighed. "No. No it's not. I liked it because… Because I just did. Because when I got the jutsu right it was more comfortable for me then my normal body. But I never thought… I didn't know people could be like that. That's not something people talk about. And even though Haku never talked about it, just seeing someone else that maybe felt something similar? Someone that maybe didn't have a jutsu like mine but had figured out they wanted to be… different and be making the changes for them to be happy? Well after… After I started getting over what happened in Wave I decided to let myself live in a way that made me happy… And the more things that I find that make me happy… Starting to figure out that I'm not into girls… The more I think that maybe… Maybe I want to be a girl." Naruto finished beet red and staring at the wall so he couldn't see Iruka's face.

The room was silent for a moment before Iruka stood up and went to the kitchen quickly, before returning and standing over Naruto with his hands behind his back and a grin spread across his face. "Okay Naruto don't be so dramatic, get up and look at me I've got something for you."

Naruto stands nervously, still pink in the face as he meets Iruka's kind and caring gaze. Once he does he's further surprised to find Iruka pulling out a small cluster of flowers from behind his back. White daffodils to be precise.

"Know matter how much of the rest of your life changes I'll be here for you. It doesn't matter who you like, or who you think you need to be to be happy. The Naruto I want in my life is the Naruto that smiles okay?"

Naruto sniffles a little as her eyes fill with tears once more before she jumps into her sensei's arms. He made sure to maneuver to keep the flowers safe as he caught her in a sort of flying hug. It was hard to make out if Naruto was laughing or crying but she settled back down quickly and Iruka could hear a muffled voice from his flak jacket that made him join in on the laughter. "I hope everyone I tell gives me flowers."

"Well don't get too upset if they don't." Iruka manages between giggles. "Not all your friends will have a ready supply of them from students like me."

Naruto wipes her face as she pulls back from Iruka, still giggling and sniffling a little. "Ino might."

Iruka smiles as he tucks the flowers he'd offered into Naruto's hair. "Yes Ino might, probably much nicer flowers then these though."

"No way! These are perfect sensei!" Naruto's smile was infectious and before long the two of them were back to laughing and finishing their now slightly cold ramen.

Eventually it became time for the two to head out, Iruka did of course need to get back to class. But Naruto hesitated at the door before they headed out. "And um, I haven't told anyone else yet. And I don't really know how I'm going to… I probably won't make a big deal out of it. Once I tell my team Sasuke will probably just genjutsu everyone into thinking it was always that way or something."

And while she giggled at the thought… Well it might not be far from the truth.

* * *

After leaving Iruka's Naruto finally tracked down this "Tenzo" character that was supposed to be training her. It wasn't all that hard, as it turned out they lived in the same building. Which would be more surprising if their building wasn't almost exclusively high level shinobi. Naruto figured that tidbit out a while after moving in.

When she knocked at the door in question it was answered promptly by a man with short brown hair and black, almond-shaped eyes and a happuri style forehead protector. His gaze landed on her for just a second before an eyebrow quirked in askance.

"Oh! Um, right. I'm Uzumaki Naruto! My sensei told me I could meet up with you whenever I wanted to train?"

Tenzo blinked owlishly before responding. "Ah, yes. Sorry I was expecting you a couple days ago so I assumed you weren't coming."

Naruto flinched a little before laughing nervously and scratching the back of her head. "Ah-yeah. Sorry about that! There's just been... Some stuff I had to take care of."

Tenzo nods stiffly. "Understood." But then Naruto was shocked for just a moment as the door was shut in her face, only for it to be swiftly reopened with a redressed Tenzo, now in a standard Jounin outfit. "Lets go."

* * *

When they eventually arrived at a _very _private training ground Naruto thought to ask the question. "So what are we doing all the way out here, where is here anyways?"

"This is one of the training grounds Danzo sets aside for training hidden jutsu. I learned to use mine here, and hopefully we can start to develop yours." Tenzo replied, he doesn't blink much apparently.

"Um, but the Uzumaki don't have a formal bloodline. Just a tendency for potent chakra."

Tenzo nods again. "And yet Uzumaki Kushina was able to develop her "Adamantine Sealing Chains" from her Chakra. The same Chakra that I believe lets you truly transform with your transformation jutsu, and gives you such an affinity for your clones." Tenzo displays a folder with Naruto's name on it. "And while we work on that, you will have clones working on wind manipulation. Danzo has committed to teaching you his Vacuum style and that will require the very highest level of skill. Questions?"

"Um, yeah I have a lot of chakra but even I can't keep up with that kind of load for long."

But Naruto was left catching her breath when four wooden pillars rose up around her, adorned with dog heads.

"Then use Kyuubi's, with me present it's safe for you to push your limits."

Naruto's grin couldn't get any wider as they started the first day of her training.

* * *

After she had finished up with Tenzo she found her apartment still empty. With it not being terribly late and her chakra network still in high gear she decided to go back out. She didn't really have much of a destination in mind as she walked through the village, though some of the restaurants she'd walked by smelled pretty good-

"Hey Naruto!" Oh, that was actually not who she'd expected.

"Hey Choji-kun!" She replied as she turned. "And Shikamaru too! It's good to see you both, sorry about the prelims and all." She scratched the back of her head awkwardly, not really sure what to say to the two.

Luckily they seemed to take it well enough, Shikamaru waving it off as he spoke. "Ma-ma, the exams were troublesome anyways."

"And besides, we can always take the next one!" Choji continues.

Naruto can't help but giggle a little at the boys. "Oh, well in that case I'm glad you're both taking it so well! From what Sakura had said Ino was kind of upset."

"Ino is the definition of troublesome." The Nara heir drawled, head rolling back just slightly as he did so.

"Anyways, Naruto. We were just about to head in for some barbeque, care to join?" Leave it to Choji to bring it back to food.

But well… She had been thinking about getting a bite to eat and it was always better not to eat alone. And she'd be lying if she said she didn't kind of like watching Shikamaru try to "figure her out". The puzzled interest the normally disinterested genin was showing her. Not that she could blame him, she was just starting to figure herself out never mind other people knowing.

"I'd love to join! Do you guys come here often?"

"Ugh, only every chance Choji gets to drag us here."

"Hey it's good food! And I watch clouds with you whenever you want." Naruto giggled a little at that.

"Oh good, we've traded one troublesome blond for another." Shikamaru jokes with a smirk as the trio heads into the restaurant.

"Oh please, like Ino could keep up with me if we really got into it." Naruto did a kinda snooty voice and flicker her braid of her shoulder as she said it, in a comedic impression of Ino.

While Choji burst out laughing Shikamaru managed to get a comeback out around a snort. "Forgive me, we got the troublesome blond with extra batteries my mistake." Which had Naruto almost bent over laughing as they got to a table, Shikamaru and Choji sitting on one side and her on the other.

"So what's new with you guys anyways?" She asks after Choji placed an order for the whole table.

"Oh not much really. Since you guys knocked us out of the exams we've mostly just been taking it easy. Ino was pretty bummed but Shika said you guys did your best to keep us in the competition so I figure we just need to get stronger. Once we've all had some time to recharge I'm sure Asuma-Sensei will up our training so we'll be ready!"

"Hey! That's a great way to look at it! What about you Shikamaru?"

But it seemed the lighter conversation was coming to a close, as Shikamaru took a drink of water before locking eyes with her. "Just trying to figure out how a team of people we went to school with could disappear for a few months and come back able to rig the chunin exams." He took another drink calmly as their food arrived and Naruto and Choji both sputtered at his sudden directness.

"Shika! You can't just-" Choji tries to diffuse but Naruto waves him down.

"No no, it's okay. Honestly we just had a dedicated Sensei that really _really_ didn't use the kid gloves…" Naruto got out kind of lamely before continuing. "Like, when we were training, we all had to see the medic at the end of the day. Every day. And we had specially tailored meal plans and supplements to help us develop. And training was all we did for months, and then when we did go on a mission, it ended up being A-Rank and we encountered _Momochi Zabuza_. It's as much bad luck that we're as strong as we are as it is good really."

The whole time Naruto was speaking Choji's eyes got wider and wider but Shikamaru tried to stay impassive. "There's more you're not saying." He pressed gentle as he dished up a plate and handed it to her, before starting to get himself one as Choji realized people were getting food and scrambled to get his own.

"I mean, yeah Shika. There is more. But a lot of it's not mine to say-" Which meant stuff about Sasuke and Sakura. "And some of it I can't say-" Village secrets, would need to be careful around those. "And you know what Shikamaru? Maybe some of it is personal and I'd tell you if I felt like it!" And that would be his que to back off.

"Sorry, sorry." He waved her down. "You're right of course. You'll need to forgive my curiosity." He leaned in to start eating his food, before making a quick side glance and finishing. "I just find you interesting."

Both Naruto and Choji were bright red and stammering as Shikamaru dug into his food.

* * *

Eventually they all managed to get back to having a normal dinner. It turned out Choji was a decent gossip just from being in proximity to Ino.

"No kidding, you're sure it was Sasuke?"

"I'm telling you it was! I saw him walking with Hinata last night."

"Well that just doesn't seem like him."

"I'm just telling you what I saw! I swear on this delicious delicious cheesecake."

Okay, Naruto admitted to herself. Choji would never swear on cheesecake if it was a lie. Especially stuff this good.

"Fine fine, I guess I know what he'll be doing with his evenings. That reminds me, Shikamaru I need to talk to your Dad. My Sensei says I need to learn how to play Shogi and that your clan is the best."

"Hm. Sounds troublesome. Seems to me like you should just learn from me. We already know each other, and besides my Dad is busy."

Naruto tries to play into it and call his bluff, with a foxy grin on her face. "Oh I bet you'd like that wouldn't you."

Only to have it blow up on her as Shikamaru outplays her, making eye contact before getting up to leave. "I would actually, my place at 1930 hours." He stops just after walking past her to call over his shoulder. "I picked up the bill already, don't be late."

Choji and Naruto were left staring at each other in shock, both bright red and wide eyed.

* * *

Naruto did end up going to Shikamaru's after dinner. However unlike at dinner he kept it pretty much about the game. Naruto was a fast learner as long as you kept it pretty hands on and Shikamaru realized that so they sat across from each other and started playing before long.

And before long they were having fun. Shika was shocked to find that once Naruto knew the rules they played _fast _and _very _well. Even still he won every game and it wasn't too long before it got dark and Naruto decided it was time to head home.

"This was fun though Shika. Mind if I come back on nights when my Sensei isn't available?"

"For sure. See you tomorrow Naruto." He waved as she started to head out.

"Goodnight Shika! See you tomorrow!"

And for the rest of the month she was there almost every night.

* * *

When Naruto got home she could hear somebody in the shower, the chakra presence and the neatness of the shoes by the door told Naruto it was Sasuke. So Naruto just took her shoes off and started watering her plants.

When Naruto hears the front door open and close she takes a steadying breath before turning to greet Sakura, trying to muster some of the classic Naruto cheer. "Heya Sakura-chan! How was training today?"

"Oh god don't even get me started." A loud clanking noise that could only be her leaning her steel beam against the wall. "And Jiraiya? Bless his heart does _not _understand human limitation. Lots of enthusiasm but as cautious as we're being, I still end every day feeling like my chakra network is full of molten lead." The sound of a door announced Sasuke's return from the shower. "And of course he's fine, he's not even breaking a sweat! Meanwhile I could turn into _a literal statue _at any point." Realizing she was rambling she all but through herself into the back of her chair with a groan. "What about you Sasuke? What's this Kakashi guy like?"

Sasuke of course had just finished making them all some tea, and was pouring it as he replied. "Kakashi's fine. We're working on trying to unlock whatever ability my Sharingan is trying to manifest. Lightning training, speed training. I like his dogs." Naruto giggled a little at this.

"And what about the time you spent with Hinata? How was that?" Naruto asked as she put down her watering pail and took her seat.

Sasuke didn't even get a chance to reply as Sakura stopped leaning back into her chair and fell to full attentive and alertness. "Whaaaaat? Since when are you and Hinata friends? Where'd you hear about that? I was with _Ino_ and she didn't even know."

Naruto's smile only got bigger as she continued. "Oh apparently while Choji and Shikamaru were having dinner last night they saw the two of you walking by."

Sasuke's face hit the table with a groan. "It's just like the academy. I can't even go on a walk without being gossiped about." He picked his face up before continuing. "I was just worried after seeing stuff with her and Neji play out. And I have evenings free so I offered to start training with her." Suddenly there was a flash of light as a previously hidden Naruto clone appeared with a camera.

While Naruto giggled as Sasuke's head hit the table and Sakura cheered. "Yay! Sasuke! You did it! You made a friend!" She all but jumps on his back. "This is so exciting!"

"Oh can it I'm not that bad. Not like Naruto here deflecting everything to buy time for whatever he wants to talk about."

Now with two sets of eyes on her Naruto shrinks down a little before their eyes, cheeks tinged slightly pink. "Whaaat, I mean. I just wanted to check in with you guys… But, um, yeah. I did have something I wanted to talk about um…" Her eyes flicked back and forth between the two of them. "So I had lunch with Iruka today and we were talking about some things. And I think I've sorta figured some stuff out about myself that I haven't really talked about yet but I think you guys-" She got cut off by both of them at once.

"You like boys!" From Sakura, and "You're a girl." from Sasuke. They immediately shared a look between each other and gestured as if to say "What?"

But Naruto is bright red and trying not to make eye contact with anyone as she confirms it. "Uhhh, actually… You're both right, I think." And just like that Naruto was suddenly hoisted out of her chair and was being twirled around like a toddler by Sakura

"Oh my god Naruto! I'm so happy for you! I've known there was something going on for so long but I just thought you were gay but this is so much better!" You can hear Sasuke groan and hit the table again. "Ino's going to be so excited, you're gonna get to learn to do makeup from the very best. Oooh maybe we should see if Hinata would want to have a girls night with the three of us! Wouldn't that be fun she always liked you." Her face suddenly turns agasp as she continues. "Oh no! Hinata always liked you, ugh well she can't be mad that you're not interested in girls that's not your fault-"

"Sakura put Naruto down, she's turning blue." A quick glance up reveals that Sasuke's right, and she quickly deposits her teammate back in her chair before sitting back down and smoothing out her outfit.

"Sorry, sorry. Just got excited there for a second." She gestures for the two of them to talk now that she's "done".

Naruto was still catching his breath so Sasuke decided to take his chance at speaking. "It's good you figured it out Naruto, I'm sure you already know your team will accept you no matter what." He paused briefly, measuring his next words. "How do you want to handle it with other people though?"

"Oh um… I kinda thought I would just… I mean people already mistake me for a girl with the hair and everything so I thought I'd just you know…" A quick hand seal later and Naruto's features feminize ever so slightly. "And stop correcting people. And the people in our life will probably just go with it right?"

Sasuke thought it over for a second, but it was Sakura that actually had an idea first. "I mean we can do that. But for like, officials and government stuff it would be better if we could address it more officially. Sasuke you were planning on bringing Naruto's real birth certificate to the clan council after all this right?"

"Hn."

"Right, so couldn't we just make this one more "hidden detail" about Naruto's life? I bet sensei could make a good enough fake that "The Fourth Hokage's Hidden Son" could become "The Fourth Hokage's Hidden Daughter" right? Just make it one more part of the protection lie."

Sasuke nodded along. "The timing would be perfect, we already know we're getting promoted so we'll have to update our ninja registry. And Naruto's transformation is perfect so we won't have to deal with anyone's political stance. Just treat it like more hidden information."

The three of them nod, agreeing on their plan.

"I guess I should tell Sensei then eh?"

"Yeah that would probably help."

But that could happen tomorrow, tonight they could get some sleep.


	13. Chapter 13 - The Third Exam

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, I own none of it.

Summary: A more rational Danzo takes on team 7. The world changes accordingly

Chapter 13 - The Third Exam

hr

* * *

The rest of the month passed quickly for Team 7. They spent their mornings together, their afternoons with their senseis, and their evenings with friends. Every now and then one of them would get pulled away by Danzo to check in, and he would make observations on their training and ways they could improve. But for the most part he seemed… Distant at best.

But eventually the day of the tournament came, and Team 7 was ready. Sasuke in the lead and backed-up by Naruto and Sakura, they stopped for one final time. Just as they did their ever elusive sensei stepped out of the shadows of the gate they were passing through.

"When you come out the other side of this tunnel, you will represent the very best of what this village can accomplish. Both during and after the exam, pull no punches." Danzo leaves a pause for effect.

"It's time to show the world the might of Team 7."

"Hai Sensei!" They all clap a fist over their chest and incline their heads. When they look back up their sensei is gone. They nod at each other as they start walking again, planning to be just in time to be announced.

The stadium was a massive dome filled by an open field and some wooded areas, overlooked by three large viewing areas. A notable feature, to Naruto at least, were the "support beam" that seemed to line the stadium topped by dog heads. It seemed Dazno really did have a plan if Gaara became a problem.

The other two teams were already present and they were just in time to hear the proctor start the announcement. Only with Sasuke's ever perceptive eyes could someone have seen a nearly invisible Root agent switch out the proctor's cue cards just as he went to take them out of a puch.

"Ladies and Gentleman! Welcome to the Third Phase of the Chunin Selection Exam!" The crowd roars to life in excitement as up in the Kage box Danzo joins standing next to Hiruzen's seat. "Thank you all for joining us here today! It is my great pleasure to introduce our visiting team! Please welcome all the way from Sunagakure no Sato, the children of the noble Kazekage! Led by Infinite Blades Baki, and undefeated in battle, Sabaku Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro!" The crowd cheers politely as Temari waves back.

After the crowd settled somewhat so the proctor switched to his next card and continued. "Welcome now the first of our home teams, introducing Konohagakure no Sato Squadron Nine, led by Konoha's Great Green Beast Maito Gai himself! Hyuuga Clan Prodigy, Hyuuga Neji! Successor to the legendary strong fist, Rock Lee! And Aspiring Weapon Mistress Tenten!" The crowd roared to life now, clearly this was a house favourite team, Lee and Tenten waving enthusiastically.

But when the crowd settled and Genma switched to the final card his eyes went wide before looking up at the Kage box. Seeing no reaction from Hiruzen he assumed this was as planned and continued. "And finally, this year's rookie team. Konohagakure no Sato Squadron Seven, led by the Councilor Shimura Danzo, the Darkness of Shinobi himself. I present to you Haruno Sakura, this year's Kunoichi of the Year, Uchiha Sasuke, last loyal son of a founding clan and Rookie of the year. And last but certainly not least, she's spent her whole life living a lie for her own protection. Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto! Hidden daughter of Lord Fourth himself and princess of the Uzumaki clan!"

The crowd went silent as everyone in attendance had their breath taken away by the shocking revelation. And while Naruto herself was also nearly in shock, her teammates stepped to either side of her and raised her hands in the air, Sakura whooping at the top of her lungs inciting the crowd into a roaring cheer loud enough to be heard outside the village.

* * *

Up in the kage stand, Rasa's eyes were as wide as the crowds even as Hiruzen's narrowed. "My my, Lord Hokage. This is an unexpected turn."

The venerable Hokage allowed his features to soften, better to lie about it then admit he'd been duped. "Ah yes, young Naruto has led a difficult life, but-" he paused only for an instant before continuing, trying his best to keep information consistent. "She, from my understanding, is more than ready to be in the public eye." A side eye at Danzo "Isn't that right Councilor?"

Danzo inclined his head slightly as he spoke. "Oh course Lord Hokage, my team is more than ready for any and all opposition." He throws a glance at the Kazekage. "I trust your children's defeat won't spoil village relations."

The Kazekage smiled behind his veil. "Of course not Councilor-san. However I wouldn't count my lot out yet, Gaara's never so much as been hurt never mind defeated. Other than by myself of course." His dark laughter unsettling the older kage.

"Yes well Rasa-Dono, I suppose we'll see."

* * *

Once the crowd finally settled down the proctor began again. "Now that all teams have been introduced the format will be as follows, there will be three, three way matches. In each match one member of each team will enter the arena in a no hold barred free for all. If I decide someone is out, my decision is final. If you continue to engage someone that I've called out you will be disqualified. If I decide to stop the match for any reason you will comply or be disqualified. You are all up for individual promotion and as such the performance of your team overall will not affect your odds of promotion, but choosing your fight poorly will. The order you select your fighter will be random. To start, first fighter selection goes to Team 7!"

After a quick look between them Naruto goes first, knowing the crowd was eager to see what she could do and that she'd more or less be able to deal with whoever came out. The opposition ended up being Tenten, who had picked second, and finally Temari had picked Third. As the three of them squared up they appraised each other.

Naruto's outfit had changed again, she wore a purple, sleeveless kimono blouse with orange trimmings held close by a traditional obi with a long, streaming bow tied to it, mesh armour underneath it and knee length hakama pants. The Uzumaki spiral emblazoned proudly on the back. Traces of sealing lines were visible coming up from her neckline and going just under her left ear. (Her outfit is based on Honoka)

Temari's outfit consists of a single light purple-coloured, off-the-shoulders garment that extends halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. A large battle fan on her back and a cocky smirk complete the look. While she didn't know much about Naruto's abilities Tenten had been called a weapon mistress so she knew she only really had one opponent in this match.

Tenten wears a pink sleeveless qipao-style blouse with red sleeve trimmings and yellow fastening buttons and dark green pants, weapons pouches and scrolls littering her person. She was eyeing Temari's battle fan wearily, her apprehension poorly hidden.

It was probably because of those nerves that the moment Genma called "Hajime!" she immediately jumped back and unfurled a pair of scrolls. Rising into the air she began to pelt the arena with a myriad of weapons as she called the name of her jutsu "Twin Rising Dragons!"

But to everyone watching it was obvious that this was a bad situation for her. Naruto had yet to react at all, and Temari just smirked as the horde of weapons fell towards them. Just as she was about to get hit she quickly slid back, spinning her fan off her back as she opened it to unleash her "Slicing Whirlwinds" jutsu, scattering the weapons all around the stadium. Naruto had still yet to move and the crowd was waiting with bated breath.

But Tenten wasn't done, the barrage of weapons she had unleashed had apparently been wired, and were now being manipulated back at her two opponents, and while Temari brushed them aside with her fan once more, Naruto broke out in her old signature prankster grin before without so much as a single seal flexed her ocean of chakra and Temari's eyes went wide.

Before the two of them swapped places.

* * *

In the Kage box, Hiruzen's eyes were wide with wonder, mirrored by Rasa's under his veil.

"My my, Sarutobi-dono. Your genin seems to have taken the replacement technique to new heights." The excitement in the Kazekage's voice was evident even as Danzo's smirk became more pronounced.

"Yes the next generation is truly a beacon of the will of fire. You Naruto has overcome much to obtain her strength."

Danzo takes a step forward to stand next to Hiruzen and get a better view of the arena. "You haven't seen anything yet."

* * *

Temari was stunned for a moment by the sudden forceful swap, but she didn't have long to be now that she was once again in the path of the tempest of steel rapidly approaching. She didn't have enough room to swing her fan properly but she was nothing if not resourceful. Dropping into a shoulder roll she managed to generate enough momentum to activate her jutsu again, once more saving her from the immediate threat.

But this time Naruto hadn't been idle, and the moment she arrived in Temari's position she shot off like a rocket towards Tenten, a blast of wind in her wake kicking up a cloud of dust. As she sped towards Tenten the girl could only be reminded of Lee's frightening speed, but more frightening still was the green aura Naruto seemed to blow onto her kunai as she moved, the short blade appearing almost more of a scimitar now. Tenten summoned a blade of her own to attempt to defend, a beautiful katana that would certainly hold against any normal kunai.

But not against Naruto's "Wind Release: Vacuum Blade". One of Danzo's signature vacuum style techniques he had passed on. The fierce technique cut through the expensive looking katana like butter, before she felt Naruto's forearm crash into her throat. While the strike wasn't intended to injure it still hurt, and showed very clearly that had she wanted too she could have decapitated her.

"Tenten, out!" The proctor called, but the match was far from over and Naruto flicked the wind coated kunai at Temari just as the sand genin was regaining her feat. Temari's eyes went wide at the display of incredible wind manipulation from someone outside of Wind Country, but she didn't have time to admire, she needed to dodge. Spinning out of the kunai's path she opened her fan wide and poured as much chakra as she could into her jutsu as she dared.

Only she watched Naruto grin again as she launched her jutsu, a feeling of foreboding building before she watched Naruto poof into smoke and be replaced by the kunai she had just thrown. Which meant Naruto was right behind her. In an act of desperation she dropped her fan and spun, bringing a kunai of her own to bear as quickly as she could, she was shocked to feel it bury into Naruto's head.

But as her eyes caught up with her arm she realized she'd been had. Not a drop of blood, and a shit eating grin as the Naruto she'd just sunk her kunai into popped into smoke.

A shadow clone. And just as it popped she felt cold steel pressed against her throat and Naruto's voice in her ear. "I win!"

And the proctor agreed. "Winner of the first match, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto!"

The crowd exploded with cheers, but back on the field Temari had to know. "How did you?"

And as Naruto stashed her kunai and stepped away she was happy to answer. "When I switched places with you I hid in the smoke and made a shadow clone. First thing I got it to do was kick up a bunch of dust so I could hide." She put on a big smile as she scratched the back of her head. "Sorry I scratched you with my jutsu, I can fix that for you if you like?"

But that just confused Temari further, she hadn't been hit by any jutsu. Unless… Her hand shot up to her face and touched her cheek, causing her to wince and coming up bloody. "What?"

Naruto looked sheepish as she answered. "Yeah, the vacuum blade is so sharp you can't really feel it, I had to have a finger put back on while I was learning it. Here give me your hand." Temari is still stunned but does as she says, and Naruto makes it look like they're shaking hands with a bright smile on her face. While they're shaking hands a delicate glowing gold chain made of pure chakra snaked around their hands, and Temari felt for just a moment Naruto's vibrant ocean of chakra wash through her system. But as quickly as it happened it was gone, seen only by the two of them and the proctor.

When Temari touched her cheek again she found her skin smoothed over and healed. In fact she just felt… Better, like she hadn't just got her ass kicked. "Why would you help me like that? We're not friends."

Naruto's smile fell a little at that. "I know your brother's pain. I don't want him to lose his sister today, we both know you'll need your strength."

Temari's heart stopped and she went white as Naruto turned to leave. "W-w-what do you mean?" She managed to choke out around her mounting fear.

Naruto stopped and looked back at her, speaking just loud enough to hear. "Kyuubi no Yoko." and let her eyes flash red and slitted for just an instant before she jumped back to her team.

"Sabaku Temari, return to the contestants box please we need to start the next match." The proctor called over to her.

She couldn't stop herself from shaking as she returned to her team.

* * *

"The next match will now begin! Team 7 won the last match so they get to pick last. Team 9 will pick first!" Genma announced.

Suddenly a green blur launches into the sky, falling into a roll before springing up in front of the proctor. Thumb extended skyward and with the sun glinting off his smile, the newly arrived genin proclaimed for all to hear. "I, Rock Lee, will gladly accept the challenge."

Genma's eye twitched as he looked up to the stands and saw Gai making the same pose. "Great, now there's two if them." He muttered to himself before continuing. "Next, would the Sand Team send their next contestant."

Up in the booths, the Sand Team had already agreed Kankuro would take the second match but Temari was pleading with him. "Just forfeit Kankuro. Please. They already know the plan somehow just save your tricks."

"Fine fine." Kankuro relented. "I still have to go down there though, I'll be right back."

As he jumped down to the ring, the proctor called for Team 7's entry, and Sakura jumped down into the arena. Her hair is in a pixie cut now, and she just wore her bomber jacket open with a sports bra and armored mesh underneath. A pair of black cycling style shorts under a pink mini skirt and a pair of heavy combat boots completed the look along with a set of plated leather gloves that seemed to be simply _covered_ in seal work.

"Sakura-chan! Your muscles are absolutely rippling with the power of youth! I hope this will be a most glorious match!"

Battlefield presence was one of the things she'd been working on with Ino, and having spent so much time with Jiraiya she couldn't help but take on some of his mannerisms when putting together her "Battle Persona" with Ino. "Ha! You know it Lee!" She strikes a pose (I sorta picture like Randy Orton's pose.) "But you know, from the east to the west Team 7s the best, and if you tangle with the Galant Sakura you're gonna leave a mess!" She finishes pointing at Lee with a big smile.

Lee's eyes are full of stars though. "So cooooool! After this fight I may have a new eternal rival!"

Sakura just pumps her fist with a grin. "Heh, If you're as good as they say we're gonna need a new arena when we're done." She looks at the proctor. "We ready to start this thing?"

Genma stares in shock that this could possibly be a student of _Shimura Danzo_, but eventually manages to shake himself out of his stupor. "Uh, right, of course. Hajime!"

But as he jumps out of the way, another voice can be heard. Kankuro's.

"Actually I forfeit." And the arena is filled with boo's as he returns to the competitors box.

Sakura just kinda shrugged and looked back to Lee, who gave her a thumbs up before they both squared off. At first they were at a standoff for almost a minute, until a leaf touched the ground and in an unspoken signal the two tai-jutsu experts launched themselves at each other. Lee with his "Dynamic Entry", and Sakura with a vicious overhand haymaker.

To the audience though it just seemed as though they went from standing, to Sakura standing in Lee's spot facing back towards where'd she come, and Lee dug into the dirt. Well, that and the almost thundering boom of the earth being destroyed from where they both kicked off, and where Lee was driven into the dirt. As the dust settled one could see Lee almost cartoonishly pull himself out of the ground before dusting himself off.

Sakura was frowning slightly but Lee's voice cheered her up some. "Ah Sakura-chan! I'm terribly sorry for that. It seems I underestimated you. Allow me to stop holding back." And as Lee pulled up his leg warmers, thick heavy lead weights were revealed, which left craters as he threw them aside. Seeing the amount of weight he'd dropped brought a smile back to Sakura's face.

"Now that's more like it!" And they jumped back at each other, far more even now. Lee was faster, having focused more on his legs. But Sakura was stronger and had incredible reaction time. The bout went on this way, the two of them effectively flashing around the arena, shockwaves ushering out from them every time they connected, the dirt steadily getting more and more torn up filling the air with dust.

Only then, the arena went silent and still. No one could really see what was going on and even Lee was looking around confused. "Sakura-chan! You were right they will need a new arena after this. Do you have a jutsu that could clear the dust so we can continue?!" He called out good naturedly.

It was really unfortunate then, that Sakura was not a fair fighter. And with the air still full of dust Lee got confused as his feet started to sink into… Was that mud? He didn't have long to think about it though as he felt the air moving, and being unable to move his feet he threw himself backwards into a limbo stance. Just in time as he felt cold steel pass just over him, even if he could tell she had swung with the blunt side of whatever massive weapon she was using.

This however, was not a great situation for Lee, and he knew he needed to change things up. As he felt Sakura maneuver her weapon around to come down for a vertical slash (again with the blunt side he was sure), Lee focused his chakra and called out. "Gate of Opening: Release!"

The blast of chakra was the last thing Sakura expected and it threw her off balance, and pushed all the dust away, revealing for everyone the small swamp she had created to trap Lee in. But what caught more eyes was the sword in her hands.

Kubikiribocho, the executioner blade of the hidden mist.

Up in the stands Naruto was whooping and hollering her support for her teammate, and the badass reveal of the sword Danzo had given her just a week before the exam. Unlike a katana there were no real techniques to learn, it wasn't much of a finesse weapon.

You just needed to be freakishly strong. Which somehow this thirteen year old girl had managed to do. It was quite the sight really.

But then Lee was rocketing towards her at speeds unseen till now, and she couldn't possibly maneuver that giant sword fast enough to block. But then the sword was gone, poofed back into the seal on her gloves as she rapidly repositioned her now unencumbered hands before resummoning the blade.

Just in time to meet Lee's "Leaf Rising Wind", effectively stopping the blow from knocking her into the air. Danger averted she resealed her blade as she used chakra to adhere herself both to the ground, and to Lee as she grabbed his outstretched leg to initiate a grapple of sorts. Not wanting to give him a chance to wrestle she turns and overhead smashes Lee into the ground, now with a grip of his leg and him face down in the dirt, she falls forward rolling herself in and pulling the leg up she lands on his lower back. She quickly anchors herself to the ground again as she pins Lee beneath her.

The crowd is in awe of the display of power from these two _children_, and the diversity of ways in which Sakura was fighting. And she uses their roaring as a chance to whisper to Lee. "Hey, I know this is awesome and all, and yeah I'm sure you can open more gates." She adjusts her pin to be a little less painful. "And yeah I've still got a whole 'nother level of tricks up my sleeve. But I know what the gates will do to you and I can't tell you why but I need you to be able to fight again after this. Can we _please_ just call it here?"

Lee thinks for a moment, knowing he either needs to open another gate or do as Sakura says. He nods coming to a decision. "I shall honour your request on one condition, Sakura-chan. You have to spar with me every week we're both in the village." He twists in the pin to show her his smile.

"Yeah I can live with that."

"Then." He stops whispering. "Proctor! I forfeit!" He lets the energy of the gate flow away as Sakura lets him out of the pin. They both stand up and dust themselves off as Genma returns to the arena floor.

"Winner, Haruno Sakura!" And once more the crowd erupts, as Lee runs over to her to raise her hand in victory. Huge smiles on both of their faces as the proctor looks around the arena in shock.

Up in the stands Sakura's parents had to pick their jaws up off the floor. While team 7 did occasionally stop by, they didn't make a habit of talking about their training.

In the Kage box Danzo was doing the closest thing anyone had ever seen, to beaming in pride. There were _Jounin_ in the stands that weren't comfortable seeing that level of taijutsu, never mind from genin. And the unveiling of Kubikibocho? He could _feel_ the disdain radiating off "Rasa".

"It seems it may have been a wise decision for your son to withdraw, Rasa-dono." Hiruzen spoke as he smoked his pipe. "He has the look of a puppeteer, and I doubt he would have fared well in that particular match up."

"Yes well Hiruzen-dono, it's important for a puppeteer to know when to take the stage. Kankuro made the best decision he could have in the situation." The Kazekage spoke softly through clenched teeth. Suna was being made to look the fool in this, and Konoha was only looking better and better. "I'm sure my youngest, Gaara-kun will put on a better showing." He laughs somewhat. "He is afterall, undefeated in battle if you don't count myself."

"Yes I'm sure the next match will be a spectacle. From my understanding both young Sasuke and Neji are proud sons of their respective clans, and two of the most promising young ninja in the village." Sarutobi humble bragged. Today was making Konoha a lot of money, and he was in a good mood, Even with some idea of what was to come.

"We'll see I suppose."

* * *

Back on the stadium floor the three remaining genin were squaring off, Gaara grinning maniacally, almost twitching in anticipation. Neji, upright and attentive, his gaze backing down from no one. Sasuke though? Now in traditional Uchiha battle robes with his anbu gear beneath and sword at his side. Ever present sharingan eyes spinning lazily, he looked on with feigned but practiced indifference.

In the competitors box Naruto was sitting between Sakura, and strangely Lee. Someone who looked closely might be able to see that Naruto had a hand on either of them, and they were steadily looking more refreshed. Lee looked at her in wonder and had to ask quietly. "Naruto-chan, are you a med-nin?"

Naruto's signature foxy smile answered. "Not really, just an Uzumaki." As if that answered the question. But Lee didn't have time to keep asking as the proctor called a start to the match.

As soon as the proctor's feet left the ground Neji's Byakugan was active, and not a moment too soon it would seem as a torrent of sand was launched at them by Gaara. Keeping his composure Neji began his spin. "Eight Trigrams Palms: Revolving Heaven!" Could be heard shouted as the sand was blasted away from him.

Sasuke though? The sand appeared to go right through him, only for him to fade away to be revealed standing on the other side of Gaara. Hands resting on the kashira (pommel) of his blade he feigned a yawn. Neji's eyes were wide, having never seen anyone but Gai move that fast. Because while most people in the stands assumed it was genjutsu, the Hyuuga prodigies' eyes knew better.

Gaara appeared stunned for a moment, before beginning his assault again, only to be met with the same results. This time though while Sasuke continued to look on impassively, Neji closed the distance to attack. Gaara's sand returned to him to block Neji's strikes, but the gentle fist was more than a palm strike. With every blow he landed against Gaara's sand shield he was knocking the chakra that sustained it away, and as the sand fell to the ground Gaara began to understand Neji's plan. Of course Gaara couldn't let that happen so he had the shield erupt into spikes, forcing Neji back for a moment.

The moment he did Sasuke made his move. Quicker than the normal eye could see he was inside Gaara's guard, sword bathed in lightning plunged through his gut. Sasuke "Hn'd" dispassionately as the sand clone disintegrated and the real Gaara appeared.

Unfortunately for Neji, right behind him. But luckily for Neji he was one of the few people that really could see behind himself. He moved to start his rotation but suddenly found himself not able to. His feet had been encased in sand. Even as the panic began to set in he found himself being encased in sand.

Only until, suddenly he wasn't. His previously perfectly groomed hair began to stand on end as he was pushed out of the encroaching sand by an electrified hand courtesy of Uchiha Sasuke, the burst of electrical chakra blasting the sand away as it turned to glass. The proctor recognized an extremely powered down version of Kakashi "Chidori" technique, and between that and the sand called it. "Hyuuga Neji, out of the match!"

"What!?" Neji turned to face the proctor in outrage. But his opportunity was short lived as he suddenly found himself being thrown to the proctors feet by Sasuke. As he picked himself up he heard Genma explain.

"Either Gaara's or Sasuke's jutsu could have killed you had Sasuke wanted them to. You're out of your league here kid."

Neji had a hard time processing that idea until he focused his vision on the match at hand once more, and saw what kind of monsters he'd been in the arena with.

Lighting and fire danced around Sasuke as he blurred in and out of vision. Whittling away Gaara's defences one layer at a time. Sasuke's mastery of shunshin, unseen since his cousin Shisui was alive. After images and genjutsu layered over each other, punctuated by the chirp of his lightning enhanced blade and the roar of his clans fire jutsu.

Gaara's defences were mighty, Shukaku provided an automatic defence that was almost perfect. But Sasuke was moving faster than Shukaku could manipulate the sand through Gaara's seal, and Gaara's sand armor was becoming more glass than sand. Whenever he tried to counter attack he found only empty air where the elusive Uchiha had been previously. It wasn't long until Gaara was at his breaking point.

"ENOUGH!" His maniacal cry split the air with a wave of foul yellow chakra, before all the sand he had left seemed to swirl around him before hardening into a smooth dome of sand protecting the red-headed sand genin. Sasuke stood to appreciate his options as he felt the malicious chakra build. But when he looked up at the stadium he realized it might not be his fight anymore as he noticed Baki rapidly approaching from the stands. That could only mean one of a few things.

Up in the stands a mysterious "Anbu" agent had just activated a wide scale genjutsu across the arena, lulling most of the civilians to sleep.

In the Kage box "Rasa" took hold of Hiruzen before jumping onto the roof, a purple barrier erupting around them by the "Kazekage's" bodyguards.

It only took a moment for Hiruzen to kick him away, tearing away his Kage robes to reveal his battle attire, as Orocimaru pulled off his Rasa disguise to reveal what a monster he was. His dark laughter echoing across the roof. "Kukuku, it seems even now you're still ready for battle Sensei, I admit I admire your conviction in the face of your… age."

Only it wasn't Hiruzen that answered, as Danzo stepped out seemingly from Hiruzen's shadow. "Only the very strongest Shinobi survive to be our age _snake_." He spat out with venom. "Today I intend to prove that you don't belong amongst our ranks."

Outside the village snake summons began to be summoned by squads of Oto and Suna Shinobi.

The invasion had begun.


	14. Chapter 14 - Operation Mongoose

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, I own none of it.

Summary: A more rational Danzo takes on team 7. The world changes accordingly

Chapter 14 - Operation Mongoose

* * *

As the beginnings of Orochimaru's "Operation Konoha Crush" began, all over the village, Anbu bearing the Root insignia on their masks appeared from shadows, handing out battlefield dossiers to ninja young and old. Both providing combat orders, and assurance that this wasn't a surprise they were unprepared for.

As the Leaf Forces assembled to guard the walls of the village, they were at first daunted by the massive snakes and legion of foriegn shinobi approaching. That is until suddenly the ground buckled and broke before the oncoming forces. Those on the walls were confused until from the ruble a green clad blond woman rocketed above the largest of the snakes, before delivering such a devastating punch it crumpled onto the shinobi below. Many of which were still off balance from the shattered ground were crushed by the beast before it dispelled.

Tsunade of the Sannin had taken the field, and the line she had drawn in the Sand would be felt for generations. Their opportunity spotted, the forces on the walls leapt down to join the legendary kunoichi.

* * *

In the stands of the arena, as a wide area genjutsu began to put many of the civilians to sleep, an event the likes of which the shinobi nations had never seen was about to unfold.

In the competitors box, the moment the genjutsu began Temari and Kankuro found themselves pulled out of the air as they attempted to leap down and assist their brother, courtesy of golden chains seemingly conjured from Naruto's arms. Unlike last time Temari didn't feel the rejuvenation effects of the blonds chakra, only the air leaving her lungs as both her and Kankuro were yanked back to the box just in time to meet the flat of Sakura's executioner blade, knocking them both out. But this wasn't the remarkable event.

The remarkable event was when the now unencumbered Naruto was shrouded in an aura of pure blue chakra, as she formed a hand seal she never used anymore, and called out the name of her technique. "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu" And the top ring of the stadium was filled with smoke.

One thousand Naruto clones appeared, all with their mission and purpose.

Many of them shot out into the village, using their unrivaled knowledge of her home village to their advantage. But others, others stayed. Golden chains splayed across the stands landing on the shoulder of unconscious or wounded Konoha citizens, who would find themselves awake and rejuvenated from a pulse of the Uzumaki's amazingly potent chakra.

As Naruto moved to protect the civilians Sakura began opening up her seal, not really able to use it for jutsu yet but increasing her strength, speed and durability many times over. Her skin tinted gray and her eyes yellow as she still didn't have the balance quite right. Regardless, her blade sealed away again, she launched herself on a path to intercept Baki.

Back within the arena, Sasuke had measured his timing carefully as he sheathed his blade, counting on Naruto and Sakura to keep Baki off him long enough for him to give Gaara the final push he needed so Team 7 could hand the reins over to whoever Danzo had arranged to deal with this.

Sasuke breathed deeply as he centred himself, tuning out all distraction. He flicked through the hand seals of a jutsu he had only successfully performed once as he compressed and folded his family's legendary fire chakra within himself. He was almost ready when he saw Sakura blindside Baki like a human spear, and felt one of Naruto's clones join him on either side.

He took a final breath before he unleashed his jutsu, knowing Naruto would time their combination attack correctly. Sensors had an edge in that department after all.

Three voices spoke as one. "Team 7 Style: Majestic Wind of Kagutsuchi!" As Sasuke released his "Fire Release: Majestic Flame Destroyer" with two of Naruto's "Wind Release: Pressure Damage".

The two air jutsu spiraled, focused and fed Sasuke's mighties fire jutsu to hit Gaara's defences, the fire turning blue then white as they continued to feed the jutsu. Gaara's sand turned to glass almost immediately, but the thick walls were nearly sandstone and had to be cooked off almost layer by layer. Glass pooling on the arena floor as the reawakened crowd looked on with awe at the power these "Genin" wielding. They weren't allowed to stare however as clones and other genin in the stand continued to corral them towards shelter.

The gates of the arena were being kept clear and open, Hyuuga Hiashi was more than a match for even the jounin that the sand and sound sent to try and keep people trapped in the stadium for when Gaara cracked. Even if, to his own displeasure he was assisted by Naruto clones from time to time. It's not that he needed them but they were helpful.

Baki was furious at the turn of events, Sakura might not be able to beat an elite jounin by herself, even with her limited sage abilities. But every time he delivered what should have been a decisive blow the girl was magically replaced by another of the seemingly endless blond clones, shit eating grins on their faces even as they popped.

Eventually the torrent of white fire began to die down, the clones chakra spent they popped out of existence as Sasuke let the jutsu fall, panting from the massive exertion. But as the fire died the damage became visible. Two thirds of the sand dome were now melted glass on the floor, and Gaara was screaming as he ripped his clothes off to get as much of the molten glass off as possible. Sasuke was actually starting to feel bad until he felt the ground moving.

Like a pulse, a shockwave ran through the arena floor as Shukaku pulled sand from the ground beneath and started building it back around Gaara, this time forming a monstrous physique of a twisted Tanuki with Gaara at it's head. Even as the beast gained size, Sasuke began to smirk as he caught his breath.

Sensei said to bring out Shukaku and he had people who would handle the rest, and with the entrance of Shukaku Baki began to flee leaving Sakura in the clear. Gaara made a hand sign before falling limp.

Only for the sand body of Shukaku to be able to speak now. "Yeah baby! I'm bac-"

He was interrupted as with a large poof of smoke a massive toad appeared above the beast spearing into its body with a massive tanto. The few remaining people that hadn't gotten through the gate cheered as Lord Jiraiya fell to land next to Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto fell into formation.

"Well, you kids put on quite the show! I'll take it from here though, you guys get out into the village and help clean out stragglers." Jiraiya turned back towards the great sand beast as the dog headed support beams started to glow and an Anbu appeared, a glowing kanji on his hands restraining the beast further. "Now, why don't we have a look at that seal of yours Shukaku. Looks to me like you've had a little too much freedom of late."

Jiraiya cracked his neck and hands as he started to walk towards the bijuu.

* * *

Up in the Kage box Orochimaru was starting to sweat. He knew Danzo would do _something_ to get back at him, but he hadn't expected to be _completely sold out_ AND directly confronted.

Even worse, while age had put some rust on them both, together despite all their differences they were a force to be reckoned with. Two S-Ranked Shinobi that survived three wars together, a fire and a wind specialist. While Sarutobi was an upfront and fairly honest combatant as shinobi go, Danzo wasn't. Every time Orochimaru would do something slippery that might have caught Hiruzen by surprise, Danzo was there with wicked wind jutsu cutting off his avenue of attack.

He was getting deeper and deeper into his arsenal of jutsu, until eventually he lept back to use his formation of ten thousand snakes, even knowing they would parish he just needed a moment. As his snakes were incinerated by another combination jutsu, he rushed through the seals and made it just in time. The moment he completed his seals he slammed his hands on the ground and three coffins rose from the roof, opening up to reveal the villages three past kage of the village as the ocean of snakes finished burning away.

Hiruzen's eyes widened at the sight of two of his Sensei and his successor before him. Orochimaru quickly rammed control tags into the back of their heads, desperate to not be interrupted.

Suddenly Danzo and Hiruzen were outnumbered two to one against some of the strongest shinobi to ever live. The situation seemed dire as Danzo jumped in front of an attack that would have killed his old friend, being struck down himself in the process by Minato's rasengan. Only for him to suddenly reappear behind Orochimaru, bisecting the sannin with his vacuum blade.

The revived kage looked on in confusion as Orochimaru's control slipped for just a moment as he spat out another copy of himself, giving Danzo the chance to shred his bandages revealing a twisted arm full of Sharingan eyes, one of them closed. "My student would never forgive this traspas Hiruzen. I would appreciate it if you didn't tell him of this when this is over." They made eye contact and Hiruzen understood perfectly.

Danzo had no intention of surviving this, but they would not lose.

* * *

Team 7 moved throughout the village assisting wherever they were needed. Naruto's improved shadow clone jutsu (with some help from Sakura's seal design) allowed her to pass information amongst her clones telepathically, and with the legion of them currently patrolling the shadows Naruto had eyes and ears everywhere. And thanks to those same clones Konoha had suffered shockingly few casualties.

Only suddenly there was a problem, Naruto went stalk still at the information she'd just received. "Guys we've got a problem."

Sasuke pulled his lightning infused blade out of the head of a sound nin and turned to look at Naruto just in time to watch Sakura punch the last member of the squad they were dealing with clear out of the village. "I'm sorry, do you mean other than the invading shinobi?"

Naruto rolled her eyes. "No, that's the problem. There's some sound-nin tearing our forces apart heading this way. He got his hands on one of my clones and said he was coming for us and would "tear apart any trash that got in the way" so I'm thinking we hurry?"

Sakura stretched and took a deep breath as she opened her seal up a little further, her skin darkening further still. "Any notes before we do this?"

"Yeah, fights with bones and is cutting down chunin like butter."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Fuck, a Kaguya. I thought they were all dead." Sasuke's free hand started to crackle with more lightning.

Sakura cracked her neck and limbered up a little, before the three of them launched off where Naruto directed them.

The scene they arrived at was grizzle, a block of the market littered with blood and corpses. A man with his pale skin, vivid green eyes, angular facial features, two scarlet dots on his forehead and long white hair stood amidst the carnage. A scene so similar to one Sasuke had seen before, and it made his blood boil as he flashed into Kimimaro's guard. Sharingan ablaze as he drove his chidori into the white haired man's chest.

Or at least, that's what should've happened. Instead it felt as if Sasuke had driven his hand into a piece of plate steel. His family's legendary eyes gave him just enough warning to flip out of the way before Kimimaro's bones erupted from his rib cage. Frustrated with his wasted chakra he jumped back to where he knew his team would land in formation with him.

"I see why Lord Orochimaru wants you next. Kneel before me, or be defeated and dragged back to Otogakakuru by force." He stated in a flat monotone, seemingly unphased by the whole burned through the top of his robe.

Sasuke looked at the devastation the man had caused once more, hardening his resolve to fight against an obviously powerful shinobi. "My team and I will never betray the leaf."

As he makes his deceleration his team has already jumped into action. Two wind covered kunai that Kimimaro deflected with bone spikes he produced from his wrists. Naruto quickly used a replacement technique with one as a hidden clone did the same with the other. Both of them going through seals for another jutsu even as they did the seal-less replacement, a frightening display of ninjutsu capability being able to mold multiple jutsu at once.

Kimimaro wasn't Orochimaru's top shinobi for nothing though, and he rapidly turned and got his arms up to defend against Naruto's point blank "Wind Release: Vacuum Bullets". Even though his clothes were shredded he didn't sustain any real damage from the normally devastating technique. But it turned out even that was just a distraction for Sakura to appear behind him with a devastating swing of Kubikiribocho digging into his kidney before he was able to harden his bone armor against the new attack.

"**ENOUGH!"** The elite jounin shouted as he spun with bones erupting all over his body forcing his opponents back yet again. Now surrounding Kimimaro as he kicked the battle into high gear and activated his curse mark. Charging at the kunoichi that had managed to wound him, nearly getting a clear shot at her before one of Naruto's clones replaced her and took the blow meant for her teammate.

The moment Sakura reappeared she was finishing the hand signs for her next jutsu. The "Swamp of the Underworld" sank Kimimaro to his knees, slowing him for a moment as Sasuke held his sword out, pointing it at the sound-nin before it was bathed in lightning once more. This time with as much intensity as he could muster as he intoned the name of the jutsu he'd created.

"Lightning Release: Death by 1000 Cuts" And seemingly phased out of existence before the square was filled with the sound of electrical shrieking and Kimimaro was engulfed in lightning as Sasuke raced around him in Shunshin, delivering 1000 lightning enhanced cuts all over Kimimaro's body before he reappeared in the spot he had started as he sheathed his blade. Truly, if you blinked you would have missed it, but the smell of ozone permeated the clearing, along with burning skin and fabric.

But even as Sasuke panted trying to catch his breath, his eyes and the eyes of his teammates widened in horror. Tearing out of the swamp Kimimaro had seemingly pulled on more of his curse marks power, his bones protruding in such a way that he almost looked like a dinosaur as he tore towards Sasuke with single minded purpose.

Sasuke was spent, not even enough left for a shunshin out of harm's way. Sakura's eyes were wide with horror, knowing she was at her limit with her seal and still not fast enough to save him.

Luckily, one of Naruto's oldest tricks would save the day for the time being, as all the kunai Naruto had been using the whole fight suddenly transformed back into clones, clinging to all parts of Kimimaro before they suddenly exploded. Dazing Kimimaro just long enough for him to find himself bound by Naruto's chains.

Unfortunately, Naruto was not her mother, and these were no Adamantine Sealing Chains. Naruto's were developed more for support, and couldn't hold down a curse seal enhanced Kimimaro for long. Luckily for them it seemed to be the only moment they needed as an electrical screech unlike any they had heard before cut through the clearing and an arm bathed in lightning burst out of Kimmimaro's chest.

Hatake Kakashi, wearing his Anbu battle armor with his arm encased to the shoulder with lightning, was standing behind the monstrous sound-nin before pulling his arm out, letting him fall dead at this feat. He put a hand on a radio earpiece before speaking. "That's the last of them in the village. Start the sweep for the wounded." He then looks at the three genin present. "Sorry I was late, a black cat crossed my path and I had to kill a hundred sound-nin to clear up the bad luck." He covered his sharingan eye as he spoke, but from the shape of his visible eye you could tell he was smiling. "Mah-mah, you guys didn't have too much trouble with this guy did you?" He said as he scratched the back of his head.

Sakura couldn't help but burst out laughing, letting the swamp dissipate as she fell on her ass and started to wind down her seal. Her features returned to normal as she gradually let go of the nature chakra.

Sasuke was still out breath, and for the first time the whole day he let his eyes spin back to black, no longer having enough chakra to maintain his doujutsu. A smile tugged at his lips even as he fell to his knees.

Naruto was slightly more expressive. "Oh thank kami. I can't maintain my clone network and use Kyuubi and I was so out of ideas." She walked over to Kakashi and gave him a hug, despite not really knowing him. "Thank you Sasuke's Sensei-Taicho." She says into his armor.

He stiffens at the contact but allows it, before pulling himself away after she spoke. "I'd do the same for any Konoha Shinobi Naruto, not just because I taught Sasuke. That and if anything happened to you I'm sure your mother would torture me for eternity if I let anything happen to you." He chuckles a bit at the end. But the comment leaves them with a somewhat awkward silence as Naruto pulls her teammates back up.

"Anyways…" Kakashi draws their attention back to him. "I gotta finish up with clean up. We've confirmed no more hostiles so unless you need medical you can all go home." He puts a hand to his ear again before continuing. "HQ says you have an appointment with the Hokage for debrief tomorrow morning at 0800, don't be late!" He gives them a small wave before disappearing with a shunshin.

The three genin kinda shrugged but slowly made their way back home.

By all accounts Operation Mongoose had been a resounding success.

So why did Naruto have such a bad feeling?

* * *

On the roof of the Kage box Hiruzen stood, heavily wounded but alive. He looked over the village and while he wanted to be happy for the condition it was in, truly the Will of Fire showed its strength today…

The body of one of his oldest friends and rivals laid behind him. Before anyone else had arrived, he re-wrapped his… Arm… In accordance with Danzo's last wishes. It had taken everything the two had against Orochimaru and the revived Kage. They tried everything before they realized they couldn't win. At least not conventionally.

But eventually, when Orochimaru figured Danzo was out of Izanagi time he closed for the kill, impaling him with the Kusanagi Blade. Only Tobirama realised the deception, for it was his own favourite battle strategy.

Strike when the enemy is sure they have won.

So while Danzo died on Orochimaru's sword, he made eye contact one last time, and whispered a word that froze Orochimaru and his revived kage in their tracks. "Kotoamatsukami".

Orochimaru's eyes had gone wide, the rage behind them evident but the damage was done. Danzo would forever have the last laugh, as within Orochimaru's mind an infallible command was issued. "Serve Konoha, from the shadows in my stead. Leave the Village and never return."

While Hiruzen would never know what Danzo had commanded, Orochimaru turned and left, bringing his remaining Shinobi with him.

A single tear trailed down Hiruzen's face as he looked down at his old friend. He had never considered he would outlive the whiley and underhanded Danzo. But it seemed Danzo finally found something he was willing to lay down his life for.

A better future for his team.


	15. Chapter 15 - Then Everything Changed

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, I own none of it.

Summary: A more rational Danzo takes on team 7. The world changes accordingly

Chapter 15 - Then Everything Changed

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen sat behind his desk in the office of Hokage, an office he had held for so very very long, deep in contemplation. Team 7 would be here soon and he'd just finished going through a dossier on them that Danzo had provided. Between the information here, what he'd seen in the tournament and what he'd heard about them in reports… It put him in a difficult situation. Not to mention Danzo's little stunt publicly unveiling Naruto's heritage opened him up to some… Uncomfortable questions. In fact if this dossier was correct Sasuke intended to have him removed from his seat.

Perhaps that would be for the best, he mused as he looked over the village he'd done his best to guard his whole life. Perhaps he had made too many mistakes, perhaps it was time to step aside. Though the Leaf had just been invaded by a two village alliance it had barely suffered a scratch, and all reasons pointed to Danzo. By taking Team 7 it left Kakashi free to start training with Sarutobi to one day be his successor, and the defence of the village Kakashi orchestrated with Danzo had been nearly flawless. Naruto's clones had by all accounts been the reason so few injuries were suffered by Konoha shinobi, and Team 7's handling of both the exams as a whole and holding off an elite jounin until backup could arrive were beyond any expectations he had. Danzo was even the reason he's had Kakashi drag back Tsunade against her will…

And now he was dead, a hero of the leaf with so many hidden skeletons that could shatter his legacy. Hiruzen owed his friend better than that. He owed Team 7 better than that.

Maybe he owed Konoha better than that.

* * *

When Team 7 entered the Hokage's office they did so in full battle garb, fully prepared to be sent out on a mission after their meeting. Sasuke at the lead, sharingan eyes swirling lazily, Sakura and Naruto at either side of them. Seemingly recovered from the previous day's affair, if a little tired still.

Even as long as he's been doing this, it broke Hiruzen's heart to do what came next. Naruto who had been in this room many times as a child was surprised to see it cluttered with reports and dossiers of the war effort, Sarutobi's Kage hat unusually hung up on the wall.

The venerable kage tapped out his pipe and set it aside before picking up a thick file labeled "7" and making a show of leafing through it. "When Danzo asked for you three to be his students I will admit I had my doubts." He put the file back down with a loud thump. "But you've proven every notion anyone had of the three of you wrong." He began to smile. "If you were more experienced, and the times not so turbulent I would promote you to jounin. Of course you were already assured promotion to chunin so it should come as no surprise to you. Especially with the display of excellence in; your mission, the exam, and the invasion. Already I hear the three of your names spoken amongst those of Lord Jiraiya and Lady Tsunade. A great many people as such, have also changed their tune on your sensei." He begins to frown. "Normally it would bring me great pleasure to see my old rival stepping into the light, to finally be acknowledged as the hero he is." He gets up to walk around the desk, a scroll held in both hands. It almost seemed as if the air grew heavy as Hiruzen approached Sasuke, tears already gathering in the corner of Naruto's eyes as her acute sensory abilities felt the weight of Sarutobi's despair. "It is my deepest regret to inform you that Shimura Danzo fell in battle with Orochimaru. I was by his side until the very end, and it was only thanks to your sensei we were able to stop Orochimaru at all." The room felt cold as Hiruzen handed over the scroll he held to Sasuke. "He's left everything he owns to Team 7."

Besides Naruto sniffling a little the room was silent. Sakura moved behind Sasuke to put an arm around Naruto in comfort, of the three of them Naruto had the deepest bond with their Sensei. Even still Sasuke's hands were shaking as he clutched the scroll he'd been handed.

Hiruzen turned away from them, looking out the window and over the village as if trying to gather the strength to do what he was going to do next. "Sasuke-kun." His voice was mournful as he continued. "I know you plan to rally the clans against me now that you're a chunin." Sasuke's eyes widened significantly as Hiruzen continued. "Danzo was both my greatest rival and best of friends, while I took the hat and built Konoha's reputation as a good and honorable village. Danzo did what was necessary to ensure Konoha could enjoy its station, and place on the top" Hiruzen looked back at the three of them. "He passed his will of fire to you three, he truly believed that _you _are what's best to ensure Konoha will be great." He paused once more. "He died to ensure Konoha's image of strength, and I won't have that tarnished by being deposed by the clan council." He turned away from them once more.

"I'll announce my retirement at his funeral. I expect you all to keep quiet about that." He turned to them once more. "I'm sorry for your loss, you're dismissed."

* * *

Team 7 sat in their apartment in silence for some time after getting home. No one wanted to be the one to open the scroll he left them. No one wanted to be the one to make it real that he was gone.

Finally Sasuke picked it up, hands shaking a little as he did. He looked down at it in his hands for a moment before he held it out to Naruto. "You knew him the best… You should read it first."

Naruto reached out with shaking hands, unshed tears glistened in the corners of her eyes as she tried to keep her composure. "Oh-okay." She choked out after a sniffle. Breaking open the scroll Dazno had left them.

* * *

"_Left in care for Chunin Squadron 7, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, Haruno Sakura, & Uchiha Sasuke._

_If you're reading this I fell in battle to Orochimaru. While this may be less than ideal, I will have ensured the Leaf will be forever safe from him. Over the past month, alongside creating the plans for Operation Mongoose, I've set my affairs in order. _

_My personal division of Anbu, The Foundation has been ordered to take orders from you three now. You can find the entrance to their facility in my home, which has also been left to you. The contract for my personal summon, Baku, and all of my sealing notes can be found in my study. All of your chakras have already been added to the security seals._

_Whatever people tell you about things I've done, remember I always did them for what I believed was right. I always stood for the Greatness of the Leaf. But it was in these last few months with you three that I truly understood the Will of Fire._

_And now you three shall carry mine, I hope it burns bright enough that you may walk always, in the light._

_Never has a Sensei been more proud_

_Shimura Danzo"_

* * *

Naruto was crying properly by the time she finished the scroll, passing it to Sasuke as she dove to hug Sakura, who was trying to keep a straight face but couldn't help but sniffle a little. Even Sasuke had a tear in his eye as he walked over to hold Naruto while Sakura read the scroll.

While they were all sad, certainly, they knew their Sensei died for what he believed in, and had done everything in his power to pave the way for them. That he believed in them and would give them everything.

As they all collected themselves Sasuke broke the silence. "I'd like to give him a funeral at the Uchiha grounds. We burn our dead and I think he'd like that."

His team nodded along before Naruto looked around their apartment. "Didn't Sensei pay for this place?" She asks with more than a hint of apprehension.

"Yeah." Sakura nodded. "This whole complex is Jounin and Anbu, I doubt they'll let us keep the place without Sensei around…" She looked downcast at the thought.

Sasuke looked between the two of them in disbelief. "You do remember we inherited his house right? With the secret compound under it? And even if that wasn't an option I probably independently own more homes than anyone in the village." He really wasn't wrong either, the whole Uchiha District sat empty.

Naruto was the one that could explain the feeling of loss they were all feeling, even Sasuke. "Yeah, but this is home, ya know? My plants like it here and… You know. This is where Team 7 happened." She looked up at the door where their Sensei would always appear unannounced.

With that Sasuke understood, nodding at the two kunoichi on his team. "You know something I learned living here?" He made sure his team was paying attention before he continued. "You'll always have those memories, no matter where you go. It was hard at first for me to leave the Uchiha district and live here. But it ended up being the best thing I could do for myself." He gave a small smile as he put a hand on each of the girls shoulders. "We'll figure out housing when we need to. For now no one's kicking us out of here."

His team nodded at him, the girls both wiping their eyes before they got down to business planning Danzo's funeral. Naruto clones poofing into existence and heading off to perform task after task in preparations for the funeral, that they decided would be best to have the very next day.

Team 7 spent the whole day preparing for the funeral the following morning. No expense would be spared, and no detail would be overlooked.

* * *

_In an undisclosed location_

Surrounding a table in a sealed room, lit by chakra powered flames that flickered and danced, painting the walls with the shadows of the most powerful men and women in Fire Country.

At one end of the table was Sarutobi Hiruzen, in full Kage regalia. On the other was the Daimyo. The seats between are filled by Jiraiya and Tsunade, invited personally by the Daimyo. Hatake Kakashi, representing the Anbu. Nara Shikaku representing the Jounin.

Now that everyone had arrived Hiruzen began. "Thank you very much for joining us Daimyo-sama. Now that we're all here we can begin our report." He nodded to Shikaku Nara to give the report.

"Right," Shikaku stood up. "So we knew about the invasion in advance thanks to intel acquired by the late Councilor Shimura." He paused and bowed his head briefly out of respect. "The information was kept extremely need to know in the time leading up to the invasion so that the enemies would play their hands and we could mount a successful ambush. By all accounts this was a resounding success. Kakashi-san if you'd like to surmise the battle report?"

"Hai, Shikaku-taicho." He stands and bows to the Daimyo. "On the front lines Lady Tsunade led the counter offensive. Before the invasion began she dug a tunnel under where she projected the summoned creatures would be closest to each other so she could collapse the ground and force the battle into the trees where our forces had a clear advantage. In combination with her in Shizune's medical prowess the front lines suffered less than 5% casualties." The Daimyo led a round of light applause at Tsunade's resounding victory. "Within the village itself I led the counteroffensive. I stationed key shinobi at valuable points such as Lord Hiashi guarding the stadium's evacuation tunnel, Lord Choza at the Hospital, Jounin Commander Nara at the administration building and Aburame Shibi at the Academy grounds. The shinobi forces assigned to me patrolled with their teams and engaged in guerilla combat with the enemy forces that had managed to infiltrate. A notable mention should be given to Team 7 for both stopping the enemy shinobi responsible for most of our casualties. As well as to Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto individually for both improving battlefield communications, providing battlefield medical service, and pulling many allied shinobi directly out of harm's way with her revolutionary evolution of the shadow clone jutsu."

Most of the people in the room had heard rumours that the young blond had been providing mass support to the village. This piqued Daimyo's interest though. "What's this about Minato and Kushina's girl?"

Kakashi didn't seem to know what to say to that, but it seemed Jiriaya was willing to pick it up. "If I may, Daimyo-sama?" He asked politely, waiting for the nod before he continued. "Naruto is an incredible young kunoichi, from the time she was conceived she was exposed to Kyuubi's chakra, her mother being the previous Jinchuriki as you know. This in combination with Kushina possessing the Uzumaki's fabled chakra, able to both manifest the Adamantine Sealing Chains and heal her own wounds if utilized correctly. Naruto's own chakra reserves already dwarf everyone's in this room and carries it's Uzumaki traits, and then she still has Kyuubi. A Bijuu in her gut that she can already utilize three tails of chakra from. And her genius of a teammate, the girl I've been teaching over the last month, figured out how to make a seal that lets Naruto communicate through the residual Kyuubi chakra present in her Shadow Clones, a jutsu she long since mastered under Danzo. So now all her clones can communicate in real time telepathically. Which is pretty handy seeing as she was trained as a scout, and can use her version of the Uzumaki chains to act as a field medic for most less serious stuff." The eyes of everyone present were wide. "I know right? When they ran the seal by me before tattooing it onto Naruto I had to pick my jaw up off the floor. When Sakura asked for some sealing lessons I didn't think she'd have a hope 'cause of her bad calligraphy. Turns out the Uchiha can scribe anything perfectly even if he doesn't have a clue what it means. The three of them have more sealing potential than me!"

The Daimyo claps excitedly "Bravo! So good to hear the next generation is coming up well. Maybe in a few years she'll be interested in one of my sons!"

The room laughs politely before Kakashi starts again. "Time will tell, but for now back to the briefing." The room comes back to attention. "The village proper sustained about 15% casualties, most of them caused by one exceptional enemy shinobi. Back in the Stadium all civilians were successfully evacuated and there were no confirmed casualties. However genin Yakushi Kabuto has been listed as MIA. Notably Lord Jiraiya was able to subdue the Ichibi, sealing it tightly within its Jinchuriki, Rasa's youngest son Gaara. Him and his siblings are currently in political custody and are under guard with suppression seals." The room lightly applauds Jiraiya's accomplishment. "In addition, preliminary reports state that Rasa's body has been found, so it's unknown how long Orochimaru was in control of Suna."

The Daimyo frowns at that. "The Wind Country Daimyo will be furious with Sunagakure if they went to war without his consent. You'll have a very strong place to negotiate reparations if they can't even rely on their Daimyo."

"You give wise counsel, Daimyo-san." Hiruzen nods politely. "As for Otogakure and Orochimaru, I believe we can consider them neutralized."

Jiraiya turned in his chair to face his sensei. "And how exactly do you figure that? Because he retreated?" The others present murmured between each other uneasily.

Hiruzen just sighed. "Kotoamatsukami." He spoke, silencing the room. "He used kotoamatsukami on Orochimaru, as he was in possession of one of Uchiha Shisui's eyes. I don't know what command he issued but I trust Danzo."

Kakashi scoffed at that openly as Shikaku's eyes narrowed. "And how exactly did he come to be in possession of Uchiha Shisui's eye?"

All eyes fell on Sarutobi Hiruzen as the man stood. "This brings us to the next point I wanted to discuss as well as any." The venerable kage takes off his hat, staring into it for a long moment before placing it down on the table. "I'd like to announce my retirement. The amount of mistakes I've made during my long tenure as Kage can no longer be ignored. I fear, were it not for my late friend, I would not have led us out of this invasion at all, nevermind in the condition we're in." He paused, building his conviction to rewrite history.

"Shimura Danzo had Uchiha Shisui's Sharingan eye because I ordered him to exterminate the Uchiha Clan and make it look like infighting." The crowd was stunned into silence. "Even Itachi thinks Danzo was the mastermind, he orchestrated a scene with Shisui to push Itachi over the edge. Truly my old friend could solve any puzzle I gave him" The feeling of horror built as Sarutobi continued. "I had options, but Konoha needed to look strong, so soon after the Kyuubi incident. Nevermind the Hyuga affair." He shook his head. "I did everything I could to keep things peaceful and quiet, but I let a lot of people down by maintaining that peace the way I did." He sat back down, appearing every day as old as he was. "Ironically, Uchiha Sasuke would have the clan council unseat me for how I mishandled _Uzumaki Naruto,_ of all things he could be mad about." He gestures dramatically before falling silent for a moment.

"Kakashi, you've been training with me, and I hoped you would take the hat from me." He finishes without fanfare.

There was a lot of cross talk at the table as people looked between Kakashi and the Daimyo. Kakashi, for his part, sort of had his hands waving in front of him. "Maa-Maa, I'm not so sure I'm the right call for this. I've been in Anbu for so long most of the Jounin don't even know me anymore, never mind Chunin. I'm chronically late and-"

The Daimyo raised a hand to interrupt. "I can't help but agree with Kakashi on this Hiruzen, wouldn't Tsunade or Jiraiya be a better fit?"

Now both of the Sannin have their hands waving in front of them. "Woah woah woah no way am I taking the hat!" They managed in stereo, looking at each other in shock before the bickering began. "My family has done our part, there've already been _two _Senju Kages!" "See! It's in your blood, besides I have a spy network to-","Oh please you have a whore network to tend to!","Oh please, like you're any better. _Legendary Sucker!_","Now you listen here I was grieving-","We were _all grieving_. The war was barely over when you left." "Oh what, you were grieving some orphans you took in for a few months?! I was grieving the loss of my _fiancee_, and my little brother!","Oh right! The little brother that _died dreaming of being Hokage!_ A job which you're currently avoiding!","Oh and you're not!? If you put as much energy into the village as you did chasing Orochimaru and whoring yourself to death Konoha would already be a golden beacon to the rest of the world for what a hidden village should be."

It seemed as though the two would go on forever, and while Hiruzen's head was in his hands muttering to himself. "This is why I wanted Kakashi."

It came to an end however when Shikaku's hands hit the table, an uncharacteristic shout from the usually reserved man. "_ENOUGH!_" All eyes fell on the frustrated Nara. "You troublesome people, if no one at this table actually _wants_ to be Hokage. Does anyone have any _better_ ideas?"

Everyone looked between each other, a few names came up but were quickly shot down. "Gai?", "Too weird.", "How 'bout Asuma then?", "He'd never do it, and I'm pretty sure he can't keep up with S-Rank.", "What about Itachi? If Hiruzen takes the fall for the whole thing he could come home.", "Oh 'cause that'll look great. International most wanted one day, Kage the next.", "Ugh. Fine. Hiashi?"

The crowd almost universally groaned. But Shikaku pushed forward. "Okay so, so far we've got Hyuga Hiashi, unless anyone has any _other _ideas or _real_ reasons he can't do it now's the time."

The room was silent even as everyone tried to find something to say. Only for the Daimyo to raise his hand to speak for the first time in a while. "What about young Uzumaki?" All eyes now on him he continues. "I would want Jiraiya personally, but if he doesn't want it then why not her? Daughter of a Kage, last heiress of the Uzumaki clan, and already she changes the tide of the battlefield. At-" He looks at Hiruzen in askance. "How old is this girl?"

"She's only twelve Daimyo-sama"

The Daimyo doesn't seem to know how to take that. "And yet already I hear Jirayia singing her praises." He pauses for effect. "In fact I believe the last time I heard Jiraiya talking about a twelve year old in a situation report was when a young Minato rescued her mother from Kumogakure." He lets the implication settle. As he, for the first time that meeting, starts to open the dossiers full of reports from the battle. "I can't seem to find Naruto's report here."

At that both Kakashi and Shikaku start to scratch the back of their heads before Kakashi stands, sliding open one of the wall panels to display a closet filled floor to ceiling in dossiers. "Sorry about that Daimyo-sama, it seems Danzo instilled in her a…" He trails off before gesturing at the room once more. "Appreciation for fastidious record keeping." Those who hadn't already seen the pile of paperwork felt their jaws hit the floor. "If there's specific details you want to know we're better off just sending for her. Otherwise she included a helpful synopsys report." He picked up the smallest dossier. "This is basically a stats book with some notes." The Daimyo gestures for Kakashi to hand him that one as Kakashi explains how to read it. "Every page is an individual battle report. K for kills, A for assists, S for Saves, H for Heals. There's also notes, and totals on the back."

The Daimyo opens the dossier to a random page, reading out loud. "Zero Kills, One Assist, One Save, Two Heals. Notes - Hidden Clone witnessed team of leaf chunin engage sound nin. Called for another clone before substituting with endangered Leaf nin. Second clone arrived and provided distraction allowing for the two remaining Sound nin to be struck down. Used remaining chakra to restore Konoha-nin to fighting capacity, dispelling in the process." He flips the dossier over to show the stats on the back. "22 kills, 202 assists, 468 saves, and 492 healed." He dropped it onto the table in front of them. "Kakashi, you were Hiruzen's choice for the Hat and you went out of your way during the battle report to commend Naruto and her team. Jiraiya, you were my pick and yet earlier this same meeting you also praised Naruto as a truly exceptional kunoichi." The reality of the Daimyo's nomination began to set in. "Plus if Itachi were to be brought back she's already a friend of the Uchiha."

The table waited in silence for someone to come back with a good and well thought out argument against the Daimyo's points. Luckily Jiraiya had less qualms with restating a fact then the rest of them. Putting his hands on the desk he mustered as much inflection as he could to try and drive home what he viewed as a very important point. "She. Is. Twelve." His hands tapping the table with every word.

While a lot of heads nodded along with that point the Daimyo was unswayed. "And? I was a similar age when I took my position" He conveniently left out that that was because his father was assassinated in the first war. No one could contradict the Daimyo's point because... Well you just can't do that.

Luckily Shikaku had a diplomatic follow up. "Age aside, the Jounin won't vote for someone without proven mission history." Looking at Hiruzen to back that up.

Only to see Hiruzen holding his face in both hands as he recited her mission history. "Three A Rank, 4 B-Rank, 7 C-Rank. No history of D-Ranks." He finished with a groan as his head fell to the table.

By this time Tsunade was starting to laugh even as Jiraiya clutched at his hair in frustration. "What about international image? A Kage is supposed to be able to defend their village from any harm, could Naruto have fought off Orochimaru?"

Shikaku fell back into his seat already knowing what the Daimyo was going to say. "No, I don't think she could right now." He said with a mock sigh. "Then again, neither could Hiruzen it seems. And don't try and tell me Hiashi wouldn't have just as much trouble. But while Hiashi will grow old, Naruto will grow into her prime. Plus she's an Uzumaki who contains Kyuubi, she could well stay in her prime until she's 90."

Tsunade couldn't keep quiet anymore, laughing as she spoke. "Well Jiraiya it sure sounds like you're gonna get that chance to spend more time with your goddaughter-" She tried to stifle her laughter with a hand as she finished. "_Councilor_ Jiraiya!" She throws back her head laughing as Jiraiya waves his hands in protest.

"Woah woah woah now, I still have my spy network to run! That's more important than ever right after an invasion. I can't be stuck here grooming some baby Kage. Besides she's your niece or something you stay."

"Please, you've already made one Kage make a second. I'll take over your precious spy network; it can't be that hard." Tsunade's back hit the chair as her arms crossed over her chest.

"Not that hard eh? And how do you plan to report regularly? The Toads have a secret tunnel from Mt. Myoboku that lets me report whenever I need to instantly." His arms cross as he speaks, clearly challenging Tsunade to do better than that.

"Easy." She ante's up. "Like you say Naruto's my niece, I'll let her sign my contract with Katsuya, then we can talk through her in real time, whenever we need." She finished with a smirk.

The Daimyo applauded, leaning forward in the chair he had just sat down in with a wide smile. "So it's decided then! Young Naruto will be Hokage with Jiraiya and Kakashi as her council."

Tsunade was laughing again as Jiraiya's head hit the table, crying dramatically. The Daimyo clapped and laughed along with her as Shikaku and Kakashi shared a glance, knowing the Daimyo now expected them to get this through the Jounin council.

Hiruzen sighed quietly as he sunk into the table, knowing that the best he could hope for from here would be to be quietly forgotten.

* * *

When Naruto opened her eyes she was in a dark, wet tunnel resembling a sewer. Immediately she extended her senses, she figured out she wasn't in the real world quickly. She flexed her chakra to try and break the genjutsu to know avail.

With nothing else to really do about the situation she followed her senses to the one thing she could find. The massive source of chakra and malice that made her think she was in a genjutsu in the first place.

Eventually the source of the chakra was revealed, as Naruto stepped into a room that seemed to go on in darkness forever, divided by a gate sealed with a paper tag. Even without seeing the nine tails waving lazilly in the darkness, Naruto knew where she was.

As she approached the gate she waved politely. "Hello!" She started quite loud. "I'm Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto! It's nice to finally meet you!"

The "room" was silent for a moment as the bijuu narrowed its eyes at his jailer. "We would have met once before, but your sensei lulled me to sleep with a powerful Genjutsu."

Naruto, for her part, was scratching the back of her head. "Yeah, sorry about that!" She said with a chuckle. "Sensei's a little protective of us." She trails of, her tone darkening as she continues. "Or… He was."

Kyuubi sat on his haunches as he lowered himself down to make eye contact with Naruto. She didn't flinch away from the fierce bijuu's gaze, and as red met blue, timeless experience met empathy and something no one could have expected happened.

Naruto saw something underneath the underneath. Something that helped her know what to say when Kyuubi spoke once more.

"Yes, he was, wasn't he?" The fox mused, genuine interest in his voice.

"Yeah," Naruto flopped down so he could sit. "He taught me a lot and… I'm pretty sad that he's gone already, you know? But he made me strong, and gave me the space and confidence to really be myself." She smiled even as she wiped a couple tears away. "I'm gonna miss him a lot." She made eye contact with the fox once more. "You miss your Sensei too don't you?"

The fox visibly recoiled, falling back before one of his nine massive tails coiled underneath it's frame so balance itself, huge red eyes narrowing at the comparatively tiny human. "And what would you know of my… _Sensei_?" He all but spat at her.

Naruto puts her hands up placatingly. "Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or anything. I just thought, when I was talking about my Sensei that you could understand. I'm sorry if I was wrong."

Perhaps realizing that he'd been a little defensive the fox fell back to his more relaxed stance. "Perhaps you did nothing wrong. Maybe there is some truth to it. Maybe I do miss my… Sensei." He hesitated before using the word, as if it wasn't quite the one he wanted to use.

"Do you want to talk about them?" Naruto's genuine offer surprised Kyuubi almost as much as her initial insight had.

"I don't think I will." He paused, watching Naruto for any sign of deceit or trickery but found none. "I thank you for your kind offer though." The fox inclined his head somewhat in what Naruto hoped was a sign of respect. "Your Sensei did well with you. You learned to use three of my tails while I slumbered."

Naruto's smile threatened to spill her face at that. "Yeah we worked really hard on that! I lost control once and…" Her smile vanished for a moment. "And I killed someone that didn't need to die." Naruto looked quite solemn as she continued. "So that's why I had to learn how to be in control. Sensei taught me that to be in control I had to know myself, and act with clear purpose. He said the more at peace I was with myself, the more of your chakra I'd be able to use." She smiled up at the fox.

"Your Sensei was wise. But he forgot the other part of using my chakra. Me." The beast smiled at her, showing row upon row of teeth in an attempt at intimidation.

Naruto was either brave or oblivious though because she just smiled back. "That's fine by me, I'm sure we can learn to work together."

The fox was dumbfounded as he shook his head at the girl. "We shall see, girl. We shall see." The bijuu turned its head away from the gate. "Leave me girl, you have given me much to think about."

"Hey I have a name you know! And you never gave me yours!" Naruto jumped up, waving to get the fox's attention.

The fox "Hmph"d in response. "Fine then Naruto. Because you have impressed me you may call me Kurama, but never speak it to another human." Kurama made eye contact again to punctuate his point. "Now leave, now that we've spoken like this we'll be able to speak in your waking mind. If I feel like it." He tried to remain standoffish at the end.

But Naruto saw through it, a big smile on her face as she turned to leave the room she'd entered. Rightly believing that she would return to sleep when she let. "It was nice meeting you Kurama-sama, have a goodnight!" She threw over her shoulder as she left.

Kurama just shook his head, amazed by what he was seeing from his jailor. Maybe humanity wasn't completely doomed after all.

* * *

The next morning Naruto wanted to tell her team about the encounter she'd have with Kurama, but with everything planned for Danzo's funeral at sun up, there wasn't much time to.

It was a momentous occasion, for the first time since the death of the clan the gates to the Uchiha clan compound were opened wide. Though the district was far from open to casual snooping, the road to the funeral ground was lined by masked Root Shinobi.

In truth most of them were disguised Naruto clones, they lined not just the side of the road, they were on the rooftops, along the compound walls. Anywhere you looked the Anbu were in view, a show of force in respect to the fallen elder.

More people than you might expect came to attend the venerable shinobi's service. Maruboshi Kosuke, known as the eternal genin, was one of the first to arrive. Sarutobi Hiruzen and Asuma arrived separately but fairly early.

Surprisingly the other two rookie teams came as well, and not alone. When Hinata informed her father she'd be attending Shimura Danzo's funeral as the personal guest of Uchiha Sasuke there was simply no way he couldn't attend. Likewise most of the clan children had their clan heads in attendance with them. Liked or not Danzo commanded the respect of many.

The ceremony started when the sun broke over the Uchiha shrine, light shining onto the plaza upon which the pyre was constructed. The same place all Uchiha were laid to rest. As the light began to creep up the pyre Uchiha Sasuke's voice rose above the murmurings of the crowd.

"We are here today to honor a man." He started low but rose in volume as he continued. "A man that lived his life, to ensure Konoha's continued sovereignty. To ensure that every citizen of our village would feel at peace within our walls. To ensure that every shinobi would always feel pride, as they return from a mission and set their eyes upon Konoha's gate's." He paused for a moment as the sun reached higher, until it sat fully between the top of the Uchiha temple and the temple gates, illuminating the grounds fully in dawn's first light. "Shimura Danzo was viewed in poor light by many, but here and now he is bathed in the light of my ancestors. Here and now is he shown in the light of a Hero!" The Root Shinobi standing on either side clapping their fist to their chest in one final salute of their leader.

Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment, taking a breath to steady himself, feeling his team on either side of him as he finished his speech. "Shimura Danzo was our Sensei, and his Will of Fire will burn within us for all time. We honor him here, with an Uchiha's funeral, as my thanks to him for showing me the right path." He gestures to the Root shinobi, many of which are really Naruto and they begin a slow and gentle wind jutsu from either side, creating a slow but powerful twister within the pyre before Sasuke continues. "Now may his Will of Fire burn for all to see!"

His hands went through dozens of seals as he spoke with authority. "Uchiha Style: Return to Kamiyonanayo" Before he breathed out a small stream of pure white fire into the twister that had been created, which quickly caught on the oxygen rich winds. In an instant the pyre was engulfed in a blistering flame, the twisting air currents forcing the heat to gather in the center.

Before their eyes Danzo was turned to ash and the pyre burned down. As it smoldered Sasuke stepped back, making room for anyone that wanted to speak. Hiruzen moved to stand with Sasuke on the temple steps to say his peace, but before he was able to he was interrupted by an unexpected guest.

Naruto reacted only a moment before everyone else, Root moving in tandem with her clones as they shifted to form a defensive in between Sasuke and the robed man that appeared in front of the crowd.

Black robes with red clouds blew in the wind as Itachi let his straw jingasa blow away, his presence already known. "You defile this place, little brother." The crowd jumped back, recognizing who had arrived, the senior ninja standing between the genin and the notorious missing nin.

Now with Itachi surrounded, A ring of jounin and clan heads behind him and a wall of Root Anbu mixed in with Naruto clones in front… Something wasn't right. Either way, Itachi came talking and Sasuke knew it would be foolish to engage a man that had entered this kind of death trap. "Doesn't mean much coming from you, who bathed our compound in blood."

Itachi's poker face remained perfect as he stared down Team 7. "I did. In fact I did so on the orders of the man you just eulogized."

Eyes went wide by many people but as Sasuke began to shake in outrage, Hiruzen stepped forward. "I'm afraid you're mistaken Itachi-kun." He took off his hat and held it in his hands as let both his eyes and his voice harden. "I did." The crowd gasps as the venerable kage throws his hat into the still smoldering pyre along with his old friend. "Like so very many things, I let Danzo take the fall for the atrocities that were, I believed necessary." He looked up at the horrified crowd. "But he showed his true colours these last few months. Opposed me at every step with the handling of Team 7, who you now all know to be possibly the finest young shinobi this village has ever produced." As his hat burned away he looked to Team 7, and Itachi before looking back at the assembled crowd. "This village deserves better than me, and my mistakes. Uchiha Itachi as my last act as reigning Hokage you are pardoned of all perceived wrong doings." The venerable Kage starts to walk away. "I've already informed the Daimyo, I'm sure the next Kage will be put in place soon. I'll be at home with my grandson if you care to bring me up on charges once a new Kage is appointed."

The crowd was left speechless, none more so than the Uchiha brothers.

* * *

It took some effort to get everyone out of the Uchiha district. Luckily they have a large amount of masked Anbu at their disposal to assist in the matter. Team 10 was the hardest to get rid of, Ino insisting it would be good to have a neutral mediator present as Sakura tried to explain that Ino was in no way neutral. Shikamaru didn't even have an argument that good he was just being quietly resistant to leaving. Choji was just following their lead, though he too was concerned for his friends.

Eventually with assurances that they would be checked in on they were seen out. Only to find Hiashi and Hinata still standing at the gates. Hinata deactivated her Byakugan and blushed as she saw them approach but Hiashi had no such qualms. Nodding at Naruto and Sakura as they saw off team 10. "A beautiful service, it is unfortunate it was interrupted. If you would inform Sasuke I wish to speak with him when he has time you would have my gratitude." His monotone made that hard to believe but that's as good as you can really expect from Hiashi.

Naruto and Sakura both bowed lightly. "Of course, Lord Hiashi." They spoke in stereo, causing Hiashi to raise an eyebrow. Either way he could tell the two wanted to be off so he gestured for Hinata to join him.

Once everyone was departed, Naruto used a quick bit of wind manipulation to pull the gates closed again before the two sprinted back to the Uchiha brothers only to find them still staring at each other. Itachi broke the staredown when they arrived to look at Naruto. "They're hunting you, after I was done here I was supposed to abduct you."

Naruto shook her head at the sudden unexpected information, but Sasuke had been waiting for a way to start talking and took his opportunity. "And just what is that supposed to mean!? "After this" what is this? What are you doing here?"

Itachi's eyes met Sasuke's as he spoke. "I had joined a group going by the name "Akatsuki" so that I could keep tabs on a man masquerading as Uchiha Madara. They seek to gain possession of all nine jinchuuriki, at which time their leader believes he will create a weapon so powerful it will end all war in fear of its use." He pauses for a moment. "He is wrong though, and the one that calls himself Madara will use its power to enslave the world."

Team 7 tries to wrap their heads around the new information, having not been prepared to hear about an end of the world plot that involved one of them. Naruto couldn't understand something though.

"Wait so if you know all that about them, and you were never really a traitor… Why haven't you done anything?" Sasuke shot her a look like daggers even as Itachi sighed.

"Originally that was my plan… But by the time I knew enough about their plans I was no longer a match for either the false Madara, or the one they called Leader. Even I don't know who he is… But he has the Rinnegan, and it's said he beat Hanzo the Salamander in a direct battle."

But that didn't make sense to Sasuke now. "But… But you killed the whole clan! You had the best mission record in Konoha history, the youngest Anbu Captain ever! How can you not be a match for them!"

Itachi looked at him again. "Little brother…" He shook his head with a sad smile on his face. "I didn't kill the entire clan. The one that claims to be Madara was there too. He was the one that introduced me to Akatsuki, I decided to join as the best way I could continue to serve as best I could. While maybe there was a time I would have been able to topple Akatsuki… My illness has progressed so far, and my eyes grow blurry with use."

Sasuke's eyes were wide and he was shaking when he felt his teammate's hands slip into his own, one on either side. "Illness? Blurry eyes? What are you talking about? You still haven't even said why you killed the clan in the first place!?"

"Because they were planning a coup." Sasuke went deathly still. "I was already sick then, it started when I was a little younger than you. There's something wrong with my lungs. No one was able to fix it even when I was young, but I chose to continue my shinobi training anyways. I was very young when the third war ended but I remember it all the same, I couldn't stand the idea of another war. Father refused to listen to reason, the elders were putting too much pressure on him. The order came from Danzo with a fake authorization from Hiruzen. Apparently it was intentionally faked and just set up to make Danzo take the blame." Yet another sigh breaks up Itachi's confessions. "You may remember my eyes the night of the… incident. I possess the Mangekyo Sharingan, a further evolved state of our clan's eyes obtained only by a select few. They provide the user incredible abilities, at the cost of the user's eyesight. The only known cure is by transplanting a similarly advanced eye from an immediate relative, granting the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan." He paused again. "My plan had originally been to let you kill me, evolving your eyes, providing you with a cure for their curse, and redeeming the Uchiha name all in one."

The air was heavy as everyone tried to digest the huge amount of information. All the while grieving the passing of their Sensei. Only for Kakashi to appear in a plumb of smoke, surprising everyone.

"Hey guys sorry I missed the funeral!" He waved at Team 7, noticing Itachi as he did so. "Oh hey there Itachi, heard you got pardoned!" He gives the man an eye smile before turning his gaze back to Team 7 "Anyways, Lady Tsunade and the Daimyo were hoping to see you at the Uzumaki temple Naruto-chan. I wouldn't keep them waiting, ja-na!"

And as suddenly as he appeared he was gone. Leaving Naruto looking between the Uchiha brothers. "Um hey, so meeting the Daimyo sounds sort of important. You two aren't going to kill each other? Or try abducting me or anything?"

The brothers share a look before Sasuke speaks. "I don't think so, but we probably won't stay here either." He thinks for a moment before he starts walking off. "Come on Sakura, Itachi. We need to go to Sensei's place and start sorting out his affects. Itachi and I can figure out our shit well we do that." To Naruto and Sakura's relief Itachi nods and follows his younger brother, Sakura giving Naruto a thumbs up and big smile before she jogs off with them.

* * *

As they approached Danzo's house it seemed Naruto had changed her mind, leaning against the wall waiting for them. How she beat them there was a mystery but her foxy grin was always a welcome sight. "Gosh you guys take forever, I've been waiting for you!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here Naruto? I thought you had a meeting to get to."

"Oh I do, I just remembered on my way there that I have this handy jutsu so I don't have to miss anything!" She turned with a wink as she opened the door. Her smile fell a bit as she stepped foot into their late Sensei's home. It was a simple dwelling, almost clinically clean. There were a few pictures on his wall, most of them in black in white. It was odd seeing her Sensei when he was young, having only known him as an old man.

The click of the door closing behind them snapped her back to reality as Itachi politely closed the door. Everyone looked at him in shock as he hung up his robe and took off his sandals. "What?" He said when he noticed their stares. "He was obviously a tidy man; it only seemed respectful." Three sets of eyes blinked at him owlishly before taking their shoes off and putting them on a rack.

"I'll make some tea." Sasuke whisked off to find Danzo's tea set. Seeking comfort in the familiar ritual as his world was turned upside down, again.

Sakura somewhat awkwardly gestured at the dining set. "Would you like to sit? I have to gather some things up but Sasuke shouldn't be long with Tea, he makes it with fire chakra so it's just right every time."

Itachi nodded at her before taking a seat as she darted off, collecting scrolls if he understood correctly. As he took in a room he couldn't have imagined he would ever be in, he was struck by what was obviously the most recently added picture, Team 7 leaving for the chunin exams. Several before that one as well, obviously taken in secret. He couldn't help but notice Naruto, going through every picture as if committing them to memory.

Perhaps Itachi really had been wrong about Danzo.

When Sasuke returned with tea he was stiff and formal, even as he poured an absurd amount of honey into Naruto's, a gesture of kindness and familiarity that brought a small smile to Itachi's face.

Before long Sakura was back, arms laden with scrolls, grabbing Naruto and pulling her over to the table as she passed. "Oh good I'm just in time for tea, okay come on we've got some stuff to go over." She starts unrolling scrolls over the table as Itachi takes the first sip of his tea. "Okay, so it looks like most of Danzo's accounting is in order. We've inherited a substantial amount of money but… Well I guess with us being chunin now you two can access your clan accounts." Her brows furrow slightly. "Or maybe not now… Sasuke, are you still the Uchiha clan head if Itachi's back?"

She looks over to him but before he can answer Itachi cuts in. "I don't believe it would be appropriate for me to make claims on the Uchiha clan, pardoned or not it would seem… In poor taste. Sasuke will remain heir."

Heir of a clan of two, went unsaid. "Right, well between you, Naruto, and now this we pretty much don't need to worry about money. Like ever, unless all of us have like six kids who also have like six kids and all of us have a gambling problem." She flips to the next scroll in her pile, opening it up and giving it a quick read. "Okay here we have Danzo's sealing notes. I'm assuming it's cool to learn from these but we'll need somewhere to keep them. Naruto you have room in the Uzumaki Temple Vault?" It seemed like the right place for it.

"Yeah no problem, I'll run them over once the boss is done with her meeting." Naruto takes a drink of her "tea" and noticeably brightens up, obviously a fan of honey more so than tea.

"Cool, alrighty next up we have Baku, sensei's personally summon. It says here that he's a powerful wind summon that can… Devour dreams? Yeah I don't really know, it also says he's a boss level summon that takes a lot of chakra to summon." She looks at Naruto, the obvious choice being both a wind user and a chakra powerhouse.

"Ummm, I'm gonna give a solid maybe on that one. I actually just got offered another contract that I think I have to take so I'll need to see if I can negotiate that with the two summons." Naruto looked a little sheepish at the admission.

Sasuke though had his interest piqued. "Who's offered you a summon? They're rare and powerful contracts."

"Umm, Lady Tsunade actually. I don't know details yet but when I asked about a summon I got told not to accept another contract yet. I guess it makes sense, she's like my great aunt or something." Itachi kept sipping his tea as Sasuke and Sakura were both staring wide eyed.

"Um, okay. Yeah that's cool. Alright moving on." She flips to the next document. "Okay, this one's pretty hard core. This is the "Master Scroll" for Root. Containing detailed information on every member. As well as a seal design that will apparently summon the nearest operative to you if needed." She sinks back as she reads more. "Wow…. Um I don't want to speak ill of sensei but the kind of training these shinobi endured was… Well barbaric."

The room was silent for a minute as everyone tried to think of what to do with Danzo division of Anbu. Long since time it was dismantled but what to do with them.

"So I've got an idea but I need you to hear me out." All eyes turned to Naruto. "So I grew up an orphan right? The village doesn't really have a good system for looking after orphans, and they only really get a future if they somehow make one for themselves. They don't have anyone to help them through the academy or anything." Everyone was waiting for her point. "Okay so, why don't we take a little piece of the Uchiha district." She powered through the pointed glares. "And start "The Uchiha Foundation". An organization funded jointly by the money Danzo left behind, and the Uchiha clan. It can maintain funding through missions or maybe restart the military police, and have it be like… A clan for the clanless. Orphans and outcasts join up, can get training for the Root Shinobi and have people around they can bond with. The academy graduation rate goes up, orphan quality of life goes up, and maybe bonding with some kids will help them." Everyone at the table seemed unsure. "Look, come on guys. It's because of each other that we got through Danzo's training. The bonds we have with each other. These shinobi don't have that, haven't been allowed to have that. And neither have a lot of the kids." Naruto spoke with passion, truly believing in her idea.

Sakura looked between them almost anxiously, before Sasuke eventually broke eye contact with Naruto. "Fine, it's a good idea. Who would run it though?"

Sakura actually had an idea for that. "Why not Itachi-san? An administrative job for a good cause would be great for him. Plus it keeps another S-Rank ninja in Konoha, making us look even stronger as we come out of this invasion. Assuming whoever they make Hokage is cool with it."

All eyes fell on Itachi. "I suppose there are worse things I could do." He locked eyes with Sasuke. "Is that okay with you, little brother?"

"Whatever. If the new Kage's cool with it you can have Root if you follow Naruto's plan." He looked to Sakura "Could you draft up a more detailed proposal? Work out any accounting that needs to be worked out and all that before I bring it to the council?" He locked eyes with Naruto as he finished. "You're giving the proposal and I'm standing behind you, understood?"

Naruto's smile threatens to split her face. "Yeah no problem, it's gonna be super easy I already know the next Hokage will be on board, and most of the clans are cool with us too."

"You're not wrong Naruto but Danzo had lots of enemies, it might take some convincing seeing as Root was officially disbanded years ago." Sakura weighed in, but Naruto's continued shit eating grin was beginning to unnerve Sasuke.

"No she knows something we don't." His eyes narrowed as he went over everything she'd said again before he asked. "Who's the next Hokage Naruto"

* * *

Naruto arrived at the Uzumaki temple not long after Kakashi summoned her. Tsunade and a Man that could only be the Fire Daimyo sat on its steps drinking what appeared to be _very _expensive sake. At least if the gilding on the bottle was to be believed.

Tsunade looked up from her drink, a slight red tinge across her nose already. "Hey brat! Get over here, it's time to have your first drink and meet the most important man in the nation!" The Daimyo waved his hands in false modesty even as Naruto turned red as she approached.

She bowed deeply to the Daimyo. "It's an honor to meet you, Daimyo-sama." But he quickly gestured for her to stand and come join them on the steps.

"Oh don't be so nervous. I was great friends with your parents if that sets your mind at ease." It did, a little. Even as she realized that anyone would be a fool to not be friends with the Daimyo.

"Ah, I didn't mean to appear nervous Daimyo-sama, I was actually just feeling embarrassed, I'm afraid I won't be able to have the honor of my first drink with you too." The two looked at her in surprise. "My team and I had our first drink before we left the village for the first time. Sasuke said it was Uchiha tradition."

The Daimyo's eyebrows raised at the Uchiha heir involving her in that tradition, effectively naming her blood family. Tsunade though, Tsunade clapped the girl on the back. "Thatta girl! Got it out of the way early." She elbows Naruto in the ribs lightly as she jests quietly. "Just don't rush to get all your firsts out of the way _too_ early." Naruto choking on the sake she'd just tried to take a sip of as both Tsunade and the Daimyo burst out in laughter.

When they all calmed down Tsunade started again. "Well, first things first brat. I'm going to take over Jiraiya's spy network so I need a way to keep in touch with the village." She holds out a hand and has a large scroll poof into her grasp. "This is my personal summoning contract with Katsuya, the great slug of the Shikkotsu Forest. If you accept she'll go over her abilities and capabilities with you, but I figured you're family so if I have to let someone else summon her it should be you."

Naruto almost had stars in her eyes, almost not able to believe her luck at getting offered one of the three great summons. "Yes of course Lady Tsunade! I'd be honored to be on the contract with you." Tsunade nods and flicks the scroll open for her to sign, before showing her the signs for summoning. "Maybe don't do it now, with how much chakra you have Katsuya could accidentally crush us all." She chuckles to herself as Naruto looks a little sheepish, sipping at the sake she'd been provided.

After the three made small talk and drank for a while Naruto couldn't quite take it anymore. "So um, not to be rude Daimyo-sama. But why am I here? I don't think many chunin get to spend the afternoon drinking with their Daimyo." She chuckled nervously at the end.

"Mm." He finishes his drink. "You're very right Naruto-chan, I normally only make it a habit of drinking with Sannin, and Kage."

Naruto got more confused. "I'm sorry, I don't think I understand. Why make an exception for me?"

Tsunade laughs before answering. "That's easy kid, we're drinking to celebrate the promotion of our new kage!" She smirked as she finished. "Jiraiya would have been here too, but he's finishing up some work out of the village before he takes his place on the elder council."

Naruto still didn't get it. But if Jiraiya was going to be an elder then he wasn't Hokage, and Tsunade was taking over his spy network… So it had to be… "Oh, is Kakashi-san coming?"

The Daimyo smiled kindly even as Tsunade laughed even harder. "Well that depends, do you want him here _Hokage-sama_?"

It needed to be spelled out for her to understand, but finally it dawned on her. She was here drinking with the Fire Daimyo because _she_ was the next Hokage.

* * *

Back at the table with Itachi and her team, she met Sasuke's eyes, a grin still on her face. Knowing her as well as he did, his head hit the table with a groan, Itachi and Sakura looking between them, not sure what was happening.

Naruto couldn't contain her excitement any more, jumping and spinning in place as she pumped her fist. "Get ready for National Ramen Day boys and girls, 'cause Uzumaki Naruto's gonna be the Fifth Hokage!" She finishes with a victory sign.

Well, at least they'd have an easy time getting Itachi administrative clearance.


	16. Chapter 16 - First Day

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, I own none of it.

Summary: A more rational Danzo takes on team 7. The world changes accordingly

Chapter 16 - First Day

* * *

_Back at the Uzumaki temple_

"I'm… I'm going to be Hokage?" The blond stuttered out as she stared at nothing in particular. In shock at the sudden revelation.

The Daimyo continued smiling at her. "Your father had a similar reaction, Naruto-chan." He waited a moment for her to focus back in. "Of course, there are some stipulations. I've talked with Jiraiya and Kakashi at length to iron out the details and we've agreed on a few things. First and foremost as we're electing a very young Kage, as such you will not be appointing your own eder council as previous Kages have." Naruto nods at him in understanding. "Good, so your elder council will consist of Kakashi, Jiraiya, and one, and only one seat you can appoint yourself." He sees Naruto about to ask a question but raises his hand to interrupt her. "Sorry dear, questions at the end if you don't mind." She nods again, listening carefully. "Also, you're original form, I'm assuming this one?" He gestures at, well all of her.

She chuckles a little scratching the back of her head. "Yeah this is me, figured meeting you for the first time I should come in person."

He laughs a little. "Not a bad instinct at all Naruto-chan. However, from here on out it would actually be imperative that people not be able to know which of you is the original. It doesn't matter if you're meeting with a clan head or foreign Daimyo, those are the places a potential assailant would assume you would go in person." Naruto looked a little puzzled at this but the Daimyo elaborates. "I think we both know that you're not Kage level Naruto-chan, and I mean this with no offence. But I do think you represent an S-Rank threat through your ability to support your allies. Lean into that. Make yourself a Kage of the people, go on missions with your team, hell take a genin team if you want. You don't need to be weighed down by the hat like your predecessors, you have the unique ability to actually conquer the task of ruling." He finished, fist hitting the palm of his other hand as he finished his surprisingly passionate speech.

Naruto was shocked that the Daimyo had so much faith in her already. "Wow… You really believe in me… I'll do my best Daimyo-sama, thank you."

The Daimyo smiled and offered up his cup in a toast, Tsunade joining in. "To you, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, The Fifth Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. Youngest Kage in history, first woman Kage in history, and first Kage picked personally by me!" He finishes with a cheer of clinking glasses. Tsunade clearly being a few ahead of the two of them as she cheered loudly.

Eventually the bottle was empty, and the Daimyo stood and dusted himself off. "Well then, it seems everything in Konoha is in order, I should be getting back to the capital." He looks at Tsunade. "Come on Tsu-chan clean it up you're taking me."

The obviously drunk Senju groans before her hand glows green and she touches it to her head, the redness clearing up almost immediately as her eyes focus back in. "Fine, only because it was on my way though." She brushes herself off as she stands, the Fire Daimyo smiling at his old friend.

"Of course, nothing at all to do with us being friends or you being a citizen of my country." He teases as Tsunade starts walking off.

"And you're damn straight. Good luck being Hokage brat, it's in your blood or whatever. I'll be in touch." She throws the victory sign over her shoulder as the Daimyo follows after her.

Naruto waved after them as they left, laughing as Tsunade's candor with the Daimyo.

But as their backs faded from view her smile fell somewhat.

Was she really ready for this? She couldn't help but wonder as she ran her hands over the recently restored wood of the Uzumaki temple. Feeling the latent chakra of the building built by the first Hokage and lined with countless lines of sealwork by his wife, Naruto's great great aunt or something, she was overcome by a whim. She gently pushed her chakra into the wood, and felt the chakra of her ancestors pulse and hum in harmony with her own.

A small but genuine smile grew on her face. It didn't matter if she was ready. Who could ever be ready for this?

But people believed in her. People were putting their faith in her that she would provide for them, to protect them. And hadn't Haku said that people get stronger when they're protecting their precious people?

As she felt her chakra dance with that of her predecessors she knew one thing with her whole being. This was her home. This was her village. These were her people. Even if they hadn't always seen eye to eye.

She took a deep breath, the words of her Sensei echoing in her mind. "It's okay to be nervous, it will keep you alert. It's okay to be afraid, it will motivate you to succeed. What you must do is understand the cause of these emotions so they can't control you. If you understand your feelings, they can serve you."

Anyone would be nervous. She should be nervous. So that's okay.

She was Hokage now, and that meant she had _lots_ of work to do. First and foremost meeting her new summon. Focusing the barest minimum of her ocean of chakra as she nicked her finger and flew through the signs.

A poof of smoke and a small portion of Katsuyu the size of Naruto's pinky finger came into existence. Naruto knelt down and offered her hand for the slug to climb onto, feeling her chakra be drawn upon as the slug seemingly grew larger, to about the size of a puppy. When she was seemingly satisfied with her new size, Katsuyu's eye stalks turned to look at Naruto, who inclined her head when she did so.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Katsuyu. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, your new summoner." Naruto's signature smile greeting who she hoped would be a new friend.

Seemingly off to a good start Katsuyu inclined her… head? Before speaking. "The pleasure is mine, Naruto-chan. Lady Tsunade has spoken highly of you."

Naruto scratched the back of her head as she laughed awkwardly. "Aw, what? I hardly know her; she didn't need to upsell me." Naruto shook her head. "Well, I hope we can spend some time together so you can form your own opinion."

Katsuyu couldn't exactly smile, Naruto's natural empathy and chakra sense told her the summon was pleased. "Of course Naruto-chan." She looked around the clearing and at the temple. "Was there anything else you needed from me Naruto-chan?"

"Not in particular. I've just been declared Hokage by the Daimyo and I thought this would be a good time to meet and learn how we can work together?"

Another happy chakra pulse. "Of course Naruto-chan. Unlike other summons I am one single entity that can be summoned and divided as necessary, only limited by the chakra you can provide. Tsunade has before summoned enough of me to stand above even Manda, the Snake Summon Boss. I utilize potent acid to attack, capable of melting stone or injury the toughest of opponents. I can also communicate telepathically between my clones, and can use them to deliver chakra from my summoner. Lady Tsunade has used this to heal people, even on mass scale by deriving power from her Strength of a Hundred Seal." Katsuyu's chakra probes against Naruto's. "You're chakra however appears both potent, and vast Naruto-chan. I expect we will be able to work very well together."

Naruto's smile was wider than ever as she took in everything Katsuyu was saying, an idea already forming in her mind. "That's super awesome Lady Katsuyu! You're really cool." Naruto scratched the back of her head again as she smiled at the slug. "So I specialize in support, espionage and reconnaissance. What I think most people consider my "signature ability" is my shadow clone jutsu, which I've modified with the help of my team to allow real time telepathy just like you and your clones do! Maybe I'll talk to Sakura and see if we could combine our networks somehow…" Naruto trailed off for a second before snapping back to attention. "Right, sorry anyways. I've also mastered what I think of as my "Forced Replacement" Jutsu, which I can use to swap places with pretty much anyone or anything with less chakra than me. Which like, good luck fending that off I have a freakin Bijuu in my gut. Who's also not as bad as he's made out to be you know? Sorry that's off topic. I also use wind ninjutsu, I'm pretty sure I'm the best in the village right now. At least I hope so, I spent like thousands of hours on it. Oh, and I've got my chakra chains. They're not unbreakable like my Mom's but I use mine to transfer my restorative chakra to them." Naruto makes a pensive face for a moment before nodding her head. "Oh, and I can shapeshift, like for real. So yeah, that's me!"

Katsuyu is incapable of going wide eyed, or having her jaw drop. Which was favourable when trying to appear dignified. "That's very impressive Naruto-chan. I'm sure we'll work very well together."

"Oh yeah I've already got tons of ideas, first of all." A clone poofs into existence next to them. "Can you use some of my chakra to divide so we can both have one of you?" Katsuyu obliges. "Cool, so you said you could transfer chakra from your summoner to your clones?"

"That's correct, just send your chakra into the part of me on the original you and I can handle the transfer." Both pieces of Katsuyu started glowing as Naruto let her chakra flow through. The clones smile letting her know it was working without needing her telepathy.

"Is there a range limit, or diminishing returns or anything?" Naruto asked, aware of the limitations of most techniques.

"The chakra travels through my body in the summon realm, the chakra loss is the same regardless of distance."

Naruto's smile couldn't be bigger. "Lady Katsuyu, I do believe we were made for each other." At the slugs quizzical look (tilting her eye stalks) Naruto continued. "The only real limitation my clone jutsu has is that they run out of chakra and they're done. But with you they can have access to my chakra, and I can refill my reserves rapidly if I keep myself healthy, and if I really need to I can ask Kyuubi for a top up-"

"_We're not there yet."_ Kurama's voice in her mind distracted her for a moment.

"_Oh, sorry about that Kurama. I was just getting excited." _She thought back at him mentally before continuing.

"Sorry about that Katsuyu-sama, Kyuubi distracted me for a moment." She explained before continuing. "Anyways, if you're willing I'd like to have you with me whenever I'm awake, and probably a few of your clones on some of my clones. I promise it won't be all work either. I think you and I could really be good friends."

Katsuyu looked fondly upon her new summoner. "It would be my pleasure, Naruto-chan." Her fringe began wriggling as she moved up Naruto's arm and behind her neck, concealing most of her body under Naruto's braid as her eye stalks poked out from behind one of Naruto's ears. "Would this be okay Naruto-chan? If I'm going to be here long term I prefer to be out of the sun as much as possible."

Naruto meanwhile was trying not to giggle at the odd sensation. "Of course Katsuyu-sama, I'll see about getting some spaces set up for you in my office and at home so you can be more comfortable. What kind of stuff do you like?"

Warmed by her summoner's kindness she seemingly wiggles in joy making Naruto's giggles louder. She settles down a little to allow Naruto to catch her breath. "You are very kind Naruto-chan. I prefer to be warm and damp, and favour mushrooms and fruit."

Naruto pats her… head between the stalks as she starts walking out of the clearing. "I'm sure we can work that out, just try not to tickle me during important meetings." She finished, giggling to herself at the idea of ruining a diplomatic meeting because she was ticklish.

"Of course not Naruto-chan. I'll be sure to save that for ruining romantic meetings." Which had Naruto laughing loudly again.

"Oh I'd be sure to find a way to get back at you, I used to be something of a prankster you know?"

"What?" Katsuyu feigns outrage. "You Naruto-chan? I can't possibly imagine." She finishes sarcastically, Naruto's smile never leaving her face.

"Oh yeah, we're gonna get along just fine Lady Katsuyu."

* * *

Naruto took her time as she walked through the village, Konoha wasn't a monarchy so there would be no coronation event. It would make the paper for sure, but that wouldn't happen until tomorrow. For today she could still walk amongst Konoha as one of her people and not her Kage.

Even without her being acknowledged, Kage the villagers' attitude towards her had changed dramatically. Smiles and waves greeted her from civilians, some of which even tried to apologize for the way they treated her. She just waved them all off though.

"Tell you what, you feel bad for the way you treated me? Good, don't treat people like that, don't treat anyone like that. Do that and we're square." She would tell them. Some didn't understand, and some thanked her profusely. But they all listened, and that was a really good start as far as she was concerned.

Katsuyu, if her senses were anything to go off, was continually pleased with her summoner so far. It seemed the ancient slug favoured kindness and goodwill as much as Naruto herself did.

The shinobi Naruto passed were a mixed bunch. The Jounin had of course voted her in and as such they saluted as they passed, confusing some but most just figured it was a sign of respect for her newly unveiled heritage. The village's genin largely didn't acknowledge her more than a friendly wave, having mostly been stationed near or in shelters.

But the chunin, those were the real standouts to Naruto. Making up both the majority of Konoha's forces, and the most utilized battlefield troop, the chunin knew Naruto better than any of them. They knew her as a shadow, appearing out of cover to rescue endangered shinobi, distract the enemy, and heal their comrades. The one who would appear when they thought they'd lost and struck down their enemies. Fittingly they knew her as a shadow, being Hokage now and all.

Regardless, it was a lot of introductions. Lots of hand shakes, a few hugs. About a hundred invitations to various post invasion parties that she declined politely. Eventually she arrived at her first destination, seeing as her team already knew.

As she walked into the academy she was struck by how much had happened in so short a time. Just seven short months ago she'd been struggling to graduate. But it hadn't really been seven months ago. Not for her. No for her it was closer to ten years if she had to guess. Her copious use of clones already starting to make her feel older than she really was, never mind the thousands of ways she had died. Luckily the clones didn't usually remember the killing blow itself, but they felt all the same fear as a normal person would.

When she thought about it like that maybe she was ready to be Kage, she'd already died for the village a few hundred times in a way. She chuckled to herself morbidly as she knocked on the classroom door she'd just arrived at. It was getting late but she knew Iruka would still be here, probably planning a lesson around the battle tactics used in the recent invasion attempt.

"It's open, come in!" Her old Sensei's voice can be heard through the door as she lets herself in. Sure enough Iruka is filling the board with information about ambush combat and guerilla warfare.

"Hey Iruka-sensei, got a minute?" She asks with a smile as she comes through the door.

Iruka's face lights up as she enters. "Naruto! Of course, it's always a pleasure to see my favourite student."

Naruto's laugh is like music to his ears after the invasion. "Oh please Sensei, I was a terrible student."

They both laughed for a moment before Iruka continued. "Well, I never said best student did I?"

Naruto's smile turned impish as she responded. "Well maybe you should, you know I've been turning a couple heads lately."

Iruka nodded. "Yeah, especially amongst chunin you've really turned people around. It's nice to hear people saying nice things about you for a change. Your performance in the exam and invasion really took some of the attention off of your heritage in shinobi circles at least."

Naruto's grin persisted. "Not just them. I got to sit down with the Daimyo and Lady Tsunade today."

Iruka stopped what he was working on, Naruto's prankster grin and the new information not sitting right with him. Used to her being in all kinds of trouble he got ready for a lecture. "Naruto, please tell me you didn't-"

But Naruto couldn't keep the ruse going, doubling over laughing. "Oh I wish you could have seen your face when you thought I'd pranked the Daimyo. You know you really shouldn't doubt your Kage like that, _chunin-san_." The impish smile was back as Iruka's eyes went wide.

"Naruto you can't joke about that. Even if the Daimyo likes you he couldn't just make you Hokage. You'd need-"

"To be voted in by both the Clan Council and Jounin Collective of the village?" Naruto interrupted Iruka, his jaw nearly on the floor as Naruto chuckled at his expression. "Yeah I know, I couldn't believe it either." She walked over to look out the window as she finished. "Youngest Kage in the history of the Elemental Nations, first female Kage in the Elemental Nations, and Fifth Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato." The weight of her statement settled on the room before Naruto shook her head. "I don't really know how the Daimyo managed to get me elected, but I have Jiraiya and Kakashi as the first two members of my elder council."

She turned back to make eye contact with her old sensei. "But, and I mean this with no offense to you, I was hoping at some point we could go over the academy structure and curriculum together. I'm not sure Danzo's way of training us was right either, but neither is the academy's."

Iruka looked at his former student, awe struck by the marvelous kunoichi she'd become. "Of course Naruto, I'd be happy to do that with you. Do you know when you'll have the time?"

Another Naruto poofed into existence and gave a little wave before dispelling itself as Naruto smirked a little. "I always have time Iruka. How 'bout I give you a week or so to get together a dossier on the current academy structure and brainstorm some of your ideas, and we can figure out a rough draft together. Say your place next Thursday night? I'll bring dinner this time."

To Iruka, it was like music to his ears. One of his students was Hokage and had a vested interest in education? And It's _Naruto_, his pseudo little sister of all people. "I'd be honored, Hokage-sama." He finished with a wink.

Naruto blushed a little but tried her best to school her features. "Oh don't you start with that. You just started calling me Naruto-chan and I don't want to lose that just because I have some fancy new title."

Iruka realized his mistake and his smirk shrunk down to a small smile. "Of course Naruto-chan. Anything you need."

The two shared a quick hug before Naruto headed back out the door.

"Thanks Iruka-nii. For everything." They shared one last smile before Naruto closed the door and headed off to her next stop. Winding through corridors of the academy until she reached the administrative building's central lobby and started up the stairs.

The stairs she'd taken so many times as an academy student, being brought up to the Hokage for bad behaviour usually. She'd always been so adamant she'd be Hokage one day, and now it was really happening. These were the stairs to _her _office now.

When she reached the top she found the reception desk empty, but she could feel Kakashi in the next room so she just let herself in. The third had never kept many personal effects in the office but the few he did were already gone. The large windows behind the desk ensure that the Hokage would always be viewed with their village behind them. Framed pictures of the four Hokage to come before her on the walls.

Kakashi, it seemed, had been waiting for her. "Ah there you are. Not often I get stuck waiting for other people but I suppose our new Kage can be excused." He gave his signature eye smile. "Jiraiya is tying up some business out of the village, but he'll be back to take his position on the elder council with me very shortly."

Naruto walked towards the desk as she spoke. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Kakashi-san. I decided to get to know my new summons and make a personal stop on the way." Before she sat down she seemed to remember something, and created a few clones. "Lady Katsuyu, would you be able to give them all a clone of yourself?" The slug summon nodded, glowing brightly as she consumed Naruto's chakra to split multiple times without shrinking. All the clones had matching Katsuyu clones, she gave herself a group hug, and all of them did the replacement jutsu. One of them looked back to Kakashi. "Can you tell the difference between us?

A cursory glance obviously not sufficient, he raised his headband to look at the assembled "Naruto"s. "Nope, you're all the same."

They all smiled and another one of them spoke. "Perfect, we can get to work then." Before another one of them sat at the desk, while the rest opened the window and started jumping out into the village.

Kakashi was pretty impressed with her ability to make even him unsure of where the real Naruto was. "Alright then. So we've got a couple of things to go over, first off is who you'd like as your personal assistant and receptionist."

Naruto hadn't realized she needed one of those. "Oh, um. I thought that just sort of came with the job…" She thought to herself for a moment. "Does it pay well?"

Kakashi checked his notes. "Hiruzen paid his fairly well yes. Did you have someone in mind?"

Naruto smiled fondly "I'll ask Ichiraku Ayame, one of my clones was going to stop there to buy dinner anyways."

Kakashi nodded approvingly at her choice, knowing she was doing a kindness to one of her oldest supporters. "Perfect, I'll take a Miso please-" Naruto laughed at that but Kakashi continued. "Next on the list is just some housework following the invasion. First up, hostages. We have lots of them, including their Jinchuuriki-"

"Gaara, his name is Gaara." Naruto interjected.

"Right, sorry. Including Sabaku Gaara who they'll likely be wanting back. However, Suna has yet to send an ambassador to negotiate their return. Likely because we have reports that Rasa, the last Kazekage was found dead, and not recently dead."

Naruto nodded, understanding his meaning. "Can you tell me more about the political situation with sand?"

Kakashi flipped to a different page. "Of course. Suna has been struggling for some time now, their Third Kazekage vanished at the beginning of last war, and Rasa spent almost his entire career in his shadow. Having their Kage vanish, the Wind Daimyo lost faith with the village and began outsourcing most of his missions to us. Suna simply can't beat our prices, needing to import most of their water and food. So they've been in decline, trying measures ever more desperate to retain their place as one of the Five Great Shinobi Nations. I should also note it would appear their Daimyo didn't sanction the invasion so he's likely to withdraw even more support."

Naruto looked pensive, thinking deeply on the situation. She wanted allies, and she wanted strong allies. But she also had to look strong in the process, these being some of her first major decisions as Kage. "So their Daimyo isn't supporting them, they have no Kazekage, and we've decimated their forces… Even if I didn't negotiate at all, and just gave them their shinobi back… Would they be able to recover from this?"

Kakashi seemed to think for a moment before responding. "Perhaps. Maybe if the Daimyo changed his mind. Or if his son were to become Daimyo at some point, I believe he's quite favourable towards Suna."

The implication weighed heavy on the room. But… They were a Ninja Village. "Do we have anyone that could make it look like another of Orochimaru's crimes?" Naruto asked, the tone of her voice making it apparent she found the idea unpleasant.

Kakashi though nodded. "We do, Mitarashi Anko, you might remember her as the proctor for the second exam." He got a nod from Naruto at that. "She was Orochimaru's student as I believe you know. She possesses the Snake Summoning contract and many of Orochimaru's jutsu."

Naruto chews on her bottom lip a little. "Would she be willing to do it?"

Kakashi doesn't even skip a beat. "Without hesitation. She'd probably get quite excited at the idea of an S-Rank mission pay." Kakashi has no problem envisioning her in a pool of dango. "Beyond that, she's been vying for Jounin for some time, and if you were to agree to put a blank S-Rank on her file it would greatly boost her eligibility."

Naruto nodded at that. "I didn't really expect to be giving out assasination orders today." A clone pops into existence and begins writing down all the stuff she was about to say. "Alright so, waiting till after all that plays out I want to frame the whole thing as to Konoha, an insignificant mistake. Send all their Shinobi back in good health, and with a serious show of force returning them to Suna. Maybe we get Itachi and Tsunade to do it. In exchange for our gracious treatment of their shinobi and willingness to overlook their misdoings I want to negotiate a trade and labour deal between us, giving us preferred rates on silk, spice, and rare metals. On their end give them preferred rates on fire countries' foodstuffs."

Kakashi nodded, thoroughly impressed with Naruto's solution. "Will that be all on the matter then?"

Naruto furled a brow. "No, in exchange for Jiraiya's seal maintenance on Gaara I think I want to have joint training with him personally. Just once a month or so, Jinchuriki to Jinchuriki. He's welcome to bring his team with him when we do. Oh, and can you summon Anko? I don't know where she lives or anything."

"Ah, this is something I'm supposed to show you." Kakashi came around the desk putting his hand on a specific spot that could easily be done naturally from seated, the smallest flux of chakra brought an Anbu into the room. Clapping his fist to his chest in salute as he entered. Kakashi looked down at Naruto as she realized it was her place to speak.

"Ah sorry. I was hoping you could summon Mitarashi Anko?" She asked, almost unsure of herself.

The Anbu shinobi for his part didn't seem to mind. "It will be done, Lady Hokage." Bowing slightly before poofing into smoke.

"That seems like cheating." Naruto couldn't help but say now that they were alone again.

"You'll get used to it, _Lady Hokage_." Kakashi chuckled at the face she made, before her eyes turned to the door just before it opened. Revealing Ayame, the rest of Team 7 and another Naruto are loaded with takeout bags.

Sakura's eyes fell on the Naruto sitting behind the desk, and immediately the whole situation really came together. "Sweet and holy mother of fuck. You weren't screwing with us."

Sasuke elbowed her in the ribs with a little grin on his face. "Told you so."

"Yeah yeah whatever, start pulling some chairs up and let's eat. I have no idea why Naruto wanted so much." Naruto grinned sheepishly.

It was actually Kakashi that raised a hand. "Well, one for me, three for Naruto, a bowl of veggies hold the salt for Katsuyu, probably one for each of you, and one for Anko." He finished cheerfully, just as the door opened to reveal Anko, a used Dango stick hanging out of her mouth.

"Heya Sarutobi-" She stared at the room in surprise, noting a distinct lack of Sarutobi Hiruzen. "Um, hey guys, know where the Hokage's at? I got summoned for a mission."

A Naruto looks up from the takeout bag she was handed. "Ah, just in time Anko-san. I do have a mission for you, but first food." She handed her a ramen container. "You'll have to forgive me, I'm still new at this and my clone hasn't finished your mission dossier yet."

Anko took the offered noodle bowl stunned. "Huh." She looked around the room, eyes settling on Kakashi. "This legit?" He just nodded, causing her to shrug and throw herself into a chair before she started eating the provided meal.

The group made small talk as they ate, but Naruto decided to enjoy the rest of tonight with her team.

Tomorrow could be her real first day.


	17. Chapter 17 - Believe It!

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, I own none of it.

Summary: A more rational Danzo takes on team 7. The world changes accordingly

Chapter 17 - Believe It

* * *

When Naruto woke up in team 7's apartment the first thing she noticed was the abundance of extra chakra signatures. She didn't feel any hostile intent though so she took a chance and had a clone open the window and look up at one. Not immediately seeing anyone at the source of the chakra she got slightly more worried, several clones coming into existence at once waking the other members of her team just in time to watch a Naruto take a running jump out the window, spinning mid flight, a wind coated Kunai flying at the unknown chakra source simultaneously creating a chain latched onto the roof.

She swung into the created arc, increasing her speed with a burst of wind chakra flipping her onto the roof. Two more clones silently scaled the building to meet her there as the unknown shinobi flipped onto the roof to avoid the kunai she'd thrown. Naruto was waiting for her though, even if still in her jammies she had a kunai in either hand, bathed in the eerie green glow of her late sensei's vacuum blade technique. Eyes narrowed as the now visible Anbu agent took a knee, hands in the air. Good timing 'cause she was pretty sure Sasuke was probably already in position to blow the roof out from under the newly identified Anbu.

The two of her clones that had been scaling the walls waited just in case, and the one with Sasuke and Sakura in the apartment below (with a very irate Ebisu also still in his jammies), just in case this was an elaborate ruse. Before anyone could do anything else though the Anbu agent got a chance to speak. "Hokage-sama, please stand down. Kakashi-taicho had Anbu squad Ro stationed to defend you."

Naruto eased up a little bit, unable to sense any deceit. Now that she took a better look she did indeed look like a Konoha Anbu she'd seen before, the purple hair being sort of a give away. Naruto scratched the back of her head as she sent the stand down order out through her network. "Sorry about that Anbu-san. I don't know if you know but I'm an adept sensor, and waking to find hidden shinobi around me wasn't something I could ignore ya know?"

The Anbu agent began to stand. "My apologies Hokage-sama. I hadn't realized Kakashi-taicho hadn't informed you of our presence or I would have made myself known." She bowed apologetically.

Naruto just laughed though. "No need for that Anbu-san. An honest mistake, or a joke on Kakashi's part. No harm done." She took the chance to her eyes and yawn. "Though I should probably send Ebisu a fruit basket or something. Sasuke was waiting down there with one of my clones to incinerate you if you were a threat."

You couldn't see it because of the mask, but Yugao was shocked. Having not taken the chakra presence below their feet as anything more then another resident. Which she supposed wsa true, but how would she not have noticed a hostile chakra source?

"I can tell you're confused. You must be a sensor too then eh? I wonder how similar our senses are. If you're anything like me you'd have a hard time finding Sasuke if you don't know him. He keeps both his emotions and chakra bundled tight, I can only find him because I know him so well." Yugao turns as she hears something behind her only to see two more Naruto's. "Sensei _really_ drove stealth into our heads. Anywho one of you go get Ebisu a fruit basket and the other find someone to replace the window. Shall we go inside Anbu-san? I imagine Sasuke's started breakfast."

Yugao nods, and as she does is shocked when the Naruto she'd been talking to dispelled. "_So this is our new Kage."_ She mused to herself as she started to walk down the side of the building. "_She almost had me killed without getting out of her pajamas." _A smile began to split her face under her mask. If this was how her new Kage comported herself she thinks they'll get along just fine. And to think, she'd been worried she'd been elected for her name and to be used as a puppet.

When she entered Team 7's apartment she was shocked to find Sasuke had in fact started breakfast, and if the sound of the shower was any indication Sakura had started her day as well. Her new Hokage though? She was currently looking at four of them. Two tending to the myriad of plants in the apartment, watering, pruning, bending so they'd grow the healthiest way. It even looked like she had the start of a bonsai tree, still in its early days of being bent and wired. Then there was another one at the table reading over a dossier labeled "Uchiha Foundation", even as the final one sat on the floor with a small piece of Katsuyu, feeding her bits of mushrooms and berries as they talked about… Chakra theory? No, chakra and its relationship to consciousness. An interesting topic to be sure, but to two beings that could divide seamlessly endlessly and communicate with all the versions of themselves simultaneously they were probably the only ones with grounds to speak on the subject.

Little did she know that Kyuubi was also a part of the conversation, she hadn't considered Bijuu into her equation nor would she be likely too for a while yet, this was already quite a lot to take in. She nodded and stepped towards the small four seat table as Naruto waved her over. "You can take off your mask Anbu-san. Your identity is safe here." The Naruto reading the dossier… Ordered? Maybe? Either way Naruto was Hokage so if she wanted her to take her mask off and join for breakfast she would. Once she was seated and had her mask hung down by her side the Naruto at the table spoke again. "So, you know who my team and I are. But I'm afraid I haven't gone through the Anbu files yet so I don't know you. Could you tell me a bit about yourself?"

She nodded briskly. "Hai, Hokage-sama. My name is Uzuki Yugao, I'm a sensor type that specializes in Kenjutsu and the sealing arts."

Naruto looked up from her paperwork making eye contact with the purple haired woman. "I mean, that's helpful thank you. But I meant more like… How do I say this…" Naruto appeared to think for a moment. "If I ordered you to kill an innocent civilian for no reason, or something petty. Would you do it?"

Yugao's eyes widened at the loaded question, unsure of how to answer. "Hokage-sama… I would hope you would never give such an order. I believe I would try and make you see reason." Her anxiety obvious, that could well be a wrong answer she didn't know enough about her new kage to know-

She didn't have long to stew though as Naruto smiled back at her. "Good, I hope to never make such an order and I hope you would never follow it." She slid the Dossier she was reading over to Yugao. "Take a look and tell me what you think of that, keep in mind it's just a rough draft."

Oh this is an interview, she realized at this point. This whole morning has been an interview. She starts to flip through the dossier, at some point becoming so involved she hadn't realized breakfast had been served and Sakura joined them.

"Hey guys, do you think it would be dumb to use a fire based sealing area on the shower for infinite hot water?" Sakura asked as she plopped down at the table, quickly tearing into an excessively protein rich breakfast of eggs, salmon, and caviar, with what appeared to be some kind of protein shake to wash it down.

In fact it seemed all three members were eating a specially prepared breakfast, Naruto's being an unbelievable amount of carbs, while Sasuke's was more balanced and plant based. He'd never say anything but Sasuke had been leaning more and more towards pescetarianism. Yugao's breakfast was a beautiful rice omelet that she could hardly believe the Uchiha heir knew how to make.

She tried to eat while reading but Sasuke wouldn't have it, flipping the dossier closed on her. "We don't work while we eat." He gave her one warning look before turning back to Sakura. "Do you really need unlimited hot water? We can just go to an onsen if you want to soak."

Sakura just rolled her eyes at him as Naruto giggled. "You're no fun Sasuke-kun. Just think if it worked I could probably make our own onsen, or sauna!"

"Sakura, we're rich and live with a Kage. We can just buy those things. Save sealing hours for things we can't buy with money please." Sakura pouted a little but relented.

"Fine, you're gonna regret that when I upgrade my kit before we spar next."

Her predatory grin sent a shiver up Yugao's spine, but Sasuke just smirked. "You still haven't figured out a way to catch me."

"Sure let's go with that." She smirked right back, before they made eye contact and burst out laughing.

Eventually though breakfast was over, and while a Naruto did the dishes Sasuke got his shower in, giving Yugao a chance to actually read the dossier. It was an interesting idea to be sure. Take a piece of the Uchiha district, and basically combine Root, the Orphanage, and the Police force. It wasn't a bad idea at all really… Just wow talk about taking a lot of things the village doesn't like and putting them together. If this was going to be Naruto's first big proposal she really wasn't afraid of people's preconceptions.

Before long team 7 was ready for their day, the Naruto she'd mostly been talking to reached down to have Katsuyu divide and climb up onto her neck, nestling under a braid Yugao wasn't sure when she had the chance to put in. "Okay so making sure we're on the same track for today. Sasuke what are you doing?"

"Itachi and I were going to spend the day going through the Uchiha district, figuring out which properties would be best to use for the foundation. After lunch I have a meeting with Lord Hiashi." He looked out a window briefly. "Then I think I'll spend the evening on my lightning manipulation, summer storm tonight by the looks of it and I don't want to miss the opportunity to work with real lightning."

Naruto nodded with a smile. "Sounds good to me, I'll send a clone to get the property plans from Itachi around lunch. Sakura what you got?"

Sakura was just finishing up some stretches. "I heard Gai was gonna try and climb the Hokage monument with one hand and no chakra and was accepting all challengers. I don't think I'll win but some friendly competition and spectacle will be good moral for the village I think. Make sure everything seems business as usual ya know?" Naruto nods and gives a smile at that before Sakura continues. "Then I was thinking I'd take a tour of the root facilities. I think once we've got them moved to the Uchiha district we should set up a kind of "Hidden Hokage Tower" down there. Somewhere with room for your clones to really do their thing. So I want to get it all mapped out and figure out what renovations it'll need."

Naruto gave her a thumbs up. "That's an awesome idea Sakura-chan. Do you think you could set aside a sealed chamber in the lower portions where I could learn to work with Kyuubi more? I'm convinced if we can learn to work together there's nothing we can't do but we need some room to work out the kinks. Oh and don't forget to make yourself a research room for sealing stuff."

Sakura gives her a thumbs up right back, brilliant smile. "Oh, and Ino would love me forever if I got her the chance to help design your Hokage outfit." She gestures at the fairly traditional Uzumaki battle garb Naruto's wearing. "Something, I don't know flashier or something."

Naruto looked down at her Uzumaki battle garb with a frown. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll work on something." She sighed quickly before putting her fist out towards her team, who matched her action in a quick three way fist bump. "Let's kick this day's ass guys, Team 7 large and in charge now!"

As they went their separate ways, Yugao couldn't help but notice a contractor with a new window making their way heading up to the apartment. She was about to ask if Naruto needed to let them in only to remember there was a… while actually she had no way of knowing if the Naruto at the apartment was a clone or the real one. Truly the more time she spent with her new Kage the more she came to understand the potential the seemingly young girl had. As they made their way to the administrative building occasionally more clones would come into existence, before being handed a piece of Katsuyu and going their separate ways. The morning paper hadn't gone out yet so most people were still unaware of their new Hokage.

"You know Anbu-san." She had her mask back on and Naruto didn't miss a beat switching the name. "I appreciate Kakashi's anxiety when it comes to my safety and all. But it's not really necessary, as I'm sure you can tell there's a few of me running around, and I've yet to find a sensor that can tell the difference. Sharingan, Buyakugan, it doesn't matter." She gives Yugao a side glance, before in her arms a blond rabbit appears. She hands it to Yugao who inspects it all around. "And that's not even as far as the rabbit hole goes as it were." Naruto finished with a wink before the bunny squirmed out of Yugao's grasp and ran off into a bush.

Yugao was frozen in the streets as she realized the implication of what had just happened. That was a bunny, it felt like a bunny. The only reason she would think anything was amiss was that it had too much chakra but it could easily be a summon. But it wasn't. It was Naruto and she knew it.

"Hey, you stuck back there? I'm pretty sure even if I don't feel like I need protection Kakashi would be unhappy if I left you in the middle of the street staring at nothing." Naruto was only a few steps ahead, an impish grin spread across her face as she looked back at Yugao.

"Apologies Hokage-sama, I was merely taken off guard by the scope of your abilities. We can continue." Her longer legs caught up quickly as the two continued their walk. Naruto made small talk about this and that as they went but Yugao didn't participate much. "_Does she even understand how impossible the things she does should be? She uses chakra like a normal person breathes air." _She tried to really focus her sensory abilities on Naruto as they started up the stairs to her office, now more isolated from other shinobi.

Only she couldn't, Katsuyu on her neck and the traces of Kyuubi's chakra in her system made it impossible to figure out how much chakra she really had, in truth she wasn't even totally sure if this was the same Naruto she'd left with. Naruto had a reputation for seal less replacement, and it would have been easy for her to hide both the smoke and chakra use any time she made a new clone.

As they came into the reception area Ayame was already hard at work, Kakashi having briefed her on her duties the night before. "Ah, good morning Naruto-chan!" She then noticed the Anbu agent. "Oh, sorry. I mean Hokage-sama. I'm just about done getting today's itinerary together and all the paperwork we'll need. Do you need coffee or anything?"

Naruto smiled at her long time friend. "I think a middle ground would be best Ayame-chan, perhaps Naruto-sama instead of Hokage-sama would be alright?"

Ayame smiled back, happy work wasn't going to spoil their relationship. "Sounds wonderful Naruto-sama. About that coffee?"

"Ah, no thanks unless Anbu-san here would like some." She looks to Yugao who shakes her head as well. "Perfect, we'll save the coffee for later. Just bring everything in when you're ready." Naruto heads into her new office with a smile. Stretching a bit while she takes in the morning sun spread across the village below her. She could certainly get used to the view.

As she sat at her desk she smiled up at the picture of her father on the wall. She still couldn't understand why he did the things he did. Maybe Jiraiya was right and this was all part of some genius 1000 step plan or something. She'd ask Shikamaru, he'd be able to figure it out. Oh that reminded her.

"Anbu-san, could you summon Teams 8 and 10? Just the genin is fine, you don't need to bother their Senseis." Yugao nods, vanishing from the room as Ayame enters.

Or, Naruto thinks it's Ayame. She's kind of lost under a stack of paperwork. A clone poofs into existence to help unburden the poor girl, and it seemed that just as they finished getting everything sort of organized on the desk Kakashi arrived.

Convenient.

"Ah Naruto-sama. I see you're getting situated with your duties?" His eye smile was somehow playful. Or maybe it's his tone colouring her perception. Either way he was being a bit of an ass.

"Well, I mean I'd only just sat down, but sure. Say before we get started today can I bother Tenzo for a moment?"

"He's an Anbu and thus at your disposal at all times. Just use the summoning seal while thinking of his name. Oh, and his name isn't Tenzo, that was a codename. You're looking for Yamato."

Naruto nodded along with what Kakashi was saying as she put her hand on the hidden seal, a pulse of chakra later Yamato was kneeling in front of the desk. "Hey Tenzo- I mean Yamato sorry." She stops to think for a moment. "Rather, Anbu-san. I was hoping I could have a bigger desk, and a few more chairs. I'd like to keep this desk though if possible, I'm pretty sure Hashirama made it. Could you just make room for… Say two more chairs if possible?"

If Yamato was surprised to see Naruto behind the desk he didn't show it, or any offence at the name fumbling. "Of course, Hokage-sama." He put a hand on the desk, focusing his chakra slowly as he seemingly coaxed the curved desk into a new shape. Now stretching nearly the length of the large windows, with just a little space to walk around. "I believe it would be better for me to simply purchase new chairs however. Growing them from the floor would leave them imobile." He stood at attention waiting for more orders.

"Um, thanks?" Naruto wasn't really sure what to do as the masked Anbu stood there, stock still. A hand gesture from Kakashi clued her in. "Ah, right. You're dismissed Anbu-san. Thank you for your service."

Yamato bowed before poofing back out of the room. Leaving Naruto looking at Kakashi and Yugao. "So how does that work exactly?"

The two shared a look before Kakashi decided he'd take this one. "Exactly? Not a clue. But Lady Mito and Lord Tobirama created the Anbu, and the Anbu tattoo is absolutely how we get summoned. I just don't have the sealing expertise to explain the specifics. The notes on the technique are probably in the vault."

Naruto nodded at the explanation. "That's good to know." She looks back to Ayame. "So Ayame-chan, what's today looking like so far?"

Ayame looked down at her clipboard. "Well, you'll have teams 8 and 10 here soon, so we can start with some easy stuff." She put a hand on one pile of paperwork. "These are petitions, mostly from civilians for repairs to buildings and roads damaged in the invasion. While casualties were minimal the collateral damage was not insignificant." She pointed to a single paper next to the stack. "This one is from the merchants guild, requesting something be done about the trench that's now blocking a decent amount of roads from entering."

Naruto jumps in before they can continue. "I actually know a bridge builder that we helped out of quite a bind a few months ago. I'm sure he'd help us at a preferred rate."

Ayame smiles at that. "Perfect, so you'll just need to fill out your intended course of action, sign and stamp it and I'll make sure it goes where it's needed! Kakashi-san gave me my own courier ninja so I can send paperwork where it needs to go."

Naruto nods, two more of herself coming into existence and starting in on all the various paperwork. Sorting out what needed to be outsourced to contractors and what could serve as a D-Rank mission. Ayame seeing her hard at work and satisfied made her way back out to the reception desk, just in time to great teams 8 and 10!

"Ayame-chan! You work here now?" Choji's voice could be heard through the door. "But you were the best ramen waitress in town, now where will I get my ramen fix?" He finished with an almost audible pout.

"Oh come on now Choji-kun, Dad's ramen will be just as good with someone else serving. Besides, the pay bump really helps and I'm helping a friend by being here so I couldn't really say no."

Kiba's voice can be heard next. "Wow, friends in high places I guess. I know I won't complain about having you here." The attempted flirt wasn't very graceful though, and a smack could be heard along with Kiba whining.

Naruto smiled a little hearing Shikamaru's quiet sign of "Troublesome" before Ayame giggled. "I don't think I'll mind being here either no," She chose to ignore the flirt. "But Hokage-sama will see you now."

When the door opened it was obvious that some of them were looking for Hiruzen, and it took a moment before they all realized that it was Naruto sitting behind the Hokage's desk. Actually it was three Naruto's, all filling out paperwork simultaneously while they chatted with Kakashi and an Anbu agent in the room.

Now, for someone like Shikamaru who knew Naruto quite well and had figured out a good deal of her abilities, and watched her fight in the exams. This wasn't too hard to take in. He gave her a gentle smile, happy she'd achieved something like this.

Choji would go along with pretty much anything Shikamaru went along with so he didn't react much more than a wave. Likewise Shino and Hinata (Hinata might have known already Naruto realizes) have limited or no reaction beyond a polite greeting.

There are however, two simultaneous bigger reactions. Ino's which was actually cute, consisted of her squealing and jumping up and down. Something about "I taught the Hokage how to do her hair!" could be sort of made out.

But when she was settled, you could almost hear Kiba growling. Yugao started to move to stand between them but a gesture had her stand down.

"I'm sorry but what the fuck kind of load of shit is this? 7 months ago you were the deadlast in the academy and a _boy._ And don't give me any of that shit about a hidden identity I _could smell you_. There's no way you're Naruto, your scent is completely different, and I don't just mean shampoo or some shit I mean _you are a different person_. I don't know about any of this Namikaze stuff but there's no possible way any of this could happen."

Kiba's growling fully now, Hinata moving to cover his mouth, but Shino was a potent sensor as well and felt no hostility from Naruto so he held her back. "Watch" He said simply and quietly.

Naruto simply stood from her seat, hoping over the desk to stand in front of Kiba. "We went to the academy together, and I understand your confusion. I've had a fair bit of it myself. So I'm going to explain this one time, and if you continue to be a problem I will have _Uchiha Itachi _wrap you in so many layers of genjutsu you'll forget everything about who you are so I can hand you back to your mother and ask her to raise you better this time." Everyone in the room's eyes went wide at the very imaginative threat before Naruto continued. "My scent is completely different because when I became a genin my sensei took control of my diet, providing my body which already possessed incredible regenerative abilities with enough nutrients to withstand his training. My scent is completely different because every inch of my body has at some point or another needed to be completely regrown. I was trained to be a first recon scout which meant high risk of capture, so I needed to be able to withstand torture. But that's not all, you want to know how I could go from deadlast to Kage?" She held up a half ram sign, the Katsuyu portion on her back glowing brightly as she did so before the room was bathed in visible chakra, blue like Naruto's eyes before it retreated back into her. "I had more chakra then Sarutobi Hiruzen when I was eight, and I've used that chakra to accumulate over a _decade_ of training." She turns back towards her desk as the room starts to be able to breath a little. Sitting back in her seat she finishes. "So yes, I smell like a different person because I am a different person. Now will that be all _genin_ or can I commence the meeting I called?"

Kiba was literally shaking in his sandals, as Akamaru whimpered in his coat. He nodded quickly as everyone stared at him.

And as if some kind of switch was hit in Naruto's brain she was back to smiling. "Good then! Sorry about that. So I called you six here for a few reasons. Firstly I was going to tell my classmates I was going to be their new Hokage, but seeing as I'd say we've covered that we'll move on to point two. I plan on abolishing a law set by the Third that made it illegal to speak of a certain thing, even though most people already know about it. You six are the last of any importance that don't know so I'll just tell you now." She pauses as she looks over the assembled genin. "My father, Lord Fourth didn't kill Kyuubi. He sealed it in me at the cost of his own life. It's perfectly safe however I was heavily discriminated against for it as a child so a law was made."

Ino just nodded, they'd had this talk before. Shikamaru smiled at her, glad she could talk so openly about it even if he'd long since figured it out. Kiba probably wouldn't be speaking for a while so… Yeah. Hinata gave her a smile as well, she'd always been able to see the seal with her family's eyes and knew long ago. Choji just patted his belly and gave a thumbs up.

Surprisingly Shino chose to speak. "Hokage-sama. If I may I would like to apologize." He bowed slightly. "We of the Aburame clan have long been discriminated against for our symbiotic insects. I wish I had realized you too shared a similar issue with the village, I hope in the future you will be able to consider the Aburame friends despite my failing."

Naruto smiled at Shino. "No need to apologize, Shino-san, we all make mistakes. The important part is learning from them. Thank you though." More or less done with her talking points she reached over her shoulder to be handed a scroll by another clone. "Team 8, I was hoping you could take a quick mission to wave to collect a bridge builder in wave country. It seems we've acquired a ravine and merchants need away across."

It was Shino that caught the scroll, giving a bow. "Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Perfect, then you're dismissed."

* * *

Once the genin were gone Ayame came back into the room. "So, you have a jutsu that makes Inuzuka meek now?" Her lip turned up into the slightest smirk.

The Naruto's didn't even really look up from all their paperwork. "Mhm, it's called "Intimidation no jutsu", learned it from Sasuke."

Ayame had a laugh at that. "Well I think someone should have used it on that one a while ago. Poor Hinata-chan having to put up with that every day." She shook her head a little. "Anyways, a messenger toad from Lord Jiraiya arrived and said he'd be delayed a little bit so carry on without him for now."

Yugao shook her head a little, suspecting the Sannin's usual antics. But Kakashi seemed to be deep in though at that.

"Something wrong Kakashi?" One of the Naruto's asked.

"Probably not, but I don't think he's up to his usual antics. Jiraiya might be eccentric but he knows better than to defy the Daimyo." He taps his chin a couple times. "Oh well, I guess we'll just have to figure everything out for tomorrow's council meetings ourselves. Ayame-chan could you maybe run out and grab some lunch? Don't forget a nice big bowl of veggies for Lady Katsuyu."

Ayame nods and closes the office doors as she heads out. Once the door clicks shut Kakashi takes out a clipboard. "Alright so, for council tomorrow we have a couple of issues to address. First and foremost Sarutobi Hiruzen admitted to some serious crimes. How would you like to address that?"

Naruto thought for a moment. "Alright well… Hmm... " She looked around as if looking for inspiration, before his eyes landed on his framed picture. A solemn look appeared on her face. "Erase him. Take his clan name from him, take down his pictures. And let him live out the rest of his life with his family, old and forgotten."

The room weighed heavy as Naruto's idea settled on the room. Kakashi let out a long sigh before speaking. "Yeah. Yeah I guess that would probably be a good compromise." Even with the information available Kakashi wasn't happy with taking action against the third. "Alright, the next ticket item is the Suna situation. I think you've got that covered though. So we'll pretty much just need to do a battle report, and let everyone see you as operating Hokage." He pauses for a moment before looking up at Naruto. "That is of course unless you want to bring anything else to council?"

Naruto sighed a little. "I mean, I really wanted to go over this with Jirayia too but…. Well it's fine." Naruto tossed Kakashi the dossier on the Uchiha Foundation. "A clone will be here around lunch time with a decision from Sasuke and Itachi for property values. And Sakura's doing a total inventory of Root's facility and drafting documents to re-commision it into a space for my team and I. You know, a larger clone office, sealing library and testing facility, nice deep underground room for me and Kyuubi to learn in. I'm pretty sure Sasuke and I- Okay well mostly me can get the council on board with this."

Kakashi's face was unreadable as he flipped through page after page of the proposal before letting out another sigh. "There's a few to many "or"s in the proposal, you'll need to get it all down to definitive statements before we put it to council. And we'll need those property proposals included in the final version. Not to mention the financial end up this."

Naruto smiled at that. "I'll foot the bill to re-commission the old root base. Unless I'm mistaken I have access to both my father's respectable account, and the vast fortune of the Uzumaki."

"The Uzumaki don't have a vast fortune that I'm aware of Naruto." Kakashi cut in.

Only to be met with a stern look from Naruto. "Actually we do. Some of it in cash and gold in an undisclosed location, and a large amount of it seized by the village when my mother died and Hiruzen erased my clan from Konoha history." Kakashi's visible eye went wide. "Not to worry though, I've had several clones in the records vault and they've managed to track down…" She pauses for a moment, waiting for an updated total from her network. "Somewhere in the neighbourhood of 50 million ryo in seized assets. Some of which I'm sure even my Mother wasn't aware of. That plus the 20 or so million that had been in my father's account before it too was seized."

Kakashi's hands were shaking by the time Naruto finished. Having been unaware of the extent to which she had been robbed. Kakashi himself was no slouch with nearly 8 million in the bank but… wow.

Yugao though, Yugao had a point to make. "Hokage-sama, if I may?" She's waved on. "You can't just take… 70 million Ryo out of Konoha's accounts. It would nearly bankrupt us! Especially now when we're spending so much money on repairs and posturing."

Naruto's eyes turned to ice. "And yet the village did just that to me didn't they? Took my clan, took my parents, and let me live on an orphan stipend in a run down apartment in a city that wouldn't even sell me food for market price." Yugao and Kakashi both visibly flinched. "Which is why-" Naruto's eyes return to normal and her smile returns. "I would never let anyone else live like that Yugao, you're absolutely right." Kakashi and Yugao almost fall over in shock. "Oh Kami, you guys are too easy. Don't you know me even a little bit? I'm gonna send a letter to the Daimyo with a detailed account of what happened and sort it out with him. I'm pretty sure he likes me. In the meantime I've got enough cash to fund this little project." Naruto gives the other two shinobi in the room a chance to recollect themselves. "As for the rest of the money Danzo left us everything, and between him and Root that was a significant amount of assets. We'll use that to refinish the properties Sasuke picks out, and pay for the new police force for the first few months. We've been able to afford police before and we will again, especially when I combine it with our various orphanages. Itachi will take some time to set up, figure out who lives well with who, what kind of kids will fit well in which house all that. But once it's all set up it should be easy to maintain."

Kakashi just nodded, still a little stunned by how easily Naruto could flip the switch and be a surprisingly intimidating twelve year old. Which is good for a Kage he supposed. "Okay well, let's spend the rest of today refining this while you're clones keep up the good work."

Naruto nods, just in time or Ayame to return laden with what smelled like an assortment of onigiri and sashimi. As well as several clones carrying in some boxes of unconstructed furniture, what appeared to be several small plants.

Naruto smiled as they got set up for lunch and her clones started renovating the office. It was a lot of work to do but you know what?

She could handle this.

* * *

Deep underground Sakura was finishing her first tour of the root facilities, and wasn't too happy with what she was finding. Dark corridors of a winding labrinth, the rooms mostly bear barracks.

But the most startling thing to her was that everyone there simply didn't seem to know what to do. From talking to them she realized they had been maybe a little… Over conditioned.

She knew their training had been brutal but this was going to take a lot of work. Both to help these people return to normal life, and to make this place into somewhere Naruto would work. She'd had to ask one of the shinobi here for more paper, putting the first stack into a sealing scroll as she finished up.

She was almost thankful that she couldn't find a records room. If Danzo had one it was beyond well hidden, maybe she'd need to get Sasuke to look for one.

Or maybe… Maybe she wouldn't, she mused as she packed up, thanking the shinobi that had been guiding her.

"Oh, and by the way. We're gonna be making some big changes in the next little while, but in the meantime could you be in charge?" She spoke to the orange haired masked shinobi that tilted his head in response. "Nothing major, just make sure everyone here's you know… Eating and stuff. Some of them look like they're having a pretty tough time."

The masked man nodded. "Unsurprising, Sakura-sama. They've had their whole life planned by Danzo-sama, they don't know how to manage themselves without his orders."

Sakura perked up a little, this was the most anyone here had spoken to her all day, beyond answering simple questions. She gave the man a sad smile. "Yeah, it'll take a while. But don't worry, Naruto's getting everything set up for you guys to have work. I think we're hoping to station you all under Uchiha Itachi to reform the police force. Do you think that would be a good fit?"

The man nodded surprisingly eagerly. "I've worked with Itachi-taicho and have great respect for him. He's something of a hero to the shinobi here, making a sacrifice worse than death for his village. I believe that would be a very beneficial arrangement."

Sakura wasn't sure how to react but was happy to get a reaction at all. "That's good. I know Itachi-san is a very talented shinobi and loves the village very much." She holds her free hand out to shake the shinobi's hand, who does after hesitating for a moment. "What was your name by the way? I don't think you mentioned it."

Again he hesitates, but eventually a hand reaches up to remove his mask. "Danzo-sama seldom only used code names. But before I joined Root I was Yamanaka Fu."

Sakura had to use every ounce of training she possessed not to react to that, even still she was sure Fu would have noticed something. That's what Yamanakas do after all, they read people. Just like her best friend. It shook Sakura someone, something about the idea of Ino being trapped down here and trained like this made Sakura's chest tighten and stomach turn. "Oh, well thank you very much for the tour Fu-san, and all the information. Would it be possible for you to drop off a full roster along with notes on the abilities of your various shinobi off to Naruto in the Hokage office?"

Fu inclined his head in agreement. "Of course Sakura-sama. May I ask who the new Hokage is?" Right, they literally lived underground. But Fu had seen the Third retire so that made sense.

This time Sakura's smile grew wide. "That would be Naruto actually. They just put in the papers this morning."

Fu's lips seemed to twitch, as if about to smile before he schooled his features again. "It brings me great satisfaction to know the village is in the hands of one of Danzo-sama's proteges. Thank you for your visit today Sakura-sama." He bowed slightly before they parted ways.

Back in Danzo's house Sakura let out a deep sigh. They sure picked a hell of a think to start with. On her way out she left a small saucer of sake and some incense burning under what she thought was the best picture of her sensei. Smiling next to Hiruzen with Tobirama trying to look uninterested in the background.

* * *

The brothers Uchiha were having something of an awkward day. Neither of them really knew how to talk to the other, but both of them were somewhat bullheaded. In other words it took them quite some time to come to an agreement on the property division.

"Okay, so we agree that we'll keep the three main houses surrounding the Naka shrine for the Uchiha clan?" Sasuke was rubbing his temples a little as Itachi nodded at him. "But you don't want to have another wall built to keep the clan separate from the Uchiha Foundation."

"If it were up to me Sasuke I'd take down the wall surrounding the whole compound. So no, I don't want another wall. I think it would send the message that we don't want to be associated with an organization we're calling the "Uchiha Foundation"-" It seemed as though he was going to continue, only for him to start coughing violently. Covering his mouth with the sleeve of the simple black robe he was wearing.

Sasuke's eyes went wide as the coughing fit continued. He'd known his brother was sick but this was his first time really seeing it. The fit got worse, Itachi almost falling to his knees before Sasuke got to his other side to support him. When he did he saw blood on Itachi's sleeve and panicked a little.

For all that things have been weird he just got his brother back, he was just going to be able to start making things right _Itachi can not die now_. For Itachi's part, if he could speak he might have told Sasuke it was okay and it happened from time to time. But he couldn't, and much to his amazement he watched Sasuke form _half_ of a tiger seal before pointing his face to the sky. A fireball the size of a house launching itself into the air, with Sasuke's voice following it.

"NARUTO!" He shouted seemingly at the heavens, the fire burning away as Itachi continued to cough. And then suddenly his breath came easier.

As he stood, confused at first until his senses returned to him to find Naruto behind him, a golden chain of chakra linking the two of them together as Naruto's regenerative chakra flowed into him. The Katsuya on Naruto's neck glowed bright blue as she divided and crawled along the chain to reach Itachi, even more chakra flowing into him now

Sasuke stepped back from him slowly, as if making sure he wouldn't fall again. Itachi looked at Naruto in wonder. "Hokage-sama, how did you- how are you doing this?"

Naruto just grinned at him. "Ah, Itachi-san. There's always a few of me around the village just in case." She chuckled into her hand. "This one of me was enjoying a day as a rabbit, cheering up children and keeping an eye on things. As for the healing, it's not real medical jutsu. Just the chakra of my clan amped up by having Kyuubi in my gut. Katsuyu though, she can do a little real medical jutsu. Have you figured out the problem yet Katsuyu-sama?" She asked gently, looking at the eyes now next to her, not the one on Itachi.

"Unfortunately I believe so. I heard a tale once, of a young man barely even a ninja saving his mother and little brother from a piece of debris launched at them by one of Kyuubi's tails during the incident all those years ago. Uchiha Itachi who pushed them out of the way and then incinerated the oncoming debris. You breathed that debris in, and unlike any of the other shinobi who performed similar acts you were just a child, and the corrosive chakra set in your lungs. As you grew new tissue was grown around the infected area, making it impossible to treat and unlikely to be found until you began pushing your body further and further, forcing chakra to your respiratory system is common in shinobi, even more so in Shinobi that utilize fire or wind jutsu. Slowly but surely the latent Kyuubi chakra leached the chakra you provided it, infecting more and more tissue." Katusyu inclined her head sadly. "I'm sorry Itachi-san. While Naruto's chakra will help, your lungs developed this way from such a young age I fear even if we removed the chakra it would destroy the pathways there. In this case the cure would kill you." The clone of Katsuyu retreated up the chain, rejoining her counterpart before Naruto withdrew her chain.

Sasuke clenched his fists, shaking at the terminal diagnosis. Itachi saw this and put a hand on his little brother's shoulder. "I already knew this could kill me one day Sasuke. It's okay. Just with what your friend has already done for me I feel years younger. Maybe I can't avoid it, but I'm taking an administrative job, and with Naruto here if she's willing her chakra should slow it down a bit." He looks back at Naruto. "Right?"

Unfortunately this isn't actually Naruto's area of expertise, looking to Katsuyu for an opinion. She seems to ponder for a moment before responding. "If you don't push any chakra to your lungs, and get a little of Naruto's chakra daily I think we could stop it where it is."

The group considers that, Naruto giving a shrug and a smile. "Well, I don't mind the bit of chakra. But it sounds to me like you just got taken off the mission list. Like forever. I can ask Tsunade if she's got any other ideas but otherwise… I'm sorry Itachi. But field work isn't everything, you're a super smart guy from what I hear, and I've got this organization I was hoping you could run. Hell you could probably even still have a family if you wanted."

Itachi nodded at this before turning to Sasuke. "I'm sorry Sasuke, I had hoped to help your training. It seems I'll only be useful for advice."

Sasuke, to everyone's surprise, punches him in the shoulder before pulling Itachi into a hug. "I don't care about that, you idiot. I know it's still weird being around each other again but don't you dare go and push yourself and leave me the last Uchiha again. I just got you back."

Naruto takes that as her que to leave, transforming back into a rabbit with a little slug riding on her head before hopping off into the bushes. Itachi gave a little wave from behind Sasuke's back and mouthed "Thank you" as he hugged Sasuke back.

"I'll never leave again, little brother."

* * *

Sakura had a stop to make before she turned into the Hokage office to submit her report. She wasn't supposed to, but she had to. The bell to the Yamanaka Flower Shop door barely having a chance to make a sound before Sakura had cleared the room, flipping over the register before wrapping Ino in a tight hug and spinning her around.

"Sakura!" Ino managed before she started giggling. "What are you doing, put me down silly!"

Sakura paused stopped spinning for a moment to look up at Ino's smiling face, her light blue eyes twinkling in the afternoon light of the shop. But she just started smiling even bigger and started spinning again.

Eventually she let Ino down, the both of them dizzy and laughing. "And what exactly was that supposed to achieve?" Ino got out through her laughter.

That made Sakura take a breath though, steading herself before looking back at the Yamanaka heiress. She opened her mouth to tell her about Yamanaka Fu, but Ino just looked so happy and what came out was something else. "I just met someone today, and they made me realize how lucky I am to have you in my life and how happy I am to be your friend."

Ino's smile only grew as she punched Sakura in the shoulder playfully. "Is that all we are? Friends?" Sakura got that funny feeling in her chest before Ino continued. "Cause last I checked we were best friends, and you should be so lucky to have me." Ino flipped her ponytail over her shoulder and had a teasing smirk on her face.

"Oh whatever Ino-chan," Sakura's shoulder bumped into the other girl. "Which one of us is a chunin and is on a team with the freakin Hokage?"

"Ooh good one." Ino feigned wounded. "At least I didn't need to get a friend to teach said teammate how to look after her hair! And besides that exam was rigged and we both know it."

"Of course it was rigged!" Sakura gestured at herself with both hands. "I'm the one that rigged it."

"Pft. Whatever, Naruto put in all the heavy lifting."

"Oh my kami, you're impossible to please! It was my plan!"

This probably could've gone on forever, if not for the sound of the door opening. Not the front door either, and when Sakura looked over her shoulder to see who'd come downstairs saw Inoichi in the doorway. "What's all the ruckus down here princess? Do we not run a business anymore?"

Ino quickly smoothed her outfit back out and put on her best smile. "Sorry Daddy, Sakura-chan stopped by and there was no one else here so we were just having some fun." She gave Sakura another play hit to illustrate her point.

Inoichi smiled at the girls. "Alright alright, just try not to be so loud you scare people outside. Daddy has a lot of work to do before tomorrow's council meeting." Right, Inoichi ran Torture and Introgation didn't he? So he'd need to give both a clan report and a department report.

"Sorry Inoichi-sama. I had just met with a relative of yours and suddenly needed some Ino in my life." Oh no she just did Naruto's awkward head scratch, it is catching!

Maybe she shouldn't have said that as it piqued Inoichi's interest. "Oh? I mean of course my little princess is the best of us but who'd you bump into?"

Sakura's smile faded a little. "Well, it wasn't so much that I bumped into them as I had a meeting with them for the Hokage." Inoichi's eyes narrowed, the Hokage should know better than to deal with a clan and not go through the clan head, even if she was young. "Um, I was put in charge of decommissioning Danzo's Root facility." Inoichi's eyes began to widen. "The shinobi that gave me the tour and is helping to get all the personnel reports into the Hokage is actually Ino's cousin I think. Yamanaka Fu."

Ino looked between Sakura and her father. "Who's that Daddy? I've never heard of them."

Inoichi's voice was carefully schooled. "That's because he had to leave the clan when you were little honey." He patted her head as his eyes narrowed in on Sakura. "I don't suppose Hokage-sama let you know what she was planning for these Shinobi, do you? I know I won't be the only interested party."

That almost sounded like a threat to Sakura, who stood up a little straighter. "I believe the Lady Hokage was planning to address it at tomorrow's council meeting, Inoichi-sama." She looked back at Ino. "On that note I've got some reports to deliver. I was thinking girls night sometime soon though? You, me, Hinata and Naruto?"

Ino, not at all oblivious to the tension in the room, was looking between her father, still laser focused on her friend, and Sakura. She'd seen Jonin break under his gaze, for Sakura to so easily shrug it off? "Yeah of course, we'll figure out a night soon."

Sakura gave her a smile and nod before schooling her features again, nodding at Inoichi as she left stiffly.

Once the door was closed Ino rounded on her father. "Daddy what the _fuck_ was that? Sakura's my best friend, why are you trying to intimidate her like that?"

Inoichi let out a sigh. "Sorry sweetie, Fu is just an old wound for me. I've got to run out for a bit though can you keep watch of the shop?"

Ino didn't even get a chance to reply as he was already out the door.

"_What in the actual fuck is going on"_ Ino can't help but wonder, as a surpising and fun visit from her bestie turned stand-off with her father.

They were both gonna have some explaining to do to her when she got her hands on them.

* * *

"Hey Shika!"

The boy in question just about jumped out of his skin, as suddenly standing at his feet was none other than Uzumaki Naruto. How'd she even find him this was his secret cloud watching spot? "Naruto! What are you doing here? Aren't you busy doing Hokage stuff?"

She shrugged "Clones man. Kami gave me an ocean of chakra for a reason right?"

"Is that reason to bother people trying to do some relaxing cloud watching?" He fell back onto his back as Naruto giggled.

"Probably not, do you mind if we join you though?"

Shikamaru raised a brow at that. "Referring to yourself with the royal "we" now?" That got another giggle much to Shika's secret enjoyment. Naruto has a beautiful laugh.

"No silly, I have my summon with me, Lady Katsuyu."

Shikamaru props himself back up a bit at that, just in time to see a… Slug? Crawl down onto Naruto's hand, before inclining it's head towards him. "It's a pleasure to meet you Nara-san. Naruto-chan thinks highly of you."

Naruto blushed at that. "Katsuyu! Don't tell people stuff like that!"

"My apologies Naruto-chan." She didn't seem all that sorry, and her eyes were on Shikamaru now.

"Troublesome" He muttered to himself, a summon creature needed at least a decent introduction so he rolled forward to kneel at eye level with the slug. He gave a small bow of his head. "The pleasure is mine, Lady Katsuyu. I hadn't realized you'd allowed a new summoner."

"Lady Tsunade needed a way to stay in touch with the new Hokage, and conveniently Naruto is both Hokage and Tsunade's grandniece."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you. I'm going back to cloud watching now, feel free to join." He threw himself back onto his back again, hearing Naruto lay down next to him.

After a while Naruto spoke. "You know she transfers chakra between instances of herself, not just hers either." Naruto wasn't watching the clouds when she said that. She was watching his face. Watching him fit the new piece into Naruto's arsenal and strategies. Strategies he's helped her develop.

He went through several emotions before settling back to serenely calm, looking at the clouds once more. He knew she was looking at him, but he wouldn't be able to stop himself from blushing. "That changes things for you."

A bit of an understatement but true. "It's another step towards being strong enough that's for sure."

This time he can't help but look over out of the corner of an eye. "How strong is strong enough going to be."

Naruto looks up at the clouds with a smile at that. "Strong enough that no one would ever hurt anyone again." Gesturing to the sky as she did so, the sun glinting off her bright blue eyes like still water.

And against all sense, against the idea that it was impossible. Shikamaru found himself believing she could do it. In a bold move once her arms were on the ground again he took one of her hands, propping himself up on his elbow as he did so he could face her. A soft smile on his face as he spoke. "I believe you." Naruto's head cocked quizzically. "I believe you'll do it. I believe that you, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto will be strong enough to bring peace." He squeezes her hand with a bigger smile. "And whenever you're not, I'll be here to help too."

Her smile got bigger and bigger as he spoke, until he finished and she all but leapt at him. Tackling him into a hug that caused them to roll a little ways down the hill, Naruto giggling the whole way. When they stopped moving Naruto let herself fall next to him so she wasn't right on top. When she finally got her laughter under control, and still entangled in one of Shikamaru's arms she turned onto her side to face him, face inches away from his cheek.

"Thank you Shika-kun." She spoke softly, almost right into his ear. "It means a lot to me, don't think I'll ever forget it." And then she did something that neither of them could believe, a simple kiss on the cheek. They both turned bright red, but before Shikamaru could say anything he caught sight of one of her signature prankster grins before poofing into smoke.

His hand went up to his cheek where Naruto had kissed him, knowing that he'd never forget this moment either.


	18. Chapter 18 - Making Waves

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, I own none of it.

Summary: A more rational Danzo takes on team 7. The world changes accordingly

Chapter 18 - Making Waves

* * *

When Tazuna heard a knock on the door the last thing he expected was to find a trio of Konoha kids outside his door. Not the ones he'd had either, though he'd guess they were also genin. A kinda creepy one with sunglasses, a cute girl with weird eyes and wild looking one with a dog.

"Good morning sir, would this by chance by the residence of-" The sunglasses wearing shinobi looked down at the piece of paper he was holding with a sigh. "Tazuna, the super bridge builder of Wave?"

Tazuna's smile almost split his face. "Well you bet it is! That'd be me, you're looking for kid. What can I do for you?"

Shino inclined his head in respect to the man. "Tazuna-sama, may I introduce my teammates Hyuga Hinata, and Inuzuka Kiba. I'm Aburame Shino and I was selected to lead this mission to acquire the services of yourself. Why? Because Konoha needs a bridge built to restore our supply lines." He handed Tazuna a scroll. "Should you accept we'll need to travel to Konoha at full speed, taking turns carrying you."

Even Tazuna wasn't so dense as to not know the names of noble clans, and was surprised to find two of them being used as messengers. He was more surprised when he opened the scroll that contained the job offer. They wanted him to design it, and would be given shinobi to get it done in record time. The faster the bridge was built the more he got paid. He didn't even need to think about it, turning behind him to shout into the house. "Tsunami! Inari! I'm leaving for Konoha for work! I'll be back with a boatload." He turns back to them. "Well what are we waiting for, you said full speed I've got some super money to make!"

And just like that he was on the Inuzuka's back racing across the bridge, these kids meant to make it back before the sun dropped. Which seeing as it just came up might just be possible.

* * *

Naruto, or at least one of her stood outside the doors to the Konoha Council chamber, taking a moment to ground herself before entering. The Hokage enters last after all, and this would be her first appearance before the clans so her nerves were understandable.

But she was Hokage. This was her village and it was time to show the clans that she was worthy of the position she'd been granted.

Ever a flair for the dramatic she opened the door with a pulse of wind chakra, striding into the room with confidence. Her smile complimented her new outfit that she'd had custom designed with some help from Ino last night and was finished just in time to make it here. A hooded white off the shoulder haori trimmed in tiny red Uzumaki swirls, tucked into red hakama pants. Displayed on her back was a symbol none of them had seen before but was easy to decipher. The Uzumaki swirl inside the Uchiha Fan, surrounded by the Haruno Circle taking up nearly her whole back. The sleeves of the haori are decorated with the Kanji for "Shadow of the Nine Tails.", or Kage no Kyuubi.

Naruto had argued that last touch at first, trying to tell Ino that she hadn't really learned to work with the fox yet. But Ino insisted that didn't matter, that other people wouldn't know that and they'd treat her as if she did. Which Naruto couldn't really argue so sure why not.

As she took her seat in front of the council, Kakashi at her side, she took a moment to adjust her paperwork before addressing the council.

"Honorably Council it is my pleasure to sit before you as your Hokage, unless anyone has any reason we shouldn't we'll now begin with a situation report for Jonin Commander Nara."

* * *

The bulk of the meeting was housekeeping, making sure all the clans and divisions of Konoha's military were on the same page. In truth it was pretty boring stuff but Naruto had Ayame get all of it in writing regardless. There was a bit of low laughter when it came time for Sasuke to give his report.

"Uchiha Clan, negative one casualty." He said flatly when it was his turn. It wasn't untrue, because of the invasion they had gained a member. Sort of.

Once everyone had given their reports it came time to address some of the village's hot button issues. Just two really.

"Alrighty, thanks for getting through that everyone," Naruto starts with a smile. "Now that we're all on the same page there are a few issues that I'm dealing with and want to make sure we're all on the same page." She opened a folder she'd brough. "Sarutobi Hiruzen, I Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, Fifth Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato hereby bring you before the council."

A few faces were shocked that she'd do this here, but regardless the elder shinobi stood before his Kage.

Naruto's face grew solemn. "You face charges of treason against the clans you swore to defend. Under your orders, the Uchiha Clan were all but exterminated, clan children were drafted into a hidden division of Anbu, the Hyuga Clan were forced to give over one of their own to a foreign power, you defied the will of your successor Lord Fourth and had me raised an orphan, and lastly you erased a clan, my clan, from history and seized in the neighbourhood of 50 million ryo in assets." The various clan leaders were looking between each other mumbling. While some of them knew bits and pieces of everything Naruto had just said, the whole picture was much darker.

Except, that is, for Inuzuka Tsume. "Now wait one second!" Her hands hit the table as she stood. "Sarutobi Hiruzen is one of the most honorable shinobi I've ever known, and he's served this village since before anyone here was born. I won't stand for these baseless accusations!" Ever loyal the Inuzuka, and while both Naruto were about to address her, Kakashi beat her to it.

"Tsume-chan, you will sit or you will be removed from the council chamber." His voice had an edge to it as (if we're being honest) the most powerful Shinobi in the room turned the room to ice with his killing intent. Shocked by the display from Kakashi, someone she thought would be loyal to the Third to the grave, she slowly sat back down, allowing Naruto to continue.

"Thank you Kakashi-san." Suddenly a clone appeared on either side of the room and started handing out dossiers. Full of information confirming everything she'd just said. She gave them a moment before she continued. "Hiruzen-san. How do you plead to these charges?"

The venerable shinobi met her eyes. "I always did what I thought was best for the village, but yes I did all of those things. And whenever I could I had your sensei do the dirty work so I could maintain Konoha's image."

The room was stunned by the admission, even if Shikaku's eyes narrowed a little. Not because it didn't all line up, but because it just seemed too convenient. Regardless, there wasn't much he could do either way. The file Naruto provided was extensive. Hiashi and Sasuke both had smirks on their face. The injustice to their clans was finally being addressed. While most of the other clan heads were having a difficult time reconciling the image they had of their long time Hokage with the new information they're been provided. Tsume especially seemed to be shaking in her seat with clenched teeth, though the observant would realize that was because Shikaku's shadow had pinned her down when he realized she would probably try and tear Hiruzen apart for misleading them.

Naruto nodded sadly. "Then, in light of your many years of service to the village, and the admittance of your crimes I believe I have a fitting punishment." The room grew still as Naruto's face grew solem. "Sarutobi Hiruzen, for your crimes against Konoha and her clan, I sentence you to be erased." Choza made a face at that not totally understanding. "Just as you did to the Uzumaki, your name shall be stricken from all records, you shall be stripped of the name Sarutobi. Your ninja registration will be burned, your picture will be removed from Hokage's office, and you will live the rest of your life on house arrest within the Sarutobi compound." At that Hiruzen's face lightened somewhat, realizing that while the punishment was harsh Naruto had given him exactly what he'd wanted.

To be able to live quietly with his grandson.

The council talked amongst themselves for some time. But eventually they agreed. Hiruzen left the council quietly, promising to give Asuma the information from today's meeting.

The room was silent for a moment after the door closed behind him, out of respect for the man that had given so much to the village. Eventually though Naruto let out a sigh before bringing up the next point.

"With that concluded I'd like to bring everyone's attention to a piece of intelligence I acquired just this morning." She took a moment to make sure she had the room's attention. "It was discovered just this morning by an agent I had gone to check on a hunch. Unfortunately it seems my hunch was correct." She let out another sigh. "It seems the devastation caused by Orochimaru spread even further than we first thought. The WInd Daimyo was found dead this morning, in much the same condition the late Kazekage Rasa was found." She could tell Shikaku was on to her but continued. "In light of this new information I'd like you all to take a look at the proposal I've made on how I'd like to handle the Suna situation." Another dossier was passed out.

Inoichi was the first to speak. "Many of the Shinobi we captured expressed not wanting to be a part of the invasion, but were forced by superior officers. I don't see a problem with the proposal." A few heads nodded at that.

"Why do you want to train with Jinchuriki?" Tsume asked. "You and your team basically kicked his ass already."

Naruto nodded at that. "True, but first let me ask you another question. Currently in Suna who is the most powerful shinobi they possess?" A moment was taken before she answered her own question. "Infinite Blades Baki, who is a fierce shinobi I'm sure. But I doubt he would survive an encounter with most of the people in this room. He'll never be Kazekage. On the other hand Gaara is already strong enough to tangle with most jonin with even odds, and he's my age. I believe in two to three years he will probably be Kazekage." The room nodded with her, impressed by her reasoning. "So I want training sessions with him for a few reasons, to better myself, to better the future leader of Suna, and so I can befriend the next Kazekage before he takes office."

There wasn't much of an argument to be made, Naruto's diplomatic strategy was sound and there was no great danger to letting them train together. Naruto had already shown the village she was able to hold her own.

"Alright if no one has any issues I'll move to my next proposal." She had more dossiers handed out but started speaking before people even got a chance to open them. "As many of you know my late sensei ran a division of Anbu entitled Root, or the Foundation. Officially it was disbanded years ago but I think most of you know that was only to shield the third from his own actions. Root was afterall, founded and allowed to operate under his orders, even after the supposed decommissioning." Lots of varied reactions here, Danzo had been hated for a long time and even with the new information it was hard for some of the clans that had lost members to the Foundation not to blame him. "I however don't believe in this sort of organization and I believe I, with the help of the Uchiha clan have come up with a solution." Naruto paused for effect. "As you can see outlined in the dossier the Uchiha Clan has offered a very generous amount of their land for what we've entitled "The Uchiha Foundation". There are three main points in the proposal, policing, education and rehabilitation."

Naruto could tell she didn't really have the interest of the room yet so decided to change tactics, standing so she could move as she spoke. "So I grew up an orphan right? The village doesn't really have a good system for looking after orphans, and they only really get a future if they somehow make one for themselves. They don't have anyone to help them through the academy or anything." Everyone was waiting for her point. "So I envision the Uchiha Foundation as a clan for the clanless. Orphans and outcasts join up, can get training from the Root Shinobi and have people around they can bond with. The academy graduation rate goes up, orphan quality of life goes up, and maybe bonding with some kids will help them. Konoha prides itself on teamwork. On the bonds we have with each other. These shinobi don't have that, haven't been allowed to have that. And neither have a lot of the kids." Naruto spoke with passion as she paced across the room, bringing as much personal involvement in as she could.

When she finished it was Inoichi who raised a hand. "So to be clear, you're planning on making Root into a police force that raises children." Naruto nodded back at him. "And if I'm reading this right you're proposing that Uchiha Itachi be in charge of this project?" Another nod, this time with a big smile. "You need my help."

Naruto appeared to pause for a minute. "I'm sorry, are you implying I need therapy or that you'd like to work on the project. I know it's a little out there so I could really see you going either way." She chuckled to herself, but Tsume and Choza were both outright laughing.

Inoichi smirked a little, glad the Hokage had a sense of humor. "While I'm sure everyone in this room needs therapy, some more than others." More than a few eyes turned to Kakashi who narrowed his visible eye dangerously right back. "I was referring to the fact that you'll need someone on hand that can work with Itachi-san to provide psych evaluations to determine who needs to be in which house and given which tasks. How to match children to the right houses." The other members of the council were nodding in their agreement. "While I have no doubt of Itachi's ability to lead and control Root, I don't think he's exactly an expert on child psychology or how to build a healthy environment."

Naruto nodded, seeing his point. "Thank you for weighing in Inoichi. I'll admit I just assumed they would form bonds together like team 7 and I did. Would you be willing to take some time away from T&I to help with this?"

Inoichi considers it for a moment. "With one condition. Anyone can leave anytime they want to. Quit the police force, or move out of the compound, anything they want."

Naruto looked confused. "I'm sorry, I assumed that was a given Inoichi-san. As long as they don't go rogue or anything, any member of Konoha has that right." Naruto's usual smile back on her face now. "So it sounds to me like that's a yes. Any other comments or issues?" She finished addressing the room, no one seemingly with much to say. "Perfect, in that case Inoichi-san I'll tell Itachi to expect you. Council is dismissed.

* * *

Council meeting over team 7 took the opportunity to have lunch together, sitting at the Ichiraku Ramen stand. Naruto and Sasuke catch Sakura up on the happenings of the council which didn't take long since it effectively went as planned.

"So Sasuke, you never did tell us what Hiashi-sama wanted the other day." Sakura's tone was teasing, but even she couldn't have expected him to turn bright red at the comment.

Shockingly it was Naruto who made the connection, even if just by accident. "Jeez Sasuke, I know you've been training together and hanging out and stuff I didn't think her blush would wear off on you." Sasuke's face landed in his hands.

But that was all Sakura's superior mind needed. Hiashi wanted to talk to Sasuke about Hinata. Why would he do that? Wait hadn't Ino said something about Hinata's home life getting _worse? _Her brain pulled on everything she knew about the clan, it had a main family and a branch family, the main family had their own council and-

Shit there could only be one new member of the main family in a generation and Hinata had a little sister. After losing to Neji in the exams… The main family wouldn't want her to be the clan heiress. So she'd need to be banished to the branch family, or… Maybe if Hiashi truly loved his daughter…

"He asked you to marry Hinata didn't he? To protect her." Sakura's hand was on his shoulder, trying to coax him out of his hands.

Sasuke's face fell to the counter with a groan as he pushed his noodles to the side. You can just hear him through his arms. "It's not like we're in love or anything I just don't want one of my friends to be branded by a torture seal." He sits back up. "I don't know what we'll be, I just signed the betrothal contract to protect her. There's not even a date on it so it's not like we're getting married tomorrow or anything." Naruto was clapping and jumping in her seat giddily. Happy to hear that her friends were looking out for each other. A marriage between the Hyuga and Uchiha was a big deal too.

Sakura just shakes her head. "Oh Naruto, don't think I've forgotten about you." Naruto looks at her in confusion. "Oh I'm sorry, did you forget that Ino's my best friend? Did you think I wouldn't find out that a certain someone's been walking around with a blush since yesterday? What did you do to the poor boy."

Naruto turned bright red just like Sasuke had. "What!" She was tugging on her braid now. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Sasuke picked now to weigh in. "For a ninja that's been trained to resist torture you're bad at this. You might as well just tell her what happened or her and Ino will drag it out of Shikamaru."

Stupid Sasuke, being right and stuff. She let out a huff and looked at no one in particular. "I just went and spent a little time with him. We watched the clouds together. Talked about personal philosophy a little. He said something sweet, I gave him a hug, we rolled down the hill we were on giggling like children. It was sweet and fun but nothing to gossip about."

Sakura's head cocked to the side a bit, finger on her cheek. "Awww, that's so sweet Naru-chan!"

She might have kept talking if not for Sasuke staring into Naruto's soul choosing this moment to weigh. "You're not bad at lying when you want to but you can't lie to me Naruto. You left something out."

Stupid Sasuke, stupid Uchiha being like impossible to lie to. Stupid her not telling a better lie. Her cheeks lit up bright red again. "Fine, it was one little kiss on the cheek okay. I don't know what came over me and I just did it and I poofed out as soon as I did. Happy now?"

Sakura gave a big smile and a thumbs up, Sasuke though…

"Not really but I'll live. Say you two are having that girls night with Hinata at Ino's tonight right?" There was… Something weird was happening here but oh well. They both trusted Sasuke.

"Yuppers!" Sakura chimed. "I don't care what anyone says, Ino just _gets_ how I want my hair every time she cuts it for me. I mean she probably reads my mind a little but it's just surface stuff so-" She waves a hand. "Plus they have a private onsen at the Yamanaka compound, have a nice soak, and catch up. Ino loves it cause it gives her a chance to poke around in people's heads without jutsu, and she gets to play dress up with all of us." She smiles at the thought.

"I didn't think you were really into that kind of stuff anymore, miss tough as nails taijutsu specialist." Sasuke jabbed a little.

Sakura just rolled her eyes though. "Look, just because I keep my hair and nails short doesn't mean I'm not a girl. I'm just not as girlie as I used to be." She stretched out her arms, showing off her impressive muscle mass. "Though I am tough as nails, unless you want to prove me wrong in an arm wrestle?" By her smirk she knew he'd never take her up on it.

"No thanks, I like having arms." Naruto giggled at that which only drew Sakura's attention to her.

"Oh laugh it up girlie, we both know you wouldn't fare much better." Sakura looked over behind Sasuke's back so she could stare down Naruto.

Naruto's laughter petered out before her impish grin emerged. "You know what, sure. I'm game. Anything goes?"

Oh Sakura was too smart for that. "No Kyuubi, no hand signs." But much to her confusion Naruto was still grinning.

"Sure, no problem at all." She switched seats with Sasuke so the two of them could square up.

Sakura was trying desperately to figure out Naruto's gameplan, knowing she wouldn't have taken the challenge without a plan. Hand in hand Sasuke moved to act as the ref. As soon as he started the match Sakura was obviously in control, Naruto struggling to hold her at bay until suddenly there was a poof of smoke, and where Naruto had previously sat was now Gai.

"Sakura-chan! You wish to have an arm wrestle! Such youth! It would be my honor!" Sakura's eyes were wide open as she was now struggling against Gai. Technically Naruto hadn't broken their rules, she must have sensed Gai about to walk by and switched places. It didn't take long for Konoha's foremost taijutsu master to overpower her. Leaving her pouting while Naruto was leaning on the corner of the stall with a shit eating grin.

She shook hands with Gai. "Thanks for the match Gai-san, it's always nice to have a real challenge. I'm sure Hokage-sama would love to buy you a bowl of ramen to celebrate your victory." She finished with a smirk as she side eyed Naruto.

"Oh why not, thanks for winning for me Gai-san" She put some money on the counter. "Have whatever you want. I wish we could stay but we've got other engagements I'm afraid." She gestured to her team. "Come one guys, we've got work to do before Hinata gets back into town.

* * *

As it turned out the work Naruto wanted done was pretty extreme. An army of clones worked in tandem with Itachi, Sasuke, and Sakura. Inoichi was there too, going over the roster of root shinobi and setting up who would live where. Every time he would figure out a grouping a clone would run off to fetch them. While the furnishings were essentially the same, Inoichi would pick out a few decorations he thought the shinobi that were being homed there would appreciate.

At some point Naruto asked why they didn't let them pick out their own decorations, which just made Inoichi sigh. "The thing about the way these shinobi have lived… They wouldn't even know where to begin. They were taught to have no opinion about anything other than the opinion they were instructed to have. Little touches like this are how we're going to slowly let them find their own feelings again. Once they're settled and have their patrol routines set then we can start introducing children from the orphanage." He looked a Naruto in the eyes. "This endeavor of yours is going to have to be handled slowly and with care. But this is the right way to do it okay?" Naruto nods at him. "Also, none of these shinobi have any money at the moment, there's only about a hundred of them but we should probably give them some money for groceries and stuff. Learning to shop for themselves early will be good for them." He looks at Naruto. "Where do you want to get the start up money from? Most of the money Danzo left you has been depleted by the renovations and furnishing."

Naruto only needed a moment to consider. "Today's their first day as police, let's give them two weeks advance out of the village coffers paid back over 2 months so it doesn't affect them much." Inoichi nodded at that.

It was a busy day but they did have time to kill until Hinata got back. Plus once this was done they could start the renos of the old root facility. Always more work to be done it would seem.

* * *

As they neared Konoha Tazuna couldn't help but be shocked at the sight of the ravine. "You know kids, last time I was here there wasn't a giant fucking split in the earth. What the hell happened?"

Deciding to take a break since they were close enough, Shino let him off his back as Hinata answered. "Lady Tsunade, who's generally considered the strongest kunoichi in the world happened. Suna and Oto tried to invade with giant summons, but we knew they were coming, so Lady Tsunade dug layers and layers of tunnels under this stretch, so when they got here she seemingly split the earth with a single punch." You could hear the admiration in Hinata's voice, not surprising really. Tsunade was most kunoichi's inspiration.

"Unfortunately," Shino continued. "Our civilian merchants now have no road into the village. Which leaves us wasting manpower keeping supplied via shinobi."

Kiba looked at the old bridge builder. "Think you're up for it? It's pretty deep and there's no water at the bottom."

But the gears were already turning in Tazuna's head, estimating shapes and distances with experienced eyes. "You kidding me kid? This is gonna be a piece of cake for a super bridge builder like me, let's go see that old Hokage of yours so I can iron out the details." He nearly starts walking before he remembers he doesn't have a way around the ravine. "Uh, right, who's back am I on this time?"

Hinata offers the man her back shyly. "Please try not to move too much while we're going through the ravine Tazuna-sama. My chakra control is nearly perfect but it was designed as a defense so it's difficult to navigate."

"Fair point miss, I don't particularly want to end up as a smear on the rocks myself so my fate is in your hands."

Somehow they all forgot to correct him when he mentioned the old hokage.

* * *

Ayame knocked on the door of the Hokage office, opening it a crack as she spoke. "Naruto-sama, Team 8 have just returned with the bridge builder."

One of the Naruto's that sat almost constantly at the Hokage desk smiled brightly. "Good good! Send them in."

As Team 8 and Tazuna entered they couldn't help but notice the many changes since they left yesterday. From Naruto's new clothes, to the redecorated office. The clones had gotten office chairs with wheels that they seemed to take full advantage of as papers were passed every which way depending on what department they were bound for. The office now seemed to be full of small plants, all clippings from the ones in Naruto's apartment. In a few more weeks the office would be teaming with life. Below the windows were now flower beds, full of fast growing wild plants, a large slug seemingly basking in the sun as it munched on a leaf. The insignia for Team 7 was emblazoned proudly on the front of the desk.

"Naruto!?" Tazuna asked bewildered. "I don't even know where to start. I guess you were already kinda girly looking but you've super come into that." Naruto's smile practically glowed at that. Leave it to Tazuna to make it that simple. "But Hokage? You've certainly moved up in the world! I guess I must have made a super impression for you to call for me like this."

Naruto just laughed. "Oh Tazuna, I've missed you, you weird old coot. Of course you impressed me! Your last super bridge is like the best bridge around, and I find myself needing a super bridge. Like tomorrow ideally, did you get a good enough look that you think you could get some preliminary plans drawn up tonight?"

"I think I've got some ideas, yeah, can I take a seat and we'll start ironing out details? You mentioned I'd have some help." Naruto waved him into the seat.

"Of course, Team 8 you've done a great job, Ayame will arrange for your pay at the mission desk. Don't forget to meet up at Ino's later Hinata-chan!" They bowed before heading out, and Naruto turned to address Tazuna again once the door was closed. "So we've gotta keep this on the down-low, but I've got a ninja that can grow and manipulate wood basically at will. But I don't want a wooden bridge, I was thinking more about concrete and steel. So I'll also be providing you with my teammates, you remember them right? Well Sasuke is an expert in fire and lighting techniques so he can probably speed up metal work a bit. And Sakura is beyond strong, can shape stone with her chakra, and the three of us together can do a fair bit of seal work. I'll also have another genin, Rock Lee on hand. Both him and Sakura can bend steel by hand and carry almost a tonne." Tazuna's eyes were going wide. "As for general labourers I can conjure up a couple hundred if needed. Think we can build a super bridge in a day?"

Tazuna, as flabbergasted as he was, had been taking notes. Well except the wood guy he wasn't supposed to know about. "Kid I don't know what that sensei of yours put in your food but he did real right by you. I'll draw something up tonight and meet you folks by the edge of the ravine at sunrise if you're serious."

At some point during the conversation Naruto's smile turned sad. "Yeah he really did do right by us… Unfortunately he passed during the invasion. He died a hero of the village, and fought off one of the strongest shinobi in the elemental nations." The Naruto that had been speaking stood to look out over the village. "Everything we have is thanks to him, and it's my job to make sure Konoha prospers now." She turns back to Tazuna. "So that's why we need the most super bridge ever, the Shimura Memorial Bridge." There was a single tear rolling down Naruto's face as she finished.

Much to his surprise, Tazuna found so did he. Giving the young Kage a thumbs up as he spoke. "Don't you worry bout a thing, Lady Hokage, I'm gonna make this the most super bridge in the whole world!"

Naruto's smile was sad even though she offered him the same thumbs up. "I believe it, Tazuna-san." Another clone came into existence next to him. "I'll show you to a hotel now, we've got an early start tomorrow."

* * *

Deep in a secret room of Anbu HQ a Naruto clone was being escorted to the holding cell of the three sand shinobi that had participated in the exams. A bland affair with two bunk beds, even if there were only three people in the room. An Anbu member entered first.

"Suna-nin. Against the back wall, eyes forward and hands where I can see em. The Hokage's come to address you, one wrong move and I turn you all to ash." Wow, hardcore Anbu apparently. Kankuro gulped, looking between Temari's shaking hands and Gaara's absolute disinterest trying to find some courage.

Naruto entered with a little giggle. "No need to be so aggressive Anbu-san, without Shukaku they're hardly a threat to me."

The sand trio took in Naruto in her new Kage outfit, hat tied around her waist. Temari's skin went white as she read the inscription on Naruto's sleeve though.

"Oh come on now, I'm not that scary you've met me before. At ease, you can speak openly and I'll answer any questions I can." Naruto made a kind of humorous gesture. "Well, okay anything I want to answer. I suppose I can really say whatever I want."

Temari and Kankuro were both still collecting themselves, but Gaara, who'd recently had the best sleep of his life and could finally think clearly was perfectly ready to speak. "I thought it was impossible to remove Shukaku without me dying. How?"

His siblings looked now at him in shock, seeing as he hadn't said anything since they woke up here. But Naruto continued. "This one's easy. I didn't. Jiraiya just took advantage of your transformation to make a new seal while the old one was weak and we had you pinned and suppressed. You should still have access to the same abilities, but you'll need to learn to operate your automatic defence yourself. You might feel like you don't have enough chakra for a while because, to be frank, your old seal sucked and you had tons of Shukaku's in your system like, all the time. Next question." Naruto finished with a smile as Gaara digested the information.

Temari's eyes still on Naruto's sleeves. "Kyuubi no Kage. Were you holding back during the exams? Were you that strong that you didn't even need Kyuubi to fight _Gaara_?" Her hands were shaking, realizing the extent of which they were out gunned. Realizing how easily this girl a couple years younger then herself could have _slaughtered _her in the ring."

Naruto kind of rolled her eyes. "Oh stop shaking, I'm a Jinchuriki not the boogeyman. I'm sure Shukaku isn't even that bad but that seal he had on him was a mess and probably hurt the entire time he was sealed. Both him and Gaara. I'm sure you'll find when we haven't been poorly created and mishandled we're just people like anyone else." Naruto shrugs a little. "I suppose we're probably more likely to be powerhouse shinobi, but hey most legendary ninja aren't Jinchuriki and they got along just fine so I really don't get what there is to be afraid of." She realized she hadn't really answered the question. "For me Kyuubi is a last resort, and only to protect. I would never use that power to _win an exam_ of all things." Naruto pointed at Kankuro. "You haven't said anything. You next."

He swallowed heavily, this new Hokage was not what he expected to be dealing with. "What happens now? Are you invading sand? Ransoming us?"

That brought a sigh out of Naruto. "Well you see. There's a lot of things to consider in my answer. I won't be invading sand, I guess I'm ransoming you a little bit but just for a fairly reasonable trade contract. But you'll be returned to your village unharmed, along with the rest of the shinobi we captured." She paused for a moment as Temari and Kankuro let out sighs of relief. "This is largely because we found both your Father and the Wind Daimyo dead, both at the hands of Orochimaru. Who knows how long he's been using their corpses as puppets so…" Naruto kinda shrugged. "I mean Orochimaru's our rogue shinobi and it seemed like most of your forces were just following orders."

The three shared a look. It… Made sense. It was terrifying that their whole nation had been duped but it explained why the Wind Daimyo was causing problems and Rasa was dealing with them in all the wrong ways.

"So anyways, I've got no ill will towards you guys. If you give me your word you'll stay in line I'll move you to a hotel." She offers over some paperwork with the details of the rules of their stay in Konoha and return to Suna.

None of them hesitated to sign the document either.

* * *

Unsurprisingly Sakura was the first one to get to Ino's for girls night, and by the time Naruto arrived Sakura was already filing down her nails while Ino touched up her pixie cut.

"Forehead I'm just saying, I think a few highlights would look good! I'm not saying move away from the pink all together. Or maybe like a reverse frosted tips sorta thing? Put some black on the ends and I think you'd look fierce."

Sakura seems to think that one through, looking at Naruto as she enters. "What do you think, Naruto-chan? Black tips?"

Naruto cocks her head, hand tapping her chin. "It might look a bit like quills. I think Jiraiya has a jutsu that lets him shoot his hair like quills so that would be cool but I don't know if you have enough hair."

Ino perked up at that idea. "I'm sorry did you say there are jutsu that use your hair? I have GOT to learn some of those. And Naruto's right honey they will look like quills, but I think it'll make you more intimidating. Especially with that combat swagger we worked on."

Ino always did know how to talk to Sakura, and she found herself agreeing with her. "Look, you might be right but not tonight at the very least." She looked at Naruto again. "Is Hinata back yet? I can't wait to hear what she thinks of the whole situation."

Before Naruto can answer Ino butts in. "Hold on now, what situation is this? Are you holding out on me girl?"

"Ma-ma" Sakura waves her off. "It's not mine to tell, and don't bother with that surface thought mind skimming thing we worked on, my mind is a fortress." She finishes with a smirk as Ino "Hmpfs"

Her chance to speak at hand Naruto picks up where she left off. "She should be here any minute, I've got a clone bringing a bunch of snacks and finger food too, should be just in time for Hinata to open the door for her."

Sakura just shakes her head lightly once Ino finishes trimming. "You know I helped design it and I still can't believe what we did with that clone jutsu of yours. You've been putting so much stress on your chakra network for so long I can't even imagine how much you have at this point."

At Ino's direction Sakura and Naruto switch spots and Ino starts undoing Naruto's braid. "It's a hard thing to measure really. With Lady Katsuyu helping me keep my chakra distributed too it's a more spread out burden. Honestly though I actually feel better when I'm using a lot, like I can think more clearly. Plus Kyuubi says the closer my reserves get to his the easier it will be for me to use his chakra."

Ino stopped cold for a moment before she continued, starting to brush out Naruto's hair. "You know Naruto I could have sworn you just admitted to talking to Kyuubi, and he's giving you advice?"

Naruto nodded as they heard the door open, Hinata helping a Naruto clone laden with takeout bags into Ino's room. Everyone saying hi as Hinata joined Sakura and took a seat on the foot of Ino's bed. "S-sorry I'm late girls, what'd I miss?"

Ino was happy to surmise. "Sakura won't let me dye her hair, Sakura's hiding something about you, and Naruto's been talking up the Kyuubi. Oh, and Naruto you haven't actually told me what you want done with your hair yet?"

Hinata turned pink hearing Sakura had covered for her, but Naruto was talking again giving her an opportunity to compose herself. "I'm not really sure honestly. The outfit we put together is pretty formal so I was thinking either something more formal to match or something more playful so people don't forget it's still me ya know?"

Ino circled the girl, hand on her chin as she thought about it. "How about a big wavy updo? Formal, but still fun and bouncy. Plus we gave Katsuyu that hood to hang out in so fluffing your hair up some could hide her better. If I show you how to do it once you can use your transformation jutsu to keep it up right?"

Naruto turned to face the girl, eyes narrowing slightly. "I don't recall telling you my jutsu worked like that." A glance at Sakura answered by a shrug.

"Fuck, sorry Naruto-chan. Sakura and I developed this technique that lets me skim surface thoughts, I've been doing it all the time to practice and didn't realize I'd pulled that out from you." She paused. "But I mean as Hokage you should probably work on that. If I can do that with my little jutsu Daddy can probably read your mind just from eye contact. We can work on it if you want, Sakura's good at keeping her surface thoughts inline."

"Nah I cheat." All eyes on her now as she tapped her head. "There's basically two of me in here, and if Inner me doesn't need to be managing my seal she can keep my thoughts organized. It's why I'm so smart, it's like having my own really angry librarian in my brain that keeps things organized." She paused for a second as a sad look crossed her face. "Sensei thought I might be a genesis, the beginning of a bloodline." Hinata was rubbing little circles in her back now.

Even as all this was happening Ino was putting Naruto's hair up in rollers, wetting her hair down with a spray bottle aas she sectioned it out. "Yeah I've been in your head, it's definitely… Unusual. But you make it work for you so all the power to ya." She finished Naruto's rollers before putting her hands on her hips to admire her work. "Alright, Hinata your hair already looks perfect as always so I'm guessing no changes?" Hinata shook her head, a little smile at the compliment. "Perfect, in that case grab those snacks, I'll bring my nail kit and let's get into the onsen. I imagine Hinata-chan needs a soak after booking it to and from Wave." The girl nodded as they all gathered up everything they'd need and relocated.

It was a nice scene in the hot springs, the girls relaxing either in the water or lounging next to it. Snacks arrayed all around, some even on little floating trays. Ino had even made a big pitcher of a drink she called "Mojito's", that she explained normally had booze in it but it was just as good without.

Once they were all situated Ino went for the question that'd been eating her up "So Hinata-chan," Her grin was almost predatory. "Spill! Sakura knows something but won't talk."

It wasn't a question, and Hinata turned bright red as she sipped on her drink. "I-it's um… I mean… You have to promise not to be mad?"

Ino just rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Hinata-chan. What could you possibly have done to make me-" But then she noticed Naruto's prankster grin forming as Sakura seemed to focus intently on whether her toenails were all filed enough. "Oh Kami what's going on? Damnit Naruto stop laughing! Fine I promise I won't be mad."

Naruto couldn't help it, it's just the way she is. Hinata though was hiding her face as she built up the courage to say it. "W-w-well… With the way things are in the clan. Because I lost to Neji they wanted me branded and sent to the branch family." Okay, that's horrible and something Ino would definitely get mad about but Naruto wouldn't be giggling over that. "B-but my F-father wouldn't stand for it. So when the clan tried to force him to do it…" She was having some trouble here so she took a deep breath and then said it all at once. "SofatherbetrovedmetoSasuke-kuntoprotectme."

The room was silent for a moment, with the exception of Katsuyu chewing on a crunchy leaf of some kind. "I'm sorry Hinata-chan. You said that last bit a little quick. What was that?" Ino thought she'd heard something but… Wow.

Hinata took another breath and tried again. "F-f-father convinced Sasuke to sign a betrothal contract so the clan couldn't put the c-curse seal on me." Hinata was bright red, but much to her relief Ino genuinely didn't seem mad.

"Oh man, that's such a noble way to get taken off the market too. Oh well, life goes on. How'd your old man talk Sasuke into it anyways?" Ino went back to setting up to paint her nails.

"Um, well. H-he knew we'd been training together, and with Sasuke being a chunin and clan head now he's one of the few people that w-would really be able to protect me from the c-clan politically." Hinata pushed her fingers together nervously. "A-and I trust him. H-he's always such a gentleman when we train together. I want to be able to learn to be like him, composed but kind. Strong but not mean. M-maybe one day it even could be something more than a political agreement."

Shocking everyone was Naruto giggling out. "Oh can't blame the girl for that. If he wasn't like my brother I might make a move too. Then again I seem to be going for Shikamaru so maybe I just like 'em dark and handsome."

Sakura scoffs at that. "More likely you like them quiet so there's more room for you to talk."

Naruto sticks her tongue out at that as Ino shakes her head. Hinata can't help but smile, if something ever did really develop between her and Sasuke at least she knew she'd be marrying into a wonderful family.

* * *

Elsewhere in the village as the night grew dark, Nara Shikamaru was making his way home in the dark. Nothing new there, he was comfortable at night, and he'd stayed at Asuma's playing shogi pretty late. He was cutting through the last ally that would take him home only to suddenly find the exit blocked by masked shinobi. A glance behind himself revealed more of the same.

"Ma-ma, shinobi-san. I believe there must have been some kind of troublesome mix up-" Only for him to get cut off but a voice in his ear. His eyes went wide as he hadn't even realized there was someone there.

"No mistake Nara." Shikamaru felt a tingle of Sasuke's electrical chakra before suddenly the Uchiha was in front of him, Sharingan eyes swirling dangerously as the smell of ozone became apparent. Leave it to Sasuke to charge his shunshin just to make it _scarier_. "You're becoming involved with my teammate."

So that's what this was about. Okay, protective big brother he could live with. "What Naruto and I do is our own business, and moves at her pace not mine. Happy?"

"No." Okay he could have seen that coming. "Sakura and I are the first love and affection she's ever known Nara, and we have a bond that will last beyond this life." Right, Uchiha were Shinto, Shikamaru always forgot that. "She's building a bond with you and following her heart. She won't understand if this is some game to you, or if once you get enough pieces to solve her you lose interest. If you go down this road, you need to have clear and true intentions at all times. And if things ever change you need to be upfront and honest with her or it will shatter her ability to trust. And remember she can sense when people are lying as well as I can."

Sasuke paused to let it sink in before taking a step back into the night. "Break her heart Nara, I turn yours to ash." And as quickly as they came they were gone. The only reminder that he had ever been here being the smell of ozone rapidly fading. That and Shikamaru's memory of the event which-

Son of a bitch used the Sharingan to burn it into his mind. Great, unforgettable memory. Troublesome Uchiha.

As Shikamaru trudged home he considered Sasuke's words. Sasuke was right, maybe at first. When he'd first seen her again before the first round of the chunin exam it had been curiosity, she'd changed so much and that just drew him in. Since when was Naruto cute and shy? And when she basically gave them a free pass in the second round? She'd had him hook line and sinker.

But then they'd spent almost a month together, playing various games of skill and strategy, all the while discussing her own battle tactics, and beyond that how to use her abilities to their full effect out of combat too. And that whole time he got to watch her come more and more out of her shell, become more like the Naruto he remembered from the academy and yet so very not. And not the girl thing that was a pretty two dimensional puzzle for someone like Shikamaru.

And now she was his Kage, and he knew deep down that Sasuke would never have delivered a warning like that unless one very simple line had been crossed. Naruto was falling in love with him, and troublesome as it was, he knew he was past the point of being curious.


	19. Chapter 19 - Missions pt1

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, I own none of it.

Summary: A more rational Danzo takes on team 7. The world changes accordingly

Chapter 19 - Missions pt.1

Note: I'm gonna break from the timeline for a bunch of filler and movie missions and just have them happen whenever I want. Sorry not sorry.

* * *

It had only been two or three days since the sand trio had talked to the new Hokage, strange as that encounter was. And yet here they were standing inside Konoha's gates, looking out at the new bridge not far from the gate. A massive Torii gate marking the entrance, and bearing a massive braiser. The Torii gate seemed almost as if it had grown into shape, and was trimmed by beautiful sealing lines that, if Temari were to guess, kept the brazier alight without fuel. Even from here she could make out the kanji for "Shimura Memorial Bridge".

The fact that it was over a ravine that hadn't existed before the invasion, and had somehow already been erected frightened her. What were these people?

On one side of the gate stood Uchiha fucking Itachi, who'd apparently rejoined Konoha under the new Hokage, and on the other was Hatake Kakashi. More than a few of her fellow prisoners of war shuffled uncomfortably, but somehow the two s-rank shinobi weren't even all of it. Standing under the bridge was the new Hokage, and Jiraiya of the Sannin. Lining the streets around them were numerous Jonin and Special Jonin, in addition to the regiment of chunin that would be escorting them.

The message was clear. You took your shot and barely scratched us. Temari swallowed hard, understanding that they basically existed at Konoha's mercy now. Luckily Gaara seemed to get along with the new Hokage well, meeting them at their hotel daily, even wanting to train together.

She really hoped that this Naruto character was as invested in their alliances as she seemed.

* * *

Naruto for her part was having a quick conversation with Itachi, passing him a piece of Katsuyu to him as she did so. "Just be your usual intimidating self, you shouldn't need to do fighting. Tsunade will meet up with you at the border of WInd Country and keep you in good shape herself after that. Until then I'll keep connected to Katsuyu. Our chunin forces are still a little jittery around you, but they trust me a lot from the invasion so this will be a good chance to show them you're not the boogeyman."

"Understood Hokage-sama." He nodded before finishing. "You do realize I already knew all of that right?"

Naruto giggled a little. "Oh give it a break. Good luck okay, don't push yourself." She patted him on the shoulder before standing before the assembled Suna Shinobi.

She cleared her throat, a subtle application of wind chakra amplifying the sound. "Alright, Shinobi of Sand. As promised today you'll be going home. I hope you'll remember the hospitality you received here, and take to heart my apology for the devastation a rogue Konoha shinobi inflicted on your nation. To ensure no further harm comes to you I'll have a regiment of chunin lead by Uchiha Itachi escort you all home, and he'll be joined by Lady Tsunade as you enter Wind Country to ensure any of you that are injured are able to safely traverse the desert." She paused for a moment, just for effect. "Behind me I'm sure you've all noticed our new bridge, built in honor of my late Sensei and all those that fell during the incident. If any of you would like to take a moment to mourn your dead as you cross your wishes will be respected. This has been a tragedy for all of us, but I believe we can rise above it through compassion and cooperation." She nodded her head as she stepped to one side of the road, with Jiraiya on the other waving them past.

As the sand shinobi passed over the bridge they couldn't help but stare down into the ravine, seeing the jagged rocks and jutting cliffs. They couldn't help but wonder how many of their own were caught up in it when the ground gave out under their feet, and had the giant snake summons come crashing down on them.

When they passed the ravine and came to the otherside an even worse truth was revealed, when their forces jumped back to try and stay on even ground they did the worst thing possible when battling Konoha shinobi.

They entered the trees.

It was a truly sombre journey home for those that remained.

* * *

In Naruto's office Jiraiya had just sat down and looked around. "I like what you've done with the place, you have three of you here all the time?"

The centre Naruto addressed him back, being the one that normally spoke for her. "Three in this office. Plus I usually have a few of me wandering the village as ourself, a few in disguise. One in the library in case I need to look something up, one works the mission desk with Kakashi most days so I can get to know our forces. Right now a few extra helping Sakura renovate the old root base into something we can use."

Jiraiya gave a low whistle at that. "Not bad kid, you've got most of your bases covered then. Which one's the real you?" He asked with a smirk.

Naruto just rolled her eyes. "If I told you it wouldn't be a secret. A shinobi's greatest strength is deception right?"

"Right. Anyways, sorry I was running late. I had an interesting encounter with one of our missing genin that I had to follow up on."

Naruto raised an eye at that. "I don't hear that every day. Elaborate."

Jiraiya chuckled. "Yeah I was surprised too. Thought at first he might have run during the invasion and was going to ask me to take him back. Nope, was a spy for my old teammate all along. And get this, the jutsu your sensei used to get him to fuck off? Made him subservient to Konoha and unable to return." Jiraiya was full on laughing now.

Naruto though was a little stunned. "So. So what I have fucking Orochimaru as an agent? The man who killed my sensei? That's fucked Jiraiya."

Jiraiya just shook his head at it. "Hey you're telling me kid. But your sensei put a leash on one of the strongest Shinobi in the elemental nations. Long and short his spy told me to tell you that Orochimaru will be rejoining Akatsuki now that Itachi's out and will send us reports through Anko. So you might want to give her a heads up so she doesn't lose her shit. I mean she's gonna lose her shit when you tell her but definitely not as bad as if one of her snakes suddenly starts giving her a message from her traitor sensei."

Naruto sat back in her chair hard, rubbing her eyes as she did so. "Whatever, an asset's an asset and clearly Sensei wanted him under our thumb. Itachi already told me a little about Akatsuki and they sound like bad news. Have you ever heard of the Rinnegan?"

Jiraiya went still as his features hardened. "I'm one of the few shinobi alive that's done more than hear about it, I've seen it. One of your cousins probably in Ame, Uzumaki Nagato had the Rinnegan. He's dead though. Killed by Hanzo the Salamander."

Naruto just shook his head. "I heard a different story. I heard the story of a mystery man that leads Akatsuki, but all Itachi knows is that he has the Rinnegan and is strong enough to keep all the other members in line. Itachi also seemed to think he's a puppet leader to someone claiming to be Uchiha Madara."

Both of them were all business now as Jiraiya continued. "If Nagato survived and went back to kill Hanzo I could understand how he would go dark. Why does he want the Bijuu though?"

"Itachi said their leader thinks he can make a weapon strong enough to scare the world into peace. But supposedly the Madara impersonator has other plans, enslaving the world with a genjutsu. Neither sound pleasant to me."

Suddenly though Naruto looked like she zoned out for a second, confusing Jiraiya until Naruto's eyes focused back on him. "Sorry about that. Kyuubi says if someone acquires all the Bijuu and sealed them into some statue they could resurrect the Juubi, but he won't say what that is and said his father left the statue on the moon or something."

Jiraiya tried to nod sagely but just ended up sighing and throwing up his hands. "Nope, that makes less sense not more. But hey, we're making progress. Plus with Orochimaru on the inside we should have a good shot at stopping them before they get that far. He might be a snake bastard but he's probably the best spy we could ask for." He shook his head. "Anyways. Kakashi caught me up on what I missed while I was gone. You're making some good changes kid. Anything you want me working on?"

Naruto nodded back at him. "A few actually. First of all I was hoping you could design a storage seal with enough capacity to seal our new bridge if we ever needed to. Doesn't matter how much chakra it takes, I'll borrow some from Kyuubi if I have to. Get Sakura to work on that with you. After that's done I was hoping you, me and Iruka could get to work redeveloping our academy system. I'd like to change the graduation age to 14 I think, and treat the extra two years much like civilian schools handle highschool. A couple of compulsory courses but mostly electives for specializations. Quite frankly the shinobi I was at graduation isn't a way we should be sending out genin. The way Danzo trained us isn't right either but there has to be a middle ground somewhere."

Jiraiya nodded at that. "You do have big plans. That all?"

Naruto shook her head with a smile. "Not even close. There's a few other projects I was hoping you'd tutor Sakura on. I'm all ideas but she just doesn't have enough of the pieces yet to make some of the stuff I've thought up work. And while I could just open up the Uzumaki vault to her and let her have all the sealing knowledge in the world…" Naruto shudders a little. "I just don't think that's a good idea without a teacher. There's some _really_ dangerous stuff in that vault."

Jiraiya gives her an approving look. "You're not wrong for holding that back from her right now. She needs to build up her knowledge piece by piece so she can understand all the interactions. Too much at once and as smart as she is she could miss something and wind up sealing herself into a blank featureless sub dimension for all time with no way out."

That was…. Wow. "Yeah best to avoid that. Anyways, you've been busy and I imagine you could use some R&R. Try not to get caught peeping on the hot springs.

Jiraiya mock salutes. "Aye aye, Lady Hokage! I'll use my finest stealth jutsu." His big goofy grin splits his face as he saunters towards the window. Giving the grazing Katsuyu a pat on the head on his way out.

* * *

Sasuke entered the Hokage's office with a bit of an odd look on his face. "You got a clone to summon me here? Why not just talk where it found me, in the empty training field."

Naruto just kind of shrugged with a goofy grin. "I mean, I can send Anbu next time if you prefer? I just figured if I had official business this would be better."

Sasuke just kind of shrugged and took a seat in front of the desk. "So what's up Naruto, got a mission for me?"

Naruto just nodded back at him. "Yup, B-Rank. Officially you'll be leading Team 8 on a C-Rank escort mission in the Land of Tea. They hold an annual foot race and the local big families tend to hire shinobi to tilt the odds. But it's usually kept under the table. There's a rumor the rival family hired a Jonin this year which changes things a little."

Sasuke nodded. "If I'm understanding this right you want me to stay in the shadows and act as a safety net. Deal with the Jonin if he appears."

Naruto nodded with a smile. "You get it. Do it in front of people if you can. Show the world that they need to remember why the Uchiha were feared."

Sasuke just smirked, eyes glinting in the light with excitement. "Sakura already got her chance to square off with a Jonin, only seems fair. I'll pick them up and be on my way." Taking the mission scroll from one of the busywork Narutos and giving the speaking Naruto a fist bump in the same motion.

"Be safe Sasuke. I don't want to deal with Hiashi any more than you do if something goes wrong here."

Maybe she saw him shiver the tiniest bit on the way out. Hard to say really.

* * *

Elsewhere in Konoha, far underground Sakura (with help from several Narutos and a few off duty Root) was just finishing up stage one of her renovations and about to do a proper walk through with Naruto.

"Okay so, the compound is about 4 layers deep, and every room only connects to rooms on a different level. This including all the twist and turns makes the place a labrinth to navigate. Sensei made this place a fortress in its own right, and while you can bypass some rooms there's only a few ways to go through the corridors. And almost all of them were made to look identical. According to Fu-san the way you're supposed to navigate is by counting the steps between rooms but that seems impractical for our purposes. Any ideas?"

The Naruto she was with nodded to herself as she thought about it. "I mean, I guess signage would defeat the purpose right?" Sakura nodded condescendingly at Naruto who just giggled. "Yeah okay. How 'bout we use a seal? I've been reading over the theory for my father's Hirashin, and there's a sort of locator ping portion of the jutsu, if we could use just that part and attune it to the three of our chakras we should be able to feel where the various rooms are and have some awareness of which is which."

Sakura took that down in her notes. "I'll have to ask Jiraiya about that, it's a good idea and I don't see why it shouldn't work. The hard part of Hirashin is the space/time elemental after all so this should be doable." She nodded. "Okay next order of business, I had a thought about your Kyuubi training room." Naruto side eyed her a little as she took them to the very lowest level. "This is where sensei used to train, so most of the seals to keep in concealed and cut off are already intact, what I worry is that if I close the door… You might be cut off from your network. I'm not really sure if Kyuubi's chakra that we use for your network works like a radio and travels through space, or if it's like Katsuyu and exists sort of in all places at once connected through some other dimension."

Naruto just shrugged. "Well let me ask, Kyuubi isn't so bad but this might take a second." She closes her eyes.

"_Hey Kurama, if I'm in a sealed room will I still be able to talk to communicate with my clones through your chakra?"_

"_Brat I don't have the patience to explain quantum mechanics to you." _Naruto had no idea what that meant. "_Suffice it to say that my chakra exists at both places at once as the same entity, and the connection could only be severed by invasive interference. Like if another Bijuu or particularly powerful shinobi forced their chakra into your system."_

"_Thanks Kurama! I'll tell Sakura."_

"_Whatever brat."_

Naruto breaks out in a smile. "Kyuubi says it's like quantum mechanics and they exist in both places simultaneously even though it's all the same stuff."

Sakura's eyes go wide at that as she scribbles down notes. "That's… That's useful. We might be able to do more with that. Anyways, continuing through." She brings them to another room that's set with multiple desks and file cabinets. "I figured this could be sort of a work overflow zone for you. Give your clones a little more space to work on whatever proposals or plans you come up with. Even with three in the office you don't really have enough space to work on some of your bigger ideas." Naruto nodded as they moved along. "This room I'm working on turning into my own seal design room."

Naruto looked into the room, lots of shelves, a huge desk, good lighting. Made sense to her. "So I actually had an idea for this too. I don't know if It's possible but I know the Uzumaki vault doesn't really like… Properly exist? It exists because of the seal work on the vault door, and that's why only an Uzumaki can get in. For anyone else that opens the door it's just a wall behind it. Maybe at some point we could make a replica door here that opened to the same room? Might be easier than transporting my family valuables through the village every time we need a high level reference."

Sakura nodded along with her as she took notes. "That's some serious space/time seal work with layers of security seals. I'm a long way from that but I can at east get the door built in here so we don't have to move stuff later when it's more crowded. I also plan to get some engraving and tattooing gear cause, well yeah." She nods to herself. "I think the three of us with help from Jiraiya could really bring seal work back into light, I've already got some ideas and I'm sure you do too."

As they walked back to the surface Naruto couldn't help but ask. "I feel like we're still not using a lot of this space, seems sort of inefficient?"

Sakura nodded. "I get why you say that, but honestly I was going to ask if you wanted to move Konoha's records vault down here, frankly it's way more secure, and with your clones working here there's no real chance of anyone sneaking in. Plus… Well I was going to suggest we move into Sensei's house. It's more space, and it will make it even harder to keep track which one of you is the original. The extra security could really matter, especially since we both know you're clones dispel when you're unconscious."

Naruto nodded sadly. "I guess. Not till Sasuke gets back though, I'm not overturning his home life without asking him. And if I'm gonna spend time down here, or upstairs for that matter we need like. Wayyy more plants."

Sakura giggled at that. "Of course, I'll get Ino to help with that. The only thing is I won't be telling her where it's for. The less people know we have our secret base down here the better. The three of us and Jiraiya is almost too many for your safety as is. We should still have one of your clones go into the old apartment at night too even after we move."

Naruto nodded. "I get it. I'm more powerful the more elusive I am. Deception is a shinobi's best weapon and all." Naruto had a look around. "Okay, until this place brightens up I'm out of here. Want to grab some lunch? I need to talk to Anko and think she's at the dango stand."

Sakura shrugs. "Eh, sure why not."

* * *

Anko had been having a great time, S-Rank pay to kill some geezer and blame her sensei? Golden. All the dango she could eat without even denting her pay? Pristine. That guy that tried to smack her ass and was currently writhing on the ground full of viper venom? Priceless.

Or at least it was until suddenly the air was glowing with chakra and the man's screams stopped. She turned to see what was going on only to see her new chibi-kage helping him to his feet.

"I don't know what you did, chunin-san. But I recommend you leave before this becomes an issue." Naruto's face was unreadable as she spoke, Sakura at her side.

The man in question looked between them wide eyed. "Apologies Hokage-sama, Anko-san. It won't happen again, I swear I've never done it before and I won't again and-" At this point Sakura had pretty much decided that was enough and casually uppercutted the man, launching him to land right in front of the hospital.

"Naruto-chan you're too sweet for your own good. He probably tried getting fresh with Anko-san and got what was coming to him. Mind if we join you Anko?"

The special jonin shrugged, not really caring either way. "Sure, to what do I owe the honor Hokage-sama, Sakura-san?"

The two took a seat on either side of her. Naruto taking the lead. "Well we needed to get some lunch and there was something I wanted to talk to you about so figured we'd join you. Just Naruto-sama is fine by the way."

Anko was starting to get a little nervous as her guests ordered their lunch. "So hey, not that I'm complaining or anything but to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Sakura was already digging into her food as Naruto picked at hers. "Well Anko, I've been looking over your application for Jonin." Anko stopped eating, her anxiety going through the roof at the prospect. "And I know you've shown interest in teaching. So I had a proposition for you."

Anko put down her food as she tried not to show her jitters. "I'm honored, do I get to know the details before I accept?"

Naruto sort of half nodded. "Sort of. I'm planning on renovating the academy, including some specialist courses I was hoping you'd teach in your new capacity as jonin. That's only part of the reason though. I've acquired an agent that wants you specifically to be their point person for passing intel to me. I can't tell you who they are yet unless you accept. But if you do I'll promote you to jonin here and now." Naruto slid her the paperwork, missing only Naruto's and Anko's signature. "Few years working with me to improve the academy and handling our new agent, then I'll make sure you get cleared for a genin team of your own. Sound like a good deal?"

Anko was looking down at the table. Less missions, less T&I… But a chance to start teaching, and really improving her image in the village? It was too good to be true. But… Well… Fuck it this was her chance. She pulled the papers over and signed them.

Naruto smiled up at her, signing her name as well as sliding it to Sakura to be witnessed. "Congratulations, Jonin Mitarashi Anko." Naruto throws down enough money to cover all three of their tabs, an impressive amount of ryo. "We'll take the rest of our food to go, the rest of this conversation happens in my office."

Anko's nerves start to go through the roof as they shunshin to the Hokage office, the door closing behind the room seals. Sakura takes a seat casually even if she doesn't know what this is about.

"You'll want to sit Anko-san." That didn't help but she did. "I'm sorry for building all this anxiety but I really can't talk about this new agent in public. Until this conversation only Jiraiya and myself knew. But I'm going to ask you to trust me Anko-san."

Anko swallowed heavily before she put on her brave face. "Come on, hit me with it. What's all the secrecy about?"

Naruto nodded to herself almost sadly it seems. "The whole village knows my sensei fought off Orochimaru during the invasion. What none of us knew until today was that in his final moments he was able to cast the ultimate genjutsu on Orochimaru." Anko's eyes began to go wide in understanding. "Orochimaru will for the rest of his days be forced to serve Konoha, and never enter her borders. He's chosen to do this by rejoining Akatsuki as our man on the inside of an organization of S-Rank criminals. He'll be reporting to me through your mutual snake contract."

Anko's hands gripped the seat hard as her knuckles turned white and she began to shake. "You. You can't ask me to do this. He experimented on me! He tortured me! And left me for dead. You can't!"

A tear hit Naruto's desk. "I know Anko. I do. He killed my sensei too. But I can't ignore this, he's our best chance of staying ahead of Akatsuki. If I could ask anyone else I would, but it has to be you." Naruto wipes her eyes. "I wouldn't ask you if I had other options, but I don't. I understand if it takes some time to come to terms with, and you can have as long as you need. My only request is that if you're genuinely unwell you seek out help okay? The village is here for you."

Shocked at Naruto's display of emotion and compassion, Anko takes a deep breath. "Alright. Alright fine. Whatever. Give me some time and sure." She gets up and heads for the door. "Oh but hey, who am I going to be working with on the academy stuff?"

Naruto smiles up at her, happy she was coming around. "Jiraiya, Umino Iruka, and myself."

Her smile turns predatory. "Iruka eh? He's cute, alright Naruto-sama. I'm gonna go get drunk now so catch you later." The door closes heavily as she leaves, Naruto's head hitting her desk as soon as it's closed.

Sakura reached across to tussle Naruto's hair. "You did the right thing, you always knew being Hokage would be hard sometimes."

Naruto sighs before answering. "Yeah. This once hit close to home though." Naruto rubs her face but before she can say anything else an Anbu phases into the room.

"Hokage-sama! It seems while we were transferring the Suna shinobi for transit the traitor Mizuki escaped prison with the Legendary Stupid Brothers. They've got a lead on us, should we send out tracking teams?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed and just for a second the Anbu felt her killing intent. "I don't know how this happened but ensure it doesn't again. Sakura take Team 9, I don't want to waste Anbu's manpower, especially seeing as it's obviously been spread too thin." The masked shinobi flinched at the Hokage's ire, but Sakura just stood and stretched.

"I get a mission and a crack at Mizuki? Oh this'll be good." Her grin was predatory as she cracked her neck, her chakra presence starting to intensify as she started opening her seal. "Thanks Hokage-chan! I'll be right back with some traitors!' She chirped before all but blasting out the window, knowing Team 9 would be at their training ground.

Naruto glared sharply at the Anbu. "You're dismissed, summon Kakashi for me on your way out."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." And with a deep bow and a poof of smoke Naruto was suddenly alone.

Couldn't just be a simple day eh?

* * *

Sakura came to a sliding stop as she arrived at Team 9's training ground, catching Lee's reactive kick as she did so. "Hey now, you throw kicks like that at everyone that comes to say hi?" She said around a smirk, her eyes starting to yellow as she continued slowly ramping up her seal.

"Ah! Sakura-chan, my apologies, your youthful entrance took me by surprise." He flipped out of her grasp as Neji and Tenten shook their heads at him. "Have you come to join our most youthful training session!?" The light glinted off his perfect teeth as he struck his signature nice guy pose.

"Even better Lee-kun! There's been a prison break and we get to track down and subdue some traitors!" And to everyone's shock and horror, Sakura seemingly mirrored Lee's pose. Only her smile was less "Nice guy" and more "Out for Blood". Tenten and Neji shivered as Lee al but exploded.

"Your flames of youth burn brightly Sakura-chan! Surely this will be a most glorious mission." Lee started stretching in anticipation.

Neji was a little more practical. "Who are we hunting?"

Sakura rolled her shoulders and cracked her knuckles. "That's where it gets good, Mizuki and the Legendary Stupid Brothers. I figure Lee and I take the brothers while you and Tenten deal with Mizuki?" Neji nods at her as Lee takes out his little notebook and looks for a page on the Stupid Brothers before all but swooning over the chance to fight such strong opponents.

"Do we know where they've wound up?" Tenten asks as she packs all her scrolls and everything.

"I've got a rough idea-" There was no green left in her eyes at all now. "Once I get us close I figure Neji should be able to figure the rest out. This is a B-Rank so bring your a-game. Lee lose the weights." He nods at her as he does so.

As soon as Team 9 all nod at her that she's ready she takes off in the direction she can feel her old Sensei's chakra. She might not be a sage yet but she was enough of one to feel someone that was just on the outskirts.

Luckily for her Team 9 was Gai's Team, so they were able to keep up with her as she raced towards the chakra signature. Once they started getting close she called out. "Neji, Byagugan on, we're nearby!"

He nods at her as the veins around his eyes bulge out, and he starts adjusting their course. Only to suddenly call for them to drop.

Just in time to as a pair of boulders sail overhead, the Stupid Brothers lauging in the distance. But seeing as they were basically on an open plain Sakura rightly figured that her and Lee could cover the distance before another volley.

"Lee, with me. You guys push for Mizuki, these guys are all brawn we shouldn't take long."

She didn't wait to see if they heard her, trusting them to get the job done as she kicked off with Lee a fraction of a second behind her, a cloud of dust giving Neji and Tenten some cover. They waited just an instant before seeing Sakura deliver a devastating haymaker to one of the brothers, the usual shockwave that accompanied her blows strangely absent but he went flying towards his brother just the same. Only to find his brother flying his way courtesy of Lee's "Dynamic Entry".

Seeing their opportunity to leave unnoticed they slipped off towards the cave the ogre like men were guarding, Neji spotting a chakra network within.

Had they stuck around they would have had the opportunity to watch Sakura unseal a massive length of chain, tossing one end to Lee with a shout. Just as the brothers collided with a loud "Oof" the two taijutsu specialist blitzed passed them, dashing along in opposing circles as the chain danced in the air, rapidly pulling tight and binding the two brothers together tightly.

Leaving a good ten feet of chain on either side, Sakura and Lee slid to a stop opposite each other, chain grasped tightly in hand. Lee was smiling wide as he called over. "Sakura-chan! That was a most marvelous plan." He adjusted his grip as the brothers wriggled around, voice becoming a little strained. "Truly, hard work trumps all."

But Sakura's eyes narrowed dangerously as she watched the brothers wriggle, feeling the tension in the chain steadily increase as she heard the two speak to each other. "Big brother, I'm stuck." The smaller of the two proclaimed simply.

"Not stuck little brother. Not stuck for long." THe bigger of the two began as he seemingly started taking big gulps of air, puffing up is already massive form. Sakura's eyes began to widen as she felt and heard the metal groan in protest.

"Oh, I see." The smaller one started mimicking his brother and the chain quickly shattered.

Sakura and Lee jumped back to avoid the shrapnel, sharing a glance as they landed. It just couldn't be that simple could it? Sakura's skin began to darken as she pulled on her seal further. "Yeah, let's have a workout." Her grin turned predatory as she began mixing more and more of the potent nature chakra into her muscles. Knowing she didn't have a jutsu with enough punch to finish off juggernauts like these.

Lee nodded and struck a stance. "Gate of Opening: Open!" His chakra level soaring much as Sakura's was. Hopefully Neji and Tenten were having an easier time of things.

* * *

Inside the cave the answer was not so much as Tenten let soar Mizuki's oversized shuriken back at him. This was a far cry from the man that they'd known in the academy, dude was _jacked_ and had obviously found a way to train while he was in prison. Neji was taking every opportunity to attack in a fierce taijutsu duel, but the grown man's reach was difficult to overcome, and he wasn't gaining much ground. Tenten danced around the two with a three sectioned staff in an attempt to flank, only to find herself being caught off balance as she was pulled and thrown towards the back of the cave, hearing Neji land beside her.

"Enough!" Mizuki shouted as he tossed the two genin. "This is what the village thinks of me? They send a pair of fucking genin?" He shook his head. "Whatever, I have power straight from _Lord Orochimaru. I_ don't need to waste time playing with you two." And as the two regain their feet they watch Mizuki pull a vial out of his pouch, downing it in one swig before doubling over.

The two shared a look at the seemingly in pain man, but before they had a chance to close the distance and restrain him he lurched back upright with a roar, seeming to shift into something resembling a tiger. But even as he swiped at them, leaving deep rents in the cave floor Neji began to smirk while they jumped back.

"This! This the power I was promised! I Feel so strong I'm unstop-" Mizuki began to monologue but was interrupted by Neji.

"You're within the range of my divination." And suddenly he was right in front of him, he'd swiped at him but Neji got inside the swipe and began his assault, Mizuki's new larger form too slow to catch the Hyuga prodigy and his longer reach making it awkward to deal with him in close.

Not that he'd get the chance. "Two-palms, Four-palms, Eight-palms-" Mizuki's eyes were going wide as he felt his strength ebb as his chakra was sealed away. "Sixteen-palms, thirtytwo-palms-" Mizuki started to feel himself falling even before Neji finished his assault. "Eight Trigrams: Sixtyfour Palms!"

Mizuki dropped to his knees, his chakra fully sealed. His transformation likely the only reason he was still conscious-THUMP- Nevermind that, Tenten's staff knocked him out, leaving him face first in the cave.

"Well that was a little dramatic." She looked around the room. "I'll get this all sealed up, think you can get him chained up while I do?" Neji nodded at her as he began trussing up the fallen… man? TIger? Whatever. He wondered how Sakura and Lee were getting along as he did so.

* * *

Back in what used to be a field, four shinobi were squared off in various states of exhaustion. Sakura was starting to worry, Lee had already opened a second gate and they didn't seem to be making much progress. These guys were monsters, when she'd tried to cut one down with Kubikiribocho the blade just sunk in and bounced back the same way as her fists. She was too nervous to try for a headshot, not wanting to break the legendary blade and have to feed it blood to restore it.

"Big brother, I'm hungry." The younger one, they knew he was Rajin now, complained to his older brother.

"Me too. Have to fight first though." Fujin returned around his laboured breath.

But strangely this gave Sakura an idea. She was always packed for a mission after all. "Hey Lee! You know I'm actually getting pretty hungry too."

Lee gave her a strange look as he caught his breath. "Sakura-chan, I don't think this is really the time-" He was cut off by a loud cough from Sakura, accompanied by a pointed glare. "I mean, yes of course Sakura-chan! Famished!" He couldn't sound any more forced, but luckily with these opponents it didn't matter much.

Rajin perked up hearing that. "What! You guys are hungry too!? Doesn't the village feed you guys?"

Fujin though looked like he'd had an idea. "Wait. If you guys are hungry, and we're hungry…" It looked like he was struggling to finish the thought but Sakura knew he'd taken her bait. "Yeah I got it! Why don't we all team up and get some food!"

"But Fujin, Mizuki said Orochimaru would have a feast for us!" But just as he said that he could see Mizuki all trussed up being dragged back to the village. "Oh… Well nevermind that. Lets just go into the village and get some food!"

Sakura picked that moment to use a small genjutsu to make her stomach rumble. "I mean, if you guys just want to eat I've got tons of food, you just need to promise to stop fighting."

Lee looked on flabbergasted as the two brothers clapped their hands together and bowed deeply. "We promise!"

A shit eating grin and a flick of her oversized storage scroll later she unsealed almost a full week's worth of Sasuke's delicious cooking, breakfasts lunches and dinners. "Well dig in boys! I'm Sakura by the way." She turned to Lee and mouthed "_Go get Naruto, bring more food."_ Before turning back to the Stupid Brothers to sit with them. "And worry not boys I've just sent Lee to grab my teammate to bring more food." The brothers cheered as she sat. "And get this, my teammate? She's the new Hokage!"

The Brothers shared a look. "Really? The last one's the one that locked us up!" Fujin got out between bites.

Sakura waved a hand casually though as her features slowly returned to normal. "I wouldn't worry about it. Naruto's big on second chances and finding the right role for people."

And conveniently at just that time a yellow bird landed next to them, before transforming back into a Naruto clone. "I do in fact believe in second chances, and I read your files when I'd heard you escaped." The clone took a massive scroll off it's back. "I have here a scroll out of my family vault. It's the only one like it. And it's very special because whatever you put in it, it can copy as many times as you have chakra." Sakura looked at Naruto astonished as the brothers shared a look. "It's not really your fault you're so hungry, it's the source of your strength and your body won't last long without the calories. So I'd give you this scroll, which makes you infinite free food if you guys promised to work for me."

The Brothers shared a look, before falling to their knees and bowed their heads to the ground repeatedly. "We are not worthy Hokage-sama, blessed are we to be in your presence!"

Naruto just giggled at the antics. They weren't bad, they just didn't know better. "Alright, just remember it's my family scroll. If I ever want it back I can summon it back to my family temple. So remember who's boss around here or I'll take it back and send Sakura-chan to beat you up again." She teased as she gestured for them to get back up and keep eating. Falling to sit next to Sakura. "Good work Sakura-chan, I'll get a guardhouse built next to the bridge for them and put Izumo and Kotestu in charge of them, give our gates a little muscle."

Sakura almost fell back laughing at that. "Oh they're gonna love that. Can't argue with putting two A-Rank threats in between our gates and the bridge though. What should we put in the scroll for them?"

Naruto shrugged. "Maybe like a whole roast pig or something, the more calories they take in the stronger and smarter they are. They'll never be full but the closer they get to empty the more feral they get."

Sakura nodded at her as Naruto turned back to the brothers, knowing another clone in the network would get Yamato to throw up a guardhouse real quick. A genin team was charged with furnishing it and filling it with other food as yet another Naruto was acquiring a whole roast pig.

"So boys, I've got a place for you to stay just outside the village by a new bridge and I've got a whole roast pig coming for your food scroll. I was thinking you guys could help out our gate guards Izumo and Kotetsu. All you'd have to do is hang out and help them out if anyone gives them trouble, and not let anyone through the gate at night."

The Brothers looked between each other once more before nodding.

"Yeah."

"Sounds good."

Naruto nodded back and smiled. "Good stuff, I'll let you folks enjoy your meals. Sakura you get them all settled in feel free to report to the mission desk for your pay, a successful A-Rank mission." They smiled at each other as the Naruto clone turned back into a bird and flitted away, the brothers waving goodbye as she did so.

From there Sakura genuinely enjoyed the meal, Fujin and Raijin really weren't so bad when they were fed and happy.

* * *

The next day Sasuke arrived in the land of Tea with team 8 in tow, deciding to take a break at a Tea shop for lunch before they met their client. A cute little shop with a kind old lady running things. As Sasuke sipped at his tea team 8 chatted amongst themselves, Kiba eager for a fight while Hinata and Shino were trying to ensure he didn't start anything.

That is until the only other customer started to saunter by, a young man with medium length brown hair pulled back but still breaking free to spike out on one side of his face. "Must be nice being a ninja, being able to sit around drinking tea whenever you want. Seems like a real cushy job." Shino was keeping Kiba held back as Sasuke continued calmly sipping his tea, Hinata shrinking into her sweater somewhat before the man continued. "Oh, sorry sweet thing, didn't see you there-" He leaned forward putting an elbow on the table as he continued. "Of course you and me could just ditch these wannabes, I'm sure I could show you a life better than the leaf."

But at that the air turned cold, and even as a blush snuck up Hinata's face the man couldn't help but turn to look back at Sasuke, sharingan eyes punctuating his potent killing intent. "My apologies sir." He put down his tea casually. "But I believe that's my betrothed, the beloved heiress of the Hyuga Clan you were talking to." As the man took a shaking step back from the table he suddenly heard Sasuke's voice in his ear even as the one before him slowly faded from vision, merely and after image. "I know who you are, Morino Idate. I know the face of every shinobi to abandon our ranks. So unless you have the Raijin no Ken I would suggest you run back to whatever hole you crawled out of." Sasuke's voice was a whisper, but as the colour faded from Idate's face he took a few shaky steps towards the door, before turning to bolt out of the shop.

The room was stunned, but it was Kiba that muttered under his breath. "...Betrothed?" As he looked between Sasuke and Hinata. Hinata turned even more red if possible but Sasuke's eyes landed on Kiba as he quirked a brow.

"Is that a problem?" Prompting both Kiba and Shino to wave to their hands in front of them.

"What!? No problems here." They spoke almost in stereo as Sasuke nodded.

"Good, I'll get the bill, from here I'll be shadowing you guys. But trust I'll always be nearby. Go meet Boss Jirocho and find out who we're escorting. Hinata you're in charge, you need to learn how to present yourself confidently." He threw the money on the table, along with a generous tip before putting a hand on her shoulder. "I believe in you, in all of you. Just remember that I'll be nearby if anything happens, and to bring honor to the leaf." He gives Hinata's shoulder a final pat before walking out the door, leaving both the owner of the shop and Team 8 stunned.

* * *

Sasuke watched from afar with a smile on his face as Team 8 strode into the bosses house, Hinata standing more confident than ever. He was as surprised as anyone to learn Idate would be running the race for Boss Jirocho, and while Kiba butted heads with him it seemed calmer heads prevailed as Shino and Hinata talked him down.

Maybe pride was the great sin of the Uchiha but even still he was all but beaming when he watched Shino save an innocent civilian from some thug with elegance and poise. If only it would all be this easy.

But while Sasuke had already managed to identify an Ame Genin team, he's yet to find the jonin Naruto had mentioned. Guess he'd just have to wait for him to show himself.

* * *

The next day as the race was getting ready to start, Sasuke finally found the jonin. Piloting the rival teams boat, which while not a bad call for them he knew meant trouble. His Sharingan eyes telling him the story of a stormy afternoon, a fact he knew Kiba would pass on to Idate no matter how much they didn't like each other. Based on his smirk though Idate had figured that out for himself, and as the sun crested the horizon he sprinted north, to a port that would have better waters, Team 8 in tow. Unfortunately the Ame genin as well. That's okay, he knew Hinata would have told Idate he was on a different mission in the area when asked, and he'd play the part.

He waited for the crowds to disperse before he dashed across the water to the landing for the first shrine, trusting Team 8 to deal with the genin.

Him? He'd seen the jonin's face, and he knew the face of every traitor to his home.

* * *

While Idate set a hard pace, team 8 was a team well suited to speed. Normally specializing in tracking keeping up with their mark was part of their training. They hadn't gone too far when the three of them detected the genjutsu the Ame genin attempted, Hinata's eyes keeping them safe they wasted no time. No sense in trying to flush them out here, they'd confront them eventually.

Soon enough they arrived at a beach port where Idate had apparently arranged a boat beforehand, having anticipated the weather in advance. It was actually somewhat impressive, or it would be for a civilian at least.

Once they were on the boat they knew they were more vulnerable though, Kiba and Akamaru sitting on the bow so they could sniff out their opponents while Hinata sat atop the mast, Byakugan eyes scanning the horizon.

With all the precautions they'd taken they saw the boat loaded with Ame shinobi a long ways off. And while they certainly were coming for them it seemed they'd never dealt with an Aburame before, paying no mind to the bugs. Probably assuming they were just flying away from the storm.

While Shino might not like having his bugs swatted at, he continued with a smirk. When their boats got close enough that they came under fire from arrows Hinata swatted them away with ease. But while that frustrated the Ame genin, it wasn't until they started trying to use their jutsu that they began to panic.

After all, it was hard to use jutsu when your chakra had been consumed by countless kikachu beatles. Idate looked on with awe at what this team was capable of as Kiba launched himself off the bow, his nails elongating into claws as he turned into a human twister. The shout of "Passing Fang!" just barely audible over the destruction of the enemies boat.

Idate continued to stare as Kiba landed back on the boat, feeling Hinata's hand land on his shoulder he looked back to see her shy smile. "I-I don't understand. You're only genin! How can you be this strong!?" He was almost shaking as he asked, having no idea the irony of stuttering when talking to Hinata.

"We're not really that strong Idate-san. But the thing that makes a Konoha-nin strong is our team."

Shino picked up from there. "Why? You ask. Because when we work together to cover each other's weakness we can not be defeated."

Kiba finished shaking himself off before giving Idate a thumbs up. "And when we play to each other's strengths, we become unstoppable!" Akamaru barked in agreement as the team shared a smile at their success.

But as Kiba and Shino shared a fist bump and Hinata moved to give Akamaru a treat, Idate couldn't help but shed a tear, as he began to understand the tenth question at his chunin exam.

* * *

Sasuke smirked as he saw Team 8 and Idate's boat approach the first shrine, well in advance of the rival families. He knew they could do it. He'd explained to the ruling families, magistrate and Daimyo that he was here on unrelated Konoha business, and had already obtained their permission to deal with a rogue Konoha shinobi if he should pass through.

After all, every noble worth their socks knew he was the new head of the Uchiha clan, and that to make an enemy of him would be to make an enemy of Konoha. Being teammates with the Hokage and all.

When the first boat landed the team approached him, Hinata addressing him as she'd been named team leader. "Sasuke-kun! What are you doing here, I thought you had another mission in the area?"

He smiled at how well she spun the half truth. "Nothing to worry about Hinata. Continue with your race, I'm just here to deal with a rogue ninja and get back some stolen property. The Daimyo's already approved, along with the magistrate." He smirked slightly at that, it was all true to an extent. Too bad the corrupt magistrate hadn't realized who he was here for.

Team 8 all nodded, sprinting along with Idate to collect the needed jewel before continuing on the next leg of their journey. Much of the crowd cheered as they did so.

He smiled as the storm worsened, and the rival boat came in sight. Naruto said to do this in front of as many people as possible and it didn't get more public then this. As the boat began to dock and he confirmed who he was here for he turned to the crowd.

"I won't interfere with your runner, but as anticipated his escort is a wanted criminal in possession of village secrets, I would suggest you all step back while I deal with this." His Sharingan eyes spun lazily as he watched the two men get off the boat, addressing the green haired man that had apparently been piloting.

"Rokusho Aoi. For the charges of treason, theft of village property, abuse of power and torturing a fellow Konoha-nin, you will go no further." Thunder boomed as he finished, the rival runner looking between Sasuke and Aoi in confusion.

"What's he on about? I thought you were from Ame? He can't interfere with the race can he?" He seemed a little panicked but the voice of the Daimyo cut above the weather.

"You can continue to race for the Wagarashi family, but I've given this man my permission to pursue his mission already."

The runner shot Aoi a dirty look before running up to the shrine. For his part Aio just shed his disguise with a smirk. "So they sent you for that? Some little Uchiha that's probably on what, your first mission as a chunin? Bad call kid, you've got no chance against a jonin like me." He withdrew the Raijin no Ken as Sasuke smirked.

"Good, I don't have to go looking for that then. Holding the sword doesn't make you a jonin traitor."

"Oh yeah? While how 'bout when I kill you with it!?" Aoi shouted as he dashed forward, seemingly cutting Sasuke in half with the legendary blade, only for him to slowly fade away, nothing but an afterimage.

Aoi's eyes went wide, turning to see Sasuke standing where Aoi had started as if he'd never moved. He awkwardly made the ram seal with the blade in hand and shouted release, thinking he was under some genjutsu, but nothing changed.

"You're joking if you think you can kill me like that. You know nothing about that blade, or the power of real lighting chakra." Sasuke's hair began to stand on end as he built lightning chakra within himself, before performing a shunshin enhanced iaijutsu strike, the lightning chakra he'd built within himself coursing through his blade. It seemed as the thunder clapped as Sasuke sheathed his blade at the bottom of the stairs.

Aoi moved to stand. "Pft, and what was that supposed to-" Suddenly blood was pouring out of his mouth and he was falling. As he looked down he couldn't understand seeing his legs still standing as his world went dark. Hip to shoulder he'd been cut in half, the lightning chakra Sasuke had utilized making the cut so fine, and shocking his nerves just so that Aoi hadn't even realized he was dead.

Sasuke took his head and the Raijin no Ken before incinerating the rest of the body, allowing the wind to carry the ashes out to sea. One look towards the gathered nobility showed them to be shaking, in both awe and fear.

An opportunity to make a further impression he couldn't resist. "Konoha thanks you for allowing us our justice. I hope henceforth you turn to us for more reliable mission service." The assembled members of government nodded quickly, and with that Sasuke seemingly vanished. Not so much as a scorch mark on the dock to show he'd ever been there.

* * *

As Team 8 and Sasuke returned to the village they were immediately struck by the new addition next to the gate. Two giants sat pulling apart whole pigs and throwing the bones into the ravine, summoning a new one from a scroll as they needed. Izumo and Kotetsu didn't seem to have a problem with them though so Sasuke made the right assumption that they were supposed to be there as he approached the gate.

"Chunin Uchiha Sasuke, returning home with genin squadron 8."

The guards took a moment to set the paperwork up. "Land of Tea mission eh? How was that for you guys?"

Sasuke shrugged but Kiba gave a thumbs up. "No issues. What's with the new guys?"

Kotetsu shrugged. "Hokage-sama put us in charge of them, said it would be good to have some muscle at the gate. Plus they're actually pretty funny as long as they're fed and happy."

Izumo chuckled. "Not to mention strong enough to throw that one smugglers whole cart in the ravine when he tried giving us trouble."

Shino and Kiba shared a look, but their paperwork was all sorted so they headed inside. Sasuke holding a hand out to them expectantly but groaned when he was met with blank stares. "Reports? I'm not your jounin-sensei. I don't do them for you."

All three of them blushed at that but Sasuke just shook his head. "Get them into the mission office by tonight. Other than that you all did well and I'll put in a good word with Naruto that you're ready for more dangerous missions. Get some rest, I happen to know missions are backlogged and you won't be here long."

They all nodded at him before he seemingly faded out of existence again, his Shunshin carrying him all the way to the Hokage office.

An Anbu jumped at his sudden appearance but his glare and a Naruto's casual wave got them to back off. "Hey Sasuke, how was the Tea Country?"

"Hn. The Tea was excellent." He put two scrolls and the Raijin no Ken on her desk. "The jonin they hired was one of our rogues. Rokusho Aoi. That's his head, the Raijin no Ken and my mission report."

Naruto beamed up at him. "Wonderful! Were you able to do it with an audience?"

Sasuke just smirked. "Only the Daimyo, the Magistrate, and the Heads of both crime families. Plus Morino Idate will be singing Team 8's praises to all that will listen probably until he dies."

"Great work Sasuke, I'll make sure to get Aoi's bounty tacked onto your mission pay, probably bump it up to A-Rank too. Why don't you go get some rest? There'll be more work to do soon."

Sasuke nodded back at her before leaving the same way he arrived.


	20. Chapter 20 - Missions pt 2

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, I own none of it.

Summary: A more rational Danzo takes on team 7. The world changes accordingly

Chapter 20 - Missions pt. 2

Note: I'm gonna break from the timeline for a bunch of filler and movie missions and just have them happen whenever I want. Sorry not sorry. Also, this might be the last pre-timeskip chapter.

* * *

"Naruto, there's something we need to talk about with this mission." Kakashi placed a mission scroll for an A-Rank mission on the table.

Not surprising, Kakashi had advice to give on lots of missions. Naruto cracked open the scroll, revealing a request from a movie director to escort them to the land of snow and protect the filming.

"This seems mostly in order to me, Snow Country isn't the safest place in the world and she's fairly famous. I'm guessing you know something I don't?"

Kakashi nodded at her before continuing. "Fujikaze Yuki isn't who they say she is. Several years ago I had a mission in Snow Country, during a coup by the Daimyo's brother. I pulled the Daimyo's true heir out of the country to save her from her uncle."

Kakashi's gaze filled in the rest of the details for Naruto. "Ah, and you believe Miss Yuki is in fact one in the same I take it?" Kakashi's nod gets Naruto to sigh. "Alrighty then, what's her actual name?"

"Kazahana Koyuki I believe, it was her manager's name that tipped me off though. Asama Sandayu was a soldier for her father and didn't bother to hide his name." Naruto nodded as she started writing up a new mission scroll. S-Rank this time.

"Get me Sasuke and Sakura. Miss Yuki too while you're at it." Kakashi nodded and headed off to do just that. Meanwhile a Naruto that normally did paperwork turned to the window, tying a message onto a hawk and ushering it off to the capitol.

As far away as Snow was, it would still be best to inform the Daimyo she was intending to overthrow a foreign power.

* * *

The room felt a little awkward as the clearly high maintenance movie star/princess paced the room, her manager in one of the guest seats. Naruto just continued her paperwork until the door opened revealing Sasuke and Sakura, bickering over something or other playfully.

Now that they'd arrived though one of the Naruto's looked up. "Good, now that everyone's here we can get started." She gestured to her newly entered teammates. "Sasuke, Sakura. These are your clients, Fujikaze Yuki and her manager. Asama Sandayu."

Naruto gives them all a moment to exchange pleasantries before Kakashi returns to the room, both Sandayu and the irritable actress freezing when he enters. Naruto picks up as soon as the door clicks shut behind him. "Of course, unfortunately there's some details I'm a little confused about. A successful actress wanting an escort ro film in a dangerous country I can understand. I could also understand a victim of a coup returning home to reclaim her throne." The clients both were going white at this as Sakura started to look excited. "But what I can't understand is why you wouldn't just be upfront about that, especially seeing as Kakashi is the one that pulled her out of the country, which I'm sure you knew about Sandayu-san. So I'd like it if we could clear up exactly what's happening here before I send any of my Shinobi out on a poorly understood mission."

Yuki was shaking by now, but there was nowhere to run to so she snapped at them instead. "I don't even want to go back there! It's all the stupid directors idea, and he-" She gestured at Sandayu. "Thought it was a great idea! Said we'll hire some ninjas to keep you safe. And I bet your right and he has some bullshit plan to try and overthrow my Uncle because he just can't move on and let it go. And I wish you would! We have a good life, I don't want to go back there and ruin it all!" A normal person might have tears staining their cheeks as the desperation seeped through her voice. But Yuki hadn't cried in years.

"It's not just about you! He's holding the whole nation as an unjust dictator and it's your responsibility to the people to break them free from oppression!" Sandayu tried to convince her, seemingly to no avail as Yuki started crying properly.

"But we _can't_!" She stresses between stomps. "Best case scenario he just steals my Father's necklace and imprisons us both forever, and who knows what he can do with it that it was so important Dad sent it out with me. And worst case he slaughters us all and _still_ gets the necklace!"

Sandayu might have replied but was interrupted by Naruto's cough. "Ahem" She let everyone's eyes land back on her. "Okay now that I have a better idea of the situation. I don't see any reason we can't help." Yuki looks like she's about to argue but a gesture from Naruto keeps her quiet. "Not now, the intel I have shows that Doto only has three shinobi of note under his control, and only one of them is Jonin level. And both Sasuke and Sakura are more than a square match from everything I can find. Plus I'll send a genin team along to ensure we cover all bases. So all you'd need to do is go and film your movie, we'll keep you protected and when Doto makes his move he'll be dealt with, everybody wins!" She smiles as she offers Yuki a scroll. "In exchange of course when you're Daimyo you'll join Konoha, Suna, Wave and Tea in a trade and mission distribution alliance. That way I win too." She finished with a grin spread across her face.

Yuki takes the scroll, moving almost robotically in shock even as Sandayu was bowing with stars in his eyes, but before he could start growling there was an unexpected knock at the door, Ayame sticking her head through a moment later. "Sorry to interrupt Hokage-sama, Lee-san has pulled some men out of the river and apparently they need their village saved."

All three of the Naruto's in the room groaned. "Of course, Sandayu, Miss Yuki, your team will meet you at the gates in the morning. I look forward to working with you in the future as village leaders." She finished as Kakashi led the two out, still in shock.

Once they were gone Ayame let Lee in to brief them on the situation he was involved with now. "Yosh! Hokage-sama, thank you for seeing me so quickly." He gave a quick bow before continuing. "During my training this morning I found three wounded men in the river, floating all the way from the Land of Rivers on their youthful quest for aid! For you see, their village outside the Katabami Goldmine has been the victim of a most devious caper. The Kurosuki family deposed a villainous magistrate, posing as saviors before revealing themselves to be even worse than the former magistrate. Burying disentors alive in a most unyouthful farce of a funeral." Lee struck a dramatic pose before finishing. "So I wish to help these men, return to the Land of Rivers and depose these tyrants!"

Sakura and Sasuke shared a look before Sasuke spoke up. "You should know Naruto. There's a Kurosuki in the bingo book. Kurosuki Raiga, former Jonin of Kirigakure and member of the Seven Swordsman." Sakura nodded along with him as he spoke, having been thinking the same thing.

Naruto, for her part, appeared deep in thought. "Of course Lee, the only problem is I have Gai on back to back S-Rank missions right now, after the invasion people are comforted by his…" Naruto rolled her eyes as she continued. "Youthfulness, I suppose." Lee beamed. "And I had just assigned Sasuke and Sakura on another mission, and most of our Jonin are also busy…" Naruto let out a sigh. "Okay Sasuke, Sakura. Take you pick, who goes to the Land of Snow and who goes with Team 9 to the Land of Rivers?"

The two shared a look before a wolfish grin spread across Sakura's face. "Well I mean, I wouldn't mind squaring off with one off the Seven again. It'll be good to see if I'm really worthy of Zabuza's blade or not."

Naruto nodded back at her. "Just be careful. It's not just Raiga you have to worry about, sounds like he probably has a band of thugs on hand too. Sasuke that leaves you with the Land of Snow. Which Genin team did you want? 8 or 10?"

Sasuke seemed to deliberate for a moment. While he liked working with Team 8, he recognized that Shino's bugs wouldn't fare well in the cold. "I'll take Team 10, no sense in putting Shino through the cold."

Naruto nodded again. "It's settled then, Sasuke get your team ready and head out with the movie production first thing in the morning. Sakura, stand by for the group from Katanabi to awaken and head out with them as soon as they do. You're all dismissed for now."

A chorus of "Hai, Naruto-sama." Echoed through the room before the three set out, leaving three Naruto's hard at work keeping the village running.

* * *

It didn't take long for Sasuke to alert the members of Team 10 that they'd be joining him for a mission first thing tomorrow. That finished he had time left to kill for the rest of the day. A quick shunsin, as easy as breathing, brought him before the Hyuga Compound, two branch members guarding the front gate jumping slightly as he arrived.

"Ah, Lord Sasuke. Here to see Lady Hinata?" The older of the two asked as they recollected themselves.

"Hn." He intoned as he walked past them, striding into the dojo as if he owned the place. He had an image to maintain after all. The Hyuga probably respected him for it, publicly he composed himself in a very similar manner to Hiashi after all. As the dojo came into view he saw something that bothered him though, Hinata taking a thrashing from her younger sister as Hiashi tried to bark out corrections to Hinata's gentle fist.

"That's enough!" He declared sternly as he suddenly appeared between the two of them, easily catching Hanabi's wrist.

While the girls were stunned Hiashi jumped to his feet, and all but stormed up to Sasuke. "You think because you're doing me a favour you get to decide how I train my children, Uchiha?"

Sasuke's killing intent could have turned the room to ice. "No. I think because she's my betrothed and my friend that I can put a stop to this farce." He throws Hanabi's hand away before he continues. "The only reason Hinata's even losing is because she doesn't want to hurt her. She held her own against Neji in the exams and only lost then because she wasn't willing to go for the debilitating blows he was." Sasuke stepped towards Hiashi. "Frankly, the two of us have already developed a style that works much better for Hinata, and maybe if you ever checked in on anything other than the gentle fist you'd see how strong your daughter already is!" Even with the height difference Sasuke stepped up to the Hyuga Clan leader.

Hiashi's eyes narrowed at Sasuke dangerously. "You'd do well to watch your tone _boy_."

"Or what?" Sasuke challenged. "With the contract we both signed I'm well within my rights to express concern over her well being. I'd be well within my rights to take her as my bride at this very moment and you never see your daughter again. Open your eyes Hiashi, the only thing that ever made her weak was you." He turned away from the older man and took Hinata by the hand. "Lets go Hinata, we can train till I've calmed down then go for dinner."

Hinata kinda squeaked as Sasuke pulled her close and the two vanished in his shunshin, an unnecessary flash of lightning marking their departure.

When they arrived in Sasuke's favourite training ground, Hinata lingered in his arms for a moment before making some space, looking down at her hands with a blush. "You um… You didn't have to do that Sasuke-kun." She pressed her fingers together and finished quietly. "B-but thank you. No one's ever stood up to Father like that before."

Sasuke huffed at that. "For someone with "all-seeing eyes" he can't see past his own bullshit. You'll be stronger than he ever was." Sasuke took a few steps and took his stance. "Let's train for a while and we'll talk more after dinner."

Hinata nodded, schooling her features as she fell into her stance. Senbon needles falling out of her sleeves and quickly crackling with lightning as she grasped three in each hand. Her Byakugan activating as Sasuke's Shaaringan spun to life.

Sasuke made the first move, blurring forward only for Hinata to lean back almost unnaturally. Back parallel to the ground she let Sasuke fly over her, only to latch onto him with her chakra. Flipping herself on top of Sasuke before kicking off, trying to force him face first into the dirt even as she let loose a volley of lighting coated senbon, all expertly aimed to disable both tenketsu and pressure points.

Unfortunately for her the Sasuke she was aiming at was already fading away, his unbelievably fast shunshin likely would have taken anyone else off guard. Lucky for her, she saw the world more clearly than most. Quickly twisting around she was just in time to find Sasuke's back yet again, this time a forceful lighting enhanced gentle fist strike struck him clean knocking him across the clearing.

It didn't take long for him to stand again, his own lighting chakra allowing him to undo the effects of the paralyzing strike. They couldn't help but smile at each other as they leapt towards each other once more, both excited to be training together.

* * *

Sakura, for her part, spent the rest of her day with Jiraiya. Knowing she would be up against Raiga and the Kiba blades the decided it would be best to spend some time developing some ways to deal with the lightning wielding jonin.

What she hadn't been expecting as her and Jiraiya worked to build her countermeasure for the upcoming mission was for Jiraiya to drop a bombshell on her.

"You know Sakura, we've been working together for some time now. You're well on your way to becoming a sage, the way you work on seals is nothing short of masterful. Even if your calligraphy still needs a ton of work." She looked at him quizzically. "I guess what I'm saying is, if you wanted. You could be like... my proper apprentice." At her bewildered look he waved his hands and continued. "Don't get me wrong, I had wanted it to be Naruto but we're just… Not the same kind of shinobi. But you? I started working with you as a favour but honestly you remind me a bit of myself. No clan, everyone assuming you'd drag down your teammates. But you overcame all that. Just like I did. Hell we even have the same affinities. So if you're interested-" He summons forth the Toad summoning contract. "It would be my honor to take you on as my apprentice. Konoha's next toad sage, and seal mistress."

Sakura was in shock, sure she and Jiraiya had a rapport, but she'd never really… She'd always thought it was just a favour for Naruto. But this, this was different. Jiraiya of the fucking Sannin saw himself in her?

There was never a question. "Yes! Of course, Jiraiya-sensei!" She couldn't help but exclaim, quickly biting her thumb to sign the toad contract.

The rest of the day was spent as an introduction to the various toads she could summon, what techniques which could do. It was the beginning of what would result in a long training day.

* * *

The next morning, as Sasuke was getting ready to head out for his mission a Naruto interrupted him.

"Sasuke-kun, before you go." His teammate offered forward a scroll. "Sakura and I talked about it, and we really think you should have a summon too. So why don't you take Baku? He was sensei's, and his wind techniques could be a real help to you when I'm not around. Plus he's like a mythical creature so who even knows what else he can do." She finished with a smile, in traditional Naruto fashion.

Sasuke took the scroll gently, looking it over. "It might not be the worst idea. Thank you Naruto, and tell Sakura the same." He signed the contract quickly, wishing he had time to practice and meet his new summon but knowing he couldn't spare the chakra for a boss level summon before going on a mission.

The two shared a quick hug before Sasuke had to go meet up with Team 10. "Be safe okay? Snow is too far for me to send a clone with you and too cold for Katsuyu." Naruto spoke quietly as they embraced.

Once they'd separated Sasuke's smirk was evident. "I'm a fire and lighting ninjutsu specialist, I'm not too worried about this one. Don't burn the village down while I'm gone."

Naruto rolled her eyes at him even as he was heading for the door. "I'm Hokage now, my whole job is to make sure the village stays thoroughly not burnt down."

* * *

Several floors below where Naruto and Sasuke had just said their goodbyes. Sakura was just putting the finishing touches on her solution to her lightning problem, her being an earth and water type she didn't have a great defence on her own. Jiraiya had helped of course, and it hadn't really been tested. But if Jiraiya said it was good it probably was.

The first part of the solution was integrated into her gloves, seals that would guide lightning chakra out of her hands, and along a system of straps and wires down to her feat where it would be safely grounded. Importantly, without going through her body. More people would probably do it if they had the sealing knowledge, not to mention the pieces of Kimimaro's bones that she had carved the chakra flow and regulation seals into that adorned all the straps. Most people didn't have access to nearly unbreakable nonconductive material that would still channel chakra and hold a seal she supposed.

She'd known it was a good idea to keep his body after that fight, his bones were beyond useful. The morality was questionable, using human remains as a sealing medium buuuuut… She was sure sensei would agree it was a small price to pay for such an edge. When she got back from this mission she might make Naruto a couple spikes she could anchor to her chains so she could use them offensively, but for now she was mission ready.

But for now, it was time to go pick up her team and the clients. She had a village to save.

* * *

On their way to the Katabami Gold Mine, even as they almost had to carry the men they were escorting, Lee seemed to get more and more excited.

"Worry not new friends! Soon we'll arrive at Grandma Sansho's curry shop, and the Curry of Life will ease all your woes! As it once revived me from near death." He was leading the group at this point and turned to give everyone a thumbs up. "Seeing as it's getting late anyways, I'm sure Sakura-taicho won't mind the stop?"

A quick look to the sky told her that he was right. "We'll stop for food and to discuss our plan. Probably see if she'll put these three lugs up while we sort this whole mess out. Probably should have given them another day to rest but hopefully this curry you're talking about will fix them up."

Lee cheered, jumping into the air with a twirl, first towards the sky. "Yosh! You won't regret this Sakura-taicho."

And she hoped she wouldn't, but the restaurant was coming into view so she supposed it was for the best. A cozy place with a little windmill next to it, the smell of curry wafting down the road to greet them causing several stomachs to gurgle in anticipation.

Lee, in his usual fashion burst through the door. "Grandma Sansho! Karashi-kun! I've brought lots of hungry friends for your magnificent curry!"

A fairly traditional japanese restaurant on the inside, a short and elderly bespectacled lady that could only be Grandma Sansho came out from the kitchen. "Lee-kun! So good to see you again, I'm afraid it's just me here though. Where's that Sensei of yours?"

Sakura took this as her opportunity to enter. "Unfortunately Gai-san is handling other missions currently. So I'm leading this mission, Haruno Sakura, chunin. It's a pleasure to meet you Sansho-oba-san." She inclined her head in respect to her elder. "I was hoping my team and I could stop in for a meal, and potentially leave the men that hired us here while we deal with the Kurosuki family."

Sansho's demeanor turned sombre at that. "Well, any friends of Lee are welcome here of course… But you said you were here to deal with the Kurosuki family?" Sakura and her team nodded back at that. "Well… You heard Lee-kun mention Karashi, my son… He was so inspired by Lee's determination and strength that when they first arrived and deposed the corrupt magistrate… Well he joined up. We didn't know they were going to turn out like this back then… And well he never came back. I don't think he's able to leave."

By the time she was done speaking Lee had tears in his eyes. "Sakura-taicho, if it's at all possible I'd like to add rescuing Karashi as a secondary objective to this mission. It… It's my fault he's in this mess."

Sakura let out a sigh. "It's nobody's fault but his own Lee. But sure, if we're able to that's fine. Now everyone grab a seat and I'll go over my plan of attack with you all while we eat. If that's okay with Sansho-oba-san of course."

With a sniffle of her own Sansho nodded at them and gestured for them to sit. "Of course, I'll get some food out for all of you." She said as she headed into the kitchen to whip them up a meal.

Once they were all seated Sakura started to lay out her idea. "So, once we've eaten and the sun's down I think we should move to attack tonight. Between Neji's Byakugan and my own sensory abilities we'll have a distinct advantage over most of the thugs and low level shinobi. Raiga was one of the seven swordsmen of the mist so lack of visibility won't affect him much. So what I want to do is have you guys go in low, deal with the lackeys, and I'll go high and draw Raiga out so you don't have to worry about him. I'll move first, then once I have his attention you guys start taking out the small fry. Stick to the shadows, quick and quiet. Meet up with me when you're done. Lee, saving Karashi is your mission so I leave it to you to you, make sure he doesn't interfere with the mission though okay?"

A chorus of "Hai's" met her ears, along with a sigh of relief from their clients that they'd act quickly. Just in time it seemed for plates of curry to start arriving in front of them. Or at least… Supposedly curry. It was black, and kind of smelled like death.

Tenten was the first to ask. "This is… The curry of life?" Sansho and Lee both nodded at her, but she couldn't help but think it seemed more like the curry of death. But much to everyone's astonishment Sakura seemed to already be a quarter of the way through hers, and with no ill effects. Lee had hearts in his eyes as he watched her eat. "Sakura-taicho's flames of youth know no bounds!" Before he too dug into his meal.

Seeing Sakura eating calmly as Lee shoveled curry into his mouth encouraged the rest of the group to dig in, thinking it must be safe. How wrong they were was made apparent when Neji fainted, and Tenten's chopsticks broke in her hand. The three men from the goldmine were all in various states of trying to eat, trying to be polite, and trying not to die on the spot.

Sansho chuckled at the group's antics, but deep down she was worried. Immensely concerned for both her son, and the fate of the village that now rested in the hand of these young shinobi.

She hoped it would be enough.

* * *

"Raiga-sama. There's someone incoming fast. She has pink hair and strange chakra, and she's riding a toad? She'll land right outside so she knows where we are somehow." A voice spoke into Raiga's ear from his young friend Ranmaru.

"Really? A toad? I didn't know Jiraiya had a new apprentice. She's probably bounty hunting, oh well. An apprentice to a Sannin will make for a wonderful funeral." He chuckled to himself before heading for the door, sure enough revealing Sakura dismounting from a Toad slightly bigger than herself.

"Thanks for the lift Gama-kun. Would have taken forever for me to climb all the way up here." The toad bowed to her before dispelling back to the summon realm. "Oh good, Raiga. You came out so I don't have to dig you out of one of the tunnels or anything." Raiga had blue eyes with a darker ripple around the pupil, waist-length green hair with the top two bangs falling down on his cheeks on each side, and dark, full lips.

Raiga chuckled, the girl had spunk that's for sure. "Oh no problem at all. The Toad summon makes you Jiraiya's apprentice, I'm honored to be able to give someone like you a funeral." He brandishes the Kiba blades as he squared up with his opponent, even as he felt Ranmaru start to squirm uneasily. "You have me at a disadvantage though, you know who I am, but I don't know you. I can hardly give someone a funeral without knowing their name."

Her smirk was wide as she stepped forward into the light from Raiga's hut, her yellow eyes with vaguely square pupils sending the first alarm bell off in Raiga's head. "Haruno Sakura." The air grew thick with killing intent before with a flourish she was suddenly holding Kubikiribocho, sending up more alarms in Raiga's head. "Apprentice Sage" Oh that's not good. "Right hand of the Hokage." Shit. "And most importantly, your executioner." Shit-fuck, she leveled the massive blade at him with one hand. "Now why don't you put the kid down so we can kick this off?"

Raiga's eyes were wide. "Ranmaru, did you forget to hide yourself?"

"No Raiga-sama. Even if she's a sensor she shouldn't be able to-"

Sakura cut off the small voice. "Yeah, I'm not a sensor but you can't hide from a sage, apprentice or no."

Raiga narrowed his eyes at her. "Ranmaru and I fight as one, regardless."

Sakura just shrugged. "Whatever, his funeral." And launched herself at the two, Kubikiribocho just barely intercepted by the Kiba blades as Raiga fell to his knees trying to defend against the overhead strike. A thin line of blood ran down his face as he used all his strength to force her back enough that her blade wasn't resting on his face. A smirk broke out as he channeled his lighting chakra through his blades.

Only to be baffled when instead of screaming and being cooked by the electricity Sakura smirked back, her hair stood on end but her lighting catch did it's job and kept her grounded. But this was her chance, Sensei always said the best time to strike was the moment your opponent was sure of victory.

Suddenly Kubikiribocho wasn't there anymore, Sakura quickly diving forward and rolling between Raiga's legs as he suddenly was pushing back against nothing. He didn't have much time to consider his mistake though as Sakura twisted on the ground, delivering a monstrous spinning kick to Raiga's side. The sound of the impact almost simultaneous with the sound of him crashing into the cliff face next to them.

The bag containing Ranmaru fell off his back before he fell to the ground, looking up just in time to see Sakura finish a summoning jutsu, a medium size toad appearing and grabbing the bag with its tongue, before poofing back to the summon realm.

Raiga's eyes were wide with horror even as he tried to pick himself up. Half of his ribcage all but turned to dust, and his right lung certainly collapsed. "What the fuck did you do with Ranmaru?"

Sakura smiled kind of sadly. "He's got some kind of sensory ability right? That's how you knew I was coming. He'll be safe with the toads, and this way he doesn't have to feel you die." She raised a hand towards him and suddenly Kubikiribocho was pointed at him again. "So, a warrior's death? Or an execution."

Raiga spat some blood out as he stood. "Don't think this is over bitch. Now I'll just have to torture you till you hive Ranmaru back!" He cackled as he pressed together the handles of the Kiba blades, spinning them above his head as he called out his lightning armor jutsu.

Sakura just smirked, it would be a sword duel then.

Fine by her.

* * *

Team 10 for their part, had a remarkably easy mission. The Kurosuki family as it turned out weren't all that strong. At least compared to Konoha shinobi. Neji's eyes led them through the night and found their targets before they ever knew they were there. To keep noise down when they found Karashi he was swiftly knocked out and gagged, and was currently being lugged around on Lee's shoulder.

When they got to the area they knew Sakura would be fighting they were treated to quite a site. Just as the sun crested the mountaintop Sakura knocked the second Kiba blade out of Raiga's hands, in the early morning light they could barely make out more than the silhouettes as the recently disarmed man found himself decapitated. His body fell first to its knees, and then flat even as Sakura unfurled a scroll that sealed away his head as it landed in just the right spot.

Team 10's eyes went wide at the display they'd just witnessed. Sakura's hair was a mess and she had a few cuts and singe marks here and there, but the area they'd been fighting in was devastated. Creators both from Sakura's massive strength, and from the real lighting Raiga had pulled from the sky to try and turn things around littered the plateau they'd been fighting in. As well as one Raiga shaped hole in the neighbouring cliff face.

Sakura turned to face them, and they got to watch her features slowly turn back to normal. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I could go for some of that curry. You up for breakfast?"

Lee's cry could be heard all through the mountain. "YOSH! SO COOL!"

* * *

Sharingan eyes took in every detail of the waves and horizon as Sasuke gazed off the boat taking them to the land of snow. Once they'd had some privacy Sasuke had informed the director of the true nature of what was happening, only for the director to be ecstatic that his princess was being portrayed by a _real _princess. Of course, that it meant the shinobi battles could also be real and end with the film crew being slaughtered seemed to evade the enthusiastic director.

His team at least had prepared well and didn't seem too affected by the cold, Ino had made sure they'd all brought cold weather gear, so all three of them bundled up. Sasuke, for his part, was wearing a thicker undershirt then usual, but was mostly using his fire chakra to keep himself warm. Cycling it within his system was hardly a drain with rapidly developing mastery of elemental manipulation.

He saw the approaching iceberg early, but when he woke people up to let them know the director just decided it was the perfect location to shoot and had them set up for an early morning battle scene. Only suddenly, behind the movie's villain character an explosion occurred, before a shinobi appeared with teal and pupilless eyes and purple eyebrows shaped like small thick purple dots. He was wearing some kind of armor, but Sasuke had expected that, Kakashi had briefed him after all. He was in front of the Princess the moment his eyes picked up the chakra.

"Sharingan eh? I've seen eyes like yours before. I'd heard the last Uchiha was a formidable opponent. Think you can take us all on?" Suddenly two more spots in the ice burst open, one to reveal a large man with a metal arm, and the other a woman with bright pink hair. Both had more of the strange armor.

Sasuke just smirked. "No, just you, Roga Nadare. Team, protect the princess and get everyone back on the boat. I'll take care of the jonin."

A chorus of "Hai"s could be heard from Team 10 as they fell into formation, Shikamaru facing off against the girl while Choji took the one with the metal arm. Ino was trying to get the still in shock princess moving along with the movie crew that was packing up in a hurry. But before anyone managed to get far Nadare's eyes went wide as he barely dodged under Sasuke's opening slash that aimed to decapitate him.

As the Sasuke in front of the princess faded away, the other two shinobi tried to make a move on the princess. The man with the metal armm flying towards them on a snowboard while the pink haired one jumped down at them. While Choji engaged the man in a grapple and seemed to be doing just fine, Shikamaru's newly acquired shadow sewing jutsu only seemed to bounce off the pink haired woman rapidly falling towards them. But before she could do any damage to the shocked Nara she found herself suddenly grabbed by the wrist and slammed against the ice. Shikamaru looked at Ino in shock, but it was evident that she'd been training with Sakura a lot. What many might have missed though would be the senbon needle now lodged in the pink haired woman's neck.

Above them all Sasuke and Nadare were seemingly engaged in a fierce ninjutsu battle, wolves made of ice incinerated by a dragon made of fire. Icicles shattered by lightning arcing from Sasuke's hands. The director of course was ecstatic, filming the whole thing even as he and the rest of the crew were packing the ship up.

Choji and the large man with the board seemed pretty evenly matched, much to the snow shinobi's frustration. Choji's body swelling in size with his clan's jutsu to increase his mass and strength to be more than a match for the older shinobi. His chakra armor didn't help him much either, seeing as they were basically in a simple wrestling match. Only suddenly the ground, or well. Ice was shaking as Nadare used a massive ice whale jutsu to try and get the one up on Sasuke. Only Choji had better footing and when the ice quaked he was able to force the man onto his back foot, staggering slightly before Choji's fist expanded to full size.

Immediately before punching the man seemingly through the iceberg. Just in time to here Sasuke's call to _get off the fucking iceberg_. And even as the genin did so, pink haired kunoichi bound and hauled off with them as they jumped back to the ship just in time to see Sasuke using Nadare's ice jutsu against him, which was countered by the same jutsu.

"What's wrong Uchiha!? Running out of your own jutsu to use? You didn't even aim it right!"

But Sasuke just smirked, before fading away and reappearing on the ship. He offered the snow shinobi a one finger salute as the two wales destroyed the iceberg, pushing their ship back out to sea where they would continue to the land of snow.

Sasuke couldn't help but sigh contently as he heard Nadare's screams of rage echo across the surf.

* * *

In a small storeroom below deck, stripped of her chakra armor and bound to a chair, Kakuyoku Fubiki opened her eyes to one of the worst situations a shinobi could. Standing across from her were the last two shinobi someone wanted to deal with in an interrogation, an Uchiha and a Yamanaka. While Fubiki was a proud kunoichi of snow country she knew that without her chakra armor she was beyond hope.

"_Bested by children." _Was her last thoughts before her eyes met a pair of Sharingan, it's subtle genjutsu guiding her smoothly into the Yamanaka's mind altering techniques.

She didn't even know what she was doing when she revealed every detail of Doto's plan, from the tech he had available, to troop placements, to describing building layouts.

It didn't take long, and before she knew it she found herself (still bound to the chair) sitting on the back of the ship. Staring out across the icy waters. She could hear Sasuke's voice but for some reason even though she knew she should be terrified, she was so very calm.

"Princess Yuki, we're done interrogating her. She was instrumental in the coup against you father. As rightful Daimyo I offer you your first assurance that Konoha will return your country to you." A wave crashed against the boat, almost sending Fubuki crashing into the surf if not for Sasuke catching the chair and setting her back in place before stepping back with a gesture. "The honor is yours, Daimyo-sama."

Yuki's eyes were wide as memories of the coup flashed through her mind. At first she started to shake, but as images of her loved ones frozen in ice flashed through her mind and her eyes landed on the freezing waters below her resolve hardened. She might not have ninjutsu to do her work for her but Sasuke had leveled the playing field. But even as she tried to take a step forward her resolve failed her.

"I… I can't. I know they did it to my family but I just can't do it. I'm not like them." She turned towards Sasuke who just shrugged.

"Mercy is hardly a sin Yuki-dono." He pushed Fubuki off the boat as Yuki gasped. "Though it's something Shinobi often can't afford. With what Ino and I did to her mind this was a kindness. Besides, Ino's poison will ensure she doesn't feel a thing." He made direct eye contact with her now. "For what it's worth I think it's good you didn't let vengeance cloud your decision. Naruto would have respected you less for it." He patted her on the shoulder as he walked past her, moving to speak with Shikamaru and Sandayu to form their plan for when Doto showed himself. Koyuki couldn't help but start to believe it was actually possible for four _kids_ to overthrow her uncle's tyranny.

* * *

The next scene for the movie was being shot in between a bridged ravine and cave, a spot the Team of Konoha shinobi had suggested to the director who loved the spot. Of course the subtle note he'd been passed ensuring a "Ninja battle of epic scale" probably helped his case.

Sure enough, while only Sasuke and Sandayu were with Yuki the snow started to melt revealing train tracks. Suddenly Sandayu was nowhere to be seen, and Yuki was confused as Sasuke cut his thumb behind his back. Yuki of course started to panic as a train appeared and her Uncle stepped into view. "Princess Koyuki! So good of you to finally return home. If you'd be so kind as to come with me we can put this whole thing behind us." His cruel smirk and dark tone betrayed his character, the deep lines and scars that marred his face only serving to make him appear more ominous.

But before she could even try to reply to him, a myriad of logs crashed into the train, Sandayu reappearing with a band of Samurai at his back. "Kazahana Doto! Traitor to the Land of Snow. We will have your cruel dictatorship no more! Our princess has returned to stand with us, your tyranny ends today!"

While Doto smirked at the charging men and his petrified niece he gestured for his men to open the banks of kunai launchers he'd prepared. Only for his smirk to falter as he noticed it being mirrored by who he could now identify as an Uchiha.

This couldn't be… He'd heard rumors that Danzo had trained the last Uchiha. How would Koyuki have acquired his services? But just as the Kunai launchers were about to go to work, moments before the line of men passed them they were interrupted.

Sasuke's hand hit the ice and a massive plumb of smoke appeared, the kunai launchers already firing into it put to no avail as suddenly the the smoke was sucked away to reveal a creature of legend towering over them all, Sasuke panting on its head as he held the tiger sign for one last jutsu. Seeing the kunai all being sucked into Baku's mouth Doto figured out what was about to happen and screamed for his men to move the train, only to see they were held in place by shadows. Shikamaru knelt on the cliff above, hand shaking at restraining the numbers he was but having practiced large crowd control with Naruto and her clones.

Only Nadare managed to do something effective, engaging the blimp just as Doto could here Sasuke's shout. "Fire Style! Majestic Flame Annihilator!" And forced the last of his chakra into the mighty jutsu as Baku expelled all the air, and kunai he'd inhaled.

The ensuing torrent of fire and molten steel laid waste to the train and the men manning it, not standing a chance against the combined efforts of the Uchiha's most powerful technique and the added might of the mythical Baku. Sandayu and his men stood in awe of the might the young shinobi had brought to bear, Koyuki shaking underneath Baku was nearly grabbed by the hook from Doto's blimp if it wasn't swatted away by the trunk of the mighty beast.

Doto's fist was clenched in fury, but his day only got worse from here. As their altitude climbed higher he was able to see the Choji behind the hill the logs had come from, in the giant form of an Akimichi seemingly about to hurl a spear at his airship. He dismissed it at first before seeing that it wasn't a spear. It was a little girl.

A little girl wearing Fubuki's chakra armor being launched at him at full speed. Certainly she couldn't know how to utilize it yet, and a genin was hardly a threat. Only suddenly as she got closer he could see her smirk and unsheath a legendary weapon she shouldn't have. The Raijin no Ken roared to life in her hands as she flew past the blimp, tearing it open and igniting the dangerous gasses used to make it float. Just as the gasses ignited she activated the suit's wings, trusting Shikamaru that the hot air would naturally push her back over land since she had no idea how to fly.

Sure enough As she flew back she got to see Doto and Nadare's eyes go wide with horror as they realized even their chakra armor wouldn't prevent them from being incinerated. She could help but flick them a victory sign and a smirk as she floated safely back over land, where she was quickly tethered by Shikamaru's shadow and pulled back down to land slowly.

Once they checked each other over and found themselves all injury free, and Baku had returned to the summon realm Sasuke promptly passed out at the massive chakra expenditure of using both a boss summon and his most powerful jutsu. Shockingly it was Koyuki that caught him though, admiration in her eyes for the man she would forever view as the Hero of the Land of Snow.

The director of course took that moment to chime in. "And cut! That scene was incredible. I couldn't have done it better if I'd actually directed it! Now whatta ya say we get him in a truck and take this to the capitol _Lady Daimyo?"_

Of course she turned bright red at that, but at the same time she couldn't help it. Even as some of the men took Sasuke away to get him some medical care she fell to her knees in a fit of laughter choked out around her freely flowing tears.

Finally, the Land of Snow's decade long nightmare was over.

* * *

_Back in Konoha - Some Time Later_

"So Sasuke." The speaking Naruto had her head in her hands as she pushed papers around with the other. "In summary, the land of snow is now the land of spring, have agreed to all of our terms, and we've acquired a set of highly advanced chakra armor that you somehow managed to retrofit in the field to fit Yamanaka Ino?"

Sasuke for his part just nodded, clearly still tired from what was likely a serious case of chakra exhaustion. "And it seems Shinto is making a comeback. Something about a Baku ending the nightmare of snow country or some such." Sasuke's smirk was evident, unintentional or not he'd basically just converted a decent portion of a country to his religion.

"Well, good job on completing an S-rank with a team of Genin. Sakura's gonna be pissed that somehow going mano a mano with one of the seven ended up being the tamer mission. You're dismissed."

* * *

Author's note: I officially give up on this chapter. It took me weeks to write for some awful reason, and I'm done with all my main characters being children. Time skip, HO!


	21. Chapter 21 - Time Marches On

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, I own none of it.

Summary: A more rational Danzo takes on team 7. The world changes accordingly

Chapter 21 - Time Marches On

Note: Time skip city bitch!

* * *

It's been nearly three years since the mission to the land of snow. And or the first time since Lady Koyuki was back in Konoha. Actually a lot of people were in Konoha that normally wouldn't be. Gaara, now the Kazekage, was in town. Tazuna had apparently become some kind of elected official in Wave and was here representing them. Both boss Jirocho and the Daimyo of the Land of Tea were here. Karashi from the Curry of Life shop was around somewhere too, along with the Daimyo of the land of Rivers.

Strangely the Daimyo of Rice was here, even though it was almost an open secret that he was little more than a puppet of Orochimaru. Otogakure of course had effectively folded without Orochimaru to lead it, many of his abandoned experiments and resources being collected in a mission led by Anko. Both from the bases in the Land of Rice, and the Land of Sea. Most of which, much like Ranmaru had joined the Uchiha foundation, where they found acceptance and camaraderie amongst others who had, like them, gone through hell and back.

The village was taking minimal missions with the amount of VIPs in attendance, but it was all for a good cause, Sasuke mussed. Tomorrow Naruto would be presenting her fully fleshed out plans to take all of their trade agreements and turn them into a formal alliance. The Largest Shinobi alliance in history if she succeeded.

But tonight? In celebration of even getting this far the village would be celebrating, albeit under heavy guard and with it's gates closed and the bridge sealed away. No sense taking any chances after all. But even beyond the public celebration there was a much more private one he was planning on attending. Well, co-hosting really. It had been Itachi's idea to host the VIP welcome party in what remained of the uchiha district. Surrounded by the Uchiha Foundation it was one of the most well guarded places in the village, and with Ranmaru in the kitchen cooking away they'd see any threats coming a mile away, and between him and Sakura the chakra signatures of the guests would be very well hidden.

But he wasn't nervous about any of that. He wasn't worried about the numerous VIPs, or anything like that. He knew Itachi was in charge of security and _good fucking luck_ getting past a defence mounted by _Uchiha Itachi _of all people. Especially since him and Ayame had the twins. He still couldn't believe that Itachi fell in love with the ramen waitress turned Naruto's assistant. But apparently they dealt with each other a fair bit through work and according to Itachi she was one of the only people that treated him like a regular person.

Good for him, Sasuke supposed. Besides, Shisui and Koto were adorable, both had dark brown (nearly black) hair, and the Uchiha signature jet black eyes. They were only about a year old but you could already tell they inherited Itachi's incredible mind, already speaking simple sentences and solving puzzles meant for kids a year or two older than them. They'd be a handful though once they got older, especially Shisui who didn't seem to have acquired his father's more reserved personality.

Thinking about Itachi, and family… It all made him even more nervous as he fidgeted with a small box concealed within his formal robes.

* * *

Sakura was casually hanging from the ceiling of the Yamanaka flower shop as her and Ino chatted about all sorts of things. Ino tinkering with a device that would hook up to her chakra armor and _hopefully_ enhance her clan techniques while they gossiped. She'd learned a lot about snow countries technology just in learning how to maintain and keep her armor fitted but this was her first time trying to develop a whole new component. Piles of sealing notes from Sakura layered the table, a million different ideas that _might _do what Ino wanted them to.

For her part Sakura had a sealing tag that weighed in the neighbourhood of 2000ibs on her chest while she did upside-down crunches from one of the shop's support beams. She kept the weight light and just did like, endless reps. Didn't want to get too bulky after all. Even if she could juggle grizzly bears if she was so inclined. She finished her workout and dropped to the floor, disabling her seal as she did so as to not go through the floor.

"You know, I genuinely think Naruto's so worked up about this whole meeting she hasn't realized what's going to happen tonight." Ino chuckled at her own comment as Sakura donned her jonin vest.

"Well, I mean it's basically everything she's been working for since she became Hokage. Besides, once it's formalized we can have less diplomatic missions and more guarding and fighting missions." Sakura chirped happily as she stretched out after her quick workout.

"Speak for yourself Forehead, some of us like those diplomatic missions." Ino shook her head a little as she continued work on her new headpiece.

"Pft. Whatever Ino-chan, we can't all cheat and read their minds like you can." It was true too, the work Ino and Sakura had done all those years ago paid off. Just last year Ino had submitted her own hidden jutsu to the clan roster, being able to read surface thoughts of any put the strongest willed people in a decent radius, and able to go a little deeper with eye contact. Not just useful for diplomacy either, unless a rival shinobi could fight entirely on reflex like Gai and Lee it gave her an incredible edge in combat.

"Please, like you and Shikamaru can't anticipate most people's actions anyways. Sasuke too for that matter. Freaking geniuses."

"Whatever, doesn't make it fun. I'd rather literally have someone in the palm of my hand then figuratively. Besides, don't forget Naruto can feel what you're _feeling_. No wonder she almost never missteps in meetings."

"She can't feel whatever you're feeling, just negative emo-"

"Oh give it up Ino those are the important ones most of the time anyways. She can feel chakra too and those two together might as well make her a true empath." Sakura interrupted.

Ino just shook her head. "You know it wouldn't kill you to find some time for positive emotions. Go on a date or something, we're not kids anymore."

Sakura just rolled her eyes. "Coming from you Ino-chan? You've never once accepted a date from anyone. Not even Sai and he's pretty cute." She was sitting on the counter now, filling her nails down to soft round points so she didn't cut her own hands open in combat.

Ino smirked as she shook her head. "Oh I've got my eyes on someone. We've even been on a few dates and I'm just waiting for them to figure it out. They're a bit thick headed you know?"

"Ha! Coming from you Ino-chan? Besides it's not like you can go on a date and not know it's a date." She rolled her head back and forth. "Well, unless you're Naruto. She'll figure out that she and Shika are dating eventually I'm sure."

"Unlikely." Ino put down the piece she was working on. "Can you check this over? And anyways, she probably won't. She spends so much time with Jiraiya working on their big plans for world peace and his constant teasing will never let her admit they're a thing."

Sakura groaned as she examined the headpiece. Meant to wire into the armor and sit around Ino's ear, with what resembles a scope able to be flicked over one eye. "Kami Ino, what are you planning to do with this thing? Snipe people with your mind transfer jutsu?"

Ino just shrugged. "Yeah, or listen to someone's thoughts from far away. Or sow ideas in people's thoughts from far away. Really just general long range mindfuckery."

"Sakura shook her head. "Ignoring how fucking terrifying that is. This would destroy your mind the way it is. It's running chakra through the scope pit for sure, but it's not actually funneling your consciousness right now. If you adjust these focus seals sorta like this." Sakura jotted down a messy seal. "It should work, just make sure it integrates here and here, and make it nicer than mine." Sakura's calligraphy was still abysmal, her hands were for smashing not delicate little calligraphy. For that matter most of her "brilliant seals" were actually other people's ideas she just figured out how to make them work. She literally had a laundry list of seal ideas from one night Team 7 had gotten a little drunk after her and Sasuke had escorted some priestess and overthrown a demon or something. She was sure if tonight went well she'd have a few more ideas to jot down to.

"Ugh, you're right. Dammit I was hoping to have this done tonight. Okay, get out of here, you need to be way more dressed up then that for the party tonight. Come back when you're dressed and I'll do your hair and makeup.

"Ugh, do we have to? You know I hate this stiff formal stuff."

"Yeah, well Sasuke will never forgive you if you don't look your best tonight, Naruto too I guess." She couldn't help but giggle at that.

Naruto was gonna be both ecstatic and furious that Sasuke had kept this from her.

* * *

"Naruto, we've been over it a thousand times it's ready. Besides it's just a welcome party tonight, you don't even need a copy with you." Jiraiya tried to counsel his still young Hokage.

"Besides." Kakashi weighed in. "It's perfect, all the I's are dotted and the T's are crossed. We've read the final version twice. Even Shikamaru says it's ready. You trust Shikamaru don't you?"

Naruto let out a sigh as she heard her Godfather muttering "_You trust Shikamaru don't you."_ mockingly. He took some offence to the fact that she valued the opinion of her boyfrie- _Totally not her boyfriend_\- or whatever over him. Wasn't her fault that Shika could actually explain things in a way that made sense while Jiraiya prattled off metaphors.

"Fine lets go." She got up from her large desk, in a room that appeared much the same as the Hokage's office. Which it both was, and wasn't. The office in the tower, as always had three clones posted, accepting visitors, doing paperwork etc. But this office, the office she could still see the same view out the windows, could still hear through the door to the reception area. This room was far underground, beneath what was once Danzo's house, but was now just Naruto and Sakura's. Sasuke having since moved back to the Uchiha compound when his niece and nephew were born. A brilliant array of seal work danced across every available surface to connect it to the office in the tower so thoroughly.

It was just an extension of what she'd asked Sakura to figure out years ago, linking the Uzumaki temple's storage realm to the hidden tower's sealing room. Just, instead of linking to a sub dimension it linked to this very real room. It was simple really, a little of Naruto's chakra in any door with the right seals would open to the office door of the hidden tower. Though at the moment there were only a couple linked doors created. One at Team 7's old apartment, where every night the main clone from the office returned to before dispelling here. One at Sasuke's where another of the office clones went, and the third at Shikamaru's.

Where she slept was Konoha's greatest secret at the moment, she only slept for about four hours a night but the whole clone network was down when she did, it was the only time someone could figure out which of her was the original unless she started using Kurama's chakra. Not that anyone knew that last detail.

Even of the people that were allowed into her hidden office, most didn't know _where_ it physically existed. Good luck figuring that out.

But even this office, as amazing as it was, was far from the heights of sealing her and her team had been able to achieve. Naruto's chakra and imagination, plus Sakura's ability to fit seals together and Sasuke's surgical gaze picking out and correcting any faults. Even Jiraiya had admitted the three of them had surpassed him, even if only when they were together.

Right now though, they had a party to get to.

* * *

"Shikamaru if you aren't ready to go yet-" Shikamaru's mother, Yoshino began to bellow as she rounded the corner to go upstairs towards Shikamaru's room. Only To find the boy- no, young man in question halfway down the stairs already. Dressed up in a surprisingly modern suit, even if the top two buttons were left undone and the jacket was draped over his shoulders. "Oh well don't you look handsome! I can't believe my boy is going as the Hokage's date to a function like this. You be on your best behaviour now you hear?"

Shikamaru for his part just rolled his eyes. "Ma-ma. It's nothing that big a deal, besides I go to all her other meetings with her, someone has to keep her grounded." His smile was one of true affection even as he shook his head.

"That's different, kami, you're just like your father. This isn't work!" She berated him as he passed by.

"Might as well be. Until this alliance is formalized she won't be able to think of anything else. Even if I try and ask her on a date she just doesn't realize it and brings projects for whatever she's working on." He sounds a little dejected, sighing as he grabbed a snack left out by his mother.

Yoshino's eyes softened, as tough as she could be she still cared for her son deeply. "Well, maybe tonight's the night then! Seeing all her hopes and dreams realized might put things in perspective. Priorities shift with accomplishment you know."

Shikamaru slowly let out a deep breath as a hand rubbed his face. "Troublesome blonde. Maybe." He finished his snack before heading for the door. "Either way, don't wait up."

He closed the door as he left, but not fast enough to hear his Mother giggling about her "Baby boy growing up so fast."

* * *

The Uchiha district was far from dormant these days. With the Uchiha Foundation surrounding the clan housing, and Itachi's and Ayame's twins starting to run around it was almost always bustling with life. But tonight most of all, full of fancily dressed Daimyo, Kage, and representatives from Konoha's various clans, the district was well and truly alive. High tables dotted the outside rim of the courtyard they had set up in, with the middle being reserved for standing and mingling. In the normally empty clan house that the Uchiha brothers had kept, Ranmaru and Ichiraku Teuchi bustled about with an assortment of helpers in an effort to feed anyone that was hungry.

There was also a coat check, surprisingly being worked by Neji, byakugan scanning everyone he encountered for hidden weapons or seals. His forehead was bared proudly with no trace of the cage bird seal in sight. As a present for the one year anniversary of Sasuke and Hinata's first date Team 7 had sat down and figured out a way to remove it, and promptly gave the counter seal to the Uchiha foundation who stated very publicly that it would free any Hyuga that wished it. Many branch members quickly came to the organization, nearly causing a civil war before it was defused by Naruto and Shikamaru. Really there was nothing illegal about it, the Uchiha Foundation had had protections for taking in shinobi from clans or missing nin since its inception, and Hiashi had agreed to the proposal so he really didn't have much of a leg to stand on.

Sensing as much as seeing that everyone had arrived, Naruto politely excused herself from a conversation about international tariffs with lighting country between Koyuki, Gaara and Shikamaru. Not that she hadn't contributed, but she had her sights set elsewhere for the evening. Taking the steps up to a podium that had been set up facing the courtyard full of mingling VIPs, she amplified her voice with a seal-less wind jutsu she'd picked up along the way before clearing her throat to get everyone's attention.

"Ladies and gentleman, representatives from near and far. It is my greatest honor to welcome you all to Konoha." She paused to wait for everyone's full attention before continuing. "I can't begin to describe the joy it brings me to have you all here, to be able to call everyone here a friend." She smiled brightly as everyone applauded lightly. "But we're not done yet. Tomorrow at noon we'll be signing the papers for the largest shinobi alliance in history. Already signed but regrettably unable to attend are Sakura's good friends in the Crescent Moon Kingdom, and Konoha's long standing allies in Takigakure, and with their help and the help of everyone here, I know we can lay the foundation for what we all truly want. A better world for everyone!"

The applause was almost as thunderous as the well timed fireworks that went off all over the village. Naruto smiled brightly as she turned to see Sasuke and Itachi lurking behind her, hugs being exchanged as she thanked them for hosting such a lovely event.

Sasuke though, Sasuke wasn't done. "Don't thank me yet Naruto, do you mind if I say a few words?"

Naruto's head cocked to the side as her eyes narrowed, but she trusted her teammate unconditionally so she shrugged gesturing to the podium. "Sure thing Sasuke, it's your house after all." Sasuke just gave a small nervous smile and nodded before stepping up to the podium as Naruto returned to Shikamaru's side. "Hey, you have any idea what this is about Shika?"

He just groaned. "Unfortunately. You'll find out soon though just give it a minute."

Naruto just shook her head as she looked back to the podium to see Sasuke beginning to speak. "Good evening everyone. It is the Uchiha clan's honor to have a gathering such as this on our clan grounds. But tonight, if you'd all humor me I'd like to discuss something else for a moment." There was some murmuring amongst the crowd as people speculated what the Uchiha Clan Head wanted to talk about. "As many of you know, roughly three years ago I signed a betroval contract between myself and Hyuga Hinata. Many of you also know this contract was meant to protect her when she was young. But now she's grown, a jonin herself. With both the massive support from much of the Hyuga Clan Branch Family, and her undeniable combat prowess she could easily stand on her own without my protection." The crowd was dead silent as the room waited to hear what he had to say. "And in truth, I do think it best that we tear up that betroval contract, as it gives Hinata little agency in the situation, and I think she deserves to make her own choices." A piece of paper burst into flame in his hands as he rounded the podium, before locking eyes with Hinata in the front row of the crowd and taking a knee. "But here today I'd like to form a new agreement with Hyuga Hinata, as equals. As friends. As comrades. Hyuga Hinata will you marry me?" A small box slipped into his hands before being opened to reveal his Mother's engagement right. Diamonds and rubies glittering across its surface, fitting for not just the Uchiha red but the Hyuga white as well.

Hinata of course was beaming, it really was the third anniversary of their first date, before the Chunin exams seemingly so long ago. The moment he was done speaking she basically bolted into his arms, nearly knocking him over. "Yes! A million times yes!" She kissed him as they embraced, and at first it seemed that a firework went off, and then another. Only for his danger senses to flare as he felt Naruto's chakra flex and the assortment of other high ranking shinobi all turning to face…

"_Sure, the one time I ask someone to marry me Konoha gets bombed."_

* * *

Naruto was beyond furious. Her alliance meeting, and Sasuke's proposal was being interrupted by someone bombing _her fucking village? _Immediately Kakashi and Jiraiya were at her side, but her clones throughout the village were already reporting in, intercepting bombs meant for _civilian_ areas of the village. Her fists clenched, her hair which was now worn tied back into nine braids bundled into a bun with her bangs left forward began to pull out of the bun allowing her braids to hang freely as she strode through the courtyard.

"Sorry for the disturbance everyone, Sasuke and Hinata especially. I''l have this taken care of if you'd all give me just a moment." Her gaze landed on Gaara and Shikamaru in turn. "Kazekage-dono, Shikamaru-kun. If the two of you would be so kind as to catch the debris I'll handle this." She spoke almost ominously before jumping up to land on the roof of the Uchiha clan house, nine chakra chains now coming out of her braids and pulling out what seemed to be oversized arrowheads made of bone from a seal on her back. The blades themselves were covered in seals, and for just a moment they hover in front of Naruto's face as with a single hand seal she blows nine separate vacuum blades onto them, turning them into lances of wind chakra, bone and chakra chains.

And now that she was ready, she mounted her counter offenses. All nine of her chakra chains shot out, each of them shredding one of the invading sky shinobi and their flying devices with them. She supposed her little soiree was too tempting a target for an old enemy of Konoha like the Land of Sky to attack. Of course it would pull them out of the woodwork. Seeing the falling debris being caught by a mix of Gaara's sand and Shikamaru's Shadow sewing, as well as some of her clones using chains scattered throughout the village.

She smiled wickedly as her eyes turned to slits, and two tails emerged from behind her, helping her lunge incredible distances to engage the Sky Shinobi on their own turf.

"_Sorry to wake you Kurama. I just want to make this quick." _She spoke within her mind as she felt the great beast whose power she was weirdling stir within her.

"_Whatever, kit." _Naruto felt Kurama's chakra settle and become easier to use as her constant friend lent her his cooperation. "_Destroy them then." _

Naruto's smile got more viscous as two more tails joined her cloak. Once this would have forced a transformation into her Jinchuriki form, but with Kurama's cooperation and her own extensive training she was able to stay in her cloaked form.

Konoha would have a fireworks display tonight it would remember for years, she mused as she shattered the invading force. Blowing up their flying machines by the score until eventually the entire fleet had been annihilated. She landed back in the Uchiha courtyard moments after finishing her task, seeing the rubble being collected as she did so. Her clones fanned out throughout the village, with Katsuyu clones glowing brightly the moment she dismissed Kurama's chakra allowing her clone network to spread their chains out to anyone and everyone she could sense. Both ensuring their health, and unknown to most doing a very in depth check of everyone's negative intent. She had to make sure there were no enemy shinobi hiding in her village after all.

Turning to address the assembled dignitaries and shinobi she was all business now. "Sasuke, Itachi's crow summons accepted you right?" At his nod she continued. "Good, follow the chakra residue in the air back to its source and destroy it. Maybe test out that lightning jutsu you've been developing." Sasuke quickly took off to do just that. "Sakura, take Ino and go find an elderly man with long grey hair that flows out at the back, and mutton chops connected to his beard. Thick brows and yellow eyes. He's hiding something dark, I want him quietly taken into custody and to know everything he knows."

Sakura nodded with a quick "Hai" before she shot off and Naruto continued.

"Koyuki-dono, I'll have my clones seal up the debris and it'll be relinquished into your care for your people to reverse engineer. Tazuna-dono, I'll have shinobi posted in Wave by tomorrow afternoon to ensure your country's safety during these uncertain times." Naruto took a breath before continuing. "As you all can see the situation is well under control, I believe Itachi-san will have shinobi ready to escort you all to your hotel. I trust tonight's display of Konoha's strength only cements tomorrow's alliance. Thank you all for coming and I'll see you in my office at 1100 hours."

The shinobi present chorused "Hai Hokage-sama!" as many of the visiting officials and dignitaries inclined their heads before being whisked away.

* * *

Shikamaru found her in her personal training room in the hidden tower, being one of the few people with access and knowledge of its location. Though in truth he was hesitant to open the door, even the sealed room not totally blocking out the waves of chakra from here. But… Well he knew he'd be safe.

Quickly disengaging the seals he slipped in and reengaged them quickly, hoping to keep the Kyuubi chakra from alarming the village.

Which, now that he thought about it was a weirdly considerate thing to do considering now he was locked in a sealed room with- Holy fuck was that a six-tails jinchuriki form? Naruto _never_ used her jinchuriki form, something about it melting her skin or- Oh, no time to think about that, suddenly a moment before he would have been torn in half Jiraiya was in front of him, the seal matrix on the floor glowing brightly as it wound up Naruto's form. The raging Jinchuriki screamed, pushing Shikamaru back into the wall with the shockwave that ensued.

But it was in vain, and the seals did their job and forced Naruto first to her knees before out of her Jinchuriki state and back to her cloaked form. Tails dwindled quickly as her skin quickly turned from black and charred to fresh and pink as she rapidly regenerated. The pain it caused was visible on her face as she was forced to fully let go of her tennent's chakra, tears springing to her eyes as she hung her head, not wanting to make eye contact with either of the Shinobi she'd attempted to destroy in her rage.

Jiraiya's eyes softened as he smiled sadly before turning to face Shikamaru. "I think you're a better fit here kid. I'll make sure the village stays standing with Kakashi." He patted Shikamaru's shoulder on his way towards the door before leaving quickly and quietly.

Shikamaru held back a sigh as the sage left the room, not wanting Naruto to think he was frustrated with her when he was in fact wishing the old sage would be a little more emotionally available. Naruto's choked sob as her fist hit the concrete floor jolted Shikamaru to action though as he cautiously made his way to her, careful to make his steps heard so he wouldn't startle her.

"Naruto, it's me. Shikamaru." He started as he settled down to a knee to be on her level with her. "I'm here for you now. Would it be okay for me to touch you?"

The trembling girl stilled for a moment, as if unsure how to respond before giving a hesitant if almost imperceptible nod. Her skin would still be tender but she knew Shikamaru was always gentle.

Having her consent he reached out, one hand resting gently on her back as the other turned her face towards him. Her eyes clenched shut as she wasn't ready to look him in the eyes, she felt butterflies flutter in her stomach almost detachedly as she could feel him wiping away her tears. Feel his hand making small comforting circles on her back. Through her shock she could feel him tuck her bangs behind her ear before feeling his forehead touch hers as he whispered quietly.

"Everyone's safe Naruto-chan. You took care of the troublesome mess in record time and everyone's more impressed with you today than ever. Don't worry about what almost happened, or what could have happened. Focus on what did happen." She couldn't see it but could feel him smiling at her, and her breath caught in her throat as she felt a hand settle on the back of her head and Shikamaru's forehead against hers replaced by what could only be his lips pressing a gentle kiss onto her forehead, just for a moment before she was wrapped in a gently hug and could hear him whisper one final thing before she properly broke down crying.

"Come back to me Naruto-chan."

From there she started full on bawling, throwing herself into Shikamaru's embrace so hard they found themselves airborne for a moment before his back broke their fall, his small grunt as the air was forced out of his lungs almost completely drowned out by Naruto's sobs.

"I'm sorry Shika. I tried to attack you." She got out through her sniffles. "The whole reason I can't control the Kyuubi chakra in the first place is because I can't defeat my own "Inner Darkness" or whatever that means. And whenever I get mad it makes it impossible to keep control."

Oh, oh so this wasn't about what he thought. "Tried being the key word." He chuckled lightly trying to lighten the mood. "Even in your anger you knew to come here to let off steam. Where it's safe for you to do so. Not only that you ensured everything in the village was fine and taken care of before you did." With her still lying on top of him he ruffled her hair a little making her giggle.

But then her eyes met his again. "You kissed me." It was somewhere between a statement and a question.

He nodded as he propped himself up on his elbows, inadvertently adjusting Naruto to sit more on his lap as he sat them both up. "I did. You've kissed me before."

Naruto turned bright red at that. "That was years ago. A-and I- Well we never talked about it or anything."

Shika just rolled his eyes. "That's because you're Hokage and always busy with other things. At first I waited for you to bring it up but… Well even when I tried to take you on dates you'd bring work with you."

Naruto's eyes went wide and he could feel her hands shaking lightly as she whispered. "Kami those were supposed to be dates?" She groaned as she buried her face in her hands. "I'm sorry Shika… I thought maybe the first one might have been but I… I didn't think you'd really want to date me and I got so nervous I just brought a project with me so I wouldn't look stupid if it wasn't supposed to be a date… And then I realized I didn't know how to tell and I just dove into work and I could tell you were disappointed but I tried to tell myself it was just about working during lunch or something and-"

As her hands were moving animatedly while she talked Shika sat himself up fully to grab them and interrupt her. "It's okay. It's my fault too. I just didn't want to push too hard and scare you away."

Naruto giggled a little at that, wiping what remained of her tears away on the back of her arm, leaving her hands entangled with his as she did so. "Heh. I guess we were both sorta idiots then."

Shikamaru nodded at that as Naruto's goofy grin infected him. "Well, if you'll excuse this idiot for saying it." He leaned forward and kissed her again before he continued, full on the lips this time. After a moment of shock Naruto returned the kiss eagerly until they broke for air.

Breathlessly Shikamaru finished his thought. "Love can make even smart people act like idiots."

Naruto's eyes were wide again as she stilled completely, barely managing to speak. "You- You love me?"

Shikamaru for his part just smiled. "I do."

The next thing he knew he was back on the floor, Naruto having tackled him back down to bury herself in the crook of his neck. He felt her plant gentle kiss there before feeling her breath on his ear as she spoke softly. "I love you too Shika."

* * *

Elsewhere, high in the cloud Sasuke was approaching the shore. His Sharingan eyes read the residual chakra in the air drawing him straight to his target.

It turns out to be two huge ships that the Sky shinobi used to launch their assault from, and as they come into view he can see despite the darkness those that remained on the ships were a little beyond concerned that none of their flying shinobi had returned. He could read people's lips as they argued about what to do.

Unfortunately for them, with none of their shinobi present it would leave little to stop him from his next move. Descending stealthy and landing on one of the ships he skulked around until he found a few officers of notable rank to begin his plot. Sharingan eyes spun as they planted the seeds of discord amongst the enemy ranks. Genjutsu laced with mutinous thoughts, thoughts of being misled, thoughts of abandoning this ill fated venture and returning home before Konoha visited its vengeance upon them.

Not all of them got the message though, just enough for them to destroy themselves. He took to the skies once more in preparation of sending a message. Those that survived would forever remember the wrath of Konoha, he unsealed his weapon as the crow he rode circled the untouched vessel. His weapon of choice? A double bladed staff, that anyone worth their salt would see to be the Kiba blades bound and sealed on either side of the Raijin no Ken, the ultimate tool of lightning.

As it spun lazily in his hand lightning began arcing faster and faster between the Kiba blades until he could be seen clearly in the sky, spinning a torrent of lighting in one hand as he threw it at the remaining ship with a cry. "Lighting Release: Heavenly Annihilation!"

Throws almost like a fuma shuriken its flight path arced, cleaving the ship below in two before returning to his off hand. As he caught it the ship he'd struck began to explode as he flew off into the night.

The destruction of one vessel made the mutinous thoughts he'd spread on the other ship even worse, and as he flew back to Konoha he could see many of the enemy soldiers jumping into the waters below, abandoning their post and spreading tales of Konoha's wrath.

* * *

The next morning, in Naruto's true office in the hidden tower she'd gathered her team before gathering all the necessary officials for the reading of her finalized alliance proposal. Her shit eating grin was more than a little suspicious to her team.

"Alright, Sakura you go first." Naruto gestured to her teammate to debrief her on the night before.

"Hai" She nodded curtly. "The man you sent us to find actually seemed as if he was expecting to be tracked down. We used that to bring him in easily and quietly. But once we got him into interrogation he realized something was up and tried to get away, so he was poisoned and tied up before Ino began tearing through his mind. Apparently he was expecting his student to come find him, and was going to use her as a vessel for an entity known as the zero tails that feeds on the darkness in people's hearts and can power a flying fortress as well as an immortality jutsu. So, well I guess he'll be spending however many years he has left in prison."

Naruto nodded at the explanation. "Will the zero tails cause any issues if left alone?"

Sakura shook her head. "I think the less people know the better. It's tucked away and would take work to find, guarding it would just draw attention."

"Cool, Sasuke?"

"Hn" Ever helpful the Uchiha "Hn" "I destroyed one ship after genjustuing everyone on the other ship to be against each other. No remaining threat."

Naruto nodded again, shit eating grin getting wider if possible. "Perfect! So we're all set to unveil our new alliance then!" A Naruto clone opened the door and the visiting officials and dignitaries started to make their way in. Sakura was side-eying her pretty hard, but nonetheless the room was rapidly full basically to capacity as Naruto stood up on her desk, a large scroll in hand.

"Welcome all! Shortly you'll all be getting easier to read dossiers with your copy of the alliance we're about to sign in. Most of you have seen some version or another of the official alliance terms and I'm not going to go over all the economic stuff as none of that will have changed from what was previously discussed. Today I have a couple of the perks I promised of the alliance ready to go forward." She paused as everyone got their copies and came to attention. "Firstly, I'm proud to announce Konoha's new Academy is ready, and will be accepting students from all allied nations. With a new curriculum that starts at eight and finishes at 14, and will give all new gennin both a well rounded practical skill set, and start them on the path to more specialized areas of shinobi study. Some of Konoha's top experts will be laying the foundations for shinobi arts such as sealing, kenjutsu, and medical studies. I even heard a rumor that Uchiha Itachi would be teaching a genjutsu course that I might attend myself."

She gave the room a moment to laugh at her joke before continuing. "The academy will of course not be free for non-residents, and all the fees are laid out in your dossiers. This way individuals from any of our allied nations can take up the shinobi arts even if they don't have a hidden village." There was a moment for applause. "And of course, connected to all this is what I like to call the College of Chunin. A place where Chunin can take lessons, pool resources, and better themselves. The college will also have systems in place for hiring jonin or special jonin for lessons. And I should mention, is completely free. It's only requirement is Chunin status with one of our allied countries." Another round of applause.

"Next up is mission distribution. I've come up with what I think is a very fair way to handle this, all village or country leaders in the alliances get one of these." She holds up what seems to be a headband plate with the team 7 symbol on it. "For those of you that don't know how to use chakra you'll be taught how to activate this seal. What it does-" She channeled a little chakra into it resulting in another Naruto appearing in a poof of smoke. "Is create a clone of me that can be used in real time to communicate with myself, or do anything else one on my clones could do. With instantaneous communication between villages we can make sure we're all redirecting missions to whatever shinobi is the best mix of closest and capable for any given mission." Some hands went up at this but Naruto waved them off. "Yes I'm aware that this will result in less missions for Konoha, but I plan to make up the loss through education and economic freedom."

She gave the room a moment to settle before continuing. "And finally, through collaboration with the Land of Spring we've designed a new international railroad. It will wrap around the borders of the Land of Fire, a stop near Taki, a stop at the port in the Land of Rice, then Konoha, Keishi, Land of Wave, down to Degarashi Port in the Land of Tea, then back up to Suna, and looping back to Taki again. For now we'll start with having one train making the loop with the possibility of adding more in the future. That first train will be run by none other than Senju Tsunade, who will both protect the train and provide medical service." She allowed the room a moment to applaud once more. "It will, of course, be a massive undertaking that we'll need to endeavour on together. But that's the whole point of this alliance, together we can be so much more than the sum of our parts."

She hopped down off her desk at that, making a show of signing her name on the document before taking a step back and gesturing for who was next.

Tazuna took the step first.

Then Koyuki, only a moment behind.

Gaara didn't hesitate, sharing a fist bump with his longtime friend and training partner as he walked up to the desk.

No one hesitated after that.


End file.
